Web of Deceit
by Brindalyn
Summary: Wanting revenge Esme sends Bella on a mission to take down Cullen Inc. Bella's life gets turned upside down. She gets engaged to Carlisle, falls in love with Edward, and tries desperately to get Esme back with Carlisle where she belongs. E/B is the goal.
1. Chapter 1

This was an ordinary Monday. I walked in the office my hair up in a tight ponytail, my expensive heels clicking on the marble floor with each step. I was dressed from head to toe in a cream colored outfit that I dare say probably cost more than most people make in a month, probably two.

I smirked as I walked through the glass doors and slid into the cool, smooth leather seat. Jasper sat a latte in front of me as he turned his chair to face me. I inhaled the rich aroma deeply it smelled like heaven.

"Thanks." I said slipping my Prada shades off and taking a sip.

"You're almost late…again." He chastised me running his fingers through his blonde wavy hair. I chuckled looking over his attire. No doubt Dolce and Gabbana it looked nice on him and I knew my brother, he has no taste in clothes. Rose must be dressing him again. She hates when he mismatches. I crossed my legs with a smile.

"That part of my beauty dear brother."

He raised a knowing eyebrow as our boss Esme walked into the room. Her smile lit up the room. Her caramel hair was flowing down her shoulders loosely and she was dressed in a light blue dress that fit her perfectly. She looked stunning but then she always did. Esme had class, but we had Rose who was our resident clothes expert. You have to look the part right?

I had been working for Esme for about six years now. I grew up knowing everything about the law my father was police chief. My mom left when I was four and my little brother Jasper was three. I pretty much raised Jasper until he found the computer. While he went all computer geek and learned the ins and outs of everything to do with computers I perfected my social skills. I didn't like staying home so I learned at an early age if I took classes I would be out of the house. I took dance, all types of self- defense, and gymnastics. I was very athletic and in the end it led me to where I am now. I'm good at what I do. You may ask what I do it's quite simple actually I give the people back what they want most. When the law can't bend the rules I step in.

I found out a long time ago when my father died an important lesson. The law can't handle most things even when the truth is staring them in the face. I handle that part for them and I don't look back. Jasper is my eyes and ears. He has the brains and comes up with all these cool gadgets for me. Esme, she is the funding. She approached me with money to spare and funds the whole thing, thus we were born. She has had one agenda from day one Carlisle Cullen. I have never asked why that was her one requirement.

She stood at the end of the table and began to speak.

"As you know I've been working on finding a way to bring the Cullen empire down for years. We've been buying pieces of various companies he owns little by little for five years now. It's not enough I need more Intel."

I never knew what her obsession was with the Cullen's but she hated Carlisle with a passion and every since we had joined forces she has been hell bent on bringing him down. She tossed a file at me. I opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen?" I said as soon as I saw the bronze haired devil. His green eyes gazing back at me. I had never met him but knew of him. Cullen's oldest and he was quite the player so I hear. She sat down in her seat.

"Yes, Carlisle is obviously high profile and if I know him as well as I once did " I noticed a pained look go across her face.

"Well let's just say you'll have to fool them both."

I knew she and Carlisle had a past. A long one what I didn't know is what exactly had happened. I knew they were together for a long time and no one knew exactly the details. All we knew was she wanted everyone to think she was dead and he hurt her badly. He must have really loved her because sources tell me he didn't sleep around. As far as I knew Carlisle hadn't had a steady relationship since her. She refused to tell me the details as of yet. It must have been really terrible. I had done a little research on my own.

"Esme." I closed the file. "The Cullen's aren't stupid. They will be a hard one to deceive I thought that's why we have been going about this initially this way."

She grinned, "Yes, but someone has been buying stocks the last 5 years. Edward knows he's been checking. You see I've been watching him watch you. He's been tracking us my dear. It's been a perfect little set up and he's falling right into place. Your details are in the file what he knows. Only he doesn't know who you are. If the first plan doesn't work he will fall into place as a second option."

I twisted my lips.

"What is plan one?"

She tossed me another file. I opened it in shock.

"Carlisle?" I said not knowing how to react.

"Carlisle will be plan one. He is tougher because you can't manipulate him like Edward he's older and wiser." She said calmly.

I looked up at her.

"I think with the right training from me you can change his mind. It will take time but I know how to make him bend." She smirked, "And when he bends you will make sure to tighten the rope."

I turned to Jasper knowing he's been in on this and he simply smiled and shrugged.

"Great so you two have been working together on this." I shook my head and hit him. "Traitor."

Esme giggled, "He's been doing a very good job. Shall I remind you that you were the one who brought him in after all." She leaned back.

"Now I have the perfect idea for our little Edward, one I know he won't be able to resist." Her eyes brightened. Esme was fixing to be very naughty.

"Do tell." I asked curious to what she was up to now.

"Edward's used to getting what he wants. He has been tracking you true, but he has no idea what you look like or anything we didn't want him to know. We made sure of that. The best way to get him is to be unattainable if we need to progress to that point. He is after all such a playboy."

I didn't like the sound of this it was already getting way more complicated than I liked my jobs to be. I liked them smooth and easy get in and out not all of this throwing around human emotion crap. What's the point? It just makes the work messy and I don't like messy. It leaves loose ends.

"Carlisle will be your bait he won't press you, so I know you'll be safe and it will drive Edward crazy that you are with him." Esme said finally clasping her hands together with a grin.

I sighed.

"Yeah, one detail left out. He doesn't date….remember? How am I going to walk in and suddenly after all these years change his mind?

She grinned, "As I said maybe if you reminded him of someone he used to date… if you reminded him of me."

I knew most of Esme's mannerisms I had been around her enough. I knew how she dressed how she walked and talked. It wouldn't be too difficult. It was just shocking she would ask. I knew Esme could be cruel but wow that was cold. She laughed and I raised an eyebrow. She leaned closer with a wicked grin.

"So what do you say?"

"What did he do to you?" I asked watching her face. I had to wonder what would make her hate this man so much. Her beautiful smile faded and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter what do you say?"

"What can I say? You're the boss." I answered.

It felt wrong but I would never deny Esme her revenge. She had been plotting it since the day I met her. She had never once asked anything like this of me. How could I now tell her no now? It's the one thing she has lived for. Since we met when she was broken and healing it was always Carlisle. I knew he had broken her beyond repair but I didn't know how or why.

"It's risky to play them both Esme." I said tapping my fingers on the desk.

She shook her head.

"No, start with Carlisle use Edward only if you have to but keep him interested."

"Easier said than done you know I like in and out. You're asking me to do the relationship thing. Not only that you are asking me to bait a man who hasn't dated since you and convince his son I'm sweet and innocent as well. Edward may not even be interested in me." I frowned leaning on my hands. I could just feel trouble coming. She smiled.

"It won't be hard. I promise you it will be an easy sell. Look at me."

I did and she knelt to me.

"Just be yourself and relax. It's the only way this will work it's why I chose you. You are the best at your job I have ever seen and you always win. This is no different so you have to act a little you can do this. Just think of it as a mini vacation and Edward as a game play with him like chess. I know you like a challenge and Bella he will like you."

I hope she knows what she's doing. I don't like this at all but I nodded. The next few days she went over crucial details with me that Carlisle would notice. I memorized each detail. They were things like the way I held a cup that only he would notice. I just hoped this worked we were going to try it in an open restaurant so if it failed we could try again at another time that was more intimate.

Esme dressed me in a dark blue colored form fitting dress that hit just above the knees. It was sleeveless and had an open back. She matched it with a small purse and a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps that matched perfectly. I wore my hair down and parted to the side in large waves. I sure hoped this worked she was putting a lot of effort into it.

I looked in the mirror.

"I hope this works." I said admiring the classic look it reminded me of the 40's. She smiled.

"It will trust me he loves this look."

The door opened and James groaned.

"I don't like it boss she shouldn't be going in without some sort of protection."

Esme sighed turning to face him.

"We already discussed this she will have her hands, I can't have her armed it's not appropriate. She has to be innocent and besides Carlisle isn't going to hurt her."

"You trust too much." He barked.

"You trust to little." She said back.

She leaned to my ear. "It's time Bella go with your instincts it has never led you astray."

I inhaled deeply as the car pulled up to the curb. I wasn't ready for this, but it was time and I had done my homework. I had done far more dangerous jobs but they were just that. I never had to interact with my subjects on this kind of level.

"You ready?" Jasper asked from the front seat watching me in the mirror. I wish I had my brother going with me.

No, I'm not ready. Usually I would be but that's being myself. I can be myself any day but pretending to be someone else make's me nervous. There are too many what if's involved. I can do this I just keep telling myself repeatedly.

I looked up at Jasper and he winked.

"You'll do fine Bella. You look beautiful."

"I'm ready." I said trying to convince myself.

"I'll be watching from outside."

" A lot of good that does if he decides I'm toast." I mumbled.

Jasper laughed.

"No worries Bella. James is on point relax."

I looked up. I couldn't see James, but I knew he was up there and if he was I knew I was safe. James never missed.

I made my way into the restaurant and was seated two tables over from Carlisle and his two companions. I suppose it was a business meeting. He seemed to be engrossed in conversation. I hadn't taken the chance of putting an ear piece in it was too risky. Luckily fate stepped in for me. The waiter tripped and spilled water on me and all heads turned including Carlisle. How fortunate I did nothing at all. Nice.

The waiter was apologizing profusely as I stood and said it was ok, gently patting his arm and purposely making my way past Carlisle's table and to the restroom. I knew he saw me though I didn't look at him. In the bathroom I got one text it simply said bingo. I smiled to myself making my way back to the table. As I approached his table this time I allowed myself to look. He was looking back at me and the two men with him before had disappeared.

I have to admit the man was handsome. I don't really go for older guys but if I did he would be on the top of my list. Esme sure had good taste. I broke eye contact and sat down remembering exactly how she said to drink. I could feel his eyes on me. I felt like they were burning into my skin.

"Excuse me?"

I smiled to myself before I looked up. I knew it was him. I looked up slowly to meet his green eyes, the same green as Edwards. He tilted his head.

"I don't believe we've met yet you seem so familiar to me. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment and then shook it.

"Bella Masen."

He nodded kissing my hand. Wow, I feel like I'm in an old movie.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella Masen, may I?" He gestured to a seat.

"Please, it's lonely eating by myself." I took a drink of my wine and looked him over quietly. He was wearing a light grey suit with a dark blue tie. He had a white shirt underneath. He was well built, it was apparent he kept in shape.

"Tell me about yourself Isabella." He began. "What is it you do?"

I noticed the name change but didn't correct him.

"I invest…basically. My father passed away a few years ago and I sort of took over his business when I finished college. It's quite interesting really. I never thought I would like it. I did it for him…." I looked down at my lap appearing sad. "When he passed away I realized it was more interesting than I thought it would be."

"You must miss him." He said touching my hand lightly. I looked up meeting his eyes. He was sincere. I smiled sadly.

"I do, very much every day."

"I'm sorry for your loss. It is good that you enjoy the business world now. Maybe one day my son will feel as you do. He doesn't seem to appreciate it right now."

"You have a son?" I acted surprised. "I should have known you were married but you look so young. Your son can hardly be in his teens."

I know I said it in jest but really the man looks thirty. He is gorgeous not to mention his face looks so young. His skin is so smooth with very few lines on his face. I hope I age that well.

He chuckled.

"You do flatter me Isabella. I'm not that young and I'm not married, but since I am sitting here shamelessly flirting with you how old you?"

I swallowed a sip of my wine.

"Mmmm a woman never tells does she?" I leaned over and whispered. I hoped he was biting.

"Besides I've told you way too much for a man I just me already, I do apologize I normally don't talk so much."

I bit my lip and ran my finger over the rim of my wine glass.

His eyes sparkled and he smirked pulling his chair closer to mine, and leaning to my ear so only I could hear him.

"Please forgive me for being so bold, but I like you Isabella and I haven't been attracted to anyone in a very long time. I want to know the beautiful woman I'm trying seduce isn't a child acting like woman although..."

I felt my body shiver as he leaned back and his penetrating eyes looked me over.

"I highly doubt you are." He placed his warm hand on my knee. I could feel the heat radiating up my thigh. This man could be dangerous. Seduction definitely was a game he played and played well. This is why you don't play with older well educated men, especially gorgeous men.

"Now, how old are you?" He asked again. Crap, Crap, Crap! I was going to kill Esme! This is not how this was supposed to work! She told me that…..oh just wait. I'm going to pull every single strand of her hair out one by one for doing this to me. She probably thinks it's funny.

I met his eyes. I controlled my breathing. I would not let him think he had the upper hand that's what he was used to, not this time buddy. He's probably used to girls falling all over him. He is after all a Cullen.

I rested my hand on his knee squeezing it. I can return to favor let's see him shake a little.

"I'm 28."

He smiled closing his eyes for a moment probably thinking how to form a sentence. He opened his eyes meeting mine I noticed they were notably darker.

"I'm having a dinner tonight Isabella. Would you like to be my guest?"

I wasn't sure I had my message across. I wanted him to understand I wasn't biting unless I caught the fish.

"No, I'm afraid I don't want to do that." I answered looking him straight in the eyes. He looked at me oddly and I leaned closer trying not to get too close. I didn't want to push this too far but just enough to keep him going.

"I want to be your date." I said bluntly.

He chuckled and grinned.

"You do speak your mind." He looked down at my lips.

"So I've been told." I replied leaning back in my chair before he had other thoughts. He nodded.

"So be it. I'll have my driver pick you up early. I'd like to chat if that's suitable?" He leaned back in his chair and slid his phone from his pocket.

"I need your address Miss. Masen."

I smiled. This was going to be a very interesting night indeed. After he left I finished my lunch and headed to the office. Esme was grinning but I threw my purse at her.

"This is not funny! You said he wasn't going to make a move on me!"

She tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect him to. I've never seen him…I just…" She laughed again.

I stomped.

"Ok, so you go be molested by him."

She raised an eyebrow.

"No and you won't either, your job is to coax him for information."

"Oh that would have been easier if Mr. doesn't make a move wouldn't have."

She smirked and sighed.

"How can I get information if he's…" I shook my head.

Esme leaned beside me slipping her arm around me.

"It's simple really. Edward will be checking you out and dad will busy with business. You simply give Edward the access he needs to question you. Get him interested in your life you know how to catch the fish honey and reel him in slowly."

I sighed, "What about papa fish? At the end of the night he might want desert."

She shrugged, "So give him a strawberry but no cream. He act's a certain way but trust me alone….he's a perfect gentleman. He won't push you into something you are not ready for."

I glared at her.

"So you said before, but he doesn't seem to be following your rules."

She smiled.

"He hasn't changed that much, so let's find you a dress for tonight. The idea is keep him busy and get Edward interested. One of them will give you information just don't push it too fast."

I shook my head. Why am I not looking forward to tonight? I'm not liking anything that seems to be going on with this deal. I felt like Esme's barbie doll and I am being sent into a place I am not comfortable. She pulled one side of my hair back with a sparkly comb. I'm sure they were real crystal's knowing her. She even drug Rose into this one. Rose is one of our fellow op's and the fashionista as one would say. She dressed us and handled clothing special details and equipment in clothes. No one would mess up her clothes or else.

She dressed me in this Roberto Cavalli cream colored halter gown that was simply gorgeous and matched it with Rene Caovilla crystal snake pumps. She put a tracer on it but again was very careful with any other wires because of who we were dealing with. We all knew we had to be very careful especially until they trusted me.

"You know Esme it's not to late to drop this." I said as she dressed me. Her eyes met mine and narrowed.

"We are not dropping this. I've worked too hard for this, I want it done." Her voice was sharp and I nodded. I've never seen her so determined. She walked out and Rose looked at me.

"You look perfect."

"What did he do to her?" I asked mainly to myself.

Rose looked at the door and back to me.

"I don't know exactly what happened I know he broke her heart." She said in almost a whisper. I nodded and turned.

"Yes, but why come on to me if I remind him of her?" I asked.

She shrugged.

James leaned in and Rose smiled.

"See ya." She disappeared quickly.

James's toned body was dressed in his ever present black T-shirt with black military pants. He had his gun tucked into the back of his pants. He reminded me weren't playing in the little leagues anymore. We hadn't been in a while. We had been lucky no one had gotten hurt. We were careful.

He smiled walking in the room.

"Cinderella and the ball." He teased. I frowned.

"Hardly." I turned putting my things in the new purse. I felt his arms around me on the table and turned. He was close to my face and I reached up brushing a stray hair that had fallen from his ponytail.

"Bella why do you keep playing the games?" He questioned.

"It's my job."

"Playing with people's emotions?" James asked.

I looked down.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Yes you do." He said then lifting my chin. I met his sea blue eyes and shook my head walking around him. I knew what he wanted but I couldn't do it. This was a game too dangerous to be played. It compromised everyone involved it could cause mistakes on too many ends of the deal. It's a no win situation.

"I won't do it. I can't compromise our fate." I said knowing what his reaction would be.

He turned and walked out saying nothing. Esme leaned in.

"I'm sorry." She said and I looked up. I knew she must have heard but what could I say? I wasn't in love with James. I mean maybe in time there could be something but right now there were just too many variables. My life was chaos and simply put I was in a business that didn't allow for much of a love life. I didn't really want one all you ever did was get hurt anyway.

"No worries, men just cause pain right." I said as I ran my hand over my dress.

"Let's do this."

His car picked me up and I arrived at his house. It was the lap of luxury which I expected. I was surprised however when he opened the door, I expected butlers and such. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Welcome Isabella."

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

I noticed the large bodyguard to the right by the stairs and I looked back at him.

"Oh, um…what do you have?" He must have realized the man distracted me and laughed.

"Don't worry this is Emmett. He won't bother us."

Emmett smiled and surprisingly it was a genuinely friendly smile. I wasn't used to that not in a guard. I felt his hand on my back and he led me to the bar.

"Isabella?" He turned gaining my attention from his lovely home.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry. Your home is lovely."

He leaned on the bar closer to me, his face almost to mine.

"Well I do hope you will be visiting it more often." I smiled and brushed my hair back like Esme taught me and noticed he backed off looking out of sorts.

"What would you like to drink my lovely?"

"It has to be clear." I pointed to my dress and he chuckled.

"Champagne it is." He handed me a glass and took my hand. "Please allow me to show you around."

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Emmett. He was holding a detector. I smirked and set my glass down raising my arms. I could hear Carlisle sigh.

"I'm so sorry Isabella."

"It's ok." I whispered. I smirked when it beeped at my waist. Rose had been extremely smart with her idea of placement. Emmett and Carlisle both eyed each other. I looked at them.

"Oh, right. You want to see. I'm not dangerous I promise you."

I slid my dress up to reveal my panties, the sides having silver hearts on them. Carlisle quickly pushed my dress down and Emmett apologized. I chuckled, Rose is so smooth. Carlisle emptied his glass quickly and poured him another one.

"I am terribly sorry Isabella. He is just doing his job it won't happen again."

I smiled touching his flushed cheek.

"It's ok, really. I wore them for you after all." I said looking to the floor acting shy. I am so good. Do they give awards for this?

I felt his hands on the bar beside me, his face close to mine.

"Isabella?" He whispered huskily. I looked up and saw the blazing fire in his eyes. Ok maybe I shouldn't have said that last part. He does look hot when he's wanting something. His lips slowly came down against mine. I was expecting a rough passionate kiss. What I got was a slow, soft lingering kiss. He was the total opposite of what I expected. He was tender and he took his time. When I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen he released me with a gentle smile.

"Come let me show you my house."

His house was amazing to say the least and I didn't miss the way he was looking at me as he showed it to me. We finally stopped outside by the pool. It had a beautiful water fountain flowing into it and I enjoyed the gentle sounds the water made as one stream flowed carelessly into another.

"The design is beautiful." I whispered to myself admiring the pool. It was then I felt his hands on my waist from behind and got nervous.

"Yes, it was inspired by a very beautiful woman you remind me of her." He said softly. I swallowed hard and didn't know what to say. He took the glass from my hand and set it on the nearby table returning to his previous spot.

"What…what happened to her?" I questioned.

He sighed into my neck. I felt his warm breath and bit my lip.

"The guests will be here soon Isabella. I would rather talk about us than the past and what was."

He turned me in his arms and pulled me closer. I was stuck, I had to play this out or else Esme would not get whatever it was she wanted with his company. It wasn't torture he is a handsome man but he seemed very sweet. I don't know why but I didn't like doing this to him. He seemed to love her.

"How did you know to call me Isabella?" I questioned.

He chuckled twisting my hair around one of his fingers.

"I didn't. I suspected and you didn't correct me and so it seems I was correct. I like it much better than Bella."

"Why?" I asked curious now.

He stroked my cheek.

"While Bella is beautiful just as you are it should be reserved for special intimate moments…" He let his voice drift off and I swear I couldn't breathe. He met my eyes again and I knew it was coming I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"I won't deny I want you Isabella, but I will not force my will upon you. What is it you want?" He asked and I stood floored. What am I supposed to say to this? Crap, crap, crap!!!

I so needed Esme right now. He smiled running his thumb over my lips. She told me this wouldn't happen and how should I respond….strawberries and not the cream right?

"Are you frightened?"

I nodded.

"A little." I answered.

He ran his hands calmingly up and down my arms.

"I would never hurt you, but if you are afraid then we should wait. I am in no rush."

I wanted to say something but what could I say? He was giving me the get out of jail free card. I was supposed to take it and run right? Wrong I had to keep him on the hook for now I have to keep him interested.

What would Esme do??? I kept trying to drill my head for something she would do, finally I pulled back taking his hands and leaned on one of his large pillars. He followed me and when I placed his hands on my hips he smiled.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned.

Reaching up I gripped his hair and pulled his lips to mine. The man could kiss. I certainly was not prepared for that. Esme and I would have to converse later. W-O-W. To think he has a child my age….scary thought. I never expected this. I thought it would be like the kiss before but no…it was different more intense. He was no longer gentle but urgent and strong, this kiss was deep and full of longing.

He moaned pulling me tighter to him with his right hand, his left hand resting on the pillar. I gasped when his lips fell to my neck.

"Bella." He whispered arching my back to him to allow him more access to my flesh.

"And make sure it's on time!" I heard a male voice and footsteps say loudly and then it all froze. I had a feeling it was in reaction to me and Carlisle.

Carlisle gently released my neck and looked at me apologetically. He turned.

"Edward, you're here."

"Yes." He said and he sounded ticked. Well so much for getting noticed Bella you certainly made your entrance. I was still behind Carlisle and he had not seen me yet.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually be on time." He said calmly.

"So it would seem. Who's with you?" Edward asked irritated.

I touched his arm and he turned.

"Carlisle maybe I should go. I don't want to start…"

He touched my hand.

"No, no you aren't starting anything come here." He slid his arm around my waist.

"Edward, this is Isabella Masen." What a way to be introduced to my other target. This wasn't good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously…_**

**_" Carlisle maybe I should go. I don't want to start…" _**

**_He touched my hand. _**

**_"No, no you aren't starting anything come here." He slid his arm around my waist. _**

**_"Edward, this is Isabella Masen." _**

I didn't miss the way Edward looked me up and down then focused on my face. He really knew how to make a girl feel like a piece of meat.

"How'd you'd two meet? Let me guess she tripped over you? No… she just happened by your office…or." Edward started angrily. Obviously he was ticked about something and taking it out on me talk about attitude. How did this jerk get women again? Guess what ladies he isn't that fine.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Edward stop it!" Carlisle said growing irritated. I have to say I like a man with authority. I may purr.

"She did none of those things. She did not come on to me and you will not disrespect her." He continued.

Yes, Carlisle was definitely irritated and I have to say I liked it. Yummmmy. Oh wait… Hold the phone! I've got to stop thinking like that. He probably has woman throwing themselves at him all of the time. He probably just blows them off. I did know he didn't date.

Carlisle turned to me then. He looked upset and I could see in his eyes he was angry.

"Sweetheart would you mind terribly fixing yourself another drink while Edward and I have a talk?"

Edward's been a bad boy and I am glad I'm not on the other end of that discussion. I won't stick my tongue out at the brat, cross my heart.

"I don't want to cause trouble Carlisle really I can go." I said trying to calm the situation.

He smiled cupping my chin as his beautiful green eyes pleaded with me. Ok I'm melting here.

"You could but I don't want you to go, please? I've only just found you." He asked again. I nodded and he kissed my hand softly. I walked by Edward not even bothering to look at him as I disappeared into the house. I still wanted stick out my tongue but I held my inner six year old in.

I poured myself another drink and then a shot of grey goose and downed it. I was not a happy camper. I figured Edward would be a challenge but a butt to go with it…. I may just have to smack him around a little, spoiled brat.

I jumped when I felt a cool hand on my arm.

"Sorry." Carlisle said gently as he kissed my temple. "My son can be a little crude sometimes. Please forgive his lack of manners this evening. It won't happen again."

I have a feeling it will but I won't worry him with that right now.

"I'm going to change I'll be right back, unless you want to help me?" He teased.

I raised an eyebrow going along with his tease and looked him up and down seductively. He is a handsome man and he definitely takes care of his body. I can appreciate that.

"If it comes off it's not going back on for a while Mr. Cullen."

He licked his lips and moved closer, "Really?"

I hoped I hadn't pushed it too far. I was just teasing back. Did he really just lick his lips? Why does he have to be hot???? I hate my job right now. Why am I not doing my normal gig just in and out again? Oh yeah Esme.

He smirked and looked me over. The man could make women drop their clothes from across the room with that look.

"We'll find out soon enough I think." He said and I swear it dripped from his lips like honey.

He winked and turned heading up the stairs. I sighed so glad he didn't push that offer. I drank some of my drink fanning myself. I was glad to have a break from his royal hotness and turned around. I was trapped in the bar by the prick of the century. He was unfortunately hot as Hades when I really got a good look at him. Shoot.

He looked me over from the bottom to the top ever so slowly.

"Tell me… Bella is it? What is it exactly that you want with my father?"

A prick and he was protective of his father, fantastic. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't owe you any explanation. I don't even know you… Edward is it?"

"Smart girl, I'm Edward now you know me. As for my father he rarely dates if at all. He'll go out to a party or so with someone but you're different. He's taken with you and I've never seen that before."

I shrugged.

"I'm taken with him he's very sweet."

He stepped closer forcing me to move back. He almost had me pinned to the wall as he reached around me for the liquor he needed. He smiled down at me pouring it very close to my chest then reaching around me again. What a freaking ….I can think of a few choice words and none of them are nice.

He took a drink and looked down at my body again then back up to my eyes.

"My dad may be many things baby but sweet isn't one of them."

I pushed him back.

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you so obviously came out from under and learn some manners?"

He chuckled, "What, are you trying to convince me you're a lady now? I've got a feeling about you and I don't trust you. Is it his money you're after? My father is not stupid." He watched me with a curious expression.

I laughed and lifted my foot to his chest which he immediately grabbed and looked down. "Rene Caovilla $1200.00 I don't think I need his money." I took my foot away pushing him back again in the process and his eyes narrowed.

"You want me to believe my father just happen to see you and come on to you. You had nothing to do with it?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at me doubtfully.

I threw my hands up.

"Why is that so hard for your little mind to conceive Edward? Am I hideous? Do I not do it for you? Is it possible that maybe just maybe your father finds me attractive and just maybe I find him attractive? Is it possible that maybe your father has manners and knows how to act with a woman and obviously it did not get passed along to you?"

He was furious and I smirked at him adding. "Maybe you should get a few tips on how to seduce a woman from your father because trust me he knows."

He was fuming now and backed me into the corner of the bar again.

"I don't need seduction tips from my father if I wanted to seduce you, you would be in my bed."

Oh my, he was really angry wasn't he? I smiled wider.

"Sure of yourself now aren't you? Now please back off before I get upset." I said nicely.

"You know what Bella, I will be watching you." He threatened me. Oh, I love a good game of chess.

I slid past him and leaned to his ear.

"I hope you bring enough towels. You might get a little hot." I smarted off. He turned to say something and Carlisle walked into the room.

"There you are. You ready for a wonderful evening?" he asked me. I smiled walking into his arms.

"I am now. You look so handsome." I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was still fuming and slid my arm into Carlisle's walking with him.

The rest of the evening I spent at Carlisle's side. I noticed Edward giving me looks all night. I even visited with Emmett who was really a very sweet guy. He was all bark and no bite although he would probably bite if he had to. The night came to an end and I was alone on the patio enjoying the night breeze. I knew Edward was there I felt him watching for a while just waiting to see what I would do.

He has no idea who he's playing this game with.

Carlisle came out setting his glass on the table and slipping his coat around my shoulders.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I looked at the view and agreed. He held me close to his chest and kissed my head.

"Isabella?" He whispered.

I turned to face him. I had to make this look real after all I was being judged. Carlisle lips came down onto mine and I slid my hands around his waist. I don't know how long we kissed but I do know it was a long time. I had time to feel him up and he had some serious muscles. He finally broke the kiss and stroked my cheek. He was looking deeply into my eyes while I was trying to hold myself up and keep my mind straight at the same time. This man is lethal.

"Stay with me tonight." He asked then.

I fought with myself. I knew I couldn't do that. It would be a lie on so many levels and I couldn't. It didn't mean I wasn't tempted he was hot but that was so wrong to even think that way. I just met the guy and so many other things.

"Carlisle I can't."

"Still afraid?" He questioned.

"It's not that," I said in a shaky voice.

He lifted my chin.

"Isabella, look at me. I'm not some man who takes this lightly and who is going to leave you in the morning. I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you I wouldn't do anything so careless as to get you pregnant. Just something about you…it feels like…" He trailed off.

"Like something from your past." I said knowingly.

He met my eyes.

"How do you read me so well?" If you only knew buddy you certainly wouldn't be rushing to get me in bed.

I turned away. He had no idea but I see it clear as day. He's still in love with Esme and whatever happened they need to clear it up, because it's obvious who needs to be together here.

"Isabella." He whispered and caught my attention. "I lost something precious once something I can never get back and I don't want to do that again."

I turned looking at him curious.

"How do you know you can't get it back?"

His eyes were averted and he looked away from me.

"You can never dictate the future Isabella there are so many unknowns. I've learned to live with that. I've had many women interested in me throughout the years but only one ever caught my eye until now."

I felt guilty now. I was only catching his eye because of Esme and the things she had taught me. He turned to see my face and took my hands in his.

"I haven't been with another since. I haven't wanted to. Now I find myself interested in a young woman the same age as my son." He chuckled. "It's certainly not what I expected but I'm finding I don't care."

"Edward doesn't like it." I said knowingly.

"No, he doesn't but that doesn't matter. He's grown and lives his own life." He pulled my right hand to his lips.

"It's too soon." I let him pull me closer. "I feel close to you Carlisle but this is too fast for me." I felt him nod in understanding and rub my back.

"I can wait." He said again. "We have plenty of time beautiful."

I slipped my hands around his waist.

"I feel drawn to you and I don't know why." I looked up at him he smiled brushing the hair from my face.

"I don't fully understand it and it's confusing for me why I feel so much so fast." I said softly.

He smiled.

"It will come in time Isabella. Some things we aren't meant to understand they just happen but I've learned one thing. If you feel something you should let it happen or you miss out on the most beautiful moments." He leaned down twisting his hands in my hair and kissing me tenderly. I am so going to go to hell for this. Esme was right about one thing he didn't push the issue. He kissed my head gently and held me for a while and then quietly walked me to the door.

"I will call you soon." He said as he waved goodnight. I had no doubt that he would as I walked to the waiting car I heard his disgustingly annoying velvety voice.

"Not staying the night?"

I turned to see him leaning on the house smirking at me.

"None of your business."

"All work and no play makes Carlisle a dull boy." He teased me.

I turned walking over to him.

"What is it I can do for you Edward? Did you need something? Or did you just want to taunt me as I left like a six year old? No one to play with Eddie tonight? No one skanky enough?" I said calmly.

I watched his eyes but they were emotionless. I wonder what he was thinking? Jerk.

"Goodnight Bella." He said then, no smart comments just goodnight. I waited for the other shoe to drop but there was no other shoe. He watched me and raised an eyebrow waiting on me to leave. I shook my head and headed to the car. I couldn't believe he said nothing as I left. I kept waiting on it but nothing….he said nothing. Irritating little snot nosed brat. How on earth Esme thought I was going to get in good with him when all I wanted to do was strangle him was beyond me.

I arrived home and took a shower. I grabbed the rocky road ice cream and sat on my couch flipping on the tv to travel channel and trying to relax. It wasn't long before I felt the couch move.

"How'd it go?"

"I just don't understand." I said shaking my head.

"Who said you were meant to?" Jasper said grabbing the ice cream from me and taking a bite. I sighed watching him curious.

"How far do I go Jasper? Carlisle is not holding back like she said he would. I don't think he's going to wait long. I get the feeling he's very interested in taking us further."

He looked at me wide eyed and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how far do you want to go? Has Esme said? I mean do you find him attractive? What's you're take on the issue?"

"She said he wouldn't push me." I shook my head. "Esme hasn't said where to take it if he did and yes he is a very attractive man. He's also in love with her still. I don't know something is off there. I don't know what happened between them but it's not right. He still loves her it's like he's taking to me because I remind him of her."

Jasper took a bite of ice cream before he spoke.

"That was the goal she wanted you to act like her."

"I know but Carlisle seems nice. Doesn't that seem odd to you that she would want me to act like her?"

"I'm just doing my job." He answered with a shrug.

"His son…he's the pain, he's an arrogant little…" I couldn't finish for Jaspers laughing.

"Met your match huh?" He interrupted.

I elbowed him, "You shut up you need to get out more."

He handed me the ice cream.

"Seriously though, Carlisle may seem sweet but Bella you don't know that he is. Esme would she knows him better than any of us, so if she says he's not a good person I would go with her impression."

I sighed laying my head on his shoulder.

"Just my thoughts though sis." He kissed my head. "I'm off to bed."

I followed him putting the ice cream back in the freezer and went to bed. Who knows what tomorrow would bring and I needed to talk to Esme some more. I needed more information and I wasn't sure she was going to give me anything.

I was sitting on her desk when she came in the next morning. She smiled knowingly and sat down.

"I can only assume this is about Carlisle." She said looking at me as she crossed her long legs. I turned.

"I was expecting a challenge. I'm prepared for anomalies in the field but this is different I'm not running against a time clock or a bullet. I'm mingling with someone in person." I managed.

She smiled.

"Bella, that's exactly why you need to do this. Every job we do can't be just open and shut. We need to be able to mingle with people and you can't always just be behind the scenes. It is integral to the operation that you interact with people and be able to operate outside the safety of you net."

"He's not going to be happy with me not being intimate and you knew that." I said slipping off the desk.

"You need to learn how to handle this kind of situation Bella. This won't be the last one."

I turned angry, "How do you expect me to handle it! You threw me in the middle of this knowing what he would feel when he thought of you."

She sighed and looked down quiet for a moment.

"You're right. I did. I knew he would want you. Bella I really did not know he would want more than friendship. I knew he would be interested, but I did not realize he would move so fast."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I questioned.

She looked up.

"I want him to suffer. You do what you have to just make sure that happens. I need the information on his business and he's not going to just hand it to you. He has to trust you."

"He still loves you." I said as the look on her face turned venomous.

"He has no idea what love is. Now, I am finished with this conversation get out."

"Esme…." I pleaded.

"Bella, go!" She pointed to the door.

I turned and headed out the door hearing her crying as I shut the door. I wish I knew what happened between them. My cell rang and I looked down raising an eyebrow when I saw the number, Carlisle.

"Hello?" I answered hesitant.

"Hello Isabella, I was hoping you would be available for lunch." His smooth voice came over the phone. I looked up and saw Jasper tracing the call as we spoke. I had to keep him on the line just long enough.

"I think I can make myself available for the right person." I flirted.

"Hmmm I wonder if I might be the right person. I promise only a good time with lots of laughs." His voice then turned serious. "I really would like to know you better Isabella please."

"How can I say no to that voice?" I smiled to myself. I'm good real good.

"Wonderful my place? I promise no repeats of last time just a relaxing lunch by the pool."

I smiled as Jasper gave me the thumbs up. He had all he needed.

"Sounds fantastic."

"I'll see you around noon beautiful." He said softly.

"I look forward to it." I said hanging up.

Jasper rolled his seat around to me and aimed a finger.

"Pow." He said with a smile.

"We got him. I should be able to get him locked in and trace all his calls just from his signal."

I shook my head my brother the computer whiz. That's why I love him.

"You need a life Jasper."

"I have one. Hey, have you seen his daughter Alice? She's a fox." He said grinning.

"Ok, not an imaginary one. Not one that can get you killed little brother. A safe one."

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. I swear he never listens to me.

Esme walked out leaning on the wall with a smile. Talk about your 120 wasn't she just upset and crying?

"Rose time to get her dressed."

I turned wondering what they would come up with this time.

I looked in the mirror stunned when they were finished. Rose giggled.

"Tell me this won't knock his socks off."

I couldn't believe those two. They had decided on an Alexander Wang one shoulder stretch dress in pale pink and Jimmy Choo slingbacks in champagne. I know some names but Rose, she is the queen of fashion. She pulled my hair back in some strange twist but it was actually very pretty when she was finished.

"Eat that Cullen." Rose said with a smirk.

"Oh, he'll be trying." Jasper said with a smirk from the door. I turned.

"You are not supposed to be agreeing with them." I said back grabbing my purse. He snickered as I past him.

"Well I am just telling the truth. You always told me not to lie." He followed me.

"Camera is on your purse if he keeps to his word and they don't search you. We're golden."

I nodded and headed for the car. I hope this went smoother than last night in the Edward category anyway. We approached the house and I didn't see any other car's so hopefully we wouldn't be dealing with the terror. Jasper opened the door for me and as I approached the main door Emmett opened it with a smile.

"Afternoon, Miss. Masen."

"Really Emmett call me Bella." I insisted.

He laughed lightly. "Mr. Cullen wouldn't like that."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "I won't tell if you don't." I don't think I realized until this moment just how big Emmett really is. He is massive.

He grinned wider.

"I'm going to like you I can tell. This house needs someone like you to brighten it up." He said leading me to the back.

"Really, has it been depressing?" I questioned.

"It used to be full of life and then….well it hasn't been for a while now." He opened the French doors for me.

"Miss. Masen." He said with a wink.

I winked back as I saw Carlisle sitting by the pool relaxing. The man looks beautiful even in swim trunks. How does he maintain that physique? I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Isabella." He stood grabbing his towel and taking my hands.

"Look at you." He spun me around. "You just get lovelier every time I see you."

I blushed and he stroked my cheek gently.

"Please have a seat."

He held the chair for me and wiped himself down pulling his shirt on.

"I went for a swim earlier to relax. It's such a nice day you didn't happen to bring a swim suit did you?" I shook my head no and he sighed.

"Too bad we could've taken a swim." He sounded disappointed. "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe." I agreed.

An older woman set lunch on the table and he smiled at her.

"I hope you like chicken." He said with a smile. I noticed he was watching me more than paying attention to his food. I smiled back.

"I do."

"Good." He answered rubbing his hands together.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned him.

He let out a small laugh and leaned back in his chair.

"Perhaps a little it's been a long time since I had such a beautiful woman at my table."

I looked at him curiously.

"I was here last night." I replied back. He smiled at me looking off.

"Yes and I had a little alcohol courage last night. It is a little different today."

His honesty was actually kind of cute. Carlisle Cullen was nervous because of me? We ate in relative silence and I bit my lip as I tried to think of conversation.

"So…you have a son." A demon is more like it …keep your cool Bella.

He met my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. You'll have to forgive him for last night. He just doesn't understand much about my life." I smiled and bit my lip again. It was a nervous habit.

"Do you have any other children?"

"I do a daughter Alice. She is the baby of the family, she's twenty-four." He smiled brightly.

"She's a fashion designer I'm very proud of her. She would love you I can tell you already. She'll be home very soon she's in Paris."

I could tell by the way he spoke of her he was proud. I wish my father could speak of me that way. I looked off not realizing I had drifted off in thought. It wasn't until he had moved beside me that I was brought back to reality, his long elegant fingers under my chin turning it to face him.

"I am so sorry dear one I did not mean to upset you." His eyes held sympathy and he kissed my forehead.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

I smiled looking down.

"It's lonely." Surprisingly I found myself being honest with him it was a little too easy. I was lonely without my father and I missed him terribly. I felt his fingers delicately stroke my jaw.

"You don't have to be." He said gently. "I would be glad to offer you company. I know what it is to be lonely."

I smiled not realizing my eyes had tears in them. I looked up and was surprised at how close he was to me. I knew he had moved close but he was leaning closer.

"Isabella…no." He whispered kissing each cheek softly then he focused on my lips.

"Don't…shhhh." He whispered as his lips met mine. He cradled my face gently in his warm hands as he swept me against him. I felt my heart rate speed up as he pulled against him. I don't know how but before long I ended up on his lap. My arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. He smiled brushing my hair back as he cradled me.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He promised kissing my earlobe. I closed my eyes and swallowed. If he only knew what he was saying and who he was saying it too. We heard a knock and both turned. I frowned seeing his retched son.

"Come on out." Carlisle said smiling at him.

I say go away far….far away. Hey, Antarctica is good but that is just my opinion. He had some blonde bimbo in tow and when I say boob job. I do mean I think she could float a few cars on those things alone. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. I could tell by his expression he was trying to be polite but not overly so.

"Well hello there Tanya, pleasure to see you again."

She grinned hanging on Edwards arm like he was a lottery prize and I nearly gagged. I didn't miss the flash in Edward's eyes when he took us in. Carlisle didn't move me from his lap and to my amusement held me steady resting his hand on my thigh. I whispered to Carlisle I needed to use the restroom and excused myself freshening up. I walked out only to see Edward across the room at the bar.

"So, are you going to be a permanent fixture around here?" He asked downing whatever he was drinking.

I raised an eyebrow walking toward the bar.

"Are you a permanent fixture at the bar? I have no idea by the way love Maliboob Barbie. If it ever floods you won't have to worry about drowning."

He smirked.

"What?" I shrugged innocently.

"What's your game Bella?" He asked circling me running his eyes over me as he did. "What exactly are you after?"

"You keep asking me that and I have to wonder what you are after, you do after all keep looking at me like I'm your next meal but please have a go... feel me up for wires." I said raising my hands in mock defeat.

I felt his hard body against my back, his lips against my ear as he spoke. Well this was unexpected.

"I may feel you up but it won't be for wires." When I turned he was leaning on the bar. I felt my heart pounding and tried to slow my pulse rate. So this was the game he wanted to play.

"What makes you think you're so special? Who died and made you a God?" I said raising an eyebrow.

One side of his mouth tilted up in that sexy smile and he raised his glass to me.

"Oh, I assure you I've made many women see God and just as many call out to him." What an arrogant fool. I wanted to slap that smug look off of his stupid good looking face.

"Good for you. Would you like a round of applause? A standing ovation? I'm sure the OBGYN's around the city love you as well as the pharmacy's who fill the prescriptions of the girls you pass little things called STD's to. You keep them in business."

His eyes narrowed and he slammed his drink down.

"I never do anything without protection. I am not a fool." He growled.

"Funny you sound like one right about now." I turned and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. He is such an egotistical little brat. Let me see how he handles this one.

I made a simple text and when I received one back I walked toward the door. Emmett turned to me with a grin.

"Leaving so soon?"

"No, my driver is dropping off a bathing suit. I didn't bring one and I hate to disappoint Carlisle and not go swimming on such a pretty day."

I opened the door where Jasper stood, his face hidden by a hat waiting. He winked at me and I headed back inside to the bathroom. I had no idea what Rose had packed but I am sure it would suffice. She knew the agenda. She sent me this extremely cute Jean Paul Gaultier silver bikini. The cut was perfect as I knew it would be enhancing all the right places. It had the side ties on the bottom which males seem to love.

I wrapped a towel around me and walked outside. Carlisle turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I was fixing to come looking for you. Is everything ok?" I noticed he looked me over.

"Yes, I just got my driver to bring me a swim suit so I could enjoy the pool with you."

I winked at him and dropped my towel. I am such a devious little devil. He grinned and stood pulling his shirt off. My…but he did look scrumptious. I must say the look on Edwards face was quite interesting too I wish I had a camera.

"You two have fun." He said to Edward as he followed me to the pool diving in after me. I giggled when he caught me and pulled me close. The next time I looked out they were gone. I smiled slipping my arms around his neck.

"My little mermaid." He said kissing me and lifting me up into the air. I giggled and rested my hands on his chest laying my head back as he twirled me in the water. It felt nice it was freeing and I haven't felt that free in a long time. It's a very dangerous thing because I am not free and this is not real.

I reminded myself of that simple fact and looked down at him. He met my eyes setting me down.

"What happened to that carefree girl from a moment ago?" He questioned brushing my hair back. I didn't realize he could read me so easily. I am definitely in the danger zone with him. I rested my face on his chest.

"I don't know."

He pulled my legs around him and lifted my chin.

"You know I consider myself a good judge of character. I've always been pretty keen that way." He ran his hands down my arms. "Sometimes I find myself so tired of the same old game…it gets so old. I find myself at a cross road with you."

I stiffened and looked in his eyes.

He smiled gripping my hair and pulling my head close.

"I want to know Isabella but I wonder how much you will tell me. I see the real you in flashes when you don't want me to see. I feel the real you when I touch you and you shiver. I want to understand what it is that makes you who you are. Yet, you don't want me to see you do you?"

I tried to turn away and he held me steady.

"Stop running Isabella why are you afraid to let me in?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously… _**

**_"I want to know Isabella but I wonder how much you will tell me. I see the real you in flashes, when you don't want me to see. I feel the real you when I touch you and you shiver. I want to understand what it is that makes you who you are. Yet you don't want me to see you do you?"_**

**_I tried to turn away and he held me steady. _**

**_"Stop running Isabella why are you afraid to let me in?"_**

"Why do you try to turn away? I feel things and I want them to continue but it's as if you don't want me to. You're hiding from me, why?"

I shook my head and he asked me again.

"I said I would wait for you and I meant it. It doesn't mean my feelings aren't getting stronger and I think you know that. I realize its fast. I feel like I'm in a whirlwind and I got swept away and I just want to spend every waking moment getting to know you."

I watched his face as he spoke, he was laying out his heart for me and I have no words.

" Carlisle you are…I didn't expect you."

I pulled away getting out of the water and grabbing my towel. I wasn't lying to him. I didn't expect what I found in him. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What does that mean?"

"It means." I turned to face him. "I saw you and I thought you were handsome. I never thought you would come to my table but you did. I end up here and I feel this urge to…I just feel this pull to you and it's so strong."

I shook my head. I better make this good because he is playing real close attention. I can do this.

"I've never dated anyone that was older than me, I mean older than three years. I don't know what you want or expect. You have had a full life and I'm just starting. It's kind of scary and I don't want people to say oh she just want him for his money. I don't need your money I have my own."

He moved forward cupping my face. He really is a beautiful man, breathtaking even…. I could look into his face all day and the way he talks to me makes it so easy.

"I know you have your own darling. Listen to me it doesn't matter what people say. I've never dated someone so young. We'll be in this together and you're right I have led a full life, but that doesn't mean it's over. Isabella I won't deny you of yours." He rested his forehead against mine.

"I feel alive again Isabella and it feels really good. It's all because of you and I like the feeling I want to feel like a normal man again that does normal things. I want someone to call my own and to share my life with, to hold at night."

"The question is what do you want from me?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and slid my hands over his muscular chest.

"I-I don't know yet. I want to get to know you and maybe more. I am so attracted to you, Carlisle I find it hard to concentrate when I am with you. I just don't want to jump into a sexual relationship and us be defined by that," I said moving to hold him closer.

"We wouldn't be defined by that my precious girl. I think emotionally we are already defined somewhat don't you?" He said kissing my hair. I knew what he said and he was probably right in his thinking but give a girl a break I am trying to put a guy off here and he is not making it easy on me.

I looked up meeting his green eyes.

"You are so-," He didn't let me finish before his mouth was on mine. I felt my towel drop and my hands slid around his neck into his hair. Dear God he taste good and he was built so well. Focus Bella this is so not on the agenda and you've got to pull back.

He was so gentle, his hands were caressing my back that was exposed from my bikini but he was never inappropriate. I felt him push me against the pillar and moaned arching into his hands. They felt incredible and I need to stop this now, but my brain is not listening to me. I felt his lips fall to my chest and what do my traitor hands do? Rest in his hair, oh yeah they liked it. Bad hands bad! He felt incredible and I had to stop this before we got too far there was no other choice.

"Please." I begged.

He lifted his head to see my eyes and smiled.

"As you wish." He said taking my hand and leading me inside. I don't wish this but I have to. I need a drink, Geesh.

Let's change and talk." I suggested.

I changed into a pair of shirts and a top Rose had thought to send me. He was already sitting on the couch in much the same. I smiled walking over and curling up beside him.

"Telling about your mother and father." He asked handing me a drink.

I knew I had to tell him something. I could say it and bend a little right? I toyed with his cargo shorts pocket.

"My dad raised me. My mother she didn't stick around my dad he said she was a wonderful woman, but she wanted to be successful and I wasn't part of the equation. He said she was beautiful and very smart. He never wanted me to blame her for any of this. She had offered to stay but he told her follow her dream. He said he would never hold her down and watch her rot away when she could have been so much more."

Hey I'm a better liar that I thought. I had no idea this story would come in handy later. I do sad faces well.

Carlisle lifted my chin.

"That must have been very hard for you."

"It was but I had my father and my grandparents. My mom she went to college somewhere. I hear she did really well but she never got in touch with me. I guess…I guess I'm not too important in her life anymore."

I felt him pull me closer.

"Isabella, I'm sure she had a reason for not getting in touch with you. You are much too smart and too talented for any woman to walk away from. If she can't see that then she never deserved you. You are beautiful."

I smiled and placed my hand on his that was now on my lap.

"My dad he worked up until he was passed. I told you he was a business man and I took over for him."

He nodded.

"I remember."

"He just worked for a small town company. He didn't really have a vision of going anywhere. It's why he sent me to college. He didn't want me to be stuck there and when I took over I made sure, I was never stuck in that dreaded place like he was."

Carlisle ran his hands through my drying hair in understanding.

Ambition is something you have to have in today's world to be successful. I was the same way. My father was content with the company being small and when I took over I made it what it is today. A multi-million dollar company I knew it could be so much more. I hated to waste its potential."

I finished my drink and sat it down turning a little in his arms.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I questioned softly not sure what he would say.

He met my eyes and smiled.

"As me anything lovely."

I became nervous and rested my hand on his thigh.

"Only if you want to talk about it," I said before beginning.

He tilted his head and stroked my arm softly waiting patiently on me to ask.

"What happened to Edward's mother?" I questioned feeling awkward. He smiled sadly looking down. He finished his drink and sat it on the table standing and pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to show you something?" He said pulling me into his study. I followed him to a wall of books and he pulled out a photo album setting it on his desk. He opened it and found what he was looking for turning it to me. It was a picture of a beautiful dark haired lady.

"Is she?" I asked touching the photo.

"Yes." He leaned on the bookcase.

"Her name was Alicia. We were married very young and she actually gave me Edward on our second year of marriage. Alice came a few years after. Alice was only one when she was killed so she does not remember her. Edward he was older so he remembers and he holds a lot of pain in his memories."

"What happened?"

"She had taken the kids to the park. She was buckling them in the car and apparently the driver wasn't looking. He didn't see her and could not avoid her once he did."

I looked down in shock. I can't even imagine what that would have been like for a child to see.

He took the book from me and placed it back on the shelf.

"So you've raised them all alone?"

"No, I have help as you can see." He smiled and pullied me in his arms.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I looked up at him as he searched my face.

"I met someone and it seems I don't have much luck with women. We were together a long time and I thought it would be forever, but it seems I was mistaken." He brushed my hair back.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be," He then added sadly.

I reached up stroking his jawline.

"You never know, fate is funny."

He laughed.

"Yes it is, but I find myself having a hard time with fate. If I trust it I get only sorrow and pain. Somehow the two women I planned on spending my life with were both tragically taken away from me. It's why I swore I would never date again and then you come changing my mind. I have no idea how you did that."

I wondered what he meant by that. Esme wasn't hurt she was perfectly fine didn't he know that? I mean was that what he meant by that or was it simply a manner of speaking? I have no idea what's going on here. He brushed his lips against mine.

"You make me want to live again."

Oh now this is no good because I don't want to feel even more guilt than I already do. I really can't rip out this mans heart like this. He kissed my forehead.

"How about a drink? I've got coke, water, something heavier perhaps?"

"Water is fine." I smiled as he walked out of the room. I knew the room probably had a video camera so I glanced over it carefully before I walked out. I slipped out the back door and stood looking out at the beautiful city lights. He had such a beautiful view from here. So relaxing and peaceful. I felt my phone and looked down turning it off.

"Esme," I breathed to myself softly I didn't hear him behind me.

His hands came around my waist and I smiled. He buried his face in my neck.

"I don't like to play games Isabella. What are you hiding from me?" His voice was a smooth as butter. Oh my god what did he mean by that?

I tensed and attempted to turn but his grip would not allow me. He ran his nose up to my ear. I'm usually not afraid of him but suddenly I am.

"Now let's just look at this for a moment shall we? You're hot and then you're cold. It makes me think you are running something here. Perhaps you are simply enjoying the thrill of the chase,or…."

He grabbed me pulling me until I was against the house and pressed my back against it, his body flush against mine. Oh my god he is going to kill me and I don't mean in a good way, even though this feels really good right now. His eyes flashed a darker green.

"Maybe you are playing in the big boy's league and haven't figured that part out yet. There is something I need to tell you though."

_Can he be any sexier? Dear God._

He lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist and slamming his hips into me. I cried out gripping his arms even though he held me up under my rear.

"I'm not one to toy with and if you are trying to then you just might find out the ending for you won't be so happy. Now that I've got that cleared up Isabella why don't you tell me why you are really here?"

I shivered he was so close to me, pressing me hard against the house.

"You invited me," I said honestly.

"Try again," He said his eyes now getting irritated.

"I-I don't know what you want me to say. I don't understand," I answered confused and I was. I had no idea what had happened. I didn't realize he heard what I said.

He set me down roughly.

"Emmett," He called as he walking to the table and grabbing his drink.

"No please wait." I begged following him. He turned and I could see the anger in his eyes. He did catch on quick, too quick and I had better think of something real fast or else I was so toast. The thing was what did I do?

I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I just- this is very confusing for me. I don't know why you're so upset with me. Please." I made the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"What did I do wrong? I've answered every question you asked of me.

"Tell me how." He held his hand up stopping Emmett at the door.

"I'll tell you anything how what?" I questioned.

He moved closer to me.

"How do you know the name Esme?" He said with anger flaring in his eyes. I swallowed and looked at the ground. Think fast or you are in deep. I can do this.

"My mother she…I didn't tell you…" I turned away and he grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Your mother what?"

"Esme was my mother's name." I said quickly forgive me Esme it's all I could come up with. If he had kids my age why couldn't she? I had to think of something good and maybe this would get me information on just what happened.

"Esme." It was the only word I said.

He gasped looking at me in shock and released me sitting down. He shook his head talking more to himself than me.

"Of course I should have seen it the way you moved, the certain way you did things. It all reminded me of her and I didn't know why. She never told me." He looked up at me and then closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I did not mean to get angry with you. Please forgive me it was just…I am used to…it doesn't matter come here." He held his arms open to me and I walked into them. He pulled me onto his lap and cupped my face looking deep into my eyes searching.

"I am so…so very sorry for not trusting you and treating you so inappropriately. You have done nothing but been an angel to me and I-I treated you that way. Please forgive me Isabella I have no excuse for my actions."

"Carlisle you live in the limelight and people will take advantage of you. It's ok."

He took his finger and ran it down my face.

"Not when it comes to you it's not, I can't believe I….so much like her how could I not see."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I knew but I had to play dumb right?

"Oh, Isabella you have no idea. I was already captivated by you so," He whispered kissing the corner of my lips.

I felt like the lowest kind of scum right now. He ran his hand through my hair and sighed a look of serenity on his face.

"Stay with me, Isabella."

" Carlisle ." I began.

He placed a finger over my lips.

"No love, you don't have to make love to me. I just need to hold you. It's been so long I can't watch you go again," He pleaded.

I nodded. It's ok to let him hold me right? I mean the man's gorgeous and has a body made of marble who am I to complain? Rose will be proud of me. I can say hey look at the mountain I slept on last night, she'll get a kick out of that. I showered and changed into one of his casual shirts which hung long on me. He smiled.

"You look cute as a button," He said and I smiled as he kissed me.

"I'll only be a few minutes." He mentioned as he disappeared into the bathroom. I looked around cautiously. I wasn't sure if he had cameras in his bedroom and I didn't want to take chances until I knew. I walked into his closet. It was enormous. It was so neat. I could never keep my stuff this organized. I smiled running my fingers down the row of shirts. I found a jacket it was so soft I found myself rubbing my cheek against it.

I felt his hands on my waist and I jumped. He chuckled as I turned.

"I was just…."

"Hugging my jacket?" He teased.

"It was soft," I defended myself.

"What am I going to do with you?" He questioned and I noticed he was still in his towel and swallowed hard.

He lifted me in his arms and carried me to his bed laying me on it. I tried to be oblivious to the fact that he only had a towel on but it's kind of hard. I mean he was made to make women swoon and he smelt so good. Ok down hormones down! He smiled.

"I'll be right back," He whispered. I guess he was going to dress but I bit my lip distracted by his tone body, which I couldn't help but admire and suddenly his lips were on mine. This is not good not good at all. Focus Bella. I placed my hands on his chest to push him up, but I don't really know if I pushed or groped as he reacted by grabbing them and effectively pinning them down.

"Bella," He whispered against my skin as his lips fell to my neck. I had to stop this. I couldn't go further what to say? I had to say something. I couldn't sleep with Carlisle that would just be…. well I just couldn't but oh god I wanted to.

"I want you," He said slipping his hands under my shirt. "I want you so much," He said again.

Please. I closed my eyes please someone has to interrupt now or something. Where is the annoying son at? I know I'm sad because the only thing coming out of my mouth right now is his name. Wait is his name God?

A knock came on the door and I let out a sigh of relief.

Carlisle passed me a pained look and I shrugged.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but something has come up that needs your immediate attention," Emmett said then. Carlisle groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'll be right there."

He looked at me and I felt terrible for him. He was red and frustrated without a doubt he was going to be irritable beyond belief. He kissed my nose and went to sit up and I grabbed his towel.

"Bella, I have to see what the problem is. I don't have time," He said running an irritated hand through his hair. The man hasn't had it in how long? It won't take long trust me.

I for one am glad he doesn't have time. My point is limited time means I can get out of the whole sex thing and maybe I can work it another way and save us both some trouble. He'll leave me alone a while and I get off the hook.

I smiled pushing him back and tossing his towel.

"Oh Mr. Cullen I don't think it will take long but I do hope you can be quiet," I said with a wink.

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled keeping true to my word.

He was downstairs a while later so I called Jasper from outside. He laughed at me.

"Do I have good timing or what, tell your brother how much you love him…little slut puppy," He teased.

I sat there with my mouth open.

"Jasper you did that?" I was shocked.

"I just caused a little boo boo in his business enough for them to be busy a while. Got you off the hook so to speak no?" He chuckled.

I laughed, "I love you Jazz."

"I know." He smirked. "What are brother's for."

"I gotta go Jazz." I hung up quickly and slid my phone in Carlisle 's housecoat pocket. I had it wrapped around me. I was lounging by the pool while he conducted business.

"Drink?" I looked up at the drink with curiosity.

"Is it spiked?" I enquired.

Edward smiled sitting in front of me. You know he is up to something.

"No, just coke sorry did you want me to spike it?"

I took it and ignored him looking off at the sun that was starting to fade. Carlisle had such a great view from his house. I need a house like this.

"Got tired of talking shop?" I asked him.

"Never was one to talk shop. It's not my thing." He pulled his legs up and watched me.

"So, what is your thing Edward? I mean besides annoying me," I asked curious.

"I like music, I like art, fine dining, beautiful woman, fast cars and annoying you that's at the top of my list of course." He looked me over in his father's housecoat and smirked.

I chuckled, "How do you plan on paying for all of those expensive things that no doubt come from money if you make none Mister not my thing?"

"I will continue to stay in the music business just like I am now. It's where I enjoy myself my father doesn't understand it. He thinks I should take over where he leaves off but it's not in my heart. Shouldn't a person feel a passion for what he's doing?" He asked. What no smart reply? He's actually being social?

"I think so," I answered.

"What about you Bella, do you feel passion?" He leaned closer and I smirked.

"Depends on what you're asking me about." I answered.

He lifted the tip of my housecoat.

"Was he all you expected?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

I smiled.

"He was more than I expected and then some." I watched his smile falter and I crossed my arms.

"You have some sort of competition going with your father?"

"No, he just doesn't strike me as your type. I look at you and I see more." He said with a shrug.

"Really, Edward do elaborate."

"I see you wanting more than to be some older business man's wife. I can't see you going on boring old trips and being step mom to kids your age. I don't see you having children with him being eye candy on his arm. I see you wanting to be with someone your age and living a full and happy life raising a family together and taking advantage of those opportunities that come your way."

"You don't even know me," I said standing and turning to walk off. He grabbed my arm.

"Am I wrong?"

"Edward, let me go." I demanded.

"I will if you tell me I am wrong," He insisted.

I turned.

"Your father is the best thing that has happened to me. I didn't think I could open myself up until he came along and somehow he helped me. I don't know how but he did. I was just a shell before him. I don't want to go back to that. I can't. I don't know what he wants from me but I know what I want from him."

"What's that?" Edward questioned.

"His heart."

Edward chuckled.

"Good luck getting that Bella many have tried and as you can see none have succeeded." I pulled my arm away and ran back in the house. I knew Carlisle had listened to the entire thing I just hoped I had played my cards right. These two were both pieces of work.

I had dressed and was down the stairs before Carlisle stopped me.

"Isabella wait where are you going?"

"I need to go home clear my head." I said acting upset.

He lifted my chin.

"Listen to me please don't let anything my son tells you cloud your judgment of me."

"Edward? He didn't say anything he's just Edward." I said lightly. Carlisle smiled and stroked my cheek.

"You don't have to defend him thought it's honorable. What he said was true, but only partially. None have succeeded until now." I opened my mouth to say something seeing Edward come around the corner but Carlisle pulled me to him kissing me deeply. I lost my breath falling weak in his arms. He moaned then released my lips meeting my eyes. The man was good.

"I know it seems sudden but I can't help feeling I'm falling for you Bella." I gasped. No, no, no although I want all his secrets I really don't want this poor man to get hurt. He really is a nice guy and I certainly don't want his fury when he finds out. I couldn't help but feel the hot glare of Edward over his shoulder.

"I should go." I whispered.

"I will see you tomorrow?" He questioned. I nodded and turned walking out.

I walked in the office later that day and everyone was excited with my success so far. I found it interesting Rose was commenting on how hot Emmett was from the camera shots. I chuckled I found Esme alone in her office drinking a glass of wine.

"So, mom is it?" She questioned.

"I was on the spot."

She smirked.

"Nice recovery and it worked well." She inhaled deeply sitting in her chair. "Clever, very clever."

"Yes." I said back waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction. She had none.

"Esme. I don't know what happened but this man is in love with you. Why are you so hell bent on ruining him? What did he do that was so terrible?" I questioned.

"Bella there was one thing I asked of you when you came on what was it?"

I sighed.

"Never ask why."

She stood leaned towards me.

"That still stands my pretty. Now, you do your job. I don't care if you have to sleep with him, marry him or have his twins I want him down so low the mice wouldn't eat him do you understand me?"

I turned and walked out slamming the door.

Jasper turned seeing me.

"Hey sis I got this… Bella?" I ignored him and walked out the door and into my car. I drove home and showered isn't it funny how when you feel like you know someone you really don't? The person you are supposed to hate is the one you feel like you know. I packed a bag and went over to Carlisle's.

Edward opened the door leaning on it.

"Daddy dearest isn't home, he'll be back in an hour or so if you want to wait."

I swear does this kid ever go home? I came in tossing my stuff on the chair. He looked down.

"What happen roommate kick you out?"

I fixed myself a stiff drink. I'd like to throw it at Edward's head but I'll try and resist the temptation.

"Something like that." I said throwing him my best fake smile.

He sat at the bar watching me. I hate when he does that I feel like he's going to run over and lick me or something. I'm not a freaking steak but you know he looks might appetizing tonight.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. I looked over his black button up shirt and his jeans that fit just right and bit my lip. I looked at his bronze hair for a moment, how was it he always managed to get his hair to look like he just had the most amazing sex?

"Bella?" He asked refocusing me I am sure he noticed my appraisal because he smirked.

"Huh?"

"Talk? You know about your situation?" He said again. I took a sip of my drink and walked over leaning on the bar.

"No." I downed it quickly and frowned. It was nasty but I didn't care I wanted to drowned in my misery right now. I fixed myself another one and he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well, well little miss perfect is going to get toasted is she? Must have been a really bad one, come on lets take the bottle and sit outside." He grabbed another glass and the bottle and my hand leading me outside. I can't believe I'm actually letting him touch me. We sat at a table and he poured him some in a glass and poured me more.

"So angel, tell me how a beautiful woman like you ends up lonely?" He questions leaning back lazily in his chair. I looked at him funny and didn't even feel like arguing. How does he know I'm lonely he doesn't know anything about me at all.

"You wouldn't understand." I said toying with my drink.

"Try me. I have no mother and my father has his nose buried in his business all the time. He's disappointed in his only son because I have no ambition to take over the family business and be like him. My sister is always somewhere doing something constructive and me I'm just making my music. It's when I feel alive you know what I mean? It's when I can feel hope and I feel like I am me and doing something that is special." I could feel the passion in his words as he spoke.

"But to dad I'm just wasting my time on music. He can't wait for me to take over the crappy business. He's makes sure to tell me how disappointed in me he is. Alice is his angel he is so proud of her. She looks just like mom and she designs clothes. She is his perfect little angel." He downed his drink.

I looked at him and I actually felt sorry for him if you can believe it. I could actually see his pain and I understood a little of why he acted the way he did. If that was true no wonder he was acting out. Man, he was hurting. I decided to talk a little then.

"My mother she left when I was young. My father passed away when I was older." I decided not to bring Jasper into this the less known about me the better. I took over my fathers business after college because that's what needed to be done then I found I enjoyed it. I miss him though and it's lonely."

"Is that where my father came in?" He asked.

I met his eyes finishing my drink as he poured me another.

"No, I was at lunch and your father came over to my table. I'm not looking for someone to replace my dad if that's what you mean." I shot him a look.

Edward frowned.

"Actually it wasn't but that is a little odd. My father usually doesn't approach women. He doesn't have to."

"Well he did, he asked had we met and to his party that night. I came and the rest is history. You seem to hate me though." I was getting a little toasty and the words were slipping out a little too freely.

He laughed looking at me.

"I don't hate you. I think you're beautiful actually I just can't quite figure out your interest in my dad. I wouldn't have taken you for wanting an older man."

I leaned my head back placing my legs on his lap and crossing them.

"Your dad. Carlisle Cullen mmmmm." Ok yeah I need to shut up while I am ahead.

He laughed, "That's the one."

"Yes. He is one very sexy man. You know I've never really been one into older men but that man is beyond sexy."

"Yeah well if you say so." Edward cleared his throat. "I'll have to go with your opinion."

"He is…. I wonder if you will be as sexy. I mean you are totally hot now and you look just like him."

He smirked resting his hands on my ankles.

"You think so huh?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah. You are smokin' babe." I think I've had a little too much to drink because I am totally telling Edward way too much about himself and he is loving every minute of it.

" Carlisle looks so young though. He's so mature and yet he seems so young." I said smiling. He just touches me like I've never been touched does that sound stupid?"

Edward had a look on his face like he was going to be sick. Why did he look like he was going to be sick? What did he think I was talking about? Carlisle and I have never done anything.

"No but I'd rather not know about it."

"Hey." I sat up quickly.

"Is it true, you know what they say that being well endowed runs in the family?" Did I seriously just ask him that? I did just ask him that, and no I'm not ashamed. Ok, maybe a little but all females want to know. I mean I saw daddy and if he is anywhere near that then just wow.

Edward's eyes bugged and he shook his head.

"Bella you did not just ask me that." Oh yes I did too and I'll hate myself tomorrow for it.

"Didn't ask you what? Now I'm confused." I scratched my head.

He chuckled and cleared his throat leaning close to me.

"I'll tell you what. If you ever want to know there's an open invitation to my bedroom to find out."

"You'll show me?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah baby I'll show you. If you're really good I might even let you touch it." He licked his lips and smirked then stood when he heard the front door walking inside and leaving me alone.

"Isabella? Edward said you were here." I heard a male voice and turned.

"Carlisle" I stood and ran to him wrapping myself around him. He chuckled lifting me against him.

"Well I missed you too precious one. Are you well? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." He questioned setting me down.

I sighed and he raised an eyebrow. I'm sure he could smell the alcohol not to mention I swayed and he caught my elbow. I didn't eat dinner and was drinking alcohol like it was my last supper. It was a really bad idea. I wasn't drunk but I was tipsy.

"Isabella how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a little bit." I turned to see Edward leaning on the doorframe enjoying the entertainment. He had that stupid lopsided grin on his face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked again.

"I just…it's all so confusing. I'm not supposed to fit in because I never fit in but I do. You make me fit in and I like fitting in and I'm tired of being alone. I'm just….."

He placed a finger on my lips.

"Isabella, you are always welcome here." He said gently.

I met his green eyes and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't help it. When I looked into his eyes I knew the awful truth of what I was going to do to him and it was going to tear him apart.

"You should hate me." If he only knew the truth he would.

He pulled me close and lifted my face in his hands. He was always so warm and inviting.

"I could never hate you. Isabella don't do this let me love you, let me show you what love can be like."

" Carlisle …" I barely whispered. I didn't see that Edward had disappeared and we were now alone.

"Let me show you." He said again as he kissed me softly. I was timid at first but then my hands went to his hair suddenly he was my anchor in the storm I felt coming. I didn't feel him lift me and carry me upstairs. I don't know when he laid me on his bed I only remember him looking into my eyes and I felt like I was drowning into his green pools and I never wanted to be free. I knew this was wrong and I didn't care. I just wanted someone to want me even if it was because I reminded him of his precious Esme.

"Will you let me show you Bella?" He asked biting my lower lip gently but firmly. I moaned arching into his hands.

"Yes, God yes." I begged him.

His lips crashed into mine and I closed my eyes.

I awoke wrapped in his arms. He was draped across me stroking my back softly. It took me a minute to focus on where I was and another to try not to panic when I realized what I had done. I felt his warm lips graze my shoulder and his hand ghosted to my naked hip.

"Wake up my beautiful one." He whispered as smooth as velvet. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I hate regret. One thing was good, his hands felt nice. I felt him move my hair and gently kiss my neck. Ok he doesn't know this but my neck is my zone. You hit the neck you got me. I gripped the sheets and tried to count to twenty, count sheep anything to keep my mind off of the soft wet contact of his mouth.

He must have heard my breathing hitch because his hands began to massage my skin.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered kissing my spine. Oh God not the spine. He's going to kill me! He curled around me and returned his lips to my neck.

"I was thinking we could go down for breakfast, but I think I would prefer something else first." He said as he nipped my ear. I shivered moaning before I could stop myself. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you agree."

If anything was unclear from the night before it certainly wasn't now. This man was incredible. I've never been more attended to in my life. I don't know if it's his age or just his nature. I'll regret this later.

We ate breakfast downstairs and enjoyed a nice morning. I noticed he held my hand through out. He seemed calm and peaceful when we were finished he led me to the living room. He sat down pulling me between his legs.

"I've been thinking and I know it's quite fast Isabella. You have every right to tell me to wait."

I turned to see his face.

"I've lived a full life you see and I don't believe in wasting unnecessary time, especially when I know what I want."

"What is it you want Carlisle?" I questioned.

He ran a finger down my cheek.

"I want you to move in with me. I would like to see where we progress to."

I looked at him for a moment in silence and then rested my head on his chest.

"You don't have to Isabella. I just want you to understand the offer is there if you want to take it. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I don't sleep with women randomly. I'd like to keep you around."

I knew he was being honest and that is what bothered me the most. I wasn't. He sighed closing his eyes.

"I have no idea what you want out of this, marriage, a child, security. I can understand all of that. I can give you all of that in time if you'll let me."

"Carlisle I'm sure you didn't intend on having more children." I said honestly.

He met my eyes.

"I didn't intend on falling in love again either, things change it was never ruled out with the right person."

"Your kids are grown." I reiterated.

"Do you like arguing with me? Is this an excuse for you?" He asked looking at me curious.

I looked away.

"I didn't say that."

"It sounds like one." He said toying with my hair.

"It's not." I said back.

"So if I were to say let's go upstairs and make a baby you would say…" He watched my face.

"I would say it's too soon and I'm on birth control." I said a little too quickly.

"Hmmm…" He said tapping the chair.

"What?" I asked.

"You said last night you weren't." He mentioned watching my reaction. I keep my face calm and shrugged.

"I was drunk...well tipsy."

"So you were…the question remains are you or aren't you? There could be consequences to that answer."

I thought about what he said and looked at him oddly.

"It wouldn't matter you used protection."

"Did I? Are you sure? You were drunk remember?" I racked my brain trying to remember and for the life of me I couldn't.

"Well did you?" I asked.

He moved flipping me on the couch.

"I don't know perhaps if you are honest with me so shall I be with you."

I inhaled deeply his fresh clean scent and couldn't help but look into his eyes. He had me locked into place and there was nowhere I could go.

"No." I answered.

"No what Bella?" He asked then.

I sighed guilty.

"No, I'm not on birth control." I was on the pill and protected, but I was curious what he would say.

He nodded.

"You shouldn't lie to me about something as important as that. I promised you I would protect you and I can't if you aren't honest with me."

"I'm sorry. I just….you threw me off with your question."

"I frightened you." He clarified.

"Yes." I was honest.

The answer is yes I wore a condom I told you I would always protect you unless you didn't want me to and I did."

I couldn't argue with his logic. He was going to be a tough cookie to crack. I kissed him lightly and smiled.

I'll think about what you said but in the mean time I really should go I have a few things I need to do."

Carlisle smiled kissing me lightly and stood releasing me.

"I will see you soon then."

"Yes." I answered slipping from his arms.

I was out the door and home as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously…_**

**_Carlisle_****_ smiled kissing me and stood releasing me. _**

**_"I will see you soon then." _**

**_"Yes." I answered slipping from his arms. _**

**_I was out the door and home as soon as possible. _**

"So, did you have an entertaining night?" It was the brat and he was smirking. Why did he always have to be in the right place at the wrong time? I was frustrated and blew a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Would you please get off of my car before you scratch the paint?" I asked trying to look anywhere but his gorgeous face. I felt shameful enough right now and I was resisting the urge to slap him already just for the hell of it. No one sits on my car.

He didn't move, "What happened? Daddy kick you to the curb after he was done playing with his new toy?"

I saw Carlisle coming out of the house and frowned.

"Edward, can you please move!" I said growing frantic and he unfortunately noticed.

"Oh no can do looks like daddy dearest needs to speak with you."

He looked back over his shoulder and grinned.

He is such a……ok well he asked for it daddy dearest was far from kicking me to any curb, dipstick. I am so going to make his life miserable. I'll just gag him for now.

Carlisle took my hands with a look of worry.

"Isabella, darling I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to move too fast for you." He pleaded and I looked up to meet his beautiful face.

"It's ok Carlisle it just…I just need a little time to digest it all. It's all happening so fast." I pulled one hand from his and stroked his cheek.

"You took me by surprise and you make me feel so much at once. I just need time to understand it all."

I could see Edward's shock from the corner of my eye serves him right chew on that a while little man.

Carlisle nodded and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Please call me soon so I won't worry love."

"I will. I promise." I turned to Edward coldly. "Excuse me."

I refrained from calling him a few choice words.

It was about time his shocked butt moved so I could get in my car. How do his girlfriends stand him? Looks can only go so far really. I'm glad I ended up with daddy because I think I would kill him. No, I know I would kill him. I would castrate him and throw away the parts. Annoying piece of work he is.

I arrived home and was tossing things around the house. I was irritated and grouchy among other things. Jasper walked in looking at me curiously crossing his arms.

"So, you slept with him." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I knew the '_I told you so'_ was coming next only it didn't.

"Shut up Jazz."

He shook his head, "No one knows. I made a short in the system. I didn't want anyone to know unless you wanted them too." I looked up at him tears in my eyes and fell apart.

"Come here." He said opening his arms. I ran into them and he sighed rubbing my back. I was surprised by his reaction to this situation. He was actually not reacting like I thought. He seemed upset for me.

"Bella, you didn't have to do it. Esme's not worth this… not what it's doing to you baby girl. What is happening to you? Are you falling for him?"

I leaned up wiping my face.

"I like him. I'm not falling for him there is something missing. It's not right and I don't want to ruin him. I don't know what's going on but something's off. I'm telling you Jasper he loves Esme and she's off on something. I have to find out what it is. He thinks she's dead."

"Yeah, he traced your story. I had to make sure all her background matched with the med center you were born in and etc… He had you checked out honey. He was making sure you weren't lying."

"When?" I asked.

"Just a few hours ago. I suppose he got the results after you came home. I had everything in order no worries there are no errors. Everything is in place so your story is solid. He is very thorough he is definitely wanting you to be right is there a reason?"

"He asked me to move in with him." I said then.

Jasper sighed as I hopping up on the counter.

"He's falling for you."

"He says he is."

"No sis, he is. No man goes through this much trouble unless he's falling for you. You have a problem though."

I sat beside him.

"What? I asked nervous.

"Edward." He said honestly.

I groaned, "Oh, son from hell."

Jasper laughed leaning beside me and putting his arm around me.

"He may be but he sure has an interest in you. He's been checking you out as well. I mean checking you out more so than daddy. You need to watch him." I slipped down going to the refrigerator and grabbing a coke.

"What would he be after?" I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well." Jasper brushed his hair back.

"If I were a betting man, which I am, I'd say you're a young hottie and I would guess he has no idea why you would be interested in daddy and not him. My guess is he wants you for himself and in that case you could be in trouble. There is also the chance he is making sure his daddy is protected, either way you could be in trouble."

"He's an arrogant, self righteous, pig of a male who thinks he is god's gift to woman."

Jasper laughed.

"Right just the kind of man you usually go for."

"Oh I do not." I argued.

"So you say." He tossed me a magazine. "Check this out."

I looked. "She's pretty who is she?"

"She is Alice Cullen. She is who you are going to hook me up with so we can get a little deeper into the Cullen clan."

My mouth dropped.

"Jasper no you have no idea what you asking. She may have a boyfriend and….."

He held up a finger as his cell rang.

"Hello Alice …no not interrupting a thing you sexy kitten."

My mouth dropped how the hell?!?! I shook my head and walked into my room tossing myself onto the bed. This is just unbelievable. The doorbell rang and I grabbed it since lover boy was obviously indisposed. My mouth dropped again when I saw it was Edward. How much worse could this day get?

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked towards Jasper and I nodded for him to come in my room.

"What?"

"Who's the guy?" He asked as I shut the door.

"He is none of your business what are you doing here?"

We could hear Jasper and his sweet talking and I opened the door.

"Can you take that to your room please before I puke!" I yelled at him.

I slammed my door and Edward laughed watching me with a smirk.

"Not one for sweet talk?" He teased.

"I don't mind if I'm the one getting talked to, but I'd prefer not to listen to it now how did you know where I lived?" I questioned sitting on my bed.

He looked over my room.

"A little birdie told me, nice place by the way."

"Edward." I stood moving closer to him. "Let's cut pretenses, I don't like you and you don't like me so why are you here?"

He turned backing me against the wall.

"I never said I didn't like you, did you hear me say that? In fact I'd like to get to know you better." He moved closer running his fingers across the waistband of my shorts.

"Maybe even in the biblical sense or better, you did ask if certain things ran in the family did you not?"

I blushed as I met his eyes.

"Now it's my turn to ask what game are you playing Edward? Try to claim the girlfriend so you can tell dad what a slut I am and get me out of the picture?"

"No, that's not what I am doing." He answered looking confused.

"Really? Because this feels an awful lot like a jealous son who is trying to one up his father." I said then.

"Bella I told you before you are extremely attractive. I don't get what you see in my father is it so wrong for me to think you are sexy, a woman my own age? Why is that so hard to believe? I think it is much easier to believe than a man who could be your father." He said angrily.

I pushed him back.

"I didn't expect Carlisle and I don't know how to explain what I see in him, what I feel…..I didn't…." I had my back to him and shook my head. "It just wasn't supposed to happen."

"Was I?" Edward asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I turned around to face him. "You haven't happened, you haven't even…"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a slamming hot kiss. I lost my breath instantly almost losing my footing but his arms caught me and held my body firmly against his. He tasted like cinnamon and candy. I couldn't help but get lost in the taste of him. Trembles wracked through my body. He moaned and pulled away leaving me gasping for air.

He licked his lips and smiled releasing me and walked out. I cannot believe that just happened.

I touched my lips and sat down on my bed in shock.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper called walking into my room.

"Bella?" He sat down beside me. "What happened?"

I looked up and he took one look at me and said, "Oh dear."

I didn't see Carlisle for a few days. I needed to get my stuff together. I consulted with Esme and had to get on point with a few things. Alice was due home soon and with Jasper coming into this everything had to be planned just so.

I rang the doorbell dressed in an Elie Tahari Brittany Blouse and Sandy pants, and my favorite Yves Saint Laurent Tribtoo Slingbacks in chocolate. I wanted to make sure I looked nice. I pulled my hair up in a twist and left part of the front hanging loosely down. I then put in delicate diamond earrings. I hoped Carlisle was glad to see me.

Emmett opened the door and smiled.

"Well, hello stranger." I really liked this guy. He really was sweet, huge but sweet.

"Is Carlisle home?"

He motioned his head toward his office.

"He has a few visitors, but I have no doubt he will be happy to see you. He's been kind of down since you left."

Wow what a way to make me really feel bad. He led the way and stopped sniffing.

"You smell really good." He winked at me and kept walking. I had to laugh he is too cute, you know I could see him and Rose together for some reason. Maybe because she was crushing on him or maybe just because but I was going to keep that in mind.

Emmett knocked on the door where Carlisle was sitting at the desk talking to two gentlemen. He looked up and smiled slipping his glasses off. God he looked sexy as he walked towards me. His smile lighting up the room as he took my hands and looked me up and down.

"Isabella you look lovely."

"You look handsome yourself." I replied back taking in his baby blue polo and grey pants. He chuckled and released one hand stroking my cheek. He always did this and I loved it. He just had such a gentle nature about him.

"Gentlemen please excuse me one moment."

He led me out of the room to the living room and turned before I knew what happened kissing me fiercely. I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. He moaned holding me close, he smelt wonderful. Not that he didn't always, but I had missed his smell all man and one hundred percent Carlisle.

"I missed you little one."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle I just needed time." I stroked his cheek and he let his face fall into my hand.

"I know you did. I won't lie to you. I did some checking on you while you were away." He said honestly.

"Checking?" I couldn't believe he told me. I acted surprised.

"I have to make sure people are who they say they are love." He made no apologies.

I looked down and he lifted my chin.

"Isabella, you have no worries. Now, I have to finish a few loose ends and I will be free for the evening. You want to relax here or go out for a nice dinner?

I bit my lip.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"I was going to move my thing in….if the offer still stood."

He grinned and lifted me from the ground twirling me.

"Emmett." He called as he set me to my feet.

"Yes?" He answered walking in the room.

"Will you please help my love with her things? It seems she will be staying with us."

I swear I heard Emmett chuckle.

"My pleasure boss."

He kissed my lips tenderly and smiled.

"I will be back as soon as I can, make yourself at home."

Emmett helped me with my things and setting them in the bedroom I looked around.

"Do I need to be shy?" I questioned.

Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"You know, hi your on candid camera." I said with a shrug.

Emmett busted out laughing and shook his head.

"No, Mr. Cullen doesn't have cameras in his bedroom. He does around the house but not in the bedroom or his bathroom. His closet does but that's because he has his safe in there. So be careful not to get kinky in there."

He winked at me.

"I'll remember not to go nude in there."

He sighed leaning on the dresser.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." He grinned and I giggled.

I looked out the window and sat down.

"Emmett, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why is Carlisle so concerned with details about my mom?" I questioned.

He paled and cleared his throat.

"Bella you should ask Carlisle that." He scratched his head.

"I will tell you that you've opened him back up Bella… made him love again. I've not seen him this happy in a long time. It's a good thing and I'm glad to see him smile again. I better go, he'll be up soon."

He was quickly out the door and left me feeling like the scum of the earth I was. What had happened with Esme? There was so much she wasn't telling me and I had the feeling she was blaming him for something that was not his fault at all. I had to find out and bring those two back together but how it was going to work I had no idea.

I finished unpacking and went downstairs to find Carlisle still in a meeting. It seemed like he was getting rather agitated so I fixed myself a drink and relaxed outside. I didn't want him to think I was ease dropping.

"Hi!" I heard this high feminine voice from the pool and I looked down. I recognized her from the picture, Alice.

"Hello."

She reached up from her raft, "I'm Alice and you must be Bella."

"Yes." I shook her small hand noticing her grin.

"Well, you definitely are the heartbreaker Edward was raving on about. I can see why he was in such an uproar."

I looked at her confused. She giggled.

"My brother is upset you are dating daddy, basically means he is jealous and I wondered why and now that I see you I know. You aren't his usual blonde bimbo you actually have standards and Edward hate's that daddy has a better woman than he does."

She and I both laughed.

"Well, Edward is quite the character I can tell you that." I refrained from telling her my other thoughts.

She raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you can. I am sure he's tried to make a move at every turn. You'll have to watch out for that one Bella he's smooth my brother. I'm also sure you have a few names for him and they aren't very nice."

With that she winked at me. I am finding I like Alice she just might be nice to have around after all. I smirked.

"Well with you by my side I think I just might be ok." I said honestly.

"That depends Miss. Masen you see you have something I want." She grinned. Oh here we go with the bribery.

"What might that be?"

"A cousin named Jazz."

I raised an eyebrow. Cousin huh..good one. He was up to his little tricks wasn't he, sly little devil.

"Yes, I do have a cousin Jasper. Tall, blonde way too good looking for his own good." I said laughing. She smiled.

"I met him online and he is the sweetest southern charmer. He is so handsome too those eyes are just amazing…..I started talking to him on the phone and he's sent me some pictures and he is so cute. He really is that cute isn't he?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately so." I said rolling my eyes.

Amazing so he thinks….I am going to castrate him when I get home.

"Do you think I could meet him?" She asked pleadingly.

I sighed knowing Jasper would ring my neck if I didn't. He usually didn't work the field and this worried me. He was putting himself and me in danger, because I would not only have to watch my back but his as well. I smiled at her.

"I suppose I could work something out."

She squealed and almost fell off her raft.

"Oh we could double date with you and daddy."

I thought about that one. How about no…Jasper he would get too much enjoyment out of that. Emmett leaned out.

"Miss. Masen you have a guest."

I sighed not even bothering to turn. I knew who it was and I was going to KILL him.

"Really, I can't imagine who send him out." That medaling pipsqueak I felt his hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hey cuz who is this beautiful sun goddess." He crooned and I tried not to belt him in the stomach.

"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, my cousin Jasper."

I swear you would have thought the world stopped on its axis. He knelt down to shake her hand and they just stared at each other. It was like slow motion. The next think I know he was holding a towel for her to put around her and they were sitting in two chairs flirting like crazy. Talk about sparks flying everywhere. I haven't seen that much chemistry in a while.

Hearing a raised voice I turned and walked into the house.

"You can't be serious Carlisle that's impossible." The man argued with him.

Carlisle leaned on the door.

"I don't ask for the impossible. I also don't ask if I am not serious, so I would suggest that you make it happen."

It happened so quick I didn't have time to react. The man threw his glass against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces one of the largest chunks coming up to stick in my hand. I was stupid enough to be standing behind Carlisle. He had not realized I was there until I cried out.

"Isabella!" He cried turning to grab me. Seeing the blood now staining my pants he was searching frantically to see where I was cut. He lifted my hand.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." He looked at the large piece of glass there.

"I can't pull it out it could have cut an artery. I have to take you to the emergency room."

Emmett wrapped a towel under it and helped me towards the car.

"Carlisle?" I looked up at him with worried eyes. I wanted him with me.

"I'll be right there babydoll." He smiled gently at me as Emmett led me on.

"Marcus." He called.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"I have to take Isabella to the hospital. Could you have housekeeping clean this up and take care of Mr. Williams for me? My daughter is in the back be discrete."

Marcus smiled. "Would be a pleasure."

The man watched as Carlisle walked past, "What does that mean? What does that mean?" He asked nervously.

The picture became fairly clear when the other large man appeared behind him.

He held my head in his lap gently stroking my hair as we rode. It was very soothing.

"Are you ok love?" He asked me.

"Nauseated, I don't do well with the sight of blood." My own anyway.

He kissed my head and hummed softly to me. I tried to stand at the Emergency Room but one look at my hand and I almost went down. He lifted me easily and carried me inside. He held my hand as they numbed it removing the glass, x-raying it, cleaning the wound and stitching it up. When we arrived home he carried me inside laying me gently on his bed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, just tired."

He removed my dirty clothing and slipped one of his shirts on me.

"I am so sorry love. I've never had anyone disrespect me in my house the way that man did this afternoon. I had no idea you were behind me." He stroked my cheek.

"It should have been me." He said softly. "Never you."

"Carlisle he was an idiot and threw a fit you can't control him."

He sighed looking at my clothes. I knew it didn't help he was still feeling terribly guilty.

"You're clothes are ruined my beauty. I'll take you shopping as soon as you feel better."

I giggled. He was so serious like my clothes mattered.

"It's just clothes… material things Carlisle. I don't care so much about that."

He stroked my cheek with his warm palm.

"Don't let Alice hear you say that and still I will take you shopping. You have very expensive taste and I do know how to treat a lady as beautiful as you. You should be treated as the rare pearl you are."

I loved the way he talked to me. He had such a way with words. I felt his hands slip to my hips and he kissed my neck.

"Is your hand still numb or do you need a pain pill?"

"Still numb."

I am glad too when the shot wore off I was dreading it.

"Good I need to make this up to you before the pain kicks in."

He shot me a devious grin. I raised a curious eyebrow wondering what he was up to.

"Do I dare ask how you plan on that?"

He began sliding down the bed and I felt his hands follow on my legs.

"Oh princess, do I really need to paint you a picture. Just close your eyes and imagine."

"You want my mind on something else?" I questioned.

He chucked and I could feel his breath against my abdomen as he pushed my shirt up.

"Yes, my darling. Just relax and enjoy and I promise you nothing but pleasure."

Zeus has nothing on him.

I awoke in the middle of the night with a searing pain in my hand. I stumbled to the bathroom and then made my way downstairs wondering where Carlisle had put my pain medication. His house was so huge and I really had no idea. I figured probably in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart?" I heard him from the doorway.

I looked up and he was dressed in only pajama bottoms. He should be illegal darn he looks good but off of him my hand hurts.

"My medicine?" I questioned.

"Upstairs love beside the bed. I didn't want you to have to look for it. Come I'll get it for you."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and I fell in step beside him. In his room he opened the pill bottle handing me 2 pills and pouring some bottled water in a glass. I took them and lay back down. He shut the light off and lay behind me pulling me close.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it just throbs." I said waiting for the meds to kick in. He began to gently rub my back.

"I'm sorry Isabella so, so very sorry." He whispered against my neck.

I touched the arm that was around me with my unhurt hand.

"Carlisle stop its ok. I just want to hear one thing."

I turned to face him and even though I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't encourage this because in the end everyone would be in shambles. It just felt good to be loved. I wanted to be loved just like everyone else in this world even if he didn't love the real me. I could at least pretend for a while.

"Tell me you love me." I said resting my head close to his face.

He reached up stroking my jaw so softly I wasn't even sure his fingers were there.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered gently then leaned to my lips capturing them in an intimate interlude. A dance of passion and love, slow and delicate as if I were a flower that would crumble into a million pieces if he kissed me with too hard.

I found myself lost in his scent, his thirst for life, and his emotions which were being transferred as if they were sinking through my skin into me. He gently released my lips.

"How is your hand?"

"It's better. I think the medication is kicking in." I said unable to draw my eyes away from his.

He smiled.

"Good, maybe you'll be able to sleep."

Yeah, like sleep was on my mind right now.

"Carlisle do you…." I hesitated and he looked up.

"Do I what?"

I looked down resting my face on his chest.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I was just lost in thought."

I need to just quit while I am ahead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep and the bad thing is all I could dream about, in my sleep, was a beautiful brown haired devil named Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously…_**

**_"How is your hand?"_**

**_"It's better. I think the medication is kicking in." I said unable to draw my eyes away from his. _**

**_He smiled._**

**_"Good, maybe you'll be able to sleep." _**

**_Yeah, like sleep was on my mind right now._**

**_"Carlisle do you…." I hesitated and he looked up._**

**_"Do I what?"_**

**_I looked down resting my face on his chest._**

**_"Nothing, I'm sorry I was just lost in thought."_**

**_ I need to just quit while I am ahead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep and the bad thing is all I could dream about, in my sleep, was a beautiful brown haired devil named Edward._**

The next few weeks I healed while I watched Jasper woo Alice. Those two were most amusing and if I didn't know better, I would say he was falling hard for the girl. I know better though right? It's suppose to be him helping find out the information I need to know but it certainly does not feel that way.

I had been snooping on various occasions and sending what I found out. Some of it was good and some just not enough. Carlisle kept his business very secretive and locked away. He trusted me but kept me at bay as far as that went. I couldn't push him or he would get suspicious.

"How are you feeling?" I felt his lips on my head.

I turned from my lunch by the pool.

"Good and you?"

He pulled his chair next to me and smiled as I slipped a bite of fresh pineapple into his mouth.

"Mmmm…delicious." He kissed me again, my lips this time tenderly lingering for a moment then rested his hand on my leg.

"Love I need to speak with you. I have to go out of town a few days." I could look threw a few things hmm…. This is a very good thing. I pouted and touched his lips with my finger.

He smiled.

"I know, but I promise I will bring something very special back for you."

"All I want it you." I said leaning closer to him.

God he smelt like heaven. I inhaled his scent deeply. Why did he always have to smell so good? You know they say the way to a man's heart is his stomach? Well the way to get a girl in your bed and keep them coming back is to smell luscious all the time. His cologne is a killer.

"You have me love." He kissed me gently and tilted his head against mine. "I've asked Edward to stay while I am gone. I know he get's on your nerves, but I hate for you to be alone in this big house and besides you two need to make peace."

I jumped back.

"Carlisle really is that necessary?" He'll just get in my way….

"Yes, it's for a week and this house is very big. I don't want you to get bored love. It's for his benefit as well. I really want him to make an effort to get to know you and I've asked him as much."

I sighed looking away.

"Why does it matter?" I really don't want to get to know him.

"Isabella." He turned my chin to him. "Just know it is important to me and I have my reasons please do this for me. I want you two to get along. You are a very significant part of my life and I don't see that changing. I want him to get used to it. "

"Ok, only for you." I said crossing my arms and huffing.

He kissed me again. "See why I love you so much."

"Because I do everything you want?" I teased him turning to flash him a smile.

"No Isabella because you are everything I want."

I met his eyes and his fingers stroked my cheek lightly then lingered across my lips before moving to my hair and pulling me to him. I couldn't resist his wonderful taste he is definitely all man and a little sweet like the pineapple…yum. I am sure glad he decided to sit in one of the nice long reclining lounge chairs because it wasn't long before he pulled me on him.

Who am I to say no? He wound his hands in my hair and sucked on my bottom lip teasingly. God this man could bring me to my knees if he wanted to. I sure hope he wants to.

"You're killing me." I barely managed.

"I wouldn't want to do that." He said so sexily I'm glad I was lying down because if I wasn't I would have been.

His hands moved to my back grabbing my hips and pressing them into him as he kissed me fully. I think it just jumped up twenty degrees out here.

"Do you two ever stop? You're going to make me a big sister before I'm thirty I swear." Alice said with a laugh.

I quickly pulled away to see her face and was met with Edwards scowl. I bit my lip looking down. Carlisle laughed.

"Ah Alice, my little ray of sunshine."

She kissed his cheek, "Hi daddy."

"What has you so giddy as if I didn't know? Does this have anything to do with this Jasper fellow?" He teased her.

She blushed.

"Daddy, stop he's very sweet."

While they engrossed in conversation I turned in his lap so I was facing forward in a sitting position. God how embarrassing. I know I was six shades of red. I met Edward's eyes and he looked straight into mine with a look I can't explain.

"Yes, yes I see you seem to think so. As long as he takes care of my only daughter then he's sweet." Carlisle laughed looking to Edward.

"And how are you today son?"

Edward faked a smile turning to him and sat down, "Peachy."

"Everything ok?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Just fine, really." He answered grabbing some fruit from the tray. I knew what was wrong though I would never admit it.

"It's probably just girl trouble." I whispered to Carlisle trying to get him to leave it alone. He nodded and looked at Edward.

"Still seeing Tanya?"

Edward almost choked on his grape. I smirked and continued to eat my watermelon.

"No dad, she's long gone. I'm seeing someone else now."

"You should bring her by. I would love to meet her maybe we could have a cook out and you could bring her." He suggested.

Edward shrugged, "I'll mention it to her."

I smiled, "Eddie can bring the floats."

I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide. She looked back and forth between Edward and me and started laughing. Carlisle clearly didn't get it.

"I don't suppose he would need to love. I have plenty for the pool."

I didn't comment too amused by the evil look Edward was still throwing me.

"Well I'm in need of another drink want one baby?" I turned to Carlisle.

He shook his head no and started a conversation with Alice about me shopping. I disappeared into the kitchen to fix me a fresh drink. I turned almost running into a broad chest and knew who it was.

"The floats huh?" He said sarcastically.

"Well you did so good last time I just thought you know…" I shrugged.

He pulled me close to him. My soft body flush against his hard one.

"I can't say they feel like floats really."

My mouth fell open and he smirked. I can't believe he was doing this in his fathers house with him right outside. He could walk in any moment and what would he think? Would he think I was apart of this little game he was playing?

"I'm really looking forward to our time together Bella. I promise you there will be lots of getting to know each other."

I don't like where he is going with this at all.

"Let go of me." I whispered.

"Tisk, Tisk Bella are you always such a tease. One minute you're hot then the next you're cold. How does daddy take that or is that how he likes it? Does he take you cold and make you hot is that it? Push your limits Bella are you his naughty girl?"

I felt him pushing me back against the refrigerator and looked around afraid someone would walk in. He is talking to me like no one has before, no one would dare to and I hate him for it because I like it. Why can't I hate him!

"Please Edward, let me go." I begged.

"Are you nervous? Afraid someone might see?" He leaned down running his nose up my neck.

"My God Bella, you're so aroused right now aren't you? I can feel your heart pounding against my chest, you're breathing erratic as you try to calm yourself and fight your attraction for me, but you can't because it's there and you know it. You want me. You are so beautiful Bella."

"Please." I pleaded.

"Please what Bella? Please take you right here and now? Is that what your body is begging for?" He whispered softly in my ear.

I heard the door and Alice talking and shoved him hard enough to get away from him. Flushed I quickly was out of the kitchen and across into the living room to calm myself. Alice saw me and walked in.

"Hey I was thinking while daddy is gone we could…" Seeing my state she touched my arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said shakily.

Edward walked in leaning on the door drinking his beer watching me silently. Alice looked behind me at Edward and then back to me.

"Why don't you go see dad he's in the pool house."

She then leaned to whisper. "No one will disturb you."

As if to hint to me and winked. I nodded and walked out.

As I left I heard her, "Edward Cullen you and me are going to talk!"

I wonder what that is about? I found Carlisle right where she said heading in the pool house fixing to change.

"Going swimming?" I questioned fortunate for me their swim house was massive. He smiled.

"I was thinking about it. You want to join me?"

"Yes, actually I do."

He reached for my hand but I bypassed it and slid my arms around his neck. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Isabella what's on your mind?"

"Oh now Carlisle I think you'll figure it out." I said before I kissed him deeply. He didn't kiss me long before he tossed the trunks in his hand to the ground all thoughts of swimming now forgotten.

I should probably be ashamed of myself. I acted on impulse and made love to a man for the simple fact his son was driving my hormones crazy. I knew I couldn't act on those impulses because I had a mission and it wasn't his son. Let's face it I was royally screwed.

Carlisle left early the next day and Jasper had taken Alice somewhere before I even got up. I couldn't keep up with those two lovebirds. They were actually quite cute. I just wish I could find the love they felt. It seemed so honest and beautiful and mine was just an outright lie. I was laying out when I felt someone blocking my sun and opened my eyes.

"Need someone to rub lotion on you?" Edward asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'd rather burn." I said closing my eyes again.

"So be it crispy critter." He teased sitting beside me. "Don't call me to put the aloe vera on those hard to reach areas."

"Edward, I don't burn." I said with a sigh. Now go away little annoying bug.

"Oh, so that red is just my imagination?" He asked.

"No that red is you wanting to get your hands on me." I answered back.

"Well yeah. I want to get my hands on you, but I can think of more inventive ways that that. I mean that's not exactly where I want my hands if you know what I mean." He smarted off. He is not going there!

I turned my head. He lay down on a chair beside me.

"You haven't gotten laid lately huh?"

"Day before yesterday not that it's your business but not the point It wasn't you that's the point. Tell me does it matter that you got it last night from dad? Does that make the desire for me go away?"

I didn't answer choosing to ignore him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, thought so." He is just so sure of himself.

"You're a pervert." I spat.

"I could be…the thing is." He took a finger and ran it down my arm.

I bit my lip glad he couldn't see my reaction.

"You want to find out."

"In your dreams." I said back.

"Really only in mine? So you never dream about me?"

"Tell me Edward what can I do to make you go away for this week?" I said finally turning to face him.

"Sleep with me." He said with a grin.

"Never going to happen. I'm with your father."

He shrugged, "Then I guess I'm not going away."

"Besides this place has cameras. You think I'm stupid. You just want to film it so you can show him."

"Ok smarty pants besides the obvious I wouldn't make a move on you in a place with cameras. He only has cameras in his closet, the entry way, exits, and his office. Well I mean besides the grounds. No need for them anywhere else he protects his assets he's not a pervert. Although I can see why he would want to record you, I would too."

"Great, gee thanks. I'll make sure to go in the closet just for you." I said annoyed. "Want me to send you a CD?"

"Bella can I ask you something and be honest." He said ignoring my comment.

"I usually am." I answered growing irritated.

"What do you see in him, I know you are attracted to me I feel it."

I didn't open my eyes.

"Edward he's just special. He's different from anyone I've ever met. He treats me like I've never been treated and he's good to me. He holds me when I need it and he knows when it's just the right thing to do. Sometimes making love isn't what I need and he knows that too. It's just a connection we have I can't explain it. I like the feeling. Edward attraction isn't everything there has to be more."

He inhaled deeply.

"It's because you remind him of someone you know."

I didn't comment.

"Bella?"

"I heard you." I said a little sharper than intended.

He was silent a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just he really loved her and you remind him so much of her. I mean I'm sure he has real feelings but…Bella you're a baby to him. He treats you like her don't you find that odd."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." He took my hand.

"Bella, you are unique and you should be treated as such not like another woman. You aren't second to any woman." I stood pulling my hand away.

"Right and you would put me first. I'm taking a shower."

I headed up stairs locking the door. I don't know if he's telling me the truth or lying again. Who knows with him? I finished my shower and made my way downstairs. I fixed myself some dinner and ate in the silence. Carlisle had called and it just made me lonelier. I rinsed my dishes and leaned over the sink.

"You ok?"

I felt him near but didn't acknowledge him.

"Edward not tonight." I was not in the mood for any more of his crap.

"Everyone get's lonely Bella." He said softly.

I assume he heard my crying. I wiped my face and saw his arms beside my waist on the sink. I turned.

"I don't want to fight, please. Not tonight." I begged.

"Me either." He responded.

I looked up and met his bright eyes. I don't know what the look was in his face but it wasn't the usual look. It was actually one of understanding of knowing exactly how I felt. He reached up wiping my cheek.

"Shhhh."

He reminded me of Carlisle.

I closed my eyes and for a moment imagined it was him until I felt his warm lips on mine. I couldn't deny the fact that I really am attracted to Edward even if I want to deny it. I should be on my game but my hormones are begging me to let loose. I feel so lonely right now and he actually seems to understand although it's probably all a ruse.

His hand came into my hair pulling me closer, his lips against mine as he moaned deeply. God that moan could make a girl fall to her knees and beg for mercy. I gripped the cabinet to hold myself steady. I would not give in and grab him. I refused to be so weak. He was massaging my scalp with his long fingers. He released my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Bella talk to me what is bothering you? I know you don't feel like you know me very well but take the time and get to know me. I'm a good listener and I want to help if I can. You seem so lost and it worries me." He said softly trailing a finger down my cheek.

I pulled away from his touch and turned my back to him. Warning signs are flashing in my head in bright red telling me I know better. He is up to something and I better tread very lightly.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Can't I be your friend?" He questioned. "Can't I be concerned? I want to get to know you. You're not making it easy for me but then you know that don't you."

I turned then shaking my head looking at him angry.

"Get to know me or get down my pants?" I spat I don't trust him.

He sighed, "Trust is a serious issue with you huh?"

"Well, when you come at me molesting me every time your father is out of the room then yeah, I guess it would be."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we had some serious chemical charges going on. My mistake I must have misread the emotions between us. I could have sworn..." He leaned towards me looking me up and down then backed away.

"Guess I am way off my game lately." He said sitting down.

"I guess so." I added straightening my clothes.

"Can I ask you though Bella one simple question and then I'll change the subject to whatever your beautiful heart desires." He leaned his jaw on his hand with a look of curiosity and amusement.

"Ok sure what?"

He smiled.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

I walked past him into the living room to sit on the couch and curl up. Why did I kiss him back? Oh yeah, I'm a complete idiot that's why and he's super hot and my hormones go crazy whenever he is near but I can't tell him that. What can I tell him?

"I'm lonely Edward. I didn't realize how much I would miss your father. I guess he kind of got to me quicker than I thought."

I looked down I knew if I looked in his eyes he would know I was lying. He sat beside me and relaxed.

"Hmmm. I've never been in love maybe someday. It's not that I don't want to be honestly I know my reputation."

He leaned up on his knees.

"I have high standards and I know you wouldn't think that by the woman I date but that's just it. I don't plan on being with any of them for very long. They are a pleasant distraction until I find the one who makes my heart beat that one extra time you know?"

I looked at Edward and I knew exactly what he meant as odd as it was. He ran his fingers through his hair then looked at me with that gorgeous chiseled face.

"Have you ever been in love, I mean truly in love?" It was a simple question but how to answer.

I looked at my fingers twisting them in my lap nervously.

"I feel emotions growing but… love…. it's confusing." I figured that was the best way to put it. I could leave it open and be safe.

Edward reached over and lifted my chin his eyes searching mine.

"Bella do you think you will marry my father?" He asked with sad eyes. I had no idea how far Esme would want me to take this little charade. I shook my head.

"Edward you are taking about the future and I can't speak for that. I really like your father and we'll see what happens." I said watching his expression. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." He looked away. "I just feel there is more to you and me. I feel like if we had a chance there could be more. I don't mean sneaking behind my fathers back Bella."

He looked back at me his gaze intense.

"I mean I feel something around you I haven't felt before. I feel like there is more and we are dancing around it because of dad."

I took his hand in mine knowing what I needed to say.

"Edward we have to."

"Why so you can pretend to be happy with him? You can pretend all you want in then end it's all the same. I know who you want and he's sitting right in front of you."

I swallowed hard and bit my lip, "You're not being fair. I do want Carlisle. I am happy with him….Edward we can't do this. You're tossing out all of these could be's and what if's. There are none. I am with Carlisle. I am happy with him and that is it. How do you even know yourself that you wouldn't sleep with me and toss me out a day later? It's the challenge you like after all right?"

He stood pulling away and walking to the bar.

"I need a drink."

I closed my eyes for a moment when had this gotten so complicated? I heard voices and soon Alice and Jasper joined us. Jazz sat beside me and kissed my head.

"You ok?" he whispered with a worried look.

"Just a little stressed."

"Oh, well want to take a ride we can go see an old friend?" He winked. I knew what he meant and stood knowing I needed to check in with Esme.

"I'm going on an errand with Jazz I'll be back later."

Neither off us missed the look Edward shot me. We got in his car and he started it.

"Look like Mr. Cullen has a bad case of the hots for you sis. How are you going to handle both of them?"

I let out a breath I had been holding.

"I have no idea." I slid my shades on and closed my eyes.

We arrived at the location making sure we were safe and not being followed we parked and went inside. We briefed Esme on where we stood though she had been monitoring some of our progress. She seemed very happy with it. I on the other hand felt like crap for doing any of this and now this with Edward only complicated matters.

I sat in my office alone and playing with my pencil when she walked in and sat down.

"How are you holding up?" She asked her beautiful face covered with a reassuring smile.

"Ok I guess. I feel like I'm stepping into the danger zone with no safety net. Carlisle is a smart man and I have no doubt he will figure this all out."

"Ah, but you forget I was with him long enough to know all his thoughts and angles. You will be safe Bella I have you well covered from every angle he would think to look."

"His son?" I questioned.

"Edward…" She sighed. "He's different I never had that problem you'll have to handle him how you see fit. He is rather handsome I don't know how you feel."

"I feel like a fool." I pushed my chair back and looked out my window.

I felt Esme approach me from behind.

"You are no fool. You are the best of the best Isabella. You were taught by the best to do your job in any circumstances and you know how to do it. Why are you letting your personal feelings get in the way? You never have before. Shut them off and just do your job. That is all this is another job if you do it that way it will be fine."

I turned.

"You never asked me to get in this deep. I never had to sleep with my jobs. Esme this is different how can I remain detached?"

"Find a way, show me what a good operative you are."

"Rose." She called.

Rose walked in leaning on the doorframe.

"You're going in, Bella just got a bodyguard keep her emotions under control she's getting too involved."

"Got it." Rose smiled.

Rose was a sweetheart but on the emotional side of things towards men she was cold as hell. I don't know why they could never break through her shell but they couldn't. This should be interesting she would be there with Emmett. It will be entertained for sure.

Esme walked out and I turned to Rose.

"This is stupid Rose."

She shrugged. "Bella she's right you will get hurt in the end if your heart is involved. You can't take someone down if you are in love with them."

"How is Esme going to do it then?" I questioned.

Rose didn't answer me but sighed instead.

"I'm going to pack then we'll head to this hell I'm stuck in."

I smirked, "Don't worry Rose. He has a bodyguard named Emmett who will keep you company. He's quite charming."

"Great." She mumbled.

When I told Jasper he was rolling. He thought the whole thing was hilarious. I took that opportunity to smack him on his head. He would laugh. He wouldn't be laughing when Rose disrupted him and Alice.

Rose finished packing and we went back to the house. I showed her to her room and she looked around with a smirk. I knew she liked it even though she tried to hide the smile. The place was beautiful how could you not? She followed us to the kitchen and I fixed us something to eat.

"Jasper!" Alice called from the stairs running down then.

Rose rolled her eyes and I chuckled. He caught her in an embrace and kissed her head,

"Hey baby, don't you look lovely this afternoon." He said smiling at her.

"I missed you terribly. I am so glad you are back I was worried." She looked past him to Rose and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice ."

"Rose." She replied shaking her hand.

Alice walked around Jasper and looked her over.

"You wouldn't consider modeling would you? I have a show coming up and you are simply striking."

Rose smiled, "Well thank you, but no I have other priorities." She flipped her hair back and continued eating. Rose knew she was beautiful she didn't need to be told.

"Rose what do you do?" Alice asked curious.

"I'm Bella's body guard."

Alice looked at Rose and I in shock and Rose shrugged, "What can I say? I like to toss men around a little."

A little? Rose would beat them to a pulp and enjoy every minute of it. That's my Rose beautiful and lethal perfect for Emmett. I think I'm going to have to play matchmaker.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously…_**

**_"So Rose what do you do?" Alice asked curious._**

**_"I'm Bella's body guard."_**

**_Alice_****_ looked at Rose and I in shock and Rose shrugged, "What can I say? I like to toss men around a little."_**

**_ A little? Rose would beat them to a pulp and enjoy every minute of it. That's my Rose beautiful and lethal perfect for Emmett. I think I'm going to have to play matchmaker._**

I finally had a little break. I didn't ask where Edward was. I didn't care as long as he was not around bugging me it made things a lot easier. It was around 2am and I couldn't sleep. The house was dark and I decided to go for a swim. Slipping on my suit I headed downstairs. The water was nice and cool compared to the warm breeze and it felt good around my body.

I swam a few relaxing laps then relaxed against the edge. I need a pool when I buy a house. I decided to swim to the other side and ducked my head under swimming until I came in contact with the edge, or what I thought was the edge. When I grabbed for the edge I felt shoulders. I jumped up quickly brushing my hair back and wiping the water from my face.

Edward I should have known. He rested his hands on my waist holding me in place. I get the feeling he wants me to stay here.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

"Shhhh." He said moving to swim backwards into the deeper water taking me with him as he did.

I placed my hands on his chest my only choice to trust him at this moment until he stopped at the end. He pulled me tighter with one arm resting the other on the side of the pool to hold us up.

"Edward?" I questioned again.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He whispered licking his lips before kissing me softly.

I was still a moment in shock then as his hand pulled me harder against him I found myself responding. God I didn't want to but I could not help myself. He was so beautiful with wet hair and water slowly running down his face in tiny drops. Like father like son he is impossible to resist but with him it was different. Carlisle made me feel lust and need. Edward always made me feel something else something I can't quite put into words and it scared me. There was lust too but it was always more.

He released my lips catching his breath. He looked in my eyes and I felt his hand travel down my spine to press my hips into his.

"The other end of the pool…the camera scans it with the yard but not this end."

Why would he want me out of the camera I wondered. Isn't the agenda so Carlisle will see us? I nodded in understanding. He released me placing my hands on the edge of the pool and moved behind me. I felt feather light kisses on my neck as well as the hardness of his body pressing against me.

"Bella….I want you so much." He whispered as his hands covered mine.

I knew what he was asking I wasn't born yesterday and the way he was pressing against me made it kind of obvious. He wanted me just like this right here in the pool. I closed my eyes trying to fight off how wonderful he felt. I couldn't do this did I want to? Yes, but I wouldn't. I had never cheated on anyone and I would not start now.

His lips were at my ear and I could feel one hand splayed against my stomach, the fingers of his other gently running along the band of my bikini bottoms.

"No one will know Bella…you have my word."

I had no idea if I could trust him with that or not. I knew once it started it would never stop and if we started now neither of us would be able to stop it from happening again the attraction was too strong.

I shook my head turning to face him. He was so beautiful his eyes full of lust, want and need. His hands slid to my hips and pulled my legs around his waist. He held my thighs as he watched me.

"I do want you Edward but I won't do this to Carlisle. He doesn't deserve this."

He closed his eyes trying to control his emotions.

"Bella, how are we going to fight this? I've never felt anything this strong this is not just an urge to sleep with you this is more, God it's so much more." He reached up holding my face in his hands and I felt my breathing quicken. His eyes were pleading with me.

"We can't Edward." I said again hoping he would understand.

"You're right. I just…I'm sorry I…." he shook his head.

I stroked his cheek and pushed his hands loose getting out of the pool and heading inside. Rose was waiting in my room.

"That was interesting I thought for a minute you were going to give in."

I shook my head.

"I like him Rose really like him. God help me. I can't figure him out at all."

She sat by me on the bed and sighed.

"Bella look he's a job. Once this goes down he's going to hate you. There is no use in getting involved with him even if you like him. Keep your focus on daddy Cullen."

I nodded and went to shower.

The week seemed to move slowly as I tried to avoid Edward and hung around Alice to pass the time. This didn't stop the lingering looks but the less communication the better. Knowing where the cameras were helped also. It gave me a chance to snoop but Carlisle was an open book. If he kept anything it was in those videoed places he was a very smart man. Jasper would have to tinker with some cameras for me.

Rose and I were in the work out room practicing martial arts and I didn't hear Carlisle and Emmett come in. Sometimes we focus a little too hard but then we know what the other can do if we don't. I swung and she ducked seeing Emmet and Carlisle breaking her concentration. I was able to land a blow to her side that she could have easily blocked.

I looked at her oddly when she didn't respond and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Carlisle!"

I smiled running into his arms. He caught me and laughed kissing me lightly I pulled back knowing I was sweaty. I didn't want to ruin his clothes.

"I see you have been busy." He said turning to Rose.

"Yes, this is Rose she is my trainer but also my bodyguard. I thought since you had one, I should have one and who would ever guess her?"

He laughed but looked amused.

"Well she would throw one off." He admitted.

I noticed Emmett was staring at her and she had looked him over but was pretending not to notice him. I hit his arm.

"You should show her some moves Emmett. She can take them trust me."

She looked up smiling as he walked over.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said looking her over with a grin.

"No worries." She said back stretching. "You won't."

I smiled to myself yes this was a good match indeed. Rose loves a good competition and he was the one to give it to her. I felt a warm hand on my back and lips at my ear.

"Can I steal you?" Carlisle asked in a whisper.

I nodded and followed him from the room. I wiped my arms down and followed him to the kitchen as he handed me some bottled water.

"I am glad you're back. How was your meeting?" I asked sitting on a stool.

"Eventful with the exception I missed you." He said resting his elbows on the counter watching me.

He was always so sweet and had he gotten better looking while I was gone? I think so. He reached out brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I love when he does intimate things like that it is such a simple gesture yet it means so much.

"I missed you too." I blushed and looked down.

He lifted my chin.

"My beautiful Isabella always so timid." He chucked and leaned back on his elbows.

"I didn't know you knew how to fight. What else don't I know about you my sweet?" He questioned with a small smile.

Can I be honest and tell him everything? No, I think not.

"I can't tell you all of my secrets now Mr. Cullen don't you want a little mystery?" I teased.

I bit my lip and leaned forward. He groaned a mischievous look crossing his face.

"I want to know all of you inside and out Isabella. I want to know every precious freckle on your body."

He ran his finger over my hand. I met his eyes and noticed they were darker. I inhaled sharply and smiled a sexy little smile sliding from my stool. Who taught this man Seduction 101? He definitely had a fantastic teacher.

"I need to shower before you know any of those things, I'm kind of nasty right now, but I promise you when I get finished you can get to know them all you want. I might even let you show me how much you missed me if you're a good boy." I leaned close to his ear.

"And if you're a bad boy…." I smiled running my hand up his thigh. "I'll just have to tell you what I've been doing to pass the time alone while you were gone."

He took a deep breath.

"Then by all means do shower Isabella."

I blew him a kiss and swayed my hips as I passed him and walked out of his line of vision. I knew he would be expecting it of me after all he had been gone a week and we were sleeping together already. I tried to talk myself into how wonderful it would be it didn't help. It was always wonderful but I was nervous, I was always afraid he would know. He would find out the truth and all would be lost.

I dressed casual well kind of. I slipped on my comfy Stella McCartney skinny zip jeans and matched it with a denim Alexander Wang corset. I knew he knew labels and so did Alice. I had to keep up this stupid charade of actually caring what I wore. Putting on some heels I don't care who they were by I just know they cost a lot I was down the stairs. I left my hair down to dry naturally.

Alice was on the couch with Jasper and looked up quickly out of her seat.

"Oh I love you." She said circling me. She turned to Carlisle who was at the bar.

"Daddy where did you find her? …..let me see Stella and Alexander am I right?" She looked at me with a smile. I nodded and she was so happy.

"You have such good taste in clothes."

Little did she know I had no taste Rose had all the taste. She and Rose would get along perfectly.

"Oh daddy you have to keep her." She squealed sitting back with Jasper.

I felt his arm at my waist.

"I fully intend on it." He said handing me a martini. "Shall we go outside I need a moment."

I walked with him sitting next to him and enjoying the beautiful starry night. He pulled me close and rested his warm hand on my leg.

"You remember I promised you something special." He said with a smile.

I laughed setting my drink on the table and turned my attention to him.

"Yes you did, but I thought we were just kidding." I stroked his cheek. "Tell me Carlisle how do you get more handsome by the day?"

He did, he just oozed sexuality and he did seem to get more handsome each day. It could be just me but I personally didn't think so. He was just a well spoken, well dressed, well built man who took care of himself. He took pride in his life and his family and it was an extremely turn on. He closed his eyes to my touch and placed his hand on mine.

"Isabella." He whispered.

I smiled to myself it made me feel good to know I had such an effect on him. He opened his eyes and looked at me his smile no longer present.

"I have something for you." He said seriously.

I shook my head.

"I don't need gifts you are all I need." I answered back.

He sighed and pulled my hand from his cheek kissing my palm.

"Close your eyes."

I did and I felt him put something around my wrist, He kissed my hand again and then said, "Open your eyes."

I looked down and gasped at the bracelet. It was diamonds encased in platinum and fastened with a heart.

"It's beautiful." I said touching it.

He smiled. "It's called the heart bracelet I thought it was fitting especially since you seem to be stealing mine."

I swallowed hard and met his eyes.

"Carlisle …." I pulled away from him guilt consuming me I walked away and stood by the pool shaking my head. I felt him move my hair aside and kiss my neck.

"I don't mean to rush you Isabella. It's ok to take your time I understand this is all happening very fast. It's just how I feel. I'm older and to me life passes quickly I don't want to waste a moment of it. You may not see it quite the same way but there is quite an age difference." He said calmly.

I turned to face him.

"It's not that." I said looking down.

He stroked my face tilting it up to see my eyes.

"What is it then? Why do you look so torn? I know your feelings Isabella I feel them when you look at me, when you touch me. I don't understand why you seem afraid of me, why you stand here and shiver in my arms. I would never hurt you. You should know that by now."

"I'm frightened." I said in almost a whisper.

He was still a moment and then he stroked my hair.

"Of what sweetheart? Of me?"

I nodded, "Of you, of this and most of all myself that if I let go and fall in love with you I don't know what I'm going to do because it's not suppose to happen. It can't happen and you're so sweet and wonderful and I'm a terrible person." I pulled away crying.

He placed his hands on my shoulders stopping me from moving.

"Isabella you are not a terrible person baby look at me."

He forced me to look at him and held my face steady.

"No one ever said falling in love was easy. Who said it wasn't supposed to happen? Who wrote the book on what should happen and what shouldn't? Why not try and let yourself feel Isabella? I want you to feel and I know you want to I've seen it in your eyes when we make love. You want to let go and just be. It's ok to do that I will be there to catch you."

"Carlisle you don't understand." I pleaded.

"I understand more than you think." He said more stern this time.

He lifted me in his arms and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his chest. I knew I was in trouble. Where was Rose? Wasn't she supposed to be helping me out here? He carried me into the house and I saw Jazz look as we past by. Alive waved.

"Night daddy."

"Night baby." He said without missing a beat as if this were an every day occurrence.

I tried to shoot Jasper a look but he looked away too fast. Probably embarrassed to see his own sister getting carried away to do God knows what. When we arrived in his bedroom he laid me down gently.

"No more pretenses tonight." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt. I watched him biting my lip. He pointed to the corner of the bed and I scooted to it. He stroked my hair gently and smiled.

"I can understand being afraid but there is so much more to see and feel when you allow yourself to let go and feel those things."

"I can't." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, you can." He argued removing my corset and tossing it across the room.

"You can and you will because you aren't leaving this room until you break."

I swallowed hard backing away on the bed but he caught my legs slipping my heels off. I looked down at his face and he smiled.

"Don't worry I would never hurt you. You won't break from pain I can promise you that."

I had no idea what he had planned but I didn't like it. I never like losing any kind of control. Personally I would rather have the pain because at least I can control that. I can hold my anger and focus on something. He was going to make this impossible. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed for this to be over quickly…..it wasn't.

Three months later I'm sitting in Esme's office tapping my pen and staring into space. It had been rough playing this role. Edward had immersed himself in his music though we still had several run ins that the tension was so strong you could light a fire from a mile away. I tried to immerse myself in Carlisle and Alice. It seemed the only logical thing to do.

It didn't change that Edward was still on my mind or that when he walked in the room and our eyes met I still felt my heart leap. I just couldn't resist his pull and I so wanted to. I just kept reminding myself to stay away and I did. He had the most soulful eyes and it was like he could see right into my heart. He knew I wanted him just like I knew he wanted me and it killed me to deny it. The problem is I did have feelings for Carlisle but they were hardly the same.

I loved him yes, but I was not in love with him. It was different…not that I was in love with Edward right? I mean I hardly even knew the guy….

Esme touched my arm.

"You ok?"

I looked at her and nodded. No I'm not but who cares I don't matter right? That much is obvious.

She shook her head.

"I looked through the files you brought me. These are good, really good. He is a lot more extensive than I thought. Do you think you could get more entail on this business transaction and company? It seems they are out of Paris but he is in touch with them weekly. He has quite a bit of money invested. If they went down it would cost him millions. It would hurt him badly. We could start there."

I sighed.

"He keeps it in his office. If Jasper can rig the camera's I can try and check it out. I know they come in to see him maybe we can wire it. I would have to see where he keeps the files first. He keeps it very private from me and it's definitely not in the open."

"Perhaps Rose could get Emmett to show her?" Esme smiled.

I chuckled that was something that hadn't crossed my mind. Emmett had a huge crush on Rose and she had him eating out of her hand. She would not admit it but she was crushing on him too.

"It's a thought." I said back standing. Looking out the window I looked back at Esme.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Esme said looking at me oddly.

"Because I think somewhere along the line you were mislead." I said honestly.

She looked at me for a moment.

"Get the information Bella."

I nodded as she left the room.

I relaxed at the house when I heard the door slam I looked up Edward walked straight past me into Carlisle's office and then back out.

"Where is dad?" He asked angry.

I sat my magazine on my lap.

"He's running some errands. Are you ok?"

He was pale, angry and to be honest looked like he wanted to pummel someone. Hands on his hips he stood there a moment and then threw himself in a chair running his hand through his hair.

"He cut the funding for a new band I was producing."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because Bella, he doesn't like what I do. We've had this little discussion before remember? I needed a little cash to get me going and evidently he decided to back out. It's a way he can force me into the family business that I hate."

I felt bad for him. I would hate to be forced into something I hated.

"You don't have money? I mean I thought…"

He smirked, "What I'd be rich like daddy? No I'm not because I refuse to run the business."

I thought about that a moment.

"How much is it? I mean to produce?" I asked.

"It's several thousand dollars Bella. It's a lot." He sighed resting his face in his hands.

I watched him unsure and thought a moment. I wanted to help him. He looked so upset and broken. I hated seeing him like this.

"Well, I could loan you some money." I said simply.

He looked up at me in shock.

"Bella I can't take your money." He said shaking his head.

"No, he most certainly will not." I heard from behind us and turned to see Carlisle's angry face. Oh this was not good at all.

"Emmett leave us." He said then.

I closed my magazine setting it on the table. He moved closer to the couch resting his hand on it.

"You have an issue you would like to speak with me about Edward? We can go into my office."

He walked into his office and Edward followed him shutting the doors. I felt terrible I knew this wasn't going to end pretty. Carlisle could be cold when he wanted something. He had never been that way to me but it did make me think. I mean he loved his son yet he would do this to get his way?

It wasn't long until the doors flew open and Edward stormed out of the house. I stood walking into his office he had his face in his hands and I moved behind him to massage his shoulders. He sighed allowing me to do this for a while before grabbing my hands.

"Isabella, why does he hate me so?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

He turned his chair and I could see he had been crying. Oh God, he's been crying. He looks…Oh God….

"Carlisle he doesn't hate you." I said in almost a whisper stroking his cheek.

I was hoping to say the right thing I had no experience in this kind of thing. I didn't have kids. He pulled me into his lap.

"I want him to follow in my footsteps and he just wants to play the piano or produce his music. He has no passion for business or this company. What will become of the company once I am gone?" He rested his face on my chest and I stroked his head.

"It will all work out. He's an artist Carlisle just like Alice she has a passion for clothes. Edward he loves music."

He sighed, "Yes, they got that from their mother."

He leaned back closing his eyes.

"I just don't understand. I guess I am not meant to."

"Pushing him into a business he hates will only make it worse. He will run you into the ground and you know it." I said brushing a blonde hair back. He looked at me and nodded.

"You're probably right. I should fund his project I just had hopes…. It doesn't matter he is my son and I should support him. Please Isabella do not offer my children money without me knowing ok?"

I nodded looking down like a scolded child. He lifted my face.

"Isabella look at me, I love you."

There was something in the way is said the words, something that caught my attention. He had never looked at me the way he was looking at me now. It was different. He gently pulled my head to his and kissed me softly. I knew now we were in very dangerous territory. We were progressing to more. I knew it and I was helpless to stop it. I knew deep inside that even as I fought against it I loved him. I can't hate myself any more than I do right now.

We snuggled for a while on the couch just holding one another and while he played with my hair, I took the opportunity to dig deeper into his past. I looked at him.

"Tell me about this other woman you loved."

He looked at me a moment then smiled warmly.

"She was a lot like you she was very warm and caring. I remember when I first saw her…standing on the side of the street waiting for the bus. I'll never forget her smile it was so bright. I knew there was something different about her and I was right. She was a spitfire like you."

I giggled as he kissed my nose.

"I had to chase her but she loved every minute of it. She was like the sunshine to me. We were together for such a long time."

He stopped talking and looked at me tracing my lips with his finger.

"When she was taken from me…I was but a shell of myself for a very long time. I mourned her for so long I don't remember what it was like to live. I don't think I did live, not really until I met you."

He had given me some information but still not enough.

"Would you have her back?" I asked.

He frowned.

"What a silly question Isabella."

"Well I mean if you could?" I questioned watching his face. He looked off.

"It's not fair to ask me that now is it? The answer doesn't matter when you are in my arms."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." I said then.

He looked down at me moving so he was on top of me and held my hands tightly.

"I love you both Isabella in very different ways and at this moment I love you very much."

His lips slowly descended onto mine and I noticed what he had not said. He was in love with me. He didn't think I noticed but I did. He was still in love with her and it was up to me to fix whatever was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously..._**

**_"Would you have her back?" I asked._**

**_He frowned._**

**_"What a silly question Isabella."_**

**_"Well I mean if you could?" I questioned watching his face. He looked off._**

**_"It's not fair to ask me that now is it? The answer doesn't matter when you are in my arms."_**

**_"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." I said then._**

**_He looked down at me moving so he was on top of me and held my hands tightly._**

**_"I love you both Isabella in very different ways and at this moment I love you very much." _**

**_His lips slowly descended onto mine and I noticed what he had not said. He was in love with me. He didn't think I noticed but I did. He was still in love with her and it was up to me to fix whatever was broken._**

**BPOV**

I knocked on Edward door nervous but I needed to talk to him. He opened it and looked like he was hung over, nice. Just what I needed when I needed to seriously chat. I wanted to see how much he knew about Esme. I wanted to see if I could possibly trust him at least a little if at all.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He turned not saying anything but leaving the door open. I take that as a yes. I shut the door and realized he was wrapped in only a sheet. Yikes! Ok well this is not how I pictured it wait where did he go? He does look appetizing in a sheet I must admit.

"Edward?"

I looked around finally finding him laying across his bed it should be a sin the thoughts running through my head. Wait, it was I'm dating his father bad Bella. I sat on the side of his bed. I wanted to get to know him. I mean truly maybe we could have a friendship before this all went to pieces. Lord knows I didn't have any friends. I shouldn't want to even do that because of my plans, but if I wanted to get Esme and Carlisle back together I would need him.

Call me selfish I enjoyed his company as well when he wasn't touching me. I actually felt like we could be very close friends. I know it's a fairy tale and will never happen but I can always think it was nice while it lasted. In my line of work friends are few and far between.

"I'm not going to get any foreign substances on me am I?" I asked looking around with a frown. It just dawned on me where I was sitting, his bed.

"Foreign substances?" He cocked one eye open.

"Uh yeah, nasty woman….bodily fluids….you know."

He rolled onto his side and smirked. I could wake up to this every morning, wow.

"I don't bring women here might get a stalker." I love his sense of humor.

I couldn't help but eye his well carved abs and then refocus on his face. He knew it too and smiled.

"So, Carlisle s girlfriend what brings you to my humble abode? Are you bored and ready to be my mistress?" He teased with a wink.

I can only wish I glanced at his abdomen and the thin trail of hair that ran from his belly button going down….yeah I definitely wish… I quickly distracted myself and looked around at his neat room. He was actually clean can you believe it? I turned to him again.

"I need you to tell me about the woman Carlisle dated before me."

I hoped this would get me somewhere with learning about Esme's past. Someone had to know something. Why no one would tell me is what I didn't understand. I had a hunch Edward knew all of it.

His facial expression changed and he looked concerned.

"Why?"

Ok time to set the bait or else he won't talk. I tried to look upset.

"I just wanted to know, you know what she did wrong so I don't do the same thing. I mean obviously she did something wrong and I want to stay around. He talks about her like she hurt him very badly. I don't want to do that."

He stood and dropped the sheet. I gasped when my eyes met with his naked behind. He did that on purpose and it was not nice at all! Ok, well maybe it was nice to look at. I always knew he had a perfect butt. That's not the point I'm not here to see his butt, now I'll dream about him even more. I looked away as he slipped on some clothes and sat beside me.

"Some things are better left in the past you know. Perhaps dad is telling you what he wants you to know." He looked me over and met my eyes.

Ok so we were playing that game, I can play that.

I moved closer to him.

"What if I'm interested in…." I grabbed his shirt snapping at his face when he came close. "Knowing a little more."

I hoped that came off sexy and by the darkening of his eyes it did. He smiled moving his arm across me to rest on my other side so he was closer to my face. Yeah, I could be in dangerous territory here. He might bite back.

"Knowing more could be trouble." He said leaning into my neck to inhale my perfume. I closed my eyes trying not to let him win.

"Suppose I like trouble." I said as he leaned back to see my face.

I'll have to watch him closely he is definitely up to something. My internal alarm was suddenly going off and it never did that around him. In all the times I had been with him I had never felt like this. Something in his eyes told me WARNING! WARNING!

He watched my eyes a moment then licked his lips. He's tempted this is good…. I wish I wasn't especially when I know he's up to no good.

"I suppose you might like trouble…the really dirty kind too, but then it would be wrong now wouldn't it? You would be betraying my father." He reminded me.

Ah, the kicker. The son has an attack of conscious all of a sudden. Yeah, violins anyone? I felt his hand reach behind me to grab the hand I was leaning back on and suddenly I was flat on my back, the breath knocked out of me. What was he doing? He smirked moving again and I was on my stomach only a moment before suddenly being pulled up on my knees and fully back against him. I felt his lips against my ear.

"I might tell you but then…what if I wanted something in return? Would you be able to give it?" Oh crap. I knew something was up. My guard started to slide up betraying his father my butt. He seems real worried.

"I don't know what it is you want." I said with labored breath frightened of what he would say. I tried to struggle loose but he held me firmly against him.

"Hmmm what do you have I might want Bella?" he bit my ear as he spoke.

He ran his hand down my arm lifting it to look at my bracelet and chuckled.

"Little gift from dad?"

"Yes, why?" I was surprised at the change in subject.

He pulled me closer, "Be careful where you wear it that's from Tiffany's probably cost him a good 10 grand."

"Really? Surely not".

He chuckled.

"I know my dad and yes."

I swallowed hard looking at the bracelet. I had never had someone spend that kind of money on me. What's the point really? Carlisle had a heart of gold though back to why I am here. Esme and what happened in their past. I waited for him to tell me his demands.

"I want one night a week." He whispered in my ear releasing me.

I scrambled away from him further down the bed and turned to look at him.

"What, why?"

"You want to know what I know… one night a week. Take it or leave it and trust me I know it all. I was right there." He teased.

"One night a week to do what?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged, "Talk over dinner and just whatever." He looked off acting innocent.

"What is the whatever?" I asked cringing inside.

Did I really want to know what the whatever was? I mean I could just not know and when it came I could act surprised and handle it then. It's just bad I like to be prepared. He crawled over me and as he did I leaned back eventually lying on my back with him hovering above me. I clinched the bed sheets. Oh this is not good at all.

He gave me a lazy smile and pressed his weight slowly upon me inch by torturous inch. Dear God kill me now because I so want to be a very naughty, naughty girl right now. I gripped the sheets harder and I know my knuckles had to be turning white.

He placed his elbows by my face holding himself up to look at me.

"I figure the 'whatever' can be a little of this if you like. If you don't I am positive we can come up with something that you will." His voice was husky and full of promises.

I closed my eyes trying to remain calm and focused. I felt something warm and wet but it was so subtle I wasn't quite sure what it was. I opened my eyes and he was trailing my lips lightly with his tongue. Inhaling threw my mouth from the shock was all he needed for an opening and his lips were on mine. I released the bed burying my fingers in his hair. This was heaven. His taste, his smell it was perfect. He wrapped my legs around him and lifted me, turning me so my head was on the pillows and I could be comfortable then relaxed on me again.

I don't know how long we were like this. I lost track of time while I was in his arms and all we were supposed to be doing was talking. He began to lift my shirt and I felt his warm hands on my belly that's when I knew this had to stop. I had lost myself in the moment, temporarily forgetting something was off. This was not me at all and I knew better it could cost me in the end.

"Wait, wait. I can't." I pushed his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused. He was so beautiful flushed and breathing heavily.

"I…" I slid to the side of the bed. "Look even if I do this weekly thing Edward I can't sleep with you. I don't want you to think that is going to happen."

He stood leaning heavily against the wall.

"I don't get it you aren't in love with him. What is it Bella? Tell me why you are with him." He almost shouted. He obviously wasn't getting the answers he wanted.

"Edward please don't." I said looking down. "I do love him. You just choose not to see it."

"Oh, I see just fine thank you. I see you are devoted to him for some pathetic reason. I see you give him your body even though you don't want to. I see you wasting your life when you could have so much more."

"Edward." I said softly. "I give him my body because I want to. I'm devoted because he deserves it."

"There is a reason behind this and it's not because you are so in love with him." He argued.

"Tell me I'm wrong and mean it Bella." He said lifting my chin. "If you didn't want me then that wouldn't have just happened on my bed. I felt you Bella and you wanted me loud and clear."

"So much you …" I pulled away walking to his window as the tears fell. "You don't understand. I don't want to hurt him. I love him."

I felt his arms wrap around me. I couldn't help but wonder why he was being so helpful or pretending to.

"Tell me Bella let me help you. Whatever is going on I can help." He said sounding so sure.

I wish it could be true. I turned crying into his arms. It was the first time during this long ordeal I felt truly happy. I only wish I didn't feel this suspicion, he lifted my face.

"I'm falling in love with you Bella and I don't even know who you really are. I know you are hiding something and it's going to be something big. I want to help you please I will never betray you if you want to continue this I won't step in your way but I will offer you a substitution. I am here and I want you. I think you want me too."

I couldn't answer that for it would be the downfall of us all. I slipped out of his arms.

"I have to go."

"Will you think about it? I know you feel the same feelings I do. I just don't understand why you are so afraid to admit it….please." He pleaded.

"There is nothing to think about. I have nothing to hide. I belong with Carlisle." I said looking around for something out of the ordinary and finding it right above a picture in his room. Not even original. Can he be more unprofessional?

He stroked my cheek and I pulled away irritated now.

"I'm going back to my love where I belong. I came to you for help not to be hit on." I turned abruptly and left.

**EPOV**

Mike walked out of the back room as soon as my beautiful Bella left and tossed me the DVD.

"She didn't give you jack man." He glanced down and chuckled, "Maybe a semi but…."

I slapped his head. "Focus, Mike."

"I didn't get the impression she wants to hurt your dear old daddy." Mike said watching my reaction.

"No, I don't think she wants to hurt him."

I looked down tossing the DVD in the trash. It didn't do me much good she didn't say much of anything on it all it did was remind me of the truth. I wanted her and she wanted him at least partially. She had some interest in me. I didn't understand what was going on.

I felt her passion when she kissed me. I know what I felt and she was into me. I also knew something else, when I looked into her eyes she looked incredibly sad and she was serious when she said she didn't want to hurt him, she was also serious when she said she loved him. I know the difference between love and being in love. I can't say she is in love with him….but I can't say she isn't.

It's like she was caught up in a game she couldn't get out of. She couldn't be with me for another reason and I needed to find out what that reason was because she wasn't going to hurt dad to break whatever held her there.

"Your old man has good taste though. She is some major tail. " He said raising his eyebrows and pulling me from my thoughts.

I chose to ignore that comment. If I didn't I might just punch him.

"You wanted to show she was using him and wanted to hurt him in some way. What you found out is she isn't right?" Mike said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Yes, something's off. She doesn't want to hurt him and it's like she is being forced to." I sat down thinking. "I don't get it something isn't right."

"Is she legit? I mean with her feelings?" Mike asked taking a swig from his bottle. I sighed looking down at the floor. I wish she wasn't but Bella has a big heart.

"Yes, she loves my father. She has a hard time hiding her feelings they are written in her eyes."

"What about you?" Mike asked then.

"Yeah." I popped the top on my beer. "Cheers."

I ignored his question. It hurt too bad to be reminded she felt for me and I couldn't have her. She would never admit it and she didn't have to. When she kissed me, god how good it felt when her body pressed against mine….I knew how she felt and she never said a word. The worst pain in the world is loving someone that you can never have.

**BPOV**

I flipped my phone on as soon as I got in my car. Something wasn't right it just felt off and I knew he was baiting me. The creep was trying to screw me over. He had me fooled all along and I fell for him. I fell for the lines and his deep green eyes, the smile that sent butterflies to my stomach and his hands that felt perfect when they touched me. He was just playing me all along to get something but what that was I have no idea.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah sis what's up?" He said typing away at his computer in the background.

"Can you give me heat signatures on Edward's apartment?" I questioned impatiently tapping at my steering wheel.

"Uh oh, is he being naughty?" He teased.

"Just do it." I said aggravated.

"Ok, someone needs their coffee. I'm picking up two." He said and I was seething.

"Thanks call me once I'm there and give me the second location." Edward had no idea who he was playing with did he?

"Wait Bella, do you need back up?" He said before I could get out of the car.

"No I got this." I growled. So he thinks he has one up on me. Let's just see how he plays this one out.

I hung up and marched back up to his loft. He opened the door with a surprised face and then smiled leaning on it.

"You miss me already?" Please I think I am going to be sick, seriously his little smirk isn't cute this time.

I shoved him inside slamming the door shut. My phone rang and I opened it.

"Room on your left is second signature." Jasper instructed me.

I pushed end call on the phone and headed toward the spare room. Edward panicked following me.

"Bella what are you doing? Where are you going?"

I ignored him going to the closet and opening the door to pull a bugged eyed male out. I pushed him onto the bed and put my hands on my hips then turned to Edward.

"The next time you want to play a game little boy you better make sure you know what league you're in."

They both looked shocked. He followed me to the door and held it shut.

"I had to be sure." He said quickly.

I could hear the strain in his voice along with….was that fear? Why was he scared of me?

"Edward, I am in no mood to talk to you right now I would back off." I said trying my best to control my temper.

He was just using me I should have known better than to believe he had feelings for me. It was all a game to him and he played me like a fool. I bought into it hook, line and sinker. I was so angry I could pull my hair out.

"Bella listen to me. I had to know you weren't out to hurt my father that you were not using him and how you felt for me. I didn't go about it the best way but it's the truth and I'm sorry. The DVD is in the trash look for yourself. Everything I said to you was the truth. I'm falling for you."

I noticed the DVD in the trash and picked it up sliding it into my purse.

"I never meant to hurt you, please." He begged.

I turned glaring at him. I was so angry and I was suddenly nauseated as well this time I was going to vomit. I suddenly felt clammy and lightheaded.

"I trusted you, I thought I was safe with you and I wasn't was I? I was never safe you were just like the rest of them. You just used me to your advantage. The only one I am truly safe with is your father." I said angry.

"Bella, that's not true." He argued. "I know this looks bad but I can explain really, please."

"Yes, it does but I see clearly now." I grabbed my stomach as I fought the urge to vomit overwhelming me. What the heck is up with this I mean yeah I was angry but come on! Can't I get a break?

"Sorry." I said then.

"For what?" He questioned.

I elbowed his stomach. He released the door doubling over in pain as I slipped out stopping only to say, "For that."

It hurt that he would do this to me. What did I expect? He was a jerk and I knew that to begin with right? How could I have actually assumed he would be anything but? I wouldn't make that mistake again. I barely made it to the grass beside my car before expelling all the contents of my stomach, freaking fantastic I just love my life today. I was lucky no one saw me how embarrassing.

I made it to my car and cleaned myself up before heading to Carlisle's. This day just pretty much sucked. I kept to myself the next few days. It had upset me what he had done. I had actually started to feel a friendship with him and then I find this out.

I couldn't trust Esme because she was up to something and I really began to wonder if she was actually being truthful to me anymore. Jasper was the only one I could because he was my brother and Carlisle because he had no clue what was going on but when he found out well…I was done for. The scary part was I knew I was really undeniably alone in this.

I was sitting alone outside enjoying the beautiful day when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Carlisle sat beside me on the porch. He had been giving me my space but I felt him watching me in silence. I knew he had been wondering what was wrong but he hadn't pushed me to tell him. He hadn't even pushed me intimately he had simply let me set our pace. It was nice and what I needed.

"You've been avoiding everyone these last few days, is everything ok?" His eyes held concern.

"Yes." I said.

He looked off into the distance.

"Isabella, you know you can tell me anything. I would never get upset with you but I would hope you would trust me. We are in this relationship together and I love you very much."

I don't know where he was going with this. He moved to sit on the chair beside me and stroke my cheek.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me? I won't be upset."

I couldn't fathom what in the world he wanted me to tell him. I mean about Edward surely not… I knew I had been keeping to myself. I had been feeling like crap for several reasons one I was alone, two his son was a traitor and three that I was dirt and I was using him in the worst way and I hated it.

"No…." I hesitated.

He pulled my hand into his lap and kissed it.

"You seem so distant. What's wrong? You've closed yourself off to even me. I can't even seem to touch your heart Isabella and it worries me." He said softly.

I knew he was right and I had not meant to be that far away. I was just tired of being used. I don't know why it was my job right? Look what I was doing to him. Who was I to complain? I met his concerned eyes as he continued to stroke my cheek.

"Isabella if I've done something…"

"No, no you've been wonderful. I love you. I just…"

I turned away realizing what I said. I'd never told him that. I figured he probably knew but I'd never actually said the words. He stood moving on my lounge chair facing me and pulling my legs over his. He looked at my hands for a moment and then looked off.

"I had hoped you wouldn't feel lonely here. I fear I haven't succeeded in that battle. You have been down and I can't help but wonder if there is something I have done or could have done to make it better. You don't leave the house anymore and you just seem to lack the shine and determination you once had. I don't know what happened."

I sighed deeply.

"Perhaps I realized it didn't matter."

He looked at me strangely.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's the truth. We're all driven by something else when you think about it. Money, fame, greed and when you die does any of it go with you? I can't think of one thing I've done that I'm happy about it's kind of depressing really. If I died tomorrow I wouldn't have a thing to be proud of."

He cupped my face in his hands and sighed. He looked concerned his face one of an angel. He really did look like a thirty year old man. He was incredibly handsome and compassionate. I loved that about him not to mention that he was so intelligent. I am so drawn to a man with a good head on his shoulders and this one wore his emotions on his sleeve much like me. When he wanted me to see them that is when he didn't he was impossible to decipher. I looked down not wanting to see his green eyes. They held so many questions none of which I wanted to answer and all of which I was probably guilty of.

"You built a company and you have your children. I am but a player in a game of chess just a pawn." I whispered then trying to think of something else to say before he could question me.

He tilted my head back up.

"You don't have to be." He said his eyes full of emotion.

"I don't know how to stop it." I said sadly.

"Isabella you have the power to stop it you always did the question was when you were going to decide to take the reigns. No one controls your life but you."

I knew his words were true but they were so much easier said than done. It was almost if he knew exactly what I was talking about as if he could feel what I felt. He patted my leg.

"There is something of concern Isabella. Normally I would never interfere with your personal business but in this case I felt it necessary." I looked at him oddly.

"What is it?"

"You say you are in investments which you took over from your father?"

I felt my insides shake and become nauseated. What did he know? His eyes gave very little away. I knew this wasn't good.

"Y…yes." I said softly unsure where he was going.

He ran his fingers through my hair pushing some tenderly behind my ear. He was a master at deception.

"But you do answer to someone about you? I mean someone does approve your transactions with you being so young and new to this. A governing body if you will."

Ok now I was really nervous. I felt his hand move to the back of my scalp holding my hair tightly I flinched and looked into his eyes his face was close to mine.

"Yes."

"Do you trust this person?"

It was a very straight forward question. One that had more meanings than one and we both knew it. I looked at him a moment and tried to stand but he held my hair tightly refusing to relinquish his hold. I knew then I was in a lot of trouble. I couldn't move. I couldn't run and from the deceptively calm look on his face I was caught.

"I wasn't finished. I asked you a question and I would like an answer." He said smoothly but I could see his body was rigid and tense.

I closed my eyes trying to fight the fear that threatened to overtake me. I had to stay calm and answer his questions. I owed him that.

"I used to."

"Not now?" He questioned never raising his calm voice.

"It's complicated." I said simply.

"Yes or no there are only two answers." He corrected me.

"You're hurting me." I said then.

I forced his hand out of my hair and stood walking to the grass and looked out over the city. I felt him behind me. I didn't know what he knew but I was sure it was something. He wasn't getting rough with me but I knew he might if I didn't answer him.

"I used to trust them…they wouldn't give me details only orders. I usually don't question." I said softly.

I felt his hand on my side he squeezed my hip gently pulling me back against him. I could feel his chin on my shoulder, his lips at my ear. I don't know what he is doing or what he is trying to do. He is toying with me that's for sure. It made me nervous.

"Why did you this time?"

"I didn't question at first…but in time it didn't feel right. I wanted answers and they wouldn't give me any. I didn't understand." I said confused.

He turned me to face him tilting my chin with one hand the other arm holding me against him.

"Answer me something Isabella where should loyalties lie hmmm? I want an honest answer from you not what you think I want to hear but what you believe in your heart." He said looking in my eyes.

He didn't look angry just determined. He is still so very handsome. I couldn't lie to him. I rested my hand on his chest.

"With your heart." I felt my eyes tear.

"Where do yours lie?" He asked me as my tears fell. I think he already knew the answer.

"With you." I said softly.

"Say it." He demanded.

I met his eyes knowing what he wanted.

"I love you."

He wiped my tears and sighed pulling my head to his chest and holding me tightly.

"Isabella you dance so close to the fire don't you love?" He whispered.

I cried softly and he lifted my face kissing my lips gently.

"There is something you need to know." He whispered.

I was waiting on him to tell me he knew I was sent there or something of that nature. He took my hand and led me to the living room and sat with me on the couch. I waited as he inhaled deeply.

"Isabella I've known for some time you were here under false pretenses. I let you find what I wanted. I do not however know who you work for."

I swallowed hard looking down. This is not good for me at all.

He lifted my chin. "Look at me."

I looked up and he kissed me softly.

"I also know you didn't expect what you found. You have very soulful eyes Isabella they tell a lot about you. It's how I knew you were lying to me to begin with but also that you loved me. That being said whoever you work for is seemingly using you too."

I looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"I mean they were using you to get information from me right? My business transactions and dealings but what about you… how far were you supposed to go?" He questioned.

I looked at him.

"I…I don't know. I was told to do what it took."

He stood and paced in front of me.

"You've been with these people for some time yes? You trust that you are not expendable?"

I looked at him shocked.

"I've been with them for years. I am one of the key players I wouldn't think I would be. Why would you say something like that?" I was suddenly worried. Why would he even ask that?

"How far will they go to bring me down Isabella?" He asked.

I looked at him oddly as he threw me a folder.

"Are you familiar with Dr. Greene?" He questioned and I could have had a heart attack when I saw my OBGYN's picture.

"Yes, I don't….I don't understand. How did you…"

He sat beside me. "Emmett has the power of persuasion when needed. It seems she's been giving you a placebo for some time and something to boost your fertility. What I'm saying is you haven't been getting birth control shots love."

I thought back and couldn't think of how they would have gotten it to me then I remembered I take vitamins daily. Six months ago or so Esme had mentioned some wonderful ones she had gotten from her physician and I had to try them. I had and they had made my hair thicker and my nails grow. I felt like I had more energy so I continued them. You have got to be kidding me! How did I not have a period though? Seriously?

"Why would she…"

I dropped the file and he sat his hand on mine. Once Carlisle and I had gotten steadier I had told him I was on birth control and here I should have just kept my freaking mouth shut.

"Calm down Isabella."

I felt my heart rate increase as well as my breathing. She would go as far as to get me pregnant just to ruin his life? It made no sense, even if I got pregnant the only way it would hurt him is if….I was taken out of the picture. He was right expendable. I began to shake and covered my face with my hands. I felt his warm arm around me.

"It's ok. We'll work this out." He attempted to calm me.

"You don't seem to understand don't you see this was to hurt you? Everything I did all of the awful things I did were to hurt you. I was…" I yelled louder than I meant to and the tears started to fall.

He cupped my face in his hands, "Don't you see I will protect you. I promised you remember? I meant what I said. I already knew who you were and I knew why you were here, but tell me something because I think I missed it. I don't recall getting hurt. What I do recall is falling in love."

I met his eyes and he smiled brushing away my tears with his thumbs, "I also might be a father again and that would be a wonderful gift too."

"I'll be a mark Carlisle." I said simply.

He kissed me softly, "Not on my watch, did you forget who I am my love? You will be safe. I promise you."

"I can't be….I mean I'm." I trembled as the tears fell. "I'm going to be a mother?"

Carlisle touched my face gently, "And I will be a father and it will all be just fine. We will be fine."

This has all gone to hell in a basket. How could Esme do this and not tell me? What did he do to her that was so terrible? I just don't understand any of this and I wish I had not gotten involved. I'm beginning to think they are all just crazy.

I can't be pregnant. How am I ever going to explain that one? Especially to the one person I really want to be with. I guess it doesn't matter now this pretty much ruled that out not that he didn't do that on his own lord help me. It doesn't matter now anyway. I have more important things to worry about than him trying to betray me to protect his father, which was noble of him.

Carlisle knows the truth. I could be pregnant and I may be a target for revenge. How would you like to find that out all in one day? I think I'm going to be sick now.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously..._**

**_I can't be pregnant. How am I ever going to explain that one? Especially to the one person I really want to be with. I guess it doesn't matter now this pretty much ruled that out not that he didn't do that on his own lord help me. It doesn't matter now anyway. I have more important things to worry about than him trying to betray me to protect his father, which was noble of him._**

**_Carlisle_****_ knows the truth. I could be pregnant and I may be a target for revenge. How would you like to find that out all in one day? I think I'm going to be sick now._**

Carlisle pulled me close and I curled up in his arms and cried. This was such a mess and I was scared of so many things. He didn't seem to mind he just let me get it all out. I finally didn't have anything left and he rubbed my back. I really didn't deserve his sympathy. He should have kicked me to the curb, well gotten rid of me in the more literal sense.

I wasn't exactly shooting from the hip so to speak not that he didn't know that from the start. I wonder how long he had known the truth. As I calmed I felt him burry his face in my hair and whisper softly in my ear.

"There are a few things we need to discuss."

He didn't sound upset but who knew he could be very deceptive. He unlike me could remain unreadable. I sighed knowing I probably wouldn't like this. I lifted my head to see him and he smiled sadly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No not really." I answered I had kind of lost my appetite really.

He caressed my face his fingers finally resting on my lips. I noticed his eyes focused there for what seemed like forever.

"You need to keep this going as if I didn't know. It's safer for you. I'll keep providing intel and you supply it." He said as his fingers finally continued exploring my face.

"Does it matter? If the idea was to hurt you I'm expendable anyway." I said looking down.

"You will not get hurt do you understand me." He insisted. "I said you play along. I never said I would be. I'll provide you intel, but I will be doing things on this side to assure your safety."

I inhaled softly and laid my head on his chest. He gently stroked my hair. I would have to make sure Jasper was safe as well. I was curious about where we stood, how Carlisle really felt. I mean he was still being kind but I wasn't sure he wasn't just playing along as well. I looked up realizing I was extremely close to his face. He didn't back away simply allowing his hand to trace my jaw.

"We need to find out if you're pregnant Isabella." He whispered never taking his eyes from mine. I didn't know what to say to that. Did he want me to be? What did he want from me?

"What if I am?" I asked him. His expression never changed. I bit my lip the silence deafening in the room just the heat of his fingers on my jaw.

"What if I'm not?" I said then just trying to get anything, some kind of reaction from him.

He remained silent and I wondered if he was going to respond at all. The air was thick with tension and I decided maybe it was better if I just gave him time. I slipped out of his grasp and headed up stairs. I went into the bathroom shutting the door and breaking down.

I don't know why I deserved all of this, he should hate me look at what I have done to him. I lied to him all of this time. I did nothing but underhanded things to him why should he even bother to worry with me. He should kick me out on the street. He was so loving and beautiful and me….what was I? I felt arms behind me lifting me from the floor and I opened my eyes as my feet hit the floor. He turned me wiping my face.

"I knew the moment I saw you that my life was going to change Isabella. I don't care how you changed it one thing is for sure my heart was involved and so was yours. It made me feel alive again no matter what happens from here."

I couldn't deny that he was right. He gently ran his finger down my cheek.

"I had no illusions of what would be. I took you for who you were not who you pretended to be. It was always in your eyes Isabella. Those beautiful deep brown eyes told me so much about you. I knew what you wanted."

"What did I want?" I questioned.

He smiled resting his forehead against mine.

"You wanted to let go to be able to just be free and relax, even if it were only for a moment you wanted time to let down your guard and feel safe. A moment of nothing but simple ecstasy with no boundaries or worries about what came next, a moment just to feel alive and feel nothing but pleasure and I gave that to you."

I closed my eyes at his words. No one had ever been so right about me I did want that and he had given it to me after much coaxing on his part. Control is an issue for me and he taught me that sometimes it is better to just relax and let someone else take the lead. I didn't always have to be in control. I guess that knowledge came with experience and that I had very little of. He however was teaching me so many things.

"You wanted one more thing." He looked deeply into my eyes searching my soul.

"I wanted you to love me." I said knowingly.

He nodded smiling softly as his lips began caressing my neck.

"What else little one?"

"I wanted to love you. I wanted you to teach me how."

"You are so eager to learn Isabella. It makes it hard for me to control myself sometimes and go slow." His voice was deeper now. His sweet breath against my face was hypnotizing. I opened my eyes to meet his and leaned up kissing him softly. His lips were so soft and warm.

I couldn't help but get lost in him. I slid my hand into his soft hair scratching his neck gently in the process. I was rewarded with a moan. I shivered as his fingers trailed down my spine pushing me into him before finally releasing me and taking my hand. He led me to the bed gently pushing me back on it. I leaned up on my elbows watching as he crawled over me. He smiled down at me.

"Oh yes my little princess. I am far from finished with you tonight."

I was shocked when he grabbed the shorts I wore ripping them down. I felt my heart slamming in my chest. He has never been like this. Not that I'm complaining, rough Carlisle? Ok, spank me daddy. He pulled me up forcing me to arch so he could have access to my neck and gripped my hair hard. I think I'm in heaven…what a way to go. I saw nothing but tenderness in his eyes despite the way he was treating me.

His hands cupped my face as he laid on me.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered as he lowered his gaze to my lips. I didn't have time to respond, his lips were on mine too fast and at this point I didn't care. I wanted to know how he felt and he showed me.

I awoke on his chest. I could do this every morning he was sleeping so soundly that I smiled deciding to slip downstairs and fix him breakfast. I was startled and jumped when I heard a noise turning to see what it was.

Edward smiled from where he had tossed something on the table, "Sorry."

"Yeah." I mumbled and returned to cooking.

"You aren't still mad at me are you?" He questioned.

I poked the bacon.

"Edward, you know what let's just forget about it. I have more important things to worry about."

I didn't feel like arguing with him this morning I had enough to deal with besides it was too tempting to poke him with the fork. He poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned on the counter.

"You ok?"

I shrugged.

"Dandy." Was all I said.

"Bella?" He said resting his hand on my shoulder. I jumped dropping the fork I held. We both looked at each other for a moment and his eyes roamed my face concerned.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?"

I knew it wasn't his fault, none of this was I just couldn't deal with my attraction to him right now. Not with all the other complications in my life right now. Why am I even thinking about him being attractive? He tried to screw me over. He picked up the fork and I grabbed another from the drawer ignoring him.

"I'm just a little jumpy. I haven't been feeling well."

I tried to excuse my behavior. He watched me curious and pushed my hair back. I wish he wouldn't touch me it makes me want to wrap myself in his arms. I have got to stop this, he is the enemy.

"You know you look kind of pale." He said softly.

I'm sure he meant well but I didn't need to hear that. I saw a motion and looked up. Carlisle smiled leaning on the doorframe.

"Smells wonderful love."

I smiled back.

"I thought I would surprise you since you were sleeping so well."

Edward went and sat at the table. I felt his arms around my waist and his lips at my ear whispering.

"I wonder why?"

I shivered and closed my eyes remembering how he had made love to me for hours, how could a man his age do that? I have no idea and I don't care. God he could mesmerize me. He chuckled and kissed my neck. It wasn't like he hadn't made sure to prove to me last night that he indeed did hold a deep interest in keeping our relationship going for a very long time to come.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"I can get it sweetheart. Would you like some?" He questioned me back.

"No I'm fine." I smiled and went to the refrigerator to grab the eggs.

"Edward would you like some eggs?" I questioned as he looked through the newspaper. He didn't look up.

"No thanks."

I chuckled cracking the eggs and pouring them in a bowl. I placed the container back in the refrigerator and grabbed a beater then turned looking down. It wasn't like I didn't cook eggs. I cooked them a lot. It just was something about these eggs. They were yellow and slimy….and just….gross. I stepped back dropping the bowl on the cabinet like it was infested.

Carlisle looked up.

"Honey are you ok? You look…"

I felt him grabbing my arm as I fell back.

"Isabella?" He questioned.

I looked up at him with what I am sure was a rather odd expression.

"I'm going to be sick." I grabbed my mouth and he led me quickly around the corner to the bathroom. I don't know how long I lay there but I felt like crap. He rested the cool rag on my neck.

"Love I think you can come out now you haven't vomited in a while." He said rubbing my back.

"I don't want to see them." I insisted.

He chuckled.

"You don't have to the evil eggs are gone but we do have an issue."

I looked up and he stroked my cheek. I knew what the issue was he didn't have to say it.

"Ah, Isabella." He chuckled looking at the expression on my face. "We need to get you in to a doctor love."

"I don't want to go. If I go he'll tell me bad things." I insisted.

He stood leaning his hip on the sink.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings dear one, but if you go or if you don't makes little matter at this point I think. You will still find the same results and when your stomach starts growing what will you do then?" He smirked.

I frowned at him.

"I'll say I'm bloated." I smarted off.

He laughed, "Ah, yes the nine month bloat. I am sure they will believe you too. Accept the inevitable and move on. It's much easier."

"So you say you have kids." I groaned getting up. "This is all new to me and I'm frightened."

Carlisle pulled me against him.

"Yes, I have children and it looks as though I shall have another. You don't have to be frightened I'll be with you all of the way."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to see the shock and horror in Edwards face as he stood within hearing distance in the near by living room. I didn't want him to hear this, not like this. Well, at all. How can I explain this was all a plan? I can't I would sound like a complete and utter fool.

I pulled away from Carlisle and smiled sadly, "I need to brush my teeth."

"Ok."

I avoided Edward and ran upstairs. Avoidance is good right? If I don't see him I can avoid the painful look he gives me. I'm a complete and utter idiot. How can I get Esme involved in this now? I'm infuriated with her. What if it's wrong? Maybe the eggs just weren't my thing this morning right? Could be….

I came back down stairs and Edward was sitting in the chair looking at me suspiciously. I didn't blame him I have idiot stamped to my forehead. Carlisle walked out of his study with Emmett and he handed me a folder.

"Get this to who you need to and take a seat."

I sat down and Carlisle sat across from me. Emmett was leaning on the door.

"I need to know who you work for." He said bluntly.

I swallowed hard not expecting this. I mean I knew he didn't know but…if I told him and turned on her I was just as bad as the rest of them.

I looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Isabella, I will protect you but I need to know. It's easier for me to protect you if I know who I am protecting you from." He remained calm but I still said nothing.

I knew I was taking a chance here but what else could I do. I had Jasper to think about as well. There was more at stake here than just me.

"You are carrying my child! I will not let you risk their life on some petty idea of honor. What did you tell me Isabella?" He knelt in front of me now raising his voice and forcing me to look at him.

"Who does it lay with Bella? When you were deceived and left with nothing but confusion. Who was there? Who never pushed you away and showed you that it never had to be about anything more than one simple thing and what was that thing Isabella?"

I felt the tears streaming down my face as he spoke and he lifted my chin.

"What was it Isabella?" He insisted.

"Love." I said softly.

"Ah, such a simple thing wasn't it. Now tell me again where your heart lies because I don't think you answered me before."

"With you." I trembled sniffing. He caressed my cheek.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? I would never hurt you and you know that I don't know how many more ways I can show you."

He was right he had shown me over and over again. He could have gotten rid of me very easily.

"Who do you work for little one?" He asked again.

I looked deep in his eyes but I just couldn't. He smiled kissing my forehead.

"So be it. I had hoped you would make this easier. I didn't want you to see this."

"See what?" I said moving to rise but his hand was on my shoulder.

I cried out when I saw two men lean Jasper in and toss him on the couch. He wasn't hurt but by the looks of things if I didn't talk he would be. He shook his head no but I grabbed Carlisle's hand.

"Please, don't so this." I begged.

"I don't want to. Alice loves Jasper very much and I would hate to break her heart. Tell me love who is Jasper to you?"

I bit my lip.

"He's my brother."

Carlisle's face seemed to falter with this. I don't think he had planned on that little bit of information. He sighed pulling me to him.

"Don't make me hurt him please love…I'm tired of all of this I just want you safe. I want your brother safe with Alice." He stroked my face.

"I want my child safe with us and if you tell me who your boss is we can safely accomplish that goal."

"You hurt her." I said softly. "You hurt her and she wanted revenge….I tried to find out why but she never would tell me. I always knew there was something wrong with why because you seemed so hurt by her. You never wanted to even talk about her."

Carlisle looked at me oddly.

"What are you talking about?"

"My boss, Esme."

He pushed me away his eyes angry.

"Isabella don't lie to me. I want the truth!"

I didn't know what to say I was telling him the truth. I shook my head.

"I am telling you the truth. How do you think I learned to move like her and dress like her? She wanted me to."

He shook his head, "That is impossible Esme is dead! Why would I think you would tell me the truth?"

He ran his hands through his hair frustrated and turned his back to me. I felt the tears coming, why wouldn't he listen to me? I felt a hand on my arm and looked up.

Edward looked at me for a moment and spoke.

"Dad she is telling the truth." I couldn't read his face but I felt a strange connection with him. I don't know why he did this but I'm glad he did.

Carlisle walked back over and looked at me for a moment.

"How do you know?" He questioned

"Look at her dad. I mean really look at her." He said turning me to him. Carlisle moved closer to me and looked deeply into my eyes.

"It can't be…She….she fell over the railing and I….they couldn't find her." He looked so torn. He released me sitting in a chair.

"What happened Carlisle?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

"We went on a trip with our friends. It was lovely…she was so beautiful. She wanted to see the dolphins from the deck. I was waiting on Alice to get her things and Billy's son Jacob came for me telling me she fell over."

"Billy?" I questioned.

"Yes one of my closest friends. He tried all he could to save her. He was hysterical. I was beside myself; we searched for days…I couldn't find her. I loved her so much."

I couldn't figure out why she would hate him for this. Did she blame him for not saving her? Did she think he didn't look long enough what?

"She's certainly not dead but she wants you destroyed." I said honestly. He shook his head.

"I don't understand, I loved her I would never lift a hand to hurt her. I can't believe she's been alive all this time and did not come to me. Why would she stay away?"

I certainly didn't know the answer to that question or many others. I turned to the two men who had steadily been getting on my nerves.

"Can you please release my brother now?" I said with obvious irritation.

Carlisle looked up at them and nodded. I sat beside Jasper and hugged him. He tucked me safely into his side.

"Sis you didn't mention to me you were preggo." He said trying to be discrete however the room heard him.

"Yeah, well it just came up." I said with a sigh looking around at the eyes that were now on me.

I was wondering where Rose was and if she was ok. He raised his eyebrows in a well yeah look and I shook my head. I knew what he was thinking little pervert.

"Esme's been planning a lot it seems."

It seemed like now was as perfect a time as any. I mean Edward was here and Carlisle could verify my story. Maybe Edward wouldn't hate me so much if he knew the truth. Not that I cared right?

Jasper looked upset, "What does that mean?"

Carlisle kneeled in front of me resting his hands on my knees.

"It means apparently Esme was planning on Bella getting pregnant with or without her consent. We just found out about this little surprise."

I could see the shock in Jasper's face.

"Why would she do that? I mean…. You're one of her best ops and…"

"I guess I'm expendable." I said sadly. Jasper pulled me close kissing my head.

"No honey you're not." He sighed stroking my head. "My sister is not expendable."

I didn't look at Edward but I could feel his eyes.

"Jasper what is your specialty."

Carlisle asked looking at us. He knew I didn't bring him in for no reason. Jasper smirked.

"Computers, I can do just about anything, see anyone anywhere, program anything you name it."

Edward's eyes got big and he looked at me with a smirk. I knew he just figured out how I busted him. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I can get you anything you need. Can you get me information on Esme so I can try and protect you two? In the mean time I need it to look like the plan Esme had is still in play. I need to find out why she is doing this maybe then I can make some sense out of this entire mess."

"You give me a check and I'll do the shopping." Jasper grinned.

"No, too obvious you tell me what you need. Emmet will have it sent in underground." He stood rubbing his chin.

I looked oddly.

"Underground?" I questioned.

He turned smiling at me.

"Really Isabella you mean to tell me you've been here all of this time and haven't figure out I have a safety net. Not checking too hard were you or was it that you didn't want to find it anymore?" He asked lifting my chin.

"Maybe I'll let you wonder." I smiled at him.

"Yes perhaps." He watched me curiously for a moment then patted Jasper's shoulder.

"Come with me."

I watched them leave and the room was silent. I looked at Edward and he watched me like a cat watches his prey. It made me nervous. I stood walking out back for fresh air I knew he would follow.

"You think this will work?" I asked.

When I didn't get an answer I turned only to be slammed against the side of the house out of sight.

"What are you doing?" I said stunned.

"What I've been trying to do since I saw you. Bella you are driving me insane." He groaned before his lips collapsed onto mine. I attempted to push him back.

"Edward, I can't your father he…"

He interrupted me kissing me again. Oh god he felt so good. His lips were so warm and soft. I felt tingles running all over my body. This was so wrong. I moaned pushing him back again.

"We can't, Edward please."

He laughed deeply. "Isn't it funny you were so quick to condemn me when you…little miss innocent were actually the one using my father. I was right all along wasn't I?"

I attempted to look down but he held my face in place.

"Oh no, no gorgeous please I want to see your face. You attempted to play him and you got played didn't you, by both of them actually got yourself pregnant too… WOW now that is impressive." He said harshly.

I felt warm tears and attempted to push him away but he grabbed my arms holding them against the house.

"You want to know what really sucks Bella. What really sucks is I still can't stop thinking about you."

He rested his face in my neck inhaling deeply and moaned.

"I close my eyes and I still see your beautiful face. Why do you haunt me so?" He asked as he lightly sucked at my earlobe.

I gasped feeling it to the pit of my stomach. I felt myself shiver under his touch and tried to keep my breathing steady. His touch felt like fire.

"Edward, your father….he…he is …" I couldn't even speak.

He ignored me releasing my arms and pulling my head close as his tongue traced my lips and once again I was under his spell. I clawed the wall trying not to touch him. I can't oh god I can't touch him. I can't. If I do I'll lose it. His lips kissed my jaw line then fell to my neck.

"Do you know how sexy you are Bella? I had a dream about you last night…I was so hot when I woke up…"

Oh please don't say it! I closed my eyes and prayed he wouldn't say it.

"Do you know what I did Bella?" He questioned running his nose up to my ear.

I felt his hips pushing into me and groaned. He held my face still.

"Shhhhhh my little angel you have to be quiet or someone will come."

He laughed a sexy little laugh and bit my ear hard leaning back to see my face. His eyes were smoldering dark with desire. My stomach was coiled so tight I felt like I would explode if he touched me the wrong way. Or perhaps the right way, it even hurt to breathe.

"Well let's just say I certainly wasn't very quiet about it." He said with a smirk.

This guy is so hot think I'm going to disintegrate. He let his hands fall pulling mine away from the wall.

"Are you afraid to let go?" He questioned me.

"I can't afford to let go."

"How long will you be able to fight this you think?" He asked me watching my lips.

"I don't know." I answered the best I could.

"I can wait." He whispered softly giving me a gentle kiss before looking around the corner and walking off.

I swear more complications. I am a magnet for trouble and I don't know what I am going to do about this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previously…_**

**_"Are you afraid to let go?" He questioned me. _**

**_"I can't afford to let go." _**

**_"How long will you be able to fight this you think?" He asked me watching my lips. _**

**_"I don't know." I answered the best I could._**

**_"I can wait." He whispered softly giving me a gentle kiss before looking around the corner and walking off._**

**_ I swear more complications. I am a magnet for trouble._**

It was pretty busy around the house with Jasper setting up his things and all the commotion. I knew Carlisle didn't like to be disturbed in his study and the door was almost completely shut but I was worried about him. I opened it and slipped in.

His oversized leather chair was facing the other way. On the desk was a crystal bottle with some sort of alcohol. I'm not sure what, as I moved closer I saw several pictures of Esme that Jasper had picked up obviously via satellite for him confirming our story.

He must have heard me because he turned in his seat. He looked at me for a moment then to the glass in his hand and took a drink. I didn't know what to say I knew he had loved her and now to find out she was the one doing all of this to hurt him. I can only imagine how he was feeling.

"Come here Bella." He said setting his glass down.

He hardly ever called me Bella. I walked to him and he slid me along the inside of the desk to stop in front of him. He sighed holding my waist a moment.

"Am I that terrible?" He questioned looking up at me. I stroked his cheek. He was so desolate.

"No."

I felt his thumbs meet on my belly and looked down. He scooted closer lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach. He stroked it for a moment then rested his head on it gently. I sighed running my fingers through his hair.

"What can I do?" I hated do see him this way.

He was silent a long time finally looking up at me. His eyes looked lost and hurt. I would do anything to take the pain away.

"Go lock the door."

I nodded and followed his instructions. He opened his drawer and took out a remote pointing it up.

"I don't think you want to be on camera." He said with a smirk it didn't reach his eyes but I didn't care. I would make it before the day was over.

"What do you plan on doing Carlisle?" I questioned.

He pulled me back to my previous position and smiled. "I plan on sitting here."

"Really and what am I going to be doing?" I asked with a knowing smile as I felt him unbuttoning my pants.

"You're going to be sitting on my lap and doing whatever it is you want to do." He pulled my face close kissing my ear before whispering, "I think we both know what it is that is." He really is a naughty boy. It wouldn't be so much fun if he wasn't so darn good at it. Like father like son.

I let him sit me on his lap and looked in his beautiful green eyes running my fingers through his hair.

"You are such a beautiful man, Carlisle."

I meant it he was. He was silent for a moment running his hands up my back and watching me.

"You don't have to seduce me Isabella, I'm willing." He teased.

"I'm not trying to. I want you to know how desirable you are." He gripped my hips pulling me closer to him. Reaching up he caressed my face.

"You are beautiful too, tell me would you do anything I asked even if it meant giving up something you wanted?" I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I watched his face. He gave nothing away.

"To make me happy, do you want to see me happy?"

I nodded.

"Do you love me that much Isabella?" He questioned running his fingers up my ribs.

I shivered and my eyes involuntarily closed. He felt so good. His hands are so gifted. I moaned and my head fell back.

"God, Carlisle." I couldn't be still. He chuckled kissing my neck.

"You are so easily turned on little one."

"No, I'm not you've just got hands like a god." I choked back as he bit my neck. He tossed my shirt across the room.

"So I give you pleasure?" He asked placing his hand on my neck and forcing it so I was face to face with him.

"Always." I said catching my breath.

"Do you love me Isabella?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes.

"Yes. I love you." I answered breathing heavily.

I don't know where he was going with this or what he was after but it was something. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"This is my child Isabella our child that grows inside you."

I nodded well if I am pregnant for a fact then yes it would be. He rubbed his nose against mine.

"I want you Isabella so much. I want you to be mine. I don't want my child born out of wedlock." He said before I realized it and my eyes opened.

"What?" That certainly got my attention.

"Marry me Isabella." He said without moving.

I sat there in shock having no idea what to say. His hands fell to my hips and pulled me harder against him. I gasped my head falling back in pleasure.

"Marry me and I promise you a lifetime of pleasure you will never forget."

I couldn't speak before he was lifting me onto the desk.

"Carlisle …." I moaned as his lips met mine.

I buried my hands in his hair. I couldn't think about anything but the way he was making my body feel. He was just too good with his hands among other things. He knew the game he was playing and he played it well.

"Say it Isabella." He whispered against my ear his body against me but not nearly close enough.

My breathing was ragged and I was clutching at his back for him to continue. He couldn't just leave me like this right?

"Please." I begged.

"Say it." He repeated kissing the lobe of my ear. Oh god he was killing me here! I was about to go into orbit how was he so darn calm?

"Carlisle." I gasped trying for any relief but he wasn't having any of that. He would not let me move an inch. He pinned me looking into my eyes.

"Tell me Isabella, I want to hear it or this will never even begin."

He has got to be kidding me. Oh my god, talk about a tease. He is a cruel man! A gorgeous and wonderful tempting cruel man, but a cruel man just the same.

"Release my hands." I demanded.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

"Because if you don't I won't answer" I can play too.

He released my hands and I smiled shoving him off of me. I followed him so both of us fell into his chair. Lucky for me he has a sturdy chair and he held me close, neither us nor the chair falling over.

He grabbed my hands again pinning them behind me.

"Naughty girl." He teased.

"You have no idea. Ask me again." I said as he kissed my neck. I was met with a chuckle.

"Ah Isabella, you do like things your way."

"I'm kind of a determined girl." I responded.

He surprised me grabbing my hair and pulling my lips close to his. Rough Carlisle is coming out to play I see.

"So I noticed. Marry me Isabella…last offer." He smirked.

"Promise to make me scream?" I teased.

"As often as you want it love."

"Then how can I refuse?" I smiled.

"Say it." He said again.

I kissed him softly wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes." I knew I would regret this, but after all that had happened mainly caused by me I could not tell him no. He smiled kissing me hard and I knew I would be happy, maybe not as happy as I would have been with Edward but happy.

I awoke later in the bedroom. I never even remember getting there. He must have carried me there. I stretched and got up standing then sitting when the room spun. I stood again, slower this time and dressed making my way to the bathroom. I made it back out and the called for Carlisle.

He was there in an instant slipping his arm around me.

"Are you dizzy again?"

I nodded and buried my head in his chest. He laughed kissing my head and lifted me in his arms. He really did need to stop making fun of me this is not funny. I do like that he gets all protective and loving about it though.

"How about you can rest on the couch and we'll have you something to eat made ok? You really haven't eaten today." He said gently. I wasn't going to argue I felt like crap.

He carried me down the stairs and laid me on the couch covering me with a blanket. He knelt in front of me stroking my face.

"What would you like? Spaghetti is what she made would you like that or…" He knew my facial expression and pulled me up quickly taking me to the bathroom. He sighed rubbing my back.

"So spaghetti wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry love."

I groaned my head falling on my arm. I hate being sick and the mention of food, yeah. Not so much right now. I don't know why it was only certain ones and I never knew which ones. It was the thought of eggs being slimy and the thought of noodles in spaghetti being wormy. I don't know.

He helped me back to the couch when I was finished.

"Crackers?" He suggested and I nodded. He stood and headed to the kitchen. I heard a female voice and turned when I felt someone approaching.

"Oh, you poor thing I mean I'm happy 'cause I'm going to be an aunt yeah….."

She made little pom pom motions. Alice is so darn cute.

She frowned touching my arm.

"I hate that you're sick, dad said it's pretty bad and I'm pretty much ignoring the fact that we're going to be related. I love Jazz and well… technically it's not like I am dating my future step Uncle at least not in my book….right?"

She was rambling so fast my head spun. I sat up a little wanting to be a little more presentable. I had no idea what she just said or even if it made sense. Would she be an aunt? Would it be her step- brother or sister? Would it be both? Now I'm confused.

"It's been different." I answered simply. My head already hurt.

I took the crackers Carlisle handed me and the sprite. He sat beside me.

"So what are the plans?" She looked back and forth between us.

He placed his hand on my leg.

"I don't know yet Alice." He looked at me and smiled. "I proposed and she accepted but we haven't discussed details. She's needs time."

Alice nodded and looked at him.

"What about Esme?"

He sighed. I had wondered that too. He shook his head.

"I loved her that hasn't changed but our lives have taken separate paths. She wants to hurt me and I don't know why. I also can't deny my love for this lovely creature that carries my child."

Alice smiled wiping my face with a cool cloth. I knew he said that but I wondered how he would feel being face to face with her again. Seeing her again could change everything he felt. I didn't know how much more messed up this situation could get.

Several days later I was leaning over Jasper's shoulder as he was monitoring the computer. I stood sighing. If Esme found out this would not be good. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly. I was so caught up in what was going on I had hardly had time to give any thought to the babe growing inside me.

I was still worried about Rose. I knew she was safe Emmett had assured me of that. I also knew she was being detained just to make sure she wasn't playing on Esme's side. Carlisle had to be sure I was safe. I didn't think Rose would betray me, but I understood his need to make sure. I just wanted to be sure she wasn't being mistreated. Emmett assured me he was watching over her and I am sure he was. I felt eyes on me and looked over my shoulder.

Edward was leaning on the wall watching me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking his face was void of emotions. I felt warmth around my waist and a hand rest on mine.

"How is the little one this morning?"

I smiled. "It's fine."

Carlisle kissed my neck and turned to Jasper.

"Any luck?"

Jasper stretched.

"No still working on it, I'll get it though no worries."

He turned his chair to me.

"You should get some rest Bells you look tired. If I come up with anything I'll let you know." He said looking worried.

I shook my head.

"No I need to get a few things from our place."

I felt Carlisle stiffen and release me, "Isabella you can't possibly be serious."

"Why can't I? Carlisle she is suppose to believe everything is normal is she not? I have to get a few things do you forget I am trained as well?"

"Do you forget she wants me hurt and you would be the way to do it?" He countered.

I sighed, "She won't eliminate me yet. She wants you in deeper it's too early in the game."

I hated the torn look on his face.

He looked down and shook his head, "Your life is not a game. My child's life is not a game. I don't know what has happened to the Esme I knew."

He was silent a moment then looked up.

"Fine you can go you will take Edward and Emmett with you."

"I don't need a chaperone." I argued. He grabbed my shirt tugging me closer. I could see the fire in his eyes and I knew he was serious.

"They go or you do not am I clear? You will not be going alone. I will not risk your life." He stroked my cheek. "I won't do it so do not ask me to." He said with a deeper voice.

I rested my hands on his chest. I could see the obvious pain and conflict in his eyes I had caused and instantly regretted it. I placed my head into his neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He pulled me close rubbing my back.

"It's forgotten love, I don't mean to sound overbearing I just want you safe. Please let me do this, I understand you can care for yourself that I do not question. I would just feel better if they were there."

I nodded looking up to see Edward watching us intently. I pulled away and inhaled deeply.

"Ok, so Edward we're off to my place I guess."

He said nothing but followed me. I noticed he and Emmett stopped at the door and I turned.

"What are we…?"

I saw Emmett slip his gun in its holster and swallowed hard. It wasn't until then I noticed as Edward was slipping on his jacket he was carrying to. I turned my head looking at the floor. I've never played a game so real. It's a scary thought to realize this is real. Esme wants me out of the picture at some point. This isn't a game this is real life those are real guns and people may die.

I shivered and I felt Edward slid his arm around my waist.

"Come Bella."

I was silent the entire trip. Obviously even if Edward didn't choose to be in his father's business he knew the ins and outs. Emmett inspected my apartment and then waited outside while Edward and I entered. I grabbed my bag and packed my things, the things I really wanted to have with me given the situation. Pictures, clothes, and certain items special to me. Edward was leaning on the wall watching me and I looked up.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not really, I find this whole thing quite amusing."

I flashed him a look and sighed, "Glad to amuse you."

He smirked. "Interesting how things work out isn't it? I wasn't using you and you couldn't manage to use my dad. Technically they both used you though and now you end up pregnant that is a problem."

I turned from him sitting on the bed facing away.

"You think I don't know this? You think it was in my plan? Well it wasn't. I would never bring a child into this messed up life I have. I don't know why she did this to me. I've always done what she asked of me."

I felt him sit behind me.

"Except this time when you fell for my father." He whispered.

"I didn't fall for Carlisle I love him yes. He's a great guy who should be with her although I am starting to think she doesn't deserve him after all she has done. I just don't get it all. I wanted them together it seemed like the perfect answer and now it's so very complicated."

I felt the tears fall.

"I didn't ask for this baby, I didn't want this and now I will live my life married to a man I love, a man I respect. He will make me happy and I'll have a good life but I will be faced with knowing the man I'm falling in love with…. "

I hesitated realizing what I was saying and stopped covering my face with my hands. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder.

"The man you are falling in love with what Bella?" Edward questioned.

I didn't answer and he moved to the front of me forcing my hands down and my face up to see his. He was so handsome.

"Tell me Bella about this man you are falling in love with."

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered broken.

He lifted my chin, "I think this man is falling in love with you too." He said his voice choking in the middle.

I met his eyes and they were full of sincerity. His hands slid from my chin to cup my face.

"I know this man wants you Bella, he wants you so bad it hurts." His eyes never left mine. I tried to look away but he held my face steady. "I ache for you." He whispered his face suddenly mere inches from mine.

"Edward." I said biting my lip.

"Do you ache Bella? When he's touching you do you close your eyes and wish it was me?" I felt his lips against my ear. I shivered he was breaking me down little by little.

"When you close your eyes do you dream of me and wake up aching for me to make love to you?"

He had no idea and I was not about to tell him the truth.

"There is no one here but you and I love. Tell me what you're thinking." He said as his lips ghosted upon my neck.

I inhaled sharply closing my eyes. I couldn't betray Carlisle he trusted me and this was wrong. No matter how I felt or how much I was attracted to him. It was wrong.

"I can't. I just…." He placed his finger against my lips.

I felt his body so close to mine the heat radiating off of him, his wonderful smell making me dizzy.

"No words then." He whispered then removed his finger staring into my eyes. "Just feel."

I opened my mouth to protest and his lips captured mine in a slow passionate kiss. I tried to pull away but my mind was fighting with my body. God I didn't want this but he tasted so good. I found my hands gripping his shirt as if it were a life preserver and pulling him closer. He moaned pushing his body fully onto me. It forced me back, but he held me making sure it was a smooth transition. Why was I doing this? Why was I letting him kiss me this way? I had to stop this. His lips moved to my neck and I found myself arching into him. His hands gripped my hips holding them there.

"God Bella you are so receptive." He moaned kissing down my throat. "I want you so bad, but I know you don't want this to go any further." I can't believe he was putting on the brakes. Not that I didn't agree but I was shocked he accepted my wishes.

He fell onto his back panting. I tried to catch my breath and sat up. He had no idea how turned on I was right now. I had an idea how bad he wanted me, however, it was very prominent in his jeans. He sat up after a moment and looked at me sadly.

"I know you don't want to hurt my father and I know if I push this it would kill you in the end. I know the regret would tear us apart. I don't want that." He kissed my head and stood looking out the window.

He was right if something were to happen I would regret it and it would hover in my head and cost us any chance at a relationship we ever had. I'm not a cheater and Carlisle deserves better. I won't deny I'm so attracted to Edward it hurts but I won't act on it. I can't. I stood inhaling deeply.

"We should head back. Emmett will be wondering what's taking so long."

Edward touched my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'll try to respect your wishes and not make this any harder than it already is."

I smiled at him. "I would appreciate it. It's so complicated already."

"I know. I'll try to keep my distance." He looked at the ground. I suddenly felt empty and alone and shook my head.

"No, Edward I want you around. I…I mean…"

He looked up meeting my eyes and swallowed hard. A shaky hand stroked my jaw tenderly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

I want to be your friend I just can't be more." I hoped he could accept that.

"I'll have to see Bella. It's hard to see you with him it's really hard. I'll do what I can." His eyes hit the floor.

I could ask no more of him. I grabbed a bag and he took it from me and grabbed the other following me to the door. I took a last look at the apartment and met his eyes again before we headed out. I knew I probably would never see my apartment again and that was a scary feeling. I kind of liked the old place.

We arrived home and Edward followed Emmett upstairs with my bags. I heard a noise and followed the sound to the work out room. Rose was there and while I was glad to finally see her I didn't like the looks of this. She was tied to a chair with two big men obviously questioning her.

"What's going on?"

One turned.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"I should be wherever I like. Rose can and will be questioned in my presence. You don't have to rough her up for answers in fact you will find it will get you nowhere with her. She's trained for it."

I heard Emmett behind me.

"What's going on?"

"Just doing what we're told." The same man said.

I turned to see Emmett was furious.

"What you were told? Carlisle does not condone this kind of behavior get out." He yelled moving towards Rose.

The man went to speak but Emmett had him by the neck. "I said get out."

They didn't hesitate to leave. He touched her cheek gently and untied her. I was at her side in a flash. She smiled.

"No worries they weren't impressive." She said teasingly.

Emmett cupped her cheek.

"I'll get some ice." He stood and left quickly.

I sighed looking up at her and shaking my head. She smirked.

"They were asking about Esme. I had no idea she went that far Bella is it true what they said? Are you pregnant?"

I nodded and she pulled me close.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would ever do something like that."

I guess that just proves she didn't know about the hormones.

I sighed, "Rose how much do you know? Jasper and I are helping Carlisle to find out why she hates him so much. I've heard his story and it doesn't make sense why she would do this. He loved her very much and he though she died."

"I know what you know. She doesn't share secrets with me." Rose said with a shrug. Emmett returned with the ice and she held it to her face.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out won't we?" She said looking at Emmett but speaking to me. I smiled.

"Good to have you on the team."

Emmett smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew she was on the team the looks her and Emmett were tossing around weren't so subtle and I knew Rose. They had a thing and Rose never had things with any guys so he had to be something special.

I knew they were perfect for each other. I stood and left them alone finding Carlisle in the library reading a book. He looked so relaxed I didn't want to bother him. He looked up and smiled.

"Come in beautiful."

I walked in and shut the doors. It was becoming a habit I knew he liked his privacy. Can I just say again this man looked so good in glasses? It just did something for me. I mean they didn't have a frame and they had some kind of flexible sides but wow they looked good on him.

I felt his eyes on me as he looked me over and smiled returning his eyes to his book.

"What are you reading?" I questioned.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "How to pleasure you in different ways." He said silkily.

I felt my breathing stop and I looked at him oddly, surely he was joking right? He was just trying to get a reaction out of me.

I smiled deciding to play along. "Really and why do you need that you do fine on your own."

"Perhaps, I like to know a woman's body. It's like a violin you have to know which note to play. Every note gets a different sound. Some more intense than others I want you to be my violin." He smirked at me and winked as I swallowed hard. Did it just get hot in here?

I slid my hands in my pockets and looked around the library at all the books. There were so many and I would love to read most of them. I grabbed one flipping through it and turned walking towards him. He looked up from the couch he was lying on and smiled.

"Want to lie beside me?"

"Sure."

I curled up beside him and started reading my book. I still was unable to see what he was reading. I was actually afraid to look at this point. He had rested his left hand on my thigh and it was rubbing tiny circles with his thumb. He knows how to distract me that's for sure. It's hard for me to read when all I can think about is his long fingers.

A knock on the door drew our attention.

"Come in." He called and I shivered feeling his breath on my ear.

The door opened and Emmett leaned in.

"You're needed sir."

I figured Emmett wanted to speak with him about Rose. I was waiting on it.

He moved over me swiftly and stood leaning down to kiss me softly.

"You relax in here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He sat his book on the table beside me and turned walking out of the room. I couldn't resist looking you know I had to. I turned three shades of red when I saw the title. 'Making your lover have multiple intense…..'

I stopped reading like it was a forbidden thing or something I wasn't supposed to do. He said that was what he was reading, he wasn't lying to me. I must remember not to ask what I don't want to know. No wonder he was so good at what he does. Geesh. I was curious and slowly lifted the book up opening to the page he was reading.

Is this thing for real? I mean does that really work? I guess it would if you did it right. I would have never thought of something that creative, interesting in a…. you know informative kind of way.

"Isabella do you want to…" Carlisle was asking as he walked back into the room.

I jumped up the book flipping in my hands as I tried to grab it several times before it fell to the floor with a thud. Oh my god how embarrassing. I was red from head to toe. Carlisle simply looked at the book then up at me with a smirk.

"Did you want to go out for dinner?" He continued walking over and picking up the book casually.

"I…sure." I couldn't even speak.

He set the book back on the table and turned to me. He smiled pulling me close.

"Good, what are you in the mood for?" He asked toying with my hair. I was caught off guard and looked at him shaken.

"What?" I questioned not comprehending the question. I was still so embarrassed.

"To eat Isabella what would you like?" He chuckled letting his hands slide to my hips and giving them a little squeeze. He knew what was wrong and he was finding it funny. I cleared my head finally looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I don't care just no spaghetti."

He smiled leaning to my ear, "After dinner perhaps I can show you a few things from the book. We can see if they work."

I'm sure he felt my sudden intake of breath. His lips found purchase on my neck and he moaned when my hands griped his muscular biceps. His lips moved their way up to my jaw.

"Or we could just find out now." He said huskily.

I could barely breathe as it was. What was he trying to do give me a heart attack? He leaned back to see my face and backed me against the doors. I felt him reach down behind me to lock them.

"I think dinner later." He whispered looking into my eyes. "Right now I can think of only one thing I want and it's you screaming my name."

Oh god, he was serious. I felt myself panic briefly after all we were in the library and if I was too loud anyone could hear us.

He bent to my ear whispering thickly. "Over and over again."

I didn't have time to respond. I turned my head and his lips were on mine before any words were spoken. This man was made to please a woman and he definitely took that job very seriously and I am certainly not complaining. I just wish he wasn't so good at it that the entire neighborhood had to know. Show me one woman who could keep her mouth shut with him touching her and I'll show you the real Mona Lisa alive and well. People would pay for this kind of pleasure.

I decided it was best to stop trying to fight it. At the end of the day the more I fought it the more he was going to make sure I was forced to let go. He didn't care where we were as long as I was doing what he wanted and I did exactly that. I did it until I could no longer move I was so exhausted. He smiled at me brushing the hair from my face.

"Do you like the book?" He questioned.

I could barely talk.

"Yes, it's….tiring." I managed. He laughed and kissed my head.

"Then I did my job Isabella and I did it well. You'll sleep now. Let's get you to the bedroom."

He dressed me and carried me to the bedroom. I was glad to because I don't think I had the strength left to walk. I don't know what he did to me but I felt like a jellyfish. He laid me down and covered me kissing my forehead.

"Sleep love. I promise you'll feel wonderful in the morning."

I hoped he was right. I didn't even care about dinner any more sleep was my only concern and as soon as my eyes closed I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previously…_**

**_"Sleep love. I promise you'll feel wonderful in the morning."_**

**_I hoped he was right. I didn't even care about dinner any more sleep was my only concern and as soon as my eyes closed I was gone._**

I sat on the couch rocking nervously the next day and felt Jasper take my hand.

"Bella, Rose and I will be with you the entire time."

I nodded. I knew they would and I knew Carlisle would be watching as well. I was just worried I wouldn't be able to play this off. I inhaled deeply as Emmet knelt in front of me checking my top for the tracer. Rose's idea would be undetectable by anyone. He smiled at me.

"You'll be fine little Bella. My Rose is with you."

I smiled at him. Rose sat on the other side of me and I turned to her.

"Bella, Esme will see through you if you don't relax. She knows you're always cool and collected."

I knew she was right I certainly didn't want to blow this. I didn't know how much Esme knew at this point.

"What went down with Carlisle?" I asked her.

Emmett looked up from where he was but didn't comment he simply turned back to the computer.

Rose shrugged.

"He questioned me but he was a lot nicer about it than slug one and two."

I laughed and she smiled.

"He's a hard read." She said watching him.

I knew what she meant he could remain unreadable at anytime.

She continued. "I think we understand one another he knows I would never hurt you. I'm not game if Esme's plan is to hurt you in any way. He knows that but he also knows I won't let him hurt you either. He respects that."

I inhaled deeply I knew Rose's loyalty was to me. She and I had been friends a long time. We met before Esme came into the picture. I didn't actually get her into the fold that was all Esme but we were already friends. Loyalty is rare and we knew one thing you respect that if it's broken then it's done.

I looked around to find Carlisle was talking to a few men who were over monitoring some cameras and I bit my lip. His face was serious and he was in no mood to be toyed with today. I stood walking to the back door for some fresh air. I was feeling a little nauseated to be honest, maybe it was just nerves. I had a habit of doing this when I got nervous.

I rubbed my stomach softly. Feeling his arms around me I leaned back feeling safe as he pressed his lips to my neck. His hand gently caressed my stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little nauseated." I admitted.

He rocked me slowly holding me close. I don't know what he was thinking but he wasn't saying it. I closed my eyes turning into his arms and resting my head against his chest. He caressed my hair gently and I found the motion very soothing.

I couldn't help letting my mind drift to Edward. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. I missed him and I know I shouldn't but I did. How can I not? I really shouldn't torture either of us this way, but it's so hard not to when I see him or just think of him. Just the memory of his touch is enough. I pulled away from Carlisle and smiled sadly.

"Ok, I think I'm ready."

He looked deeply into my eyes. I wish I could read his mind. If I could just have some kind of idea what he was thinking. Edward is easy for me to read but Carlisle is a different creature he is always carefully masked maybe he wants it that way. His face was still serious but calm, his eyes were soft but the harder I tried to read them the less I saw.

He buried his hand in my hair pulling my face close.

"What is it you seek Isabella?" He questioned his lips close to mine.

"I…I don't know." I answered honestly.

He knew I was searching if it was clear for what he did not let on. I could then clearly see the love radiating from his eyes like a light went off it was the strangest thing. He smiled wrapping his free hand around my waist.

"If I know what it is you seek then perhaps I can give it to you. If I don't then we both lose don't we?" His voice was smooth as he spoke.

He didn't wait for me to answer before his lips met mine. I gasped at the sudden contact bracing myself on his strong arms. He shouldn't do that to woman it's wrong to make them weak in the knees like that. He chuckled and released my lips. He has to know the sexual power he has over me. I'd love to say something but I can't…what is there to say? He turned leading me inside.

The ride to the office was short it seemed but the walk inside seemed to take forever. Jasper kept his hand on my elbow trying to keep me calm as we entered the office. Esme looked up with a bright smile.

"There's my girl, what have you got for me?"

I handed her some files and she flipped through them sitting down and smiled. I sat back in my chair tossing my shades on the table and crossing my legs like I normally would. Jasper winked at me.

"Oh Bella, this is wonderful very good work." She continued to look through the papers with a huge grin of approval.

I declined when the secretary asked us if we wanted drinks. You think I trusted her with my drink? Who knew what was in it?

I was feeling faint not because of her just because I had been all day. Jasper seemed to notice and got up handing me a sprite. One he opened himself. I smiled taking a sip and trying to breathe slowly. It certainly wouldn't do if I passed out in here at the moment.

She closed the files.

"Well it seems we have some good news from this. You are doing a wonderful job Bella. Rose informed me you aren't having any trouble separating your personal feelings."

I shook my head.

"It gets easier." I said toying with my drink. She laughed.

"Indeed it does. How is the son?"

I met her eyes, "He is still pursuing me, but I just lead him on as you said just in case we need him."

I watched her to see if she seemed to be suspicious but she didn't at this point. She stood and nodded.

"Well looks like I have some research to do. You have a certain man to get back to…keep the info coming Bella." She said lifting the files.

"Will do." I answered watching her leave.

We wondered the building a while checking for any new info they might have. I paused in front of Esme's office when I heard her laughing.

"You are terrible." She was saying in a teasing voice.

"Esme you are as beautiful as you are wise." A male voice countered.

I had to wonder who in the world. Luckily the door was half way open. I walked past slowly looking in and the man turned looking straight at me. I've never seen him before but I won't soon forget his face. He just seems familiar somehow. Esme stood and smiled at me walking over and shutting her door. I was right she didn't want me to see him.

We returned to Carlisle's without incident and I was still trying to put missing pieces together that I just couldn't. I've never seen that man before and I wanted to know who he was and why he was there. I just had a feeling about him and I was certain he had something to do with all of this. Jasper touched my shoulder.

"Let it be sis it will all come together."

"I know. I just can't help but wonder…I don't know. I'm just tired I think."

I looked out to see Rose and Emmett by the pool. She was sitting beside him grinning shyly it was cute. I have never seen Rose act like that around anyone and when he reached up and stroked her jaw. It was so sweet. I'm glad she can finally have that. I envy her. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Can we talk?"

I turned to see his face.

"Sure, what's up?"

He looked out at them and then back to me. We had some time alone since Carlisle was gone with Alice shopping. I had no idea where. We sat down on the couch.

"You know if you're not happy Bella, your child won't be."

I looked at him oddly. He sighed moving closer to me.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about when you and Edward can barely stay in a room together. I know how you look at each other and I have to ask is this baby Carlisle's?"

I looked at him shocked. I can't believe he just said that what did he think I just slept with everyone?

"Jasper, yes it's Carlisle's. I would not cheat on him! How could you say that? What do you think I just sleep with anyone? You know me better than that."

He shrugged.

"I believe you. I just know there is something there and it's something strong. I wouldn't think badly of you because you have feelings for them both. You're in a tough emotional situation. It's just I see you Bella and I'm worried you are doing the wrong thing for the wrong reasons. I know you care for Carlisle but I also know you feel something for Edward. Perhaps even you don't know what it is…I don't know. Do you want to be stuck in a marriage wondering for the rest of your life?"

"Jazz…" I sighed resting my hand on my stomach. "It's not that simple. I wish it were but I don't even know what Edward and I are, maybe it's lust and that's it. I know with Carlisle it's more I am physically attracted to him and emotionally he is so wonderful."

He looked at me and shook his head. His face held a look of sadness.

"I never thought I would see the day when my sister would settle."

I stood shooting him a dirty look.

"That was uncalled for I am not settling. I love Carlisle."

I walked to the bar so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"What if you weren't pregnant Bella? Would you still be so keen on staying with him? Would he have been so adamant to keep you around? Don't you wonder?"

His words hurt because I did wonder that and I would never have an answer. I swallowed hard and looked at the floor. He sighed and came over to lean in front of me.

"Bells I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you and I want you happy. If this makes you happy then so be it but if it doesn't then you should rethink what you are doing." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"I love you Bells."

"I know." I answered hearing the front door.

I could hear voices and he released me just as Alice ran into his arms. I felt a hand on my back and turned. Carlisle smiled at me, but it quickly faded to a look of concern and he caressed my cheek and motioned his head upstairs. I took his hand and let him lead me. He took me into our bedroom and shut the door.

Turning to me he pulled me close.

"Are you ok little one?"

I nodded resting my face against his chest.

"I'm just a little tired I think."

I knew I was lying. He would probably know too. I could feel his gentle caress on my back and relaxed into him. He pulled me closer to him.

"Isabella, please tell me what's wrong." His voice was so smooth and inviting.

I inhaled and looked up into the mesmerizing green pools of his eyes. I bit my lip knowing I did wonder if I wasn't pregnant what he would have done. He said he would have still felt the same but would he?

"Can I ask you something?" I said in almost a whisper.

He looked serious and pulled us to the couch in his oversized bedroom setting me on his lap.

"You know you can ask me anything beautiful." His gentle touch calmed me. I looked down at his hands that now held mine and spoke.

"If you would have found out what you did about me being who I am…and I wasn't pregnant what would you have done?" I couldn't look at him too frightened of the answer. He released my hands and tilted my chin up.

"Do you not know?" He answered searching my eyes.

"I guess I wonder….if you would still …." I bit my lip.

He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Tell me Isabella who has hurt you so badly that you do not trust? I know what you do and I understand the life you have lived but have I not shown you kindness and compassion? Have I not told you time and time again how much you mean to me? Isabella I don't know what I must do to make you understand even if you were not with my child you would be right here, in my arms just like this with me. How can I make you see?"

He grabbed my face and pulled it close to his.

"Do I need to bleed for you Bella is that what you understand?" He said with conviction and I trembled as the tears began to fall. He shook his head upset.

"You are tearing me apart because I just can't seem to make you understand how much you mean to me. What does it take Bella tell me and I'll do it. Do you want me beaten down with nothing left?"

I felt the tears falling harder as his hands fell to my arms and he shook me. I noticed he was close to tears too. He was just as hurt as I was.

"I can't seem to give you enough Bella. I am giving you all that I have and yet it's not enough what do you want from me? Tell me what to give you, what you want because I am just at a loss anymore."

He released me dropping his hands and his head. I felt terrible because he had always shown me kindness and love. He did treat me with respect and he was nothing but gentle with me even when he found out who I was. His eyes never changed the love was always there. I wonder who I was trying to deny it for him or myself.

I touched his face gently.

"You're right you've always shown me I just…I've seen it, but I was afraid to believe it was real that someone could love me like that."

He looked up and I felt my heart break when a tear fell from his eye. Why did I have to do this to him, hurt him this way? I am so thoroughly screwed.

He spoke then, "I've always loved you like that."

It's times like this he confuses me so much. He is here before me without any masks. He does not try to hide what he feels or who he is. I can read him like a book with all of his emotions laid out for me to see. He does not disguise anything, these are the moments I treasure the moments when I truly see him. He does not display this side for me often. He hides it carefully.

"I know I just kept looking for reasons why we shouldn't be together. Age, likes and dislikes, values but in the end…it just didn't matter."

He reached up running the back of his hand across my cheek.

"Isabella you are going to be the mother of my child. All that matters is we love each other the rest will come. We are obviously compatible in more ways than one."

Don't I know it how does he think I got into this mess?

"We get along very well and we have a lot in common. We like similar things, we share values and beliefs. It will work itself out. Age is just a number it only matters if you let it." He added.

It certainly doesn't bother me especially when he acts like he's thirty. I'm certainly not counting. He pulled me closer.

"I asked you to be my wife Bella. Doesn't that tell you something?"

He smiled at me. He is so handsome when he smiles. It tells me something alright. It tells me how bad I want to toss him on the bed and make him forget his name. I have to get my hormonal mind off of sex.

"Which reminds me."

He stood lifting me onto my feet and setting me down. I looked at him oddly as he walked around me. I decided it was probably a good time to clean my pitiful looking face. I was right, red and puffy. I went into the bathroom and rinsed it with cold water. I walked out of the bathroom drying my face and found him sitting on the bed. I smiled at him.

"Look better?" I questioned.

He stood removing the hair clip so my hair would fall.

"Yes, it's perfect." He said kissing me softly. I chuckled as he took my hand in his.

"You know Isabella, I proposed to you at a very inopportune time and it was very rude of me not to have a ring. I had to rectify that situation immediately. I certainly could not have my beautiful fiancé without a ring and while it could never match your beauty it can most certainly enhance it." He said knowingly as he slipped a beautiful ring onto my finger.

I didn't know what to say. I looked at the ring and then to him tears in my eyes again.

"It's beautiful."

He pushed my hair back on my shoulders.

"Not as beautiful as you my love, not as beautiful as you." His hands slid down my arms and he kissed my forehead. "Please don't doubt my loyalty or my love Isabella. I will never let you go unless you ask me to. I want you with me and that won't change."

I smiled knowing in my heart he meant every word he said. I better get to work on my heart because he deserved much better than what I was giving him. I had to stop thinking of Edward and focus on him. He deserved it. My plan with Esme fell by the waist side. I'm pregnant now and I don't know what else to do. Nothing I planned has worked out. I guess what you want doesn't always matter. You do what's right and my baby should be with its father. I know Carlisle will love it and I know he will love me.

I held his beautiful face in my hands and kissed his soft lips whispering, "I love you."

He sighed softly on my face and gripped my hips pulling me closer against him. I would fall in love with him, I would make myself it was only right. He deserved it. His warm hands slid to my back and up my spine caressing it with light circles. He didn't push for more and we simply kissed gently, intimately and it was very touching. It was almost as if we connected in a way we haven't before. It almost felt more intimate than the act of sex itself. I can't explain the way his lips were slowly dancing on mine, almost reverently and the way I was responding. The feeling I felt in my stomach when his hand cupped my cheek and his thumb softly caressed the skin there.

It was different, something had changed and I don't know what it was but I felt it. His relaxed kisses moved to my neck and I closed my eyes leaning back and allowing him access as I found his beautiful hair. I couldn't control my breathing but at the same time I didn't care, I didn't want any more than what he was giving. I just wanted him as he was. Is that strange?

Every touch, every feeling coming from him was so passionate I could sense the emotion with each one. He finally rested his head against mine looking into my eyes. His breathing was as ragged as mine.

"Do you feel that Isabella the passion that draws us together?" He said and I thought I might just collapse right there. Can any sexier words be spoken?

"Yes." I managed resting my hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes.

"It's so strong it is why we belong together. It will only get stronger."

I listened to his words and ran my hands down his broad chest. I certainly hoped he was right. I wanted nothing more than to be in love and be happy. I don't know but I just didn't feel the same with him as I did when I was with Edward. It was just different. I have to stop comparing them he was my future now, not Edward.

I looked up and he had opened his eyes again and was watching me. He smiled gently.

"My old friend is in town, I haven't seen in him a while. He has been doing some business out of the country. I have invited him to dinner at a local restaurant and I would love it if you would accompany me. I would really like you to meet." He brushed a finger down the center of my chest causing my breathing to pick up.

"Old friend?" I questioned.

"Yes, one of my dearest friends that is why I want you to go. I have spoken of you and he wants to meet the woman who has stolen my heart." He chuckled leaning closer to me and kissing me.

"Don't worry princess he will love you."

I smiled and nodded.

"I will do whatever you wish it doesn't mean I won't be nervous." I tapped his cute nose. He smirked and leaned to my ear.

"I can relax you if you'd like, perhaps you need a massage?"

I raised a curious eyebrow knowing better, his hands can never keep to a massage for too long without wondering.

"What kind of massage?" I teased if he was offering I might be interested after all it's not like he doesn't favor Adonis or anything. He chuckled and spoke again.

"Full body, hands on… just your sweet little body with my hands on you. I'll grab the oil and I promise you it will help you relax. Perhaps you'll even call my name one never knows."

I shivered in anticipation and moaned.

"I think I need a massage. I'm quite tense you know stress and all."

He rubbed my thighs softly.

"I know I feel it, poor baby I'll really have to work extra hard on you. I wouldn't want the little one to stress out. Why don't you remove your clothes and I'll grab the oil from the bathroom and warm it."

I nodded as he disappeared. I so love massages and why pay for one when you can get one at home from someone who looks like him? I don't know about you, but if it comes to him and some German girl named Helga I am going for him every time.

Later that night I got with Rose to help me pick out something to wear. I wanted to make sure it was nice and right for the occasion. She dressed me in a black sleeveless Akris embroidered dress. It had the cutest little zig zag type design to it. We matched it with black hose and a pair of black Christian Louboutins. I left my hair down and just curled it in large waves I knew Carlisle liked it down. He always had his hands in it. She smiled looking me over.

"I think my job is done here."

I looked in the mirror and smiled I did look nice. I am glad Rose is around, when I start showing this may be a different story.

"Thanks Rose."

She laughed, "No problem and hey Alice was telling me they make some super cute maternity clothes too. We've been looking. Designers are up to speed for today's rich women you know."

I shook my head, leave it to them to be shopping for me already and I wasn't even showing. I hadn't even been to the doctor yet which was next on my things to do list. I headed down the stairs and found Carlisle speaking with Emmett. He was dressed in black dress pants, with a tailored black dress jacket. I was guessing Versace. What I liked was the deco –striped shirt he wore beneath. No tie tonight and he had the shirt casually unbuttoned just enough to drive me crazy. He was dressy but casual and he looked scrumptious.

He turned when Emmett looked my way and smiled walking to me and holding out his hand.

"You do look lovely Isabella." His eyes left a warmth inside me as they slowly gazed over me from head to toe. I took his hand and moved to him gripping his shirt and looking up to see his face.

"Might I mention you look quite edible yourself?" I can't believe I just said that. His eyes lit up with amusement and he leaned to my ear.

"Then perhaps later we will have to test out that theory." He kissed that sweet spot just below my ear and leaned back smiling at me.

It has to be pregnancy because my hormones have seriously never been this bad. I feel like I have a disease or something I need therapy for. Sex addict isn't that what they call people like that? He placed his hand on my back and led me to the car. I was nervous meeting his friend what would he think of me? I didn't know how much Carlisle had told him.

"I've been very limited with what I've told anyone love. In this situation I'm sure we will have to go along with the engagement theory for Esme and in truth for us. The pregnancy I prefer to keep quiet for a while. It keeps you safer." Carlisle said patting my leg.

I nodded in agreement. I looked at him concerned.

"Wait, but how will I go to the doctor. I was going to…" He pressed a finger to my lips.

"Ah yes. You will have another name for now. They will simply use your blood work as long as everything is normal. If there are no complications I am told you won't need to be seen until you are further along. This will buy us time."

I hadn't thought of that...good idea. I just hope everything goes as planned. We arrived at the restaurant and were led toward the table as I nervously made sure my dress was straight. Carlisle leaned to my ear.

"Don't fidget you look lovely."

Easy for him to say.

"Billy."

I heard Carlisle say and I looked up to see him hugging some man whom I couldn't see yet. There was a young man at the table as well. He smiled at me he looked to be around my age and he was handsome. I was guessing he was maybe his son?

Carlisle leaned back slipping his arm back around me, "Billy this is my Isabella."

I felt my heart plummet into my stomach when I realized who he was. I knew his face. I knew exactly who he was and I stood silent in shock. He didn't give anything away grinning widely.

"Well any future wife of Carlisle's is a friend of mine."

He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly as if in warning. I leaned back and faked a smile as he turned.

"Isabella, this is my son Jacob."

I shook his hand as he stood politely and sat back down. Carlisle pulled out a seat for me and I sat down beside him. I was mostly silent during dinner listening to them talk about the old times. I had lost my appetite and ate very little and unfortunately Carlisle noticed. He turned pushing my hair behind my ear and whispering.

"Sweetheart are you nauseated?"

I nodded. "Some."

I was lying but I had to say something to cover. He looked concerned and took my hand.

"I can get you some crackers if you'd like. Would you prefer some sprite?" He questioned. I shook my head no but smiled politely placing my hand on my stomach. He leaned over kissing my temple.

"I'm sorry love. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you." I replied meeting his eyes. He sighed keeping my hand in his lap and turning back to Billy.

"I still can't believe you are getting married again my old friend. I can't imagine starting over again I don't know that I want to."

Carlisle chuckled and looked at me.

"I didn't until I met her."

I looked up and met his eyes they were full of love. I smiled and looked away blushing.

Billy slapped his back, "That is what is all about my friend. Women can make you young again and as long as you are happy that is all that matters."

Just his voice was making me ill. He was full of it. I cleared my throat.

"Carlisle I need to go to the restroom." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and I excused myself. I stayed in their longer than necessary just because I didn't want to go back out. I finally slipped out and walked out the side door to get some air.

"You ok?" I heard a male voice and jumped. I turned and Jacob was leaning on the wall. He smiled a blinding smile. He really was quite good looking.

"Sorry to scare you the talk of old days was killing me. I usually get toasty and amuse myself but you don't seem to be much of a drinker."

He shrugged and smirked. I laughed at him he was a cutie. I liked this guy.

"Sorry, I am not feeling well tonight." I responded.

He turned to his side and took a drink of whatever he was drinking watching me curiously.

"So tell me Isabella. How did you end up with Carlisle ? You are a beautiful woman surely you don't have a problem meeting men." He stated simply.

I knew what he wasn't saying, men my age. I bit my lip deciding what to say.

"We started talking at lunch one day and he invited me to a dinner at his house. It just progressed from there." I said not adding any further details.

He looked me over. I didn't miss it but I decided to pretend not to notice.

"Now you're engaged. Don't get me wrong I'm certainly happy for you. I mean congrats it's just…" He stopped and looked off. "Nevermind."

I looked at him oddly.

"It's just what?" I wanted to know he started it now finish it.

He looked back at me.

"It doesn't seem right you know…I see you and you seem content. You're smiling and I guess you're happy but something's off, missing. Hey what do I know I'm not even in a relationship who am I to given an opinion right? Just tell me to shut up. You said you didn't feel well that is probably all it is."

I looked down and said nothing. The door opened and Billy stood there looking at me.

"Hey Jacob could you give us a minute?" I paled hoping he would say no. He shook his head and walked inside. Crap this is not what I wanted. I don't want to be alone with Billy because I know exactly who he is.

"I should go inside too." I said trying to follow but he grabbed my arm closing the door.

"The less you say the easier this all is Bella. You saw nothing are we clear?" When I didn't answer he pulled me back slamming me into the wall and holding my arms tightly.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

I looked up. His eyes were extremely serious and I had a feeling he was dangerous as well.

"You haven't met me before tonight you don't know who I am or anything about me. It is best you keep it that way so unpleasant things do not occur. I would hate for something to happen to you or Carlisle now wouldn't you?" His voice was menacing.

I nodded feeling myself tremble. I've never been threatened like this.

"I thought so. You are playing in a game you are just a little pawn in. You do as I say you do understand? You have a job to do and I suggest you do it without any questions. Your little act in there was very unprofessional Bella. Esme won't like that. You better be glad Carlisle bought the nausea act. Now get in there and play your part before I lose my temper. Can you do that? Shake your head for me."

I nodded yes and he released me.

"Get in there Bella he's starting to worry."

He opened the door and pushed me inside. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself and hold back the tears as I made my way to the table. My arms were hurting and I knew there would be bruises. Carlisle turned as soon as I came up.

"Love are you ok? I was worried sick." His face was full of concern.

I smiled, "Yes, I just needed air it's a little stuffy in here."

He stroked my cheek and as I rubbed my sore arms his eyes roamed over me. I knew he thought I was cold and immediately he removed his jacket and placed it around me. I smiled acting as if that were the problem. I could feel Billy's eyes watching me.

Carlisle sighed, "I suppose I should cut this short. If Bella is not feeling well I hate to keep her out. I should take her home and let her sleep."

Billy smiled, "Of course you should. She probably just needs a good night's rest. She will be better tomorrow I am certain." He winked at me and I tried not to vomit right then and there. Carlisle stood and said his goodbyes. I stood as far away as I could purposely waving so he could not touch me bye. I know Carlisle was aware. I saw the look he gave me but he didn't press the issue. He simply slipped his arm around me and led me to the car.

We were silent on the way home. He held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder and as soon as we arrived home I ran up the stairs changing and crawling into bed. He checked on me but I feigned sleep. I didn't want to cuddle, I didn't want to talk I just wanted to be left alone. I felt him kiss my head softly and then go back downstairs.

I opened my eyes and then felt the hot tears hit my pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previously…_**

**_We were silent on the way home. He held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder and as soon as we arrived home I ran up the stairs changing and crawling into bed. He checked on me but I feigned sleep. I didn't want to cuddle, I didn't want to talk I just wanted to be left alone. I felt him kiss my head softly and then go back downstairs. _**

**_I opened my eyes and then felt the hot tears hit my pillow._**

I awoke alone. I usually hated that but seeing as what happened last night I was glad. I made my way to the bathroom and slid up the sleeves of Carlisle's shirt I had slept in. Great my arms were bruised and he would see it. Crap! Perfect hand prints.

I knew I couldn't cover them. I dressed in a button up that had fitted sleeves to cover it. I would just have to keep my clothes on for a while. I know good luck with that one around Carlisle right? I made my way downstairs and found Carlisle in his office. I walked in and relaxed in a chair. He was on the phone and doing a few things on the computer.

He looked at me but continued his conversation. I wondered about my future and my child's future. I looked down running my hand over my stomach. Would this baby be a boy or a girl? What would we name it? Would it look like me or him and would it have traits of Alice or Edward? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when he walked over. He knelt and placed his hand on my stomach. I looked up and he smiled at me.

"How is the little one this morning?" He questioned as he stroked my stomach lightly.

"Good, I wonder when I'll start to show?"

He smiled, "I don't know. You're very small so it could be you hardly show at all or the complete opposite and you show a lot. I did make arrangements for your blood draw today."

I nodded and looked back down.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I questioned in wonder.

He laughed at me now and kissed my temple.

"It doesn't matter. What would you like?" I smiled at him.

"I think a boy one that looks just like you."

He chuckled and continued to stroke my belly.

"It's certainly a possibility. How about breakfast? I'll bet you are starved you ate so little last night my little bird. Which brings me to the question of how you are feeling?" He reached up brushing my hair back watching me with questioning eyes.

"I'm fine." I smiled and hoped that would end the conversation. He looked at me carefully for a moment.

"You seemed distracted last night. I don't know what it was exactly. Did Billy make you uncomfortable?"

I had to be careful how I reacted to this and I knew it. I laughed and shook my head no.

"You know me and the food thing."

"Yes, I do." He was smiling but I know him.

I know his eyes and I know I can't read them. He does not want me to. He was shutting me out again. I sighed stroking his cheek and looked deeply into them. He holds so many secrets I would not be surprised if he didn't know what I held inside without me telling him. He kissed my palm taking my hand in his as he watched me curiously. He didn't say anything but I figure he didn't need to.

"Were you always so easily able to hide whatever you wanted?" I questioned him. His expression didn't change.

"I learned early if people can read you then it makes you weak."

"Do you think it makes you weak if I read you?" I asked him.

He exhaled softly. "I don't mean to shut you out Isabella sometimes it is just habit."

"Sometimes it's not." I added.

He met my eyes.

"There are times when it's not protecting you is important to me and I ask you to accept that."

"Accept you shutting me out?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Accept there are some things you do not need to know. If it keeps you safe and it protects you then I may not tell you. I'm sorry it is part of who I am you just have to trust me. You have to trust in me and in us." How could I say no when I was doing the same thing right now. I was technically protecting him until I found out more about his little friend.

"I can do that." I said with a small smile. He smiled in return leaning over to kiss me his hand resting on my arm right where I was bruised. I jumped crying out in unexpected pain.

"Bella are you ok?"

I nodded.

"I am. I just…bathroom. I need the bathroom…and I'll be…yeah I'll be fine."

I flubbed that one terribly but I got up and ran to the bathroom anyway. I had no idea what I was going to say. I was royally screwed.

I heard a light knock and I looked up from where I was sitting on the commode lid.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Bella are you ok?"

It was Alice. I was surprised and actually glad. I opened the door letting her in she shut the door behind her.

"Dad was upset he thought maybe he had hurt you in some way." She said looking me over.

I shook my head.

"No, no I'm fine. I had an upset stomach nothing serious."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"Ok…well he's worried. What do you want me to tell him?"

I bit my lip.

"Tell him I'll be right out."

She nodded and walked out. I looked in the mirror trying to look at least a little frazzled and walked out. He was immediately at my side.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"I'm just sick."

I hated to lie to him. I couldn't tell him the truth just yet. I saw Jasper sitting on the chair with Alice on his lap and he was eying me suspiciously. He knew me all too well.

"Let's get you some crackers and sprite." Carlisle said sliding his arm around me. "Emmett and Jasper are going to take you for the blood draw when your stomach is calm."

I sat at the table eating a few crackers while staring blankly out the window. I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Carlisle smiled apologetically.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm better."

I turned in my chair grabbing him by the belt loops of the jeans he happen to be wearing and pulled him close. I rested my head against his stomach. His arms enveloped me as one hand ran through my hair gently.

"I love you. You know that." He said softly.

I smiled to myself.

"I know."

"It will be fine love. Everything is going to work out." He insisted.

I don't know how he can be so sure when I certainly can't. In retrospect none of it worked out how it was supposed to in my book. I leaned back to look up at him and he stroked my face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. I stood and he moved back allowing me space. One of my hands slid around his neck and the other cupped his cheek as he gazed down lovingly at me.

"I want you to know something." I said stroking his cheek gently with my thumb. "You are a very special man. You deserve so much love and devotion. You've shown me so much compassion and tenderness. I don't know if I can show you the love you have shown me but I've going to try, if you'll be patient with me."

I felt his hands on my waist tighten.

"Isabella I will always be patient with you. You have shown me love why would you say you haven't? Why do you doubt yourself?"

I looked down but he lifted my chin.

"A relationship is about learning and growing together. It takes giving from me and you. A rose cannot grow without water and a relationship cannot grow without love. It takes effort Isabella you have to try to make it work it isn't given to you, nothing worth having ever is do you understand what I am saying?" Oddly enough I did. I nodded and he smiled.

"Good because no one ever said life was easy certainly not love." He gave me a whole new perspective on things. I have never looked at it that way. He had many good points.

His lips touched mine and I forgot the topic at hand. He squeezed me close for a moment and I buried my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. His hair was always so soft. I heard someone clear their throat and giggling. Carlisle released my lips with a smile and I looked at my brother and Alice who were standing at the kitchen door smiling.

Jasper smirked.

"You do have things to do today sis." He taunted me.

Carlisle turned to me raising his eyebrow.

"Indeed I am afraid he is correct. I'll get Emmett."

He walked out and I shot Jasper a dirty look. I couldn't help but smile when Alice continued to giggle. She walked over grabbing my arm.

"Are you excited? You'll find out how far along you are."

I could hear in her voice how excited she was. I was scared to death really. I mean I knew I was pregnant but this made it all real didn't it. I shrugged.

"I'm kind of frightened actually."

She looked at me for a moment then understood.

"Don't worry Bella my father won't let anything happen to you. He loves you very much." She was trying to reassure me but she was making it worse. Jasper sensed it and stepped in.

"Ali why don't you check on your dad for me."

She nodded and I moved to meet him. He watched until she was out of sight and turned to me. He reached up brushing a stray hair back from my face.

"You ok?" He questioned concerned.

"Yeah."

He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella. I'll keep you safe whatever it takes."

I didn't hear them walk up as I began to cry all of my worries compiled into one. He gently rubbed my back until I had calmed. I leaned back looking up at him.

"Sorry Jazz stress and hormones."

He smiled at me wiping my face. "Gotta get it out sometime right?"

I shook my head and inhaled deeply.

"Yes, so where's that handsome man of mine." I turned and almost ran into him shocked he had been there the entire time. I must have looked shocked because he simply smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead.

"Come back to me safe my love."

He didn't give me time to say anything else he simply turned and walked into his study. Jasper popped my rear and I jumped.

"Come on."

I guess I wasn't surprised he didn't say anything. Carlisle was classy and he was giving me my space to be with my brother and vent. He was older and wiser and knew how to distance himself from a woman's emotional baggage. I'm sure he knew if she needs family let it be and respect it.

Rose went with us and I was glad. She was sitting up front with Emmett when she turned looking over her seat.

"So are you nervous?"

I nodded.

She smiled, "Well I for one am excited did you know Emmett happens to love children?" I chuckled not mentioning that Rose happened to love children too.

"Really? No, I didn't know that…does that mean I have a babysitter?" I questioned.

Emmett laughed, "You know you do. Uncle Emmett will always babysit this baby will be extremely spoiled you know. I happen to know a certain female." He flashed Rose a look.

"That will be spoiling like crazy not to mention Alice and Jasper. I mean the kid will be rolling in the cash."

I held my hand up.

"I don't want my child thinking money is everything. I mean there are things more important Emmett."

"Maybe but money gets you those things." He said earning a smack from Rosalie. I really did like them together they were perfect for one another. I just hope Esme didn't ruin things for them. I actually hope she didn't ruin it for any of us look at Jasper and Alice. He was happy as well I never would have thought sending us on a mission like this would have sent everyone to meet their soul mates.

Everyone was so happy. I looked down at my ring that glittered in the light and out the window. I felt a sudden sadness as I thought of Edward and I felt a hand on my leg. I turned to see Jasper smile at me. He knew exactly what I was thinking. We pulled up in a covered parking lot and I looked around curious.

Emmett opened the door for me pulling me between him and Rose. I was inside an elevator and a small office before I knew what hit me. He was quick. I hate labs and looking at all the needles didn't make me happy. Jasper sat beside me trying to calm me he knew I hated the sight of blood, especially my own.

Rose and Emmett waited patiently outside for us. A small girl with a friendly face sat down.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilson I'm Anita I'll be drawing your blood today."

I shot Jasper a look, Mrs. Wilson? I could have chosen a better name. He smirked as she lifted my sleeve and his smile suddenly faded. I looked down to see why and I met her eyes. She didn't say anything but she was biting her lip.

I cleared my throat.

"I was wrestling with my friend." She didn't say anything just nodding and looking at my hand.

"Perhaps I can find another vein so…so I won't have to wrap the tourniquet around the bruise." She said as nicely as she could. I looked at Jasper again. His arms were crossed, he was furious. I knew I would have to explain something to him or he would assume Carlisle did this. He had to know Carlisle would never touch me like that.

She finished and it didn't bother me as much as it should have. I was more worried about Jasper and what he would say. She walked off and he stood walking off for a moment and then returned grabbing my elbow and pulling me up. We walked out and stormed past Emmett and Rose to a vacant room nearby.

I turned as the door slammed.

"What the hell is that Bella!" He yelled. I raised my hands.

"Calm down Jasper people can hear you."

He glared at me. "Bella you better start answering me and I suggest you start now."

Emmett and Rose walked in shutting the door. Emmett looked concerned,

"Let's not draw attention to ourselves."

Jasper grabbed my forearm and pulled the arm of my shirt up. Emmett looked at me shocked. My eyes hit the floor embarrassed. Rose moved closer and pulled up the sleeve of my other arm. Why stop her they all knew now. She gasped placing her hands over her mouth.

"This is what was going on this morning isn't it?" Jasper said angry. "Did he do this to you Bella?"

"No."

He grabbed me shaking my shoulders, "Did he do this to you? Because I swear Bella if you tell me he touched you like this…"

Emmett touched his shoulder and he released me seeing the tears falling down my face. He turned away cursing and I sat in a chair my face in my hands. Rose sat beside me rubbing my back.

Emmett knelt in front of me resting his hands on my knees.

"Bella sweetheart look at me." He said softly.

I looked up and he took my hands in his. His were so much larger than mine that mine almost looked childlike.

"I have never seen Carlisle raise his hand to a woman and I don't think he could. Did he do this?"

I shook my head no. He nodded.

"We need to know what happened. He doesn't know does he?"

I shook my head no again.

"I have to assume you're protecting him, from whom?" Emmet questioned. I looked down.

"Emmett you can't tell him yet. I have to find out what's going on."

He sighed looking at Rose then back to me.

"Cupcake, I can't make that promise. Carlisle can handle himself that's why I'm around. I need to know who is threatening you and him. I can't protect either of you if I don't know who I am letting slip through my fingers."

I swallowed hard and looked at Jasper, "You remember the guy from Esme's office?"

Jasper nodded leaning on the wall. I sighed and looked down I had to tell them I didn't know what else to do.

"I saw him again. Carlisle took me to dinner and it turns out he happens to be one of his closest friends."

Emmett looked confused.

"Wait a minute, Billy did this?"

I nodded.

He stood running his hand through his hair and sat down. Rose turned to him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"The night Esme disappeared Billy was there." He said unsure.

We all sat silent that could only mean either they were in it together or he lied to her and Carlisle all of this time. I was betting on the latter. Emmett shook his head.

"I always knew there was something just not quiet right about the situation. Carlisle was so upset he didn't see it. My father he knew. He told me that Billy had a thing for Esme but she had no interest in Billy. I don't know that Carlisle ever had a clue."

I bit my lip not knowing what to say. Jasper sat beside me.

"Well then we certainly need to watch him. I assume this was his game all along."

Emmett nodded. "Yes I can handle that end. I don't think I'll have a problem with the boys and keeping Carlisle out of it. They'll understand the sensitivity of it. The thing is what do we do about Esme? She has no idea if that is the truth."

Rose shook her head.

"We do nothing until the game is played out. We still don't know if she was in on the whole thing and we can't assume she wasn't. If we go in and tell her everything she could just pretend she had no idea and we compromise everything."

Jasper agreed. "I have to agree. I won't have my sister in any more danger than she already is. We have to see it through. You notify your people and get them on board. Rose will get some equipment ready and we'll start monitoring him."

I closed my eyes this was just getting worse by the moment. We were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jasper opened it. The girl smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson if you'll come with me I have your results." Wait who is my husband? Jasper slid his arm around me and smiled. I sighed and followed her as she led us to another room she handed me a sheet of paper.

"I understand Mr. Wilson that you both wanted to keep this private since you work for the government and that is certainly understandable."

I looked from her to him and decided to just go with it looking back at the paper.

Jasper laughed, "Yes, well it is in our best interest currently. It is fortunate for us we have dedicated workers such as yourself."

"Well, my father was CIA." She answered politely.

She turned to me. "Do you understand any of that?"

I shook my head no. She laughed.

"It took me a while myself basically its numbers that tell us how far along you are. It says you're around eight weeks." I felt myself stumble but Jasper grabbed my arm.

"I think my wife is still in shock."

She smiled, "I understand. Congratulations and keep in mind you do need to be seen as soon as possible by your OB."

Jasper nodded.

"Yes, as soon as we're back home." He is so full of it. He was right though we would need to work something out. I wanted my baby taken care of. She walked out shutting the door and he turned,

"You ok I thought you were going to faint."

"It's just I knew but…"

"It makes it real." He finished for me.

I sighed and felt my phone I slid my hand in my pocket answering it and looking up at Jasper.

"Can I have a minute?" He nodded and walked out.

Edward laughed, "You didn't have to make him leave I was just checking on you. I haven't heard from you lately."

I sat down.

"Yeah well I've been busy besides you've been holed up recording with that band you like so much." I replied back.

"Fair enough I say we compromise. I would like to see you would you be against lunch?"

"It's not a good time Edward."

"Am I getting the brush off?" He groaned and I chuckled. He is such baby, at least he made me laugh and it actually felt good. I sighed.

"Ok, how about tomorrow. I really do have things I have to do today. I just got some blood work done and I'm heading home so where do you want to meet?"

"Blood work?"

"Yes, we needed to know how far along I was." I bit my lip when he was silent for a moment. I was scared he wasn't going to speak.

"What did you find out?"

"Edward really this isn't…" I didn't feel right discussing this.

"Bella, please I want to know." He said softly. I closed my eyes answering him.

"Eight weeks."

"It sounds like such a short time and yet so much has changed."

His words meant many different things I am sure. I didn't want to assume.

"Do you still want to meet me for lunch?" I questioned him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? It doesn't change how I feel it just pulls your further away from me."

He was always so honest. Perhaps it was better if we didn't meet.

"Edward maybe we shouldn't do this."

"No, no please Bella. I'm sorry I promised I wouldn't do that. How about we meet at my place around noon and we'll go from there." He said hopeful.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"How about we meet at the park and then go from there." I thought meeting at a public place was better.

He sighed. "If it makes you feel better then certainly."

"Ok, I need to go. I'll see you then."

"Bella?" He stopped me.

"Yes."

"I am happy for you. I mean…."

"I have to go." I cut him off knowing we needed to end this conversation for now.

"Bye Bella."

I hung up hoping tomorrow would be better. If we stuck to a populated place I could control what we said better and maybe we would have a better time, possibly even enjoy each others company without all of the drama.

I opened the door and Jasper smiled.

"So….plans with young Edward?"

"What are you spying on me?" I said angry. I mean the audacity of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are kidding me right? Esme wants you roasted on a grill and you think I won't be watching no matter where you go or who you're with? Oh yes baby girl, your brother will know every step you take from now on. I am sorry if that interrupts your love fest."

I pushed him out of my way, "I am not having a love fest."

He followed me.

"You know you're leading him on don't you? I don't know why because in the process you're hurting yourself too. I know you and you're too stubborn to do what you should do which is make the right decision."

I got in the elevator followed by a confused looking Rose and Emmett.

"You should be with him." Jasper reiterated.

"Shut up Jasper." I snapped. Rose looked back at me. The elevator opened and Emmett took my arm. I wasn't even in the car good until he opened his mouth again.

"You know I'm right."

"You know what, so help me God if you say one more thing Emmett will be picking you up off the highway." I growled forcefully.

Emmett pulled the car over and turned around.

"Look I don't know what's going on here but let me put one thing in a very clear perspective. You haven't seen Carlisle angry and trust me when I say you don't want to. She's pregnant and I really don't want to explain to him why she is having any sort of complications comprenda?"

Jasper crossed his arms and turned to the window. Emmett looked at me and winked turning back towards the road and heading back into traffic. I love Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previously…_**

**_"You know what, so help me God if you say one more thing Emmett will be picking you up off the highway." I growled forcefully. _**

**_Emmett pulled the car over and turned around. _**

**_"Look I don't know what's going on here but let me put one thing in a very clear perspective. You haven't seen Carlisle angry and trust me when I say you don't want to. She's pregnant and I really don't want to explain to him why she is having any sort of complications comprenda?" _**

**_Jasper crossed his arms and turned to the window. Emmett looked at me and winked turning back towards the road and heading back into traffic. I love Emmett._**

We arrived home and I was eager to tell Carlisle the news. I was also nervous knowing this made it more realistic for him as well. He was in his office when I walked in and I could hear him laughing. I felt Emmett grab my arm in alarm. I didn't have time to respond when Carlisle and Billy walked out. I swallowed hard.

Carlisle's face lit up and he smiled walking to me and kissing me while he pulled me into his arms.

"You're back. I trust lunch was suitable?" He questioned.

I knew he was covering for me. He still didn't want anyone to know what was going on with me just yet." I nodded.

"Good, you remember Billy love. He stopped by to see me and catch up some more."

I shook his hand acting as if nothing was wrong. He smiled.

"You get lovelier each time I see you Isabella. I can see why Carlisle was so taken with you."

He is so full of it and he knew I knew it as well. I didn't acknowledge his compliment I would rather eat a box of SOS pads and if you don't know what I am talking about then. Well…yeah they aren't something you would want to eat anytime soon. I saw Jacob leaning on the bar with a raised eyebrow. I smiled.

"Jacob."

At least there was something good out of this visit. I walked past ignoring him straight to Jacob. He smiled pulling me into a hug. I don't know why but we actually hit it off really well.

"Bella, good to see you."

I laughed he even knew to call me Bella. I turned to see Carlisle and Billy talking and pulled him outside. He laughed at me.

"You not interested in their conversation or just not taking to my father?" He questioned with a smile.

I looked at him oddly as I sat in a lounge chair, "Jacob, how can you say that?"

"Easy, I can hardly stand my father I can't imagine you liking him much." He said honestly. I looked at him in shock and he smirked.

"Don't act so shocked. Carlisle obviously wants to see the good in people. My father is far from the man he once knew. I don't even recognize him anymore." He looked angry then his face changed to a neutral expression and he looked at me.

"Tell me about you what do you do with your spare time?"

I bit my lip.

"I run my father's business. I've been spending a lot of time helping Carlisle with things here. It's been constant change since we got together." I was honest it has been.

He took a drink of whatever he was drinking and smiled.

"Have you met his son Edward yet?"

"Yes, actually I have."

"How did that go?" He questioned with a certain knowing smirk. I laughed.

"You know if I didn't know better I would think you were implying something Jacob." I pulled my feet up to relax them on the chair close by. He grinned.

"No implication needed, I know Edward he's a player and you are a beautiful woman. I can't see him not trying to get a crack at you. It wouldn't be in his nature to have a least one night."

I chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint."

Jacob nodded, "You didn't disappoint you just turned him down."

I gasped pretending to hold my heart, "How do you know."

He laughed, "I know, it's written all over your face. You're with Carlisle and it's that simple."

He could say that all day but it really was not that simple. I wish it was. This thing with Edward would never be simple. He may have been a player but I didn't fall into that category of that I was certain. He wasn't even dating anymore from what I have heard and I have good sources. Edward was no player anymore.

I feel relieved but at the same time I don't think I should be. I can't hang onto him when I am moving on. He needs to do the same. Jacob watched me curiously.

"You know don't feel obligated or like I'm hitting on your or anything but I think you and I could be good friends."

I looked at him smiling, "Really?"

I wasn't sure if he was in on his father's lies or if he was innocent. He seemed innocent to be honest. He just seemed too open to be involved. He leaned forward.

"Look I've grown up with Carlisle and he is really a great man. If you are happy with him then I really do wish you the best. He's had a rough go at it. I'd like to see him happy and if you really love him then I'm all for it. He's been alone a long time. Please don't let my idiot father drive you away."

I was surprised he would say something like that. I smiled not hearing the door open behind us.

"You know Jacob when I was a little girl all I wanted was the fairy tale. I wanted the prince on the white horse and the castle. You know the Pretty Woman without me being the hooker."

We both laughed.

"I kind of liked the thigh high boots." He commented with a grin.

"Ok, well I never envisioned thigh highs. Heels… definately."

I laughed at him and continued. "I saw Carlisle and I thought this man is so far out of my league he is mature, intelligent, and he is so beautiful. How can he ever want me?"

I smiled to myself.

"As I got to know him I discovered his is so sensitive and has such a loving heart and he is fiercely loyal. I can't imagine wanting more from a man. I knew then I was falling for him. I love him so much. I want to show him all the love he has shown me. I never knew something like that existed in real life."

I felt warm hands on my shoulders and looked up surprised. Carlisle leaned down kissing me softly.

"Jacob your father needs you." He said to Jacob but his warm eyes never left mine.

"Ok, see you later Bella."

I didn't watch Jacob leave. I was still looking at Carlisle knowing he had heard me.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned.

I had no idea he was there. He smiled moving around to stand in front of me. His eyes were full of emotion.

"Long enough."

I blushed looking down. He cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"Tell me my love about our baby."

I nodded, "I'm eight weeks."

He smiled, "Are you excited? I know I am you are carrying a most precious gift and I thank you."

"No need to thank me. You gave me a great gift as well."

He ran his finger down the side of my face.

"It seems there is something unspoken between us. Are you concerned about something? You seem unsettled."

His eyes looked over my face with concern. He was too good at observing my moods even if there was the smallest change.

I shook my head no hoping I could play this off somehow.

"Just tired it's been a long day." He nodded.

"Why don't we get you inside, I know you have to be hungry and since you didn't eat earlier you should eat now. I know the baby needs to be fed."

I had to agree with him.

"Carlisle I was going to go to lunch tomorrow is that ok?"

"Yes, I have a few things I am taking care of here. You need to be around friends you just need to have someone be with you I don't want you without protection."

I stood following him inside.

That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have plans I didn't know about."

He chuckled sliding his arm around my waist, "You aren't my prisoner. You still have your own life Bella you can do as you please just make sure you have someone protecting you."

"I will."

I knew better than not to especially with these new details. We ate and decided to watch a movie together. It was actually times like these when I liked to pretend we were this normal little family even if we were far from it. He really was a wonderful man and I didn't want to miss a moment of our relationship. Who knew if I would really live to see the rest of it. Esme was good at what she did.

Carlisle was too but it's kind of like putting two good teams against each other and seeing which one wins. The movie came to an end and I went upstairs and took a shower while he took a phone call. I slid into a silky gown and covered my arms with a long matching silk robe and stood in the mirror brushing my hair. I wasn't focusing my mind was a million miles away.

I felt Carlisle's arms slide around my waist.

"Are you ok beautiful?" He asked kissing my neck.

I focused setting my brush down.

"Yes, just lost in thought I think."

He turned me to face him and gently caressed my cheek.

"I can tell you are worried I just don't know why. You say I am good at hiding things but it seems I am not the only one."

I looked in his eyes a moment but didn't address his comment. Instead I looked over his toned body. He had unbuttoned his shirt and it hung open on his chest. I reached up pushing it down his arms. He allowed it to fall and rested his hands at my sides.

"Tell me what you need love?" His voice was low and sensual.

I reached down unbuckling his belt and pulling it off of him and tossing it aside. I looked him over and ran my hands over his chest.

"I need you to make love to me."

He moved closer and I inhaled deeply. His hands sliding down the silk of my gown felt so wonderful on my skin. I closed my eyes as he leaned to my neck gently placing feather light kisses upon my now heated skin. I gripped his upper arms relaxing under his touch, I love his touch.

"Do you like when I touch you Isabella?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I answered breathily.

I felt the silk slowly sliding up my legs as my breathing increased. He always had this affect on me when he was this close it was hard for him not to. He was so attractive my body naturally reacted to him. I did have one problem…my arms. He was attempting to open my arms so he could remove the robe. I had almost forgotten why he couldn't. I was fortunate I had an idea.

"Carlisle, leave it on it feels so good." I managed hoping he would believe me.

Silk really does feel good and quite possibly he will go for the bait. He smirked at me.

"You are turning out to be quite the naughty little girl my Isabella."

"That's ok. You are quite the naughty boy as I recall." I said back.

He grinned taking my hand and pulling me back towards the bed.

"As you wish my love, if you want to wear your silk then wear it. If you want me to drape you in diamonds I'll do it, whatever your beautiful heart desires."

Oh he really is too much and sexy to boot. What a man. I coaxed him on the bed with me and placed his hand on my thigh. I didn't have to do much coaxing after that. He made sure to touch every inch of my skin. I was in heaven.

"My Isabella..." He slid his finger down my chest. "You are so beautiful and you are mine."

I don't think I have heard him get possessive before but I think I like it. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me deeply before making sure I knew just who I belonged to.

The next morning I dressed in a Behnaz Sarafpour long sleeved tricolor tunic that fell below my hips, allowing me plenty of room and a pair of black cotton skinny pants. My jeans were starting to get a little tight so I guess I better get used to wearing looser fitting things.

I knew Alice would have my closet full as soon as she heard that so I was sure not to mention it to her. I made my way downstairs and found them all visiting in the living room. I waved as I made my way to the kitchen. I had slept in and since it was already ten I didn't want to eat too much. I knew I would be eating lunch with Edward soon.

I grabbed a donut and some juice and sat at the table relaxing. Jasper walked in sitting in front of me a smile on his annoying little face.

"So sister of mine, I know you have a lunch date and I suppose you need someone to accompany you."

"Really and that would be you?" I said back. He has ulterior motives I know he does just because I know my brother.

"If you need me to I can." He smiled.

I shook my head picking at my food. He was such a pain at times.

"You know I was thinking maybe Rose could go. She and Emmett wouldn't mind you on the other hand I find are always up to something and I know better."

He grabbed his heart.

"I am hurt…I am not always up to something. I am just protecting you what could I possibly do? I mean really. You hurt my feelings Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper you are trying to drive me insane aren't you? Why don't you stay here and play with Alice? I am sure she would love your company."

He leaned back in his chair smirking. I hate my brother.

"She would but…she is doing a few things for work. I am free just for you how great is that?"

I sighed knowing he was just looking to cause trouble.

"Fine but if you go you better leave me alone."

"I will scouts honor."

He is lying you know that right?

"I'm serious no butting into my relationships Jasper. I don't get in yours."

He sighed, "Well if you insist I guess. It takes all my fun away, but I'll do it for you since you asked oh so nicely."

He's only doing it because he knows I'll get even and cause him grief with Alice, smart boy. I stood heading to the sink and rinsing my glass out. I felt hands on my waist.

"Morning sweetheart." Carlisle's lips fell to my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Morning you must have gotten up early." I turned kissing him. He licked his lips and smiled. God that's sexy.

"Not really you just slept late. I think our little baby makes you tired."

I had noticed I slept a lot more so it was entirely possible. I looked him over he was barefoot and wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. He had on a light blue polo and it was unbuttoned at the top. He looked scrumptious. I loved him casual. I liked him dressy too but …just yum. Stupid pregnancy hormones they are going to kill me.

I looped my fingers through his front belt loops.

"Or it could be that his father makes me tired." I said as I bit my lip pulling him closer.

He chuckled slipping his arms around my waist.

"Ah, Isabella you are so refreshing. You keep me smiling do you know that? You keep me young."

I was glad I liked to keep him smiling. I also liked he thought I kept him young, personally I think he did that himself. I noticed Jasper had got up and left. I am sure he didn't want to witness me seducing Carlisle.

"You should be smiling you are too handsome not too." I said leaning forward and playfully nipping at his bottom lip. He smelled wonderful, I don't know what cologne he was wearing but I liked it. He reached up burying his hand in my long hair.

"Isabella you're being naughty again."

"I thought you liked me naughty." I teased.

I giggled as his lips finally met mine. He tasted so good but then again he always did. I sighed reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Yeah, hormones just hit warp speed.

"Daddy you two are terrible." I heard as Alice entered the kitchen.

He chuckled releasing my lips and smiled at me. We both turned to see her standing next to Jasper looking amused.

"Do you two ever take a break?" She asked.

I smiled, "Not if we can help it. I'm sorry Alice your dad is hot."

She giggled and shook her head.

"No wonder you're pregnant. You two are killing me I've definitely got to get my own place."

Jasper nodded in agreement and I flashed him a glare. He just better not even go there.

Carlisle kissed my head.

"I do need to work on a few things I know you have a lunch to attend. Who is going with you?"

"Jasper." I said turning to face him. He nodded.

"Ok, be careful."

"I will."

I smiled at him watching him walk out. Well, actually I watched his butt but I won't tell if you don't. Alice walked over leaning on the cabinet beside me.

"What I want to know is your clothes getting tight cause this is not you. You always wear clothes that fit."

I was jerked out of my Carlisle induced lust haze and into reality. I knew this was coming. I sighed and tried to get around the question.

"I don't always wear tight clothes." I defended myself.

She shook her head, "I didn't say tight I said clothes that fit. I mean I know you aren't showing a lot yet but you will be. Is it time to start buying more comfortable clothes?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. I have a few things that can work for now."

She grinned, "Ah yes, well me and Rose think you need more. We'll get you a few more you don't want the baby all squished."

I couldn't argue with her. I might as well just agree and get it over with she is too observant.

"Fine. Just a few things."

She jumped up and down clapping. If I don't agree she'll never quit bugging me so I might as well make someone happy.

I turned grabbing my purse, "Come on Jazz we have an appointment."

He smiled as I passed. I waited for him outside I knew he had to tell her bye they really were sweet together. She actually fit him to a T. I've never seen anyone that was a better match for him than she was. It was really odd how well they fit. It was kind of the same thing with Rose and Emmett.

I couldn't really say that about me and Carlisle. It was not in my plan and we fit as far as getting along. We made a nice couple and could be happy. Would we be that blissfully happy couple? I don't know. Would we fit each other to a T? Probably not. I think that place is already taken. His was taken long ago by Esme. I'm simply a substitute for a love lost. He would never admit it but I will at least that is my opinion.

Does he love me? Yes as I love him but it's not the same. Two loves never are and though they may suit a certain time in your life, it doesn't mean you ever lost feelings for the one in your past. I wish he could have had his happy ending. I wish I could have had mine but we didn't so we will make our own happiness. It's not so bad. Happiness is what you make it. Right?

Jasper followed me to where I was supposed to meet Edward. I got out leaning on my car when he pulled up and parked. There were a few places to eat so I knew this would be a good location. He got out sliding his shades off and tossing them on his seat. I had forgotten how handsome he is. Darn. Why does he have to always take my breath away? I sat frozen biting my lip as he walked over.

"Hey, I was hoping you wouldn't stand me up or anything." He joked his handsome face smiling.

I tried to focus on his words bit I found myself focusing on his lips. He stopped in front of me and slid his hands in his pockets. He must have felt awkward.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned.

I broke myself out of my daze. "Yes, I'm sorry I just…it's fine. Are you hungry?"

God, I am such an idiot.

He nodded, "Yeah I am actually."

"Good me too… so I guess let's find some place to eat." I said heading to the restaurants. He fell into step beside me looking over at me through his long lashes he is so beautiful.

"You look good Bella how have you been?" He questioned. I felt him rest his hand on my lower back when he moved over for other couples to walk past.

"I've been good." I answered.

"The baby is ok?"

I was surprised he asked. I mean it's kind of an elephant in the room isn't it? I looked at him curious and noticed he was looking at me with nothing but concern.

"Yes, the baby is fine."

"Good."

We decided on Italian and while we were seated waiting on our food he smiled at me.

"Pregnancy agrees with you I must say you go glow."

I didn't know how to answer that. I looked down toying with my salad.

"Edward, why did you ask me here?" I questioned looking up to meet his bright green eyes.

He smiled taking a drink of his tea.

"I may not have you but that doesn't mean we aren't friends right?"

"Yes, but its odd talking to you about certain things." I said honestly. I wasn't sure how he would take that but it was the truth.

He reached across the table taking my hand in his.

"I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything Bella. This baby is a part of you. I can see you are uncomfortable speaking to me about it but you shouldn't be. It's a beautiful thing. I'm not going to judge you for loving my father. You have a big heart it's one of the things I love about you."

I looked down away from his eyes. How could he not understand it was hard for me to do this? It was hard to sit and talk to him about this baby when in reality I wanted to be with him and I couldn't? Is he that blind or is he choosing to ignore it. Has he just locked his feelings away as if they didn't exist for me so easily?

He sighed stroking my hand with his thumb.

"I don't want you to think this is easy for me."

I looked up then to see his face.

"It's not. It's not easy and it's not how I imagined my future…pining over my fathers future wife. If I am honest with myself and you I wish you were with me. I wish it were my child but it isn't and I can't change that."

I was shocked at his words. I sat motionless as he continued to speak.

"I accept what is. I don't have a choice and I won't drag your heart through the mud with mine. You deserve to be happy and I'm not going to stop you. I want to be friends Bella I'm not going to break down every time we meet and tell you how bad it hurts me. It doesn't serve any purpose but to hurt you. I don't want that."

I inhaled a shaky breath as his eyes fell to the table.

"I want you to tell me about your day without worrying about how I feel. I'll be ok… tell me about your baby and how much fun you have shopping it doesn't matter. I just don't want to be shut out." He raised his eyes to mine.

"Do you understand? Don't worry about me I can handle it you just be you. I'll be fine."

I heard his words but it didn't mean I believed them. He smiled kissing my hand.

"This new band I produced you have to hear them remind me when we leave and I'll give you a copy of the demo. I think you'll like them."

I nodded as our food arrived.

We ate and talked leisurely.

"What kind of music?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Oh well it's kind of a reggae and jazz flavor. I can't explain it. They are unique but very interesting to listen to. It makes you want to dance kind of thing not something you would usually hear."

I nodded. I might like it I do tend to listen to unusual music he might be right.

"You'll have to come to a club and hear them play one night they are really great live. It's such a great atmosphere everyone is so relaxed and happy." He winked at me.

I chuckled and continued to eat.

"Yes, well I'll think on that one. It's been a while since I've been to a club."

"Bella you are missing out…I don't mean just going to a club I mean on the music side of things. There is some real talent out there you just have to listen."

It was amazing to watch him light up when he spoke about it. Music really was his thing he absolutely loved it. It made me feel good to see him happy. I don't know why it shouldn't matter to me but it does just like he does.

We finished our lunch I really enjoyed myself. Him making it clear I should relax helped. I found once he started talking it just seemed to flow naturally. We laughed and had a good time he asked me when I wanted to do it again and I told him just to call me. He walked me to the car and reached in his pulling out a CD.

"Here you go take a listen and let me know what you think." He said handing me the CD.

I nodded.

"I will thanks for today I really enjoyed it." I said smiling at him.

He shrugged, "What are friends for?"

He lifted my hand holding it in his for a moment then turned going to his car. I got in my car slipping in the CD he had given me and headed home. I have to say the lunch went well I had expected a heated time but it wasn't. It was relaxed and I had fun.

I got out of my car when I arrived home and Jasper pulled up beside me. He got out raising an eyebrow.

"You know I was expecting a little more of something. You two were simply boring."

I chuckled, "He is my friend nothing more. I tried to tell you if you would listen."

I headed towards the door with him on my heels.

"You keep telling yourself that. You both may be fighting it now but you can only fight it for so long. You'll see." He said sure of himself. I sighed shaking my head.

"You just can't stand to lose." I said continuing to walk.

"I didn't lose you just got a head start. I am going to win honey because in the long run you and he won't be able to resist one another. Jasper the love doctor knows these things."

"Well love doctor good luck on that one." I opened the front door and walked inside he was laughing as he followed me inside.

"I don't need luck I have love on my side."

"You're delusional." I yelled as I headed up the stairs.

"You wish." He called back happily.

I swear I want to ring his little neck sometimes. If I wouldn't miss him I would. I hope Alice finds a place and they move far away from here so he will leave me alone. I wonder if she would consider Alaska.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Previously…_**

**_"I don't need luck I have love on my side."_**

**_"You're delusional." I yelled as I headed up the stairs._**

**_"You wish." He called back happily._**

**_I swear I want to ring his little neck sometimes. If I wouldn't miss him I would. I hope Alice finds a place and they move far away from here so he will leave me alone. I wonder if she would consider Alaska._**

I continued over the next few weeks to send Esme little bits of information on Carlisle's company as he gave them to me. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were keeping an eye on her and Billy to find out the story there. It was all a mess really. I was fortunate she had not found out about my pregnancy yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

I was sitting at the computer looking over a few things when Jasper sat beside me.

"Hey sis."

I looked at him and smiled continuing to type. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I know you're worried but it will all work out." Jasper and I had problems and yes he got on my nerves when he tried, but in the end he was my brother and I loved him. He would always stand by me.

"I know." I continued to type and he stopped my hands.

"Bella, look at me."

I reluctantly looked at him. He reached over turning my chair so it was facing him.

"You've been staying in the house not going anywhere. You hardly smile anymore. I can't even get you to go to the movies with me and that's not the Bella I know."

I sighed pulling one knee up. "Yeah well the Bella you knew wasn't a possible target either."

I wasn't just worried for myself anymore I had a child to think about. A baby who was an innocent in all of this and he didn't ask to come into this world. I had to put him first.

"Bella, you will be protected come on you know better than that. There is no way Carlisle would have it any other way. What else could you ask for? I mean Emmett and Rose for crying out loud who is going to get past them? Rose knows how she works." He reminded me.

That was true she did and if she were going to attack Rose would probably see it coming. I was just too scared to take the risk. He took my hand.

"You're not even showing that much yet and the wedding hasn't been announced. She's not going to light the fuse yet Bella."

"That's reassuring." I commented looking down.

"There's a concert tonight it's one of Edward's bands. Alice and I are going and now so are you." He insisted standing.

I looked up, "Wait, you can't just...what about Carlisle?"

"Ask him to come he won't but you can ask." He winked at me and headed towards the front door.

"Be ready by eight."

That was all I heard as the door shut. How did I get roped into this? I don't recall saying yes or anything. I stood looking around for Carlisle who was outside relaxing and reading the newspaper.

"Hey baby." I leaned down kissing him softly.

He smiled, "Hello my beautiful flower how are you feeling?"

He set the paper aside and pulled a chair close to him so I could sit. He always gave me his attention I like that. I sat down and he took my hand in his rubbing it softly.

"I feel fine. I was wondering if you had plans for tonight?" I asked turning to see his face.

He smiled and looked down stroking up to my wrist.

"Ah, no I plan on relaxing. Is this about Edward's concert?" He smiled looking back up at me.

How did he know before I even said anything?

I nodded, "I guess it is."

"I see. Well if you would like to go its fine. I would imagine Alice and Jasper requested your presence?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I didn't speak only nodded.

He kissed my hand. "Good, you need to get out of the house. I on the other hand am going to explain this as one of those things we like differently. You are younger and have different tastes in music then I do and while I can appreciate your musical taste, I do not wish to go to a loud club and listen to it. Does that make sense?"

I laughed softly, "More than you know."

"I am sure there are things I will do in which you will feel the same way. Those things your old husband does."

I laughed again leaning over and kissing him.

"Well you could have fooled me about being old."

He gripped my chin holding me close, "Yes, well you could have fooled me about being so young. I think we both got a little surprise but a very pleasant one." His eyes searched mine for only a moment before he kissed me deeply. I moaned pulling my hand from his to wrap it around his head.

How is it he can make my body react so quickly to him? It's like he holds an on and off switch on it or something. I felt his hand on my hip pulling me and I stood moving from my chair to his lap. My hands burying themselves in his beautiful blonde hair as his slid under the back of my shirt pulling me closer.

I can only come so close in this kind of chair. I arched to him and he moaned moving his lips to my neck. I heard someone clear their throat and pulled back in horror and embarrassment. I know my face was red.

Emmett smiled looking at his feet.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"I'm sorry sir but there is a matter that needs your attention." He looked back at his feet.

One thing I had to give Emmett he was polite about it. He didn't stand there and stare at us. Carlisle kissed me lightly and patted my legs for me to stand. I stood knowing he would have to take care of this matter. He caressed my cheek meeting my eyes briefly before disappearing inside.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said turning to me.

I smiled, "It's ok it happens."

He turned following Carlisle. I decided to go upstairs and decide what I was going to wear tonight. I wanted to look stylish and definitely not pregnant and I was starting to show. My jeans were all tight and I couldn't button them. I couldn't wear any of my tight dresses or any tight zip up skirts so I had to choose wisely.

I decided on my Emilio Pucci Mindanao Print Shift Dress. Alice had just gotten it for me recently because she knew it would hide a baby bump for a while. I would wear my cashmere silk tights and my black Fendi Mary Jane platforms and have my look for the night. I had no idea they made cashmere tights. Alice knows everything and I liked to have choked when she told me they ran two hundred plus dollars. I can't imagine…for panty hose??? Rich people really do have nothing better to do.

The day slipped by and around six I heard a knock on my door as I got out of the shower.

"Yes?"

"Bella it's me."

I let Rose in and she smiled.

"You want me to help you get ready?" She saw my clothes on the bed and smiled, "Well looks like we've rubbed off on you, not bad."

"My hair may be a different story." I complained.

She laughed, "No we'll straighten it don't worry girl. I'll have you looking the sex kitten you are before you leave the house."

"Ok, but I'm not supposed to look sex kitten." I argued. I mean really Carlisle would be at the house what's the point?

She pushed me down in the chair in front of the mirror and smiled, "Bella even Esme knows you would never go out without looking sex kitten. It's not your style even if you are with someone and in this case you aren't supposed to really like him right?"

"True."

"So get ready to purr."

I sighed as she transformed me into goddess of the cats and I do mean MEOW. She did a wonderful job. She straightened my hair perfectly and parted it to the side with natural looking uneven strokes. She did my make up in smoky colors to make me look mysterious. I love Rose.

I changed into my dress and she smiled raising an eyebrow, "My only suggestion is don't bend over. Like I told Alice when she bought it love the dress it is sexy but way too short for me but on you, perfect."

"My hose are too dark to see anything and my panties are black to match so…"

"I am just saying guys will try and look you know." She winked.

"I am going to change and we'll get going. I know Jazz should be here soon."

She turned disappearing from my sight. I laughed spraying some light perfume on and grabbing my small clutch. I headed down the stairs where I heard Carlisle talking to someone. I hit the bottom on the stairs and turned.

He glanced away from the man and stopped talking. As he looked me over a slow smile spread across his face.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said as he walked over to me. I have to admit my eyes had still not left his. I was uncertain how he would react. I wanted him to like it, but I wanted to look good for him not everyone else. I felt my heart flutter as he drew closer.

"Isabella…you truly look stunning. I don't know if I should let you go out looking like that or not." He teased.

I giggled, "I doubt with this ring you will have a worry and besides." I moved closer not having to go so far on my stiletto's to reach his ear. "No one compares to you."

I felt his warm arms wrap around me as he hugged me gently. "I love you so little one. You be safe tonight and enjoy yourself. You deserve this some time with your friends."

"I'll try it will be hard without you there." I leaned back looking into his eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes they could mesmerize someone. He smiled kissing me tenderly and cupping my chin.

"I am always with you Isabella."

"It's not the same." I argued noticing the man he was talking to had disappeared.

I wasn't lying I would miss him. We spend a lot of time together and I felt that was the right thing to do. I wanted that. I know he knew that too. He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I love being with you, but I can't be with you all the time. You really need to have friends I can't help but worry."

His eyes showed the worry I knew his heart held. I looked away but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Isabella, you are young it is important for you to have friends little one. I don't want you to feel so alone. Please don't look so sad surely you understand. You can't put your life on hold for me. I will keep you safe, both of you."

His lips met mine and I couldn't help but return his kiss. He was so warm and inviting. I didn't realize we had an audience until he pulled away looking behind me. I turned and saw Jasper leaning on the stairs watching us. I pulled away and walked to Jasper.

"Do I pass inspection brother?"

I twirled for him.

He looked me over. "Yes, I think you'll do night Carlisle." He grabbed my hand.

"Where is Alice?"

"In the car, glad I left her so she didn't see that. You know Bella…" He shut the front door and turned to me.

"I…" He hesitated.

"What is it?" I questioned. The look on his face had me worried.

"When this all goes down. I mean with Esme …what happens if she never knew, I mean if she was played and Billy lied to her. What happens if she wants him back?"

I looked down not knowing what to say.

"God, Bella I don't know who will get hurt worse you or him. I look at you together and I don't know anymore. You both are in love with other people but you love each other and you have a bond. I don't know if either of you will break it even if it is the right thing to do."

"It's redundant Jazz we don't have Esme to worry about yet. We don't know what she knows or didn't know so let's not worry with that. It doesn't matter. I thought you were taking me out to have fun?" I sighed.

He smiled, "You're right I am. Come on."

We arrived at the club and it was packed. I am usually not a club fan and this is why. I can't stand all the sweaty people and being rubbed on… it grosses me out in a major way. There was a huge line but someone said something to the guy at the door and he waved to us and opened the barrier for us to pass. I think I am changing my mind about this place.

"Alice."

I saw Edward lean over to hug her after setting his drink down. He was gorgeous dressed in faded blue jeans that fit him perfectly. I caught a flash of his pockets while he was turned and I knew they were Rock & Republic. I can tell you one thing he was definitely rocking them. He wore a black shirt that said 'Show me the way' I didn't get it. I guess I wasn't supposed to but I did admire the way it fit. He shook Jaspers hand and looked back at me.

"Bella."

I saw his eyes travel over me. He stepped closer and pulled me into his arms his lips against my ear, "My God you look gorgeous." He didn't release me instead keeping one arm around me as he reached behind me.

"Emmett, my man."

I am assuming they shook hands and I turned to see him saying hi to Rose. He turned grabbing his drink.

"There's a private bar upstairs and it's blocked off so we don't have to deal with all of the club goers." He said to us turning and grabbing my hand.

I followed him past Jasper and he smirked at me I didn't have time to say anything. We went through the crowd and I was glad to be away from all those people. We sat at a comfortable booth and a waitress took their orders. There were people up here but not nearly like downstairs. Alice was nearly jumping in her seat.

"I am so excited…I just love when one of your bands play."

Edward smiled at her and stirred his drink. Rose and Emmett remained on the edge of the railing looking around. They were still working even if they were here to enjoy the music as well.

I was quiet I was at a loss about what to say really. He turned to me and smiled.

"So, did you like the CD?"

"Yes I did very much." I answered sliding my coke on the table.

He nodded, "I thought you might. It was something that just suited you."

I met his eyes. He knew me too well already that's a scary thought. He watched me for a moment smiled and looked away his closeness was making me nervous. Why did he have to sit right beside me?

The band started and Alice was out of her seat. I followed her and we stood at the railings I have to admit they were good and it was nice to see Edward in his element. He was happy and smiling. I don't know if I've ever seen him more relaxed. Alice grabbed Jasper and disappeared.

"Alice." I called but Edward simply placed his arms on either side of me from behind.

"No use she always goes to the floor."

I looked around knowing we were alone. Emmett and Rose were around but giving us privacy. He moved back and I turned to see him standing beside me but he had given me distance. I focused on the band and found I really did enjoy their music. I couldn't help but end up swaying to it.

I turned to find Edward was gone. I couldn't figure out where until I saw him at the bar. Apparently he was being hit on and trying to give her the brush off in a polite way. Doesn't he know you can't be polite to girls in bars? When alcohol is involved anyway and by the looks of her it was. He kept trying to leave with his drink and she kept grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

I sighed knowing it was intervention time. I always wanted to play his dutiful sidekick. I walked over placing my hand on his arm knowing my huge diamond was flashing her in the face.

"What's taking you so long baby?"

He glanced at me surprised but smiled, "Oh I was…nothing love."

I glanced at her as she glared at me looking me over. Oh please honey you can do the glare all you want. Call it what you want it's all the same ENVY. You wish you were me. He turned slipping his hand around my waist walking me back to the table.

"Thanks." He let a large breath out and I laughed.

"She was kind of forceful huh tiger?"

"A bit." He smiled at me. "It was nice seeing you relax and dance. It's been a while since you've let things go. I know it's been hard to."

"I just worry." I said simply.

"Let me show you something." He grabbed his drink and took my hand leading me to a door in the very back. He opened it and I looked at him oddly. He smiled, "Go in."

I walked up the steps carefully because it wasn't lit well and then I saw light everywhere. I looked around when we walked into the room. He touched my back leading me further in.

"This is where this particular club programs the lights. See all of these switches? It's all computerized for each song so it doesn't have to be manually done. It's amazing what they've come up with now. The band can basically have the light show they want."

I had no idea this much went into a concert and I am sure this was the minor end of it. I looked out the huge window watching the band. It had a nice view too and a few chairs. I kind of felt special.

"Can you manually do the lights?" I asked.

"Sure if you wanted to that's why they have the window and the chairs."

I continued to look out and dance slightly to the music. I really wasn't paying attention to him I did know he had quite a bit to drink but he wasn't drunk. I felt his arm on the console beside me but I didn't move. It was different when I felt him against me from behind I stopped stiffening. My heartbeat racing what was he doing?

I felt his other hand brush my hair back off of my neck then slowly trail down my arm. He ran it down to my hip, back up to my waist and across my abdomen. I was barely breathing from shock as I felt his warm lips on my ear.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I've been trying so hard to stay away…I know I said I would." He paused resting his chin on my shoulder inhaling deeply. "God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….I'm such an ass."

He pulled away from me and I turned.

"Edward." I sighed grabbing his hand. "You're not look it's…" His eyes met mine and I didn't know what to say.

He was so beautiful and all I wanted was to touch him. I literally ached for him and I've never been like this in my life. I've wanted people yes and I've been turned on by handsome men like his father. I have never been in pain from wanting someone. I've never wanted someone like I did him. The sadness in his eyes killed me to watch.

"We just…" I finally stopped talking and leaned on the wall behind me.

He stepped closer to me placing his hands on the wall entrapping my head.

"I want you Bella. I'm in love with you."

I closed my eyes pretending he didn't say those words.

"Please." I shook my head I didn't want to hear this it hurt too much. He leaned closer until I could feel his breath on my face. He smelt like mint and alcohol.

"Tell me you don't want me." He said waiting.

I opened my eyes trembling. "I…I don't want you."

He laughed, "Yeah, ok now can you say it and mean it."

I bit my lip knowing I couldn't. He moved a hand and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"That's ok baby I can't say it either."

It was all the warning I got before his lips fell upon mine. I didn't want to kiss him back, I didn't want to enjoy this but I did. God I did. I tried to stop myself but I found my arms pulling him closer. He was breathing heavily as he pushed me into the wall.

"Jesus, Bella."

I pulled his head down again kissing him harder. He moaned gripping my backside and lifting me to wrap my legs around him. A short dress does come in handy in cases like this. My hands were buried in his hair holding him there as I lost myself in his arms without thought. One of his hands was on my thigh squeezing it repetitively and the other was on the wall holding us steady.

I couldn't think at all. I was surrounded by his scent, his passion and all that was Edward. He lifted me and turned setting me onto an empty console nearby.

His hands cupped my face, "Bella."

I ignored him running my hands under his shirt. His abdominal muscles clinched under my fingers he closed his eyes gasping.

"I can't…" He tried but failed to finish.

He was absolutely beautiful like this. I looked up meeting his eyes and they were blazing. He leaned down kissing me hard holding my neck so I wouldn't tip back. I don't know why I couldn't stop myself but my mind wasn't listening. His lips fell to my neck and I arched clinging to him. I felt him grab my legs and pull me closer to him.

"Edward…" I whispered softly. "Yes…" I could barely form coherent words.

I ran my hand again down the smoothness of his stomach and then landed on the waistband of his jeans. It was instinct no thought even came into play when I automatically unbuttoned and unzipped them.

He realized what I had done and his head shot up to face me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"What we both want to do." I whispered pulling him to me. He swallowed hard finally regaining some control and shook his head.

"I want to Bella but…you'll regret this. We both will and in a club? You're much too classy for this to happen here. I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want to be the reason you go home and can't look Carlisle in the eyes."

As soon as he said his name my heart sunk. Oh My God what have I done? I slid down and away from him to the floor.

"Oh my god." I said softly tears forming in my eyes. He refastened his pants and knelt down to me.

"Bella it's ok things just got a little out of hand."

"A little out of hand? I was fixing to rip your clothes off I'd say a lot out of hand." I shivered and looked at the floor. "I can't seem to control myself with you. It makes me feel so weak."

Edward sat down taking my hand in his. "Bella, we have a very strong mutual attraction. It's a hard thing to fight."

"That's not the problem though is it?" I questioned looking into his bright green eyes. He looked at our intertwined hands.

"No, being in love with each other is the problem."

My head fell back hitting the wall. "Why can't anything I ever do be simple. My life can never be simple it always has to be complicated."

"It's my fault I should have stayed away." Edward said resting his head on his knees.

"That's the thing you can never stay away. We can't act funny in front of Carlisle he will sense it." I said running my hand over the back of his head. He groaned.

"Then how do you suggest we fix this? Have sex on the side…because I have no idea what to do here." He cried almost yelling at me.

"I don't know. Would it make this thing…" I pointed to me and him. "Easier."

He smirked at me, "The sexual tension?"

"I assume that is what it is." I shrugged.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. It could or it could make it worse because we have so many underlying feelings involved. It could just hurt us all."

"How so?"

He sighed, "Well there is the guilt then the fact that we're in love and the emotions involved. It will make them stronger Bella. It will bring us closer together I can't touch you without holding you. I would never be just sex."

I swallowed looking down.

"Throw in a healthy dose of remembrance every time we see each other and the possibility of my father finding out. It's a risk from many angles. You don't want to hurt him and I don't either, I really don't and it sucks you are the one he chose."

Edward stood wiping his hands on his knees. "Hell you're carrying his kid and I don't even care because I love you. Call me a fool I guess I am in the long run. I fall for the one girl I can never have my father's girl."

I stood adjusting my dress.

"Edward."

"No, please…let's just let this go ok." He pleaded.

I nodded and he took my hand, "We should go back downstairs."

I stopped him.

"Edward." I said softly walking close to him and stroking his chin. He looked down at me.

"Just for the record I do love you and you are quite the man. I don't care who tells you otherwise. I see you for who you are here." I placed my hand on his chest over his heart. "You are beautiful."

I kissed his lips and he didn't stop me. It was a light kiss then I took his hand again and turned heading down the steps. I knew one thing for sure he was going to be much like his father the charmer and just as handsome. He had the natural charisma his father did as well as the sexiness without trying.

I felt sorry for the many women in his life. I have a feeling he won't be satisfied with one woman for a while and the one he wants I can't give him, me.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long. I was out of inspiration had to get some back :) I always knew the story line just was out of steam persay.

**_Previously…_**

**_"Edward." I said softly walking close to him and stroking his chin. He looked down at me._**

**_"Just for the record I do love you and you are quite the man. I don't care who tells you otherwise. I see you for who you are here." I placed my hand on his chest over his heart. "You are beautiful."_**

**_I kissed his lips and he didn't stop me. It was a light kiss then I took his hand again and turned heading down the steps. I knew one thing for sure he was going to be much like his father the charmer and just as handsome. He had the natural charisma his father did as well as the sexiness without trying._**

**_I felt sorry for the many women in his life. I have a feeling he won't be satisfied with one woman for a while and the one he wants I can't give him, me._**

We sat at the table where we were before and I waited for the concert to be over. I was no longer enjoying it the tension was too great between us. He would look at me and I would have to cross my legs and look away. I know he understood because he felt the same way, but I did not want to hurt Carlisle he had been nothing but good to me.

Alice and Jasper soon were back and she had a huge grin on her face.

"They were so good Edward."

He nodded, "I agree and I am glad you enjoyed them."

I saw Jasper looking at me concerned I know he knew something was up. He slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"I think mommy is tired we should probably get her home." He said acting casual. Alice smiled and nodded in agreement.

"She probably is I hear pregnancy takes a lot out of you. I'll go find Emmett."

It wasn't long before they returned and we said our goodbyes. Edward hugged me gently and whispered in my ear. "I love you always."

I know Jasper heard it because when I stepped back he looked at me sadly. I smiled and headed to the door. It was a quiet ride home where I pretended to sleep so I wouldn't get questioned, even though I could feel Jasper looking at me. As soon as we arrived I quickly made my way inside. Carlisle was surprisingly still up. I saw his study light on and went inside. He was so cute with his little glasses on reading a book.

He looked up, "Hey there beautiful. Did you have a nice time?"

He closed the book setting it down. I walked to him and crawled into his lap resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back gently.

"Are you ok my love?"

"I just missed you."

It was lame but true I really did not to mention I felt terribly guilty.

He sighed, "I am always with you love and you can call me at any time. You seem worried I don't understand you were supposed to be relaxing."

I looked up at him tears in my eyes. How could I not tell him? How could I lie to him? Yet, how could I cause a problem between him and his son? I had no idea what to do. I love them both. He cupped my face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"I'm hormonal I guess and confused. I don't…." I sniffed. "I just feel so confused." I said honestly.

He stroked the apple of my cheeks softly.

"About what Isabella about us?"

"Yes, no…I don't know."

I looked down away from his eyes anywhere but his eyes. I was so afraid he would see right through me. He would know what I did.

"What about us confuses you?" He asked calmly his hands slid to my thighs resting there as he watched my face. He allowed me time to answer.

"I don't know Carlisle. I know I love you and our baby I am not confused about that." I answered as the tears fell.

"Are you afraid of getting married?"

I met his beautiful eyes. He was so calm, so gentle with me it was amazing how sweet he could be.

"I don't know. I can't explain what I feel." I answered honestly.

He smiled sweetly, "You know you have a lot to be confused about really. You were thrust into an imperfect situation and now you are frightened not only for yourself but you child." He ran his hand gently over my abdomen.

"You didn't expect any of this and it all happened so fast for you. You're young and everything seems like it's falling apart at the seams, but Isabella let me assure you I won't let you fall. I will be there to catch you. It will take time for your mind to be at ease with the situation but in time you will come to understand."

I wiped my face, "How do you always know what to say?"

He chuckled, "Ah, my love I've been there. I know what you are feeling and you have a right to feel those things. I do have a concern I must inform you about though it's something I didn't want to bring up. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable but given the situation I probably should make you aware."

I looked at him with concern, "Ok."

"I have a feeling my son has become somewhat attached to you…In that I mean he is attracted to you."

I did not know what to say. What could I say? What was I supposed to say? I simply looked at him and said nothing biting my lip. I had no idea what he knew but it was something.

He smiled softly, "I just wanted to make you aware so you would be sensitive to this and how you act around him. I wouldn't want to encourage him."

If he only knew…I nodded and laid my head back on his shoulder. I didn't want him to see my face I was shocked he knew and I hoped that I betrayed nothing. If he saw through Edward how did he not see through me? Maybe he did and just wasn't saying anything.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me my sweet." He insisted.

I leaned up to meet his eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You are so beautiful and full of life." He smiled at me. "You really do look stunning tonight."

"Thank you." I answered softly.

He looked down. "Your dress is quite short."

"Yes." I agreed.

He looked back up at me, "Why don't you remove your hose Isabella you'll be more comfortable."

I smirked. I'll be more comfortable right…as if I was clueless. This class was Carlisle seduction 101. I stood and moved away slipping my shoes off. He stood setting his glasses on the desk and returning his book to the shelf while I removed my hose and panties. I wasn't stupid he wanted them gone too he just didn't say it.

He returned to his seat and I sat back in his lap.

He smiled, "More comfortable?"

"Yes."

"I like to feel your skin." He said caressing my legs. "Now back to our discussion."

Wait, we were discussing something? I hope it wasn't important.

"What were we discussing?" I asked resting my hands on his chest. He looked so relaxed and beautiful beneath me. He could be a male model even at his age. He is too good looking.

"We were discussing your dress being short." He reminded me.

I giggled.

"Yes, well it covers all the necessary parts."

He sighed and slid his hands up my thighs pushing my dress to my waist.

"Ok, it did cover the necessary parts." I said then.

He smirked sexily and reached up pulling my head down to him, "There are certain parts I would like access to in order to make you scream. It was just simply in my way we can't have that can we?"

I closed my eyes when his lips fell to my neck.

"Certainly not."

He pulled me closer and I allowed myself to be lost in his arms.

The next morning I awoke in our bed. He was gently stroking my hair and it felt so nice if I wouldn't have had to go to the restroom I would have stayed there. I moaned happily and opened my eyes.

"Morning princess." He said kissing my nose.

I smiled slipping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. I could hear him laughing from the bed. He knew my routine. Small bladder and I may or may not get sick. I didn't feel nauseated yet so I brushed my teeth. I didn't want to change out of my dress until he was out of sight.

He was already dressed in jeans and a polo.

"Are you feeling ok this morning?" He asked kissing my head.

I smiled, "Yes, I'm just going to take a shower and I'll be down." He nodded and walked out the door. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Checking my arms which were healing but still noticeable I got into the shower.

I walked out grabbing my towel and drying off then wrapping it around me. I was brushing through my hair when the door opened. I had forgotten to lock it. _Crap!_

"Isabella I was think…ing" Carlisle paused looking at my arms.

"What happened to your arms?"

I had to think of something quick. I know my face was shocked and he wasn't happy.

"I…I was at the club and…"

He shook his head, "No Isabella these are healing bruises they are a few days old." He lifted my arm.

"They are handprints. My God Isabella! Who did this to you!"

Uh oh! Yeah, it's really hitting the fan here. I shook my head back and forth seeing the anger in his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. He backed up.

"Get dressed and come downstairs."

This was not going to be pretty. I dressed and headed downstairs to the living room. All of the family was there and I looked concerned at them because I knew he was ticked. The body guards were there as well.

"Sit, Isabella." He ordered. I sat in an empty chair.

"Now can someone in this room tell me why Isabella has hand prints on her arms? I am hoping they can because I am extremely unhappy right now." He said very upset. I felt his hand settle on the back of my chair.

I sighed, "Carlisle I asked them not to tell."

He kneeled down beside the chair, "Isabella if someone has hurt you why would you not tell me?"

Emmett spoke then, "Because it was Billy."

Carlisle rose with a look of shock.

"What? Isabella?" He turned to me looking for answers.

I met his eyes.

"I was giving Esme report and I saw Billy at her office only I didn't know who he was….not until you introduced us at dinner."

I looked at the floor upset. I hated hurting him like this. He shook his head taking this all in.

"That is why you were acting so strangely."

"Yes, he threatened me. He also threatened you if I were to say anything. I don't know if Esme knows the truth or if he lied to her." I looked back up at him.

He leaned on the wall stunned. I know this was like his world crashing down on him. He had no idea that his longtime friend was his worst enemy. It had to be the worst kind of blow.

"Alice, would you take Bella outside for a while?"

She rose and waited for me to follow her. I stood and touched his bicep.

"Carlisle." I whispered.

He didn't look at me.

"Isabella, please not now." His voice was pained.

I let the silent tear fall down my cheek and turned following Alice outside. She sat at the edge of the lounge chair I curled up in.

"Bella he'll be ok dad's strong." She stood returning with a small blanket. It was a little cool out. It didn't stop my crying I should have told him from the beginning. She pushed my hair back.

"I know you love him it will all work out."

"I should have told him Alice."

"Bella…you did what you thought was best so you didn't hurt him. You were trying to protect him." She argued.

"I only succeeded in hurting him." I said back closing my eyes.

"Bella…"

"Please can we not talk anymore?" I said turning to my side away from her.

I remained like that until Jasper came out a while later.

"How is she?" He asked Alice.

She stood walking over to him.

"I don't know she won't talk to me."

He sighed slipping his arm around her waist.

"She's like that when she's upset. It's best to give her space."

She nodded and followed him inside. I don't know how long I cried but the tears wouldn't stop. I didn't realize I had that much water in me. I didn't care the look in Carlisle's eyes haunted me. He had pushed me away and it hurt. I lay with my eyes closed but I was awake. I was still so very upset. I wanted to hold him and I couldn't. He didn't want me. I didn't hear anyone come out but I felt a warm hand wipe my face.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle kneeling beside me. He looked sad but calm.

"I'm sorry Isabella I just needed to calm down and figure a few things out."

I watched him as he pulled up a chair beside me. He sighed looking out at the distance.

"I can't believe someone I thought was my friend has betrayed me in such a way. All these years he has been watching me suffer knowing Esme was alive and well. He acted as if he cared when he was just playing a simple role and for what? Simply because he was in love with her…I knew it. I just refused to admit it. I never knew he would go so far."

He shook his head looking down.

"I can't even begin to fathom someone being so cruel."

I sat up and pulled him into my arms and for the first time I felt him break. It was the worst feeling in the world to know even the strongest of men have a breaking point. I saw Emmett walk out but I held up my hand and he nodded walking back inside.

He held me tightly as if I was a life preserver and he was drowning. I ran my hand through his hair kissing his head.

"I love you." I whispered gently.

He leaned back just enough to where our noses were touching. I reached up wiping his face.

"You and my children are the only things that have been true to me." He said brokenly.

I only wish I could have said it was true as well. It was true that I loved him, I did. He leaned forward kissing me softly. I responded knowing he needed the comfort. I soon felt him pull me closer his kiss growing more intense. I gasped trying to catch my breath. We couldn't do this here anyone could walk out and everyone was in the living room or close by.

"Carlisle." I managed to say pulling away. "We can't do this here."

He looked into my eyes for a moment and stood pulling me up and taking my hand. I followed as he pulled me inside and up the stairs. I noticed everyone was gone they were probably all doing their own thing. I had not had time to finish the thought when our bedroom door closed and he pushed me into it kissing me hard.

Oh my God my hormones! Here we go again. I gripped his hair holding him there. I knew this was going to be intense simply because this was about him needing to feel wanted, safe, and loved. It was my job to make sure he felt all three and then some. I wanted him to understand no matter what happens I love him. I truly did and that was the bad part because I loved his son too. I should be shot he is such a good man. I lost all thoughts of Edward when Carlisle picked me up and carried me to the bed.

One month later I was sitting on the floor looking at a magazine while Jazz was doing his thing on the computer when he printed something out and handed it to Emmett.

"Confirms what I thought." Emmett said with a frown.

Carlisle walked in looking ever so handsome. God, I love when he looks articulate. Teach me Mr. Cullen. Did I really just go there? I blushed and looked back at my magazine hoping he could read my naughty face.

"What is that?" He asked Emmett.

Rose looked at it and shook her head. "This isn't good."

"Carlisle you might want to sit down for this." She said softly.

He leaned on the wall, "I'm fine tell me."

Emmett cleared his throat as Jazz spun around in his chair. It was at this time Edward and Alice came in with a handful of bags.

"Daddy you will just love what I picked up for you." She saw our faces and frowned, "What?"

He smiled at her, "Have a seat honey you can show me in a minute."

She looked concerned and sat beside Jasper. Edward took his place on the couch.

Emmett sighed, "It seems the boat accident was a cover. Billy somehow staged Esme's disappearance. Yes, she was hurt and she had amnesia enough so he put the blame on you. We found medical records showing treatment of a woman fitting her description in a nearby town. She was under the last name Black."

I could see Carlisle cringe.

"He had to have someone working with him take her while he fooled you. He then got to her and I am guessing told her you tried to kill her. He must have been pretty persuasive. It would explain why she is after you now."

She didn't know. Oh my god she didn't know….I tried to drill the thought into my head.

Carlisle's face was blank as he took in the information. Finally he spoke, "I suppose I should not be surprised since he lied to me the entire time why not her as well."

"What would you like our next move to be?" Emmett questioned.

Carlisle shrugged, "Set up a meeting with her. We need to discuss this face to face."

I couldn't breathe if they got face to face he would….she would… I leaned to the side caressing my stomach trying to calm myself. I could handle this right?

Carlisle glanced at me and immediately he was at my side stroking my face, "Love what is wrong?"

"What?" I looked up, "Nothing I just…nothing."

He didn't buy it. He lifted me in his arms and carried me to his study shutting the doors. He laid me on the sofa and sat beside me resting his hand on my stomach.

"Are you concerned about me meeting with Esme?" He questioned.

I didn't look at him.

He lifted my chin, "Isabella look at me."

I did and he kissed my lips softly.

He took my hand and placed it under his on my belly.

"What is it you feel here?"

"Our baby."

He smiled, "Yes, our little one. Esme can't change that. She can't change the fact that I love you or that we are going to get married and be a family. Isabella I loved her but it was a lifetime ago. We have both changed into different people now."

"Do I not show you my love often enough?" He questioned. I smiled at that.

"Yes."

"Do I not tell you I love you often enough?"

"Yes." I answered again.

"Then please do not be worried. My heart is with you and you have a substantial hold on it. No one can take me from you. You are beautiful Isabella, I do not know of a woman who can compete with your beauty. I do not know of a woman who can compete with your charm. You hold so many things I find appealing I can't even name them all. You, Isabella are my light do not forget that my beautiful flower."

I smiled as he kissed me again. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I don't think I have ever met a man who was so gentle with me. Of course Edward could be, but then he's not in the picture and I don't want to even entertain that theory.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered. "Anything."

"As I would for you." I repeated taking his face in my hands.

I would sacrifice anything to see him happy. He deserved it and so did my child. He kissed me gently resting his forehead against mine.

"You make me weak my love."

I smiled looking down as he ran his hand over my now visible baby bump. He looked down as well. I could see how happy this child made him. His face lit up.

"It's fascinating to watch you grow."

I met his eyes and then we both looked back down.

"Do you know what it is?" I questioned him since his wife had been pregnant before I wondered if he had any ideas. He shook his head.

"You're not far enough along yet to see how you're carrying."

I smiled, "Decided what you want?"

"Yes." He looked up. "You."

I giggled as he kissed me thoroughly. As he pulled away I held onto his neck relaxing and playing with his hair.

"Seriously boy or girl?" I said again.

He simply looked over my face.

"I don't mind either I told you each sex has its advantages."

"Twins then?"

He laughed, "Now that would be a handful, I certainly hope not but I would manage."

"Carlisle." I said seriously. "Esme is very angry with you. I don't know what Billy told her but what I do know is she hates you with a passion, please be careful. She may not want to hear you out."

"I understand and I will take every precaution trust me just as I am sure she will."

We heard a knock on the door and Carlisle looked up, "Yes?"

"Carlisle we have a meeting set up."

I inhaled deeply. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm on my way."


	15. Chapter 15

**_" Carlisle ." I said seriously. "Esme is very angry with you. I don't know what Billy told her but what I do know is she hates you with a passion, please be careful. She may not want to hear you out."_**

**_"I understand and I will take every precaution trust me just as I am sure she will."_**

**_We heard a knock on the door and Carlisle looked up, "Yes?"_**

**_" Carlisle we have a meeting set up."_**

**_I inhaled deeply. He kissed my forehead._**

**_"I'm on my way."_**

I paced as Carlisle and the others went over the plans for the meeting. I was a nervous wreck and I had a right to be so many things were going through my mind. I rubbed my stomach which was a tight knot. I know I was stressing this poor child out.

"Bella relax it will be ok." Jasper tried to calm me but it didn't work. I grabbed his arm for a moment and he looked at me funny.

"What is it sis?"

I looked at him oddly then ran towards the bathroom pushing Edward back, and almost knocking the plate he had in his hand to the floor. I would have apologized but the baby decided he wasn't waiting. He turned in shock looking at Jasper.

"What's up with that?"

I didn't even have time to slam the door fully shut before I got sick. I felt terrible. I had stressed the kid out so bad I barely made it to the bathroom. I needed to calm down but I didn't know how.

Edward groaned, "Oh, never mind."

I felt like everything I ate in the last few days came up. I was hovering over the bowel when the door shut and I felt a cool cloth gently caress my forehead.

"Thanks." I whispered weakly.

"Sit back."

I wasn't focused yet still concentrating on not throwing up again and I leaned back against a strong chest. My breathing labored.

"That's it just relax."

I realized it was Edward. He ran the cool cloth across my face and neck to soothe me.

"Close your eyes and just breathe nice and slow." I felt his hand on my abdomen as he gently caressed it.

"You need to relax love the baby is all wound up. It feel's your stress and we don't want that so you have to relax…slow deep breaths."

He ran the cloth on my neck again, "That's my girl I can feel the baby relaxing. Just calm down it's all going to be fine." He continued to stroke my abdomen lightly it was as if he was soothing the baby within.

"The baby is relaxing with you…do you feel it?"

"Yes." I whispered and I actually could feel it loosening up.

He rocked me gently in his arms humming softly. I didn't realize how tired I was. I hadn't slept the night before and Edward getting me to relax was actually making me realize it. I felt myself drifting off but I was too tired to fight it. The door opened but I barely noticed.

"Can you turn her and I can lift her?"

I barely heard beyond my hazy sleep. I could swear it was Carlisle but I couldn't be sure. I felt myself being lifted and then placed on a soft bed. I don't remember being covered or much of what happened after. I awoke several hours later feeling rested. I showered and changed heading downstairs. I was still a little tired but I felt much better. Edward looked up from the couch.

"You look better."

"Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle is meeting with Esme so pretty much everyone is on point. Jasper is down in the computer room with Alice monitoring and being their eyes."

I sighed and sat beside him. He rubbed my back, "You hungry? You have to be you can't have much left in you."

I smiled, "Funny."

"I didn't mean it to be." He said seriously leaning up he took my hand in his.

"I just meant you were so sick let me fix you something. I know you probably don't want anything harsh. I understand that. How about grilled cheese?"

I smiled, "You know that actually sounds good."

He laughed and stood pulling me up. I followed him to the kitchen and helped him prepare the sandwiches. It was actually fun I hadn't made grilled cheese in forever and he was cracking jokes the entire time.

I put the cheese back in the refrigerator and he turned almost running into me and we both stopped looking at each other. The tension was thick as our eyes met and I knew what he was thinking.

"Will he leave me?" I questioned him.

Edward reached up cupping my cheek in his hand, "No, Bella he won't."

"He loves her."

"Yes, he does." He kissed my forehead and turned back to the stove.

"So…why won't he leave me?"

I didn't understand it made no sense. Edward looked at me funny as he flipped the sandwiches, "Why aren't you leaving him? There is your answer."

"It's not the same." I argued.

He turned fully to me leaning on the cabinet over me.

"Really?"

His lips crashed onto mine and I gasped for a moment then melted into him gripping his shirt helplessly. He knew how to push my buttons. He gripped my hair and pulled it back so my lips were apart from his and smiled.

"It's the same." He said then released me and went back to the stove.

I had to gather myself for a moment. He was right it was. I hated him for being right too, but what could I do argue with him? He could just prove me wrong again. He put our sandwiches on a plate and sat them on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked me.

I grabbed some glasses, "I can get it thanks."

He winked at me and took one of the glasses. Why did he have to be so impossibly sexy? He was so much like his father it was ridicules. If only I had not had been involved with Carlisle I would be head over heels for him but I was and so I can't be.

I ate my sandwich and as we finished up Carlisle and the others came in. He walked into the library and I knew he wanted to be alone. I knocked and opened the door.

"I know you want to be alone I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

He motioned for me to come in. I shut the door and came in leaning on the desk in front of him. He sighed resting his hands on my hips and his face on my abdomen. I placed my hands in his hair.

"I don't know what I expected." He said softly. "I suppose I thought it would be easy but what in life is ever easy?"

"What happened?"

He looked up at me.

"I told her what I found out. I showed her proof as it turns out she had no idea. He was playing her as well. He had convinced her I was trying to get rid of her for a new love interest. He had it all worked out. "

I looked at him curious, "Do you believe her?"

"Yes, I know one thing and it's when she lies. She wasn't lying she was genuinely stunned she admitted to me about placing you in my home and why. She had no idea I had already figured you out. She wanted to come clean about everything."

"Did you come clean?"

He leaned back in the chair.

"No, I did not tell her you were pregnant. I couldn't take the chance yet. I told her I would meet her again and we would talk. She knows you are remaining here and in place. I told her it would look best for Billy if we keep everything as is until we figure out a plan."

I sighed pulled away and wrapping my arms around myself.

"What's wrong?"

"So, she thinks there is a chance for you and her?" I asked him.

Carlisle shook his head, "She did not imply that."

I turned, "Does she really have to?"

I couldn't believe he was going to treat me like I was absolutely stupid. He stood walking over to me and brushing my hair from my face.

"She did nothing to give me the impression she wanted anything from me."

"Yet, you were lovers that got interrupted by fate. As far as she knows I am a simple pawn in her game." I said looking at his beautiful emerald eyes.

He looked over my face gently and pulled me close.

"That was a long time ago my love and my heart has since fallen for another. You are carrying my child Isabella what other reassurance can I give you? If she makes an offer I will explain my current situation. I'm not going to push you away for anything. I will not go to her."

"I'm being paranoid and hormonal." I said pouting.

Carlisle laughed lifting my chin. "Ah my Isabella you can be anything you wish to be as long as you are mine. You are simply my beautiful pregnant fiancé. I love you very much and nothing can change that. I do understand your feelings as I would feel the same if I were in your shoes. Please rest assured I belong to you."

He reached down lifting my shirt to see my abdomen and smiling as he let his hand wander over the small bump growing there. "And to you little one."

I smiled feeling tears fill my eyes. He looked up at me.

"I love you Isabella only you."

He kissed me gently but soon I felt his warm hands slid around under the back of my shirt and pull me closer. I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Soon you won't be able to get so close." I teased him.

He looked down, "There are ways around that you know."

He turned me around and pulled me so my back rested against his stomach. "Just as close… different angle."

I smirked. "You think of everything."

"As a father to be you have to being inventive comes with the territory."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"It doesn't matter what position I love you in all of them."

I turned resting my face on his muscular chest. I liked having him so close and I chastised myself for putting his heart through this.

"What if I couldn't have sex at all?" I tried to keep my mind occupied.

"I would love you still." He stroked my hair. "Even more."

I leaned back, "Even more?"

He smiled, "Yes, because you would probably be miserable. Have a complication of some sort so I would have to massage you and pamper you all day. You would be treated like a queen. I would love you even more."

I grinned shaking my head, "You're going to spoil me."

"I do hope so. I certainly wouldn't want you to consider leaving me you know. There will always be younger men wanting your attention."

The ache in my heart burned at his words. How could I even think about another, his son especially wasn't that was the worst kind of betrayal? Hadn't he been hurt enough?

"None of them are you." I promised him.

"See now you spoil me my beauty." He kissed my head.

I tried to relax and pretend I was relieved but deep down I still had many questions. I knew he loved Esme and I knew she loved him. The end result was they should be together. Yes, I loved him and he loved me but I was in love with Edward. It was a total and utter mess. Would I abandon my baby and my life with him for Edward? No, I had an obligation to my child. I would not hurt him further either. In the end what choice could I make? What about myself? I don't even know anymore. I don't know what I am doing or what to do. It's all such a confusing and I just don't know what to do. I pulled away from him.

"I'm going to run to the store and I'll be back."

"Do you need me to come?"

"No, no I just need alone time."

He nodded in understanding. I turned and grabbed my things heading to my car. Edward was leaning on the door.

"Need some company?"

I shrugged and he got in. I drove to a quite place overlooking the ocean and got out. I closed my eyes as the wind blew gently in my hair. It was relaxing and I needed that. I needed to escape from reality and just be. I felt his arms surround me and pull me close.

"You seem distant what is on your mind?"

"Just everything I guess." It was all I knew how to answer because I really had no answer.

Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You are worried about the current findings. I can understand that but no matter what you will always have love in your life Bella. You have no worries."

I sighed looking down, "What if Carlisle decides to go back to Esme?"

"What if he does?" He questioned. I turned confused.

"What?"

He shrugged, "What if he does? I realize you are carrying his child and I realize you love him but I have to ask are you in love with him? Would it really just be so terrible if he did go to her?"

I pulled away turning to face him.

"How can you ask me that?"

"It's not hard knowing how we feel for one another." He remarked honestly.

He was right I sighed and looked away. Would it be so terrible or am I just selfish and want it all? I want my child to have its father. No, I didn't expect to get pregnant. I didn't expect any of this.

"It's just not fair." I whispered leaning beside him.

"What isn't?"

"I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't want to be pregnant. Esme tricked me and now I'm in this position of trying to figure out the right thing to do it. Only it's not just me I have to figure it out for."

Edward stroked my hair back.

"It's a difficult situation."

"Edward, I just want everything to be ok. I want my baby happy and I don't know what to do. Carlisle is its father shouldn't he be there?"

"Bella, he can be a father without you two being together."

"Yes, but that's so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be." He moved in front of me and lifted my chin. "You can make it as easy as you want it to be. If you and Carlisle are on friendly terms and put the baby first then it will be a happy relationship."

"You make it sound…" He cut me off his warm lips embracing mine. I let my eyes fall shut and reached up slipping my hands to his waist. I felt his warm tongue slip around mine. He was such a passionate kisser. He stroked my cheek looking into my eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to do that on a more permanent basis?"

"You know I would Edward, you're not playing fair."

He leaned to my ear. "I never said I would. I want you Bella that hasn't changed, but if you were with me we could take this a whole lot further."

I closed my eyes as he trailed soft kisseS down my jaw.

"Edward, please."

"Do you really want me to stop?" He questioned looking into my eyes. He looks so delectable right about now. I looked down.

"You have to."

"Well as long as you are certain."

He moved back beside me. I looked back out at the view.

"What will he do?"

"Who?"

"Your father." I asked.

He sighed turning to face me. "He'll choose you. I told you that."

I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it gently. "Because of our baby." It made me feel guilty.

"No Bella, because he made a commitment to you my father doesn't break his word. He said he would be by your side and he will baby or no baby."

"Just out of commitment?"

Edward chuckled, "No I didn't mean it like that. He loves you as well I was trying to get the point across he won't leave you even for her."

I sighed.

"If you wanted to end the relationship it would have to be you. He won't do it."

"I don't know if I can do that." I said shaking my head.

"Then I hope you enjoy living with simply having what is and don't always wonder what could have been."

He pushed off of the car and walked away. I had hurt him. Why is it I am always hurting someone, or trying not to?

"Edward I'm sorry."

"No need to be I knew this would happen. I guess I just…I just hoped you might change your mind." He turned to face me and faked a smile. "I just hope you'll be happy."

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know me I'll find someone to play with." He said sarcastically.

I frowned, "Great."

"What does it matter you'll be married to my father. I can do that right?" He walked to the car and got in.

Great now he was upset. I mean yes he had every right to find someone. He should find someone. Why didn't I want him to find someone? I got in the car but didn't start it.

"Edward."

"Can we please just go?" He said looking out the window.

"I'm sorry. I do love you. I…" I said reaching out to touch his hand. He looked down and then up to my face. God, I don't know what to say to him anymore. It's so much easier when he isn't near.

"I know that's what hurts the most and you don't just love me you're in love with me." He corrected me.

I felt the tears fall.

"Say it." He said forcefully.

"Edward I…"

"Say it Bella."

"I can't Edward, It's not…" He leaned over my seat looking me in the eyes.

"Just say it!"

I inhaled deeply looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

I hope he was happy now. I certainly felt like scum. He looked at me silently for a moment then down at my lips. I could feel the tension in the air before the rain started to fall. I swallowed hard not knowing what he was planning next.

"Show me Bella."

What did he say? I looked at him in shock. I had no idea what he meant by that, I mean it could be taken so many different ways. He leaned closer to my face. I noticed my windows were now starting to fog up.

His lips hovered over mine but were not quite touching me.

"There's no one here but you and me. Show me Bella I want to feel it. I need to feel it because it's the only thing I will have to hold on to while you live your life with someone else."

His words touched me and I ached for him. I pushed up and he backed up allowing me to force him back into his seat. I stared at him for a moment from the driver's seat wondering if I could really do this. I closed my eyes and crawled into the back seat waiting for him. He followed me and I pushed him in the middle straddling his lap.

His hands landed on my thighs.

"Edward I don't know if I can do this."

"Then don't." He said simply. "I won't make you."

I felt myself shaking as his hands slid down my arms. "Relax Bella we don't have to do this. I want to but if it doesn't happen it's fine. Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I was surprised he asked but it was sweet. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me forward leaning into my neck. I closed my eyes when his lips settled on my sensitive skin. I gripped his shoulders as he continued lower down my chest. It felt so good I soon realized I was moaning softly.

"You taste so good." He whispered.

I was so lost in him my hands slid in his hair and I didn't even realize when he pushed my shirt up.

"So beautiful…so perfect. Bella…" He cupped my face in his hands so I would open my eyes. "I love you, God I love you."

He kissed me softly. I felt a million butterflies explode in my stomach. It was like I was a teenager with a crush. I wanted him so bad, I can't explain the attraction I felt for him. I could feel my body heating up as I pulled myself closer to him.

I pulled away from his lips.

"God it's so hot." I said trying to catch my breath. His lips moved to my ear biting it gently he certainly wasn't helping with the hot problem. He pushed me back and pulled my shirt over my arms and tossed it aside.

"Better?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure. It's just muggy in here." I could feel my hair starting to get wet with sweat underneath. He ran his tongue up my neck and I thought I was going to burst.

"Oh my god!" I moaned gripping his arms.

"I promise you it's only going to get hotter." He said with a smile. I don't know what was hotter his words or the pounding rain outside making the perfect sound effects.

He lifted my hair from my shoulders and held it up blowing his cool breath on them. I sighed.

"Tell me have you ever made love in the rain Bella?"

"I can't say that I have."

He smiled turning so I was sitting in the seat and opening the door. I looked at him shocked.

"Edward!"

"Come on live a little!" He pulled me from the car.

It wasn't raining hard but enough to soak us. There was no one around for miles and it was dark but still it made me nervous. He flashed me his perfect grin and pulled me close pushing me on the hood of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He leaned over me. "I'm fixing to show you something I guarantee you've never done before."

"Edward, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. I…" I stopped when his hands slid up my sides caressing my skin. It felt so good. It was an unusual feeling his touch and the light caresses of the rain hitting my body. I didn't stop him when he removed my bra tossing it aside with his shirt.

Our slick skin was definitely interesting. I couldn't think about anything but the present and I knew I loved him. I knew I would always love him even if we were apart.

He pulled me up my arms around his neck his hands at my hips. He had his thumbs in my pants and I felt him pulling.

"If you are going to tell me to stop I suggest you do it now." He said hoarsely.

I looked at him he was so beautiful dripping wet and breathing heavy. I can't imagine him being more beautiful than he was at this moment.

"Do you want me to tell you to stop?" I asked him.

He pushed me back on the car tugging my pants off.

"I want you to tell me not to." He said breathily as he tossed my pants. His eyes scanned over me and ran up to meet mine. He rested his hands on my knees and ran them up my legs as he leaned over me.

"You aren't stopping me." He reminded me raising an eyebrow.

I leaned up to his ear, "I don't want you to stop tonight. Show me you love me."

I heard him gasp as he grabbed my face. He looked at me only a moment before he kissed me deeply. I knew I would regret this. I knew I would hate myself for it but I just couldn't let us end without knowing one thing for sure. Was I really in love with him. I needed to know and for me this is the ultimate act of intimacy. It will tell me all I need to know or was that just an excuse I tried to tell myself to make it sound better?

In the end it will also be the final nail in my coffin because if I am and I am almost positive I am. No, there is no almost. I do. I just screwed myself because now I doomed myself to live with myself knowing I screwed Carlisle over, I hate myself for it and I'm in love with another man. I don't think I deserve either of them. How can I do this to them? I am so screwed I love both of them and in the end I only want the best for both of them which is obviously not me.

I don't know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**_In the end it will also be the final nail in my coffin because if I am and I am almost positive I am. No, there is no almost. I do. I just screwed myself because now I doomed myself to live with myself knowing I screwed Carlisle over, I hate myself for it and I'm in love with another man. I don't think I deserve either of them. How can I do this to them? I am so screwed I love both of them and in the end I only want the best for both of them which is obviously not me. _**

**_I don't know what to do._**

I felt queasy. I don't know why but it was suddenly there and utterly overwhelming. I pushed on Edwards shoulders and he leaned up.

"What?"

I think he knew by the look on my face something was wrong.

"Bella what's wrong? What is it?" He saw I was trying to sit up and helped me.

I slid off the car and walked to a nearby tree holding it as I began to vomit profusely. I felt myself began to shake as cold enveloped me. I felt his hands at my waist.

"It's ok baby, it's ok I started the car let's get you warm and get some clothes on you." He lifted me in his arms and carried me to the car opening the passenger door and setting me inside. I fortunately carried a blanket in back, a flashlight and so on in case I ever broke down. He covered me and turned the heat on high until I had warmed up.

"I can't go home like this." I said shivering.

He nodded, "We'll stop by my place and get you some jogging pants and a shirt. We'll just say you got soaked and it was nearby. So since you were sick we stopped and changed."

I nodded as he wrapped the blanket tighter around me and backed the car out. It didn't take long to get to his apartment. He lifted me and carried me and the warm blanket inside. Luckily no one saw us.

He turned the shower on for me, "Get in and warm up the towels are there and I'll set something on my bed for you. I'll wait in the living room."

I was surprised he wasn't hitting on me but he had went into total take care of Bella mode. I warmed up in the shower and it felt so good. I dried off and slipped into a pair of his jogging pants and a sweatshirt. It was huge on me but I liked it, it smelt like him.

I walked into the living room and he had already changed into a new pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Kind of big but not bad." He teased as he looked me over.

I smiled sitting beside him. He brushed my hair back.

"How is your stomach? Do you want to try some toast?"

"I can try it."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sighed rubbing my stomach this kid defiantly had a mind of its own. I think it was right though it was keeping me from making a huge mistake. I would have regretted it even thought I knew I was in love with Edward. I needed things to be over with Carlisle if that happened. It wasn't like me to hurt someone in that way.

I patted my belly, "Thanks little one."

Edward returned with some bread and I took it tearing off small pieces. It wasn't my favorite but I had to hold something down. I felt him gently rubbing my neck.

"Bella I'm sorry if earlier was too much. I didn't know…I didn't think it would go that far."

He sighed nervously running his hand through his hair.

"I thought we'd stop we always stop." He said softly.

I sat my plate down. "Edward you had to know that at some point we weren't going to want to stop. You had to be prepared for that."

"I guess I should have been. I just knew I wanted you I wasn't thinking of the outcome. It would have hurt so many people after." He sighed shaking his head. "It just…I wish…" He stood walking to the window.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone else?" He finally said. "Someone who feels like I do."

I looked down, "I do feel like you do."

"But that doesn't matter you do nothing with it. You are with my father so it does me no good does it? I can't simply watch you two in the hopes it doesn't work out. I love you and I want you happy kind of messed up isn't it. I want you happy even if it is with my father, even if it kills me."

I stood walking over to him.

"Edward, you were never meant to get hurt. I didn't know I would…" He looked into my eyes and I couldn't speak.

"Fall in love with you." I finally whispered after a few moments of silence.

He reached up tenderly stroking my jaw I could see the emotion clearly in his eyes. "I know."

I looked down guilty. My life is such a mess and I have no one to blame but myself. I pulled away knowing this would only make it worse and leaned on the couch.

"We should probably go. Carlisle is going to worry."

I felt his arms around me. I knew he was talking a last moment before he had to let me go.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this." He said into my hair. "I would give anything to be with you."

I felt the tears but I held them in. I didn't want him to see me cry to know I felt the same. It did nothing but hurt us both more. I patted his hands,

"Edward we must go."

He released me and walked to the door holding it open. I stopped at the door noticing his eyes were on the floor. I lifted his chin and he looked at me. God he is beautiful I can't even begin to describe how beautiful. I miss his beautiful smile. I wish I could see him happy again. I miss when he used to joke with me.

I released his chin and walked out knowing there was no use in wishing. I can't make this better not now, if ever.

We arrived home and it was still raining hard. He pulled into the garage and we walked inside. Carlisle heard us and walked in the kitchen.

"Isabella are you ok? I tried to call but this weather. The cell phones wouldn't work and I was worried, but security said you were with Edward so I trusted you were ok."

I nodded as he kissed me.

"Yes, we got soaked and the closest place was his apartment so he made me change."

Edward shot me a glance, "I'm sorry you were shaking and vomiting everywhere."

Carlisle looked concerned. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine I just started vomiting and I was wet so I got cold. It's fine I took a warm shower thanks to yours truly and changed into warm clothes. Now I am home." I smiled at Edward.

"It was really nice of you by the way even if I tease you."

"I know." He said sarcastically walking out of the room.

Carlisle shook his head, "He will never learn manners."

"Carlisle he really was sweet to me. It's fine I'm just glad to be home and not sick." I rested my head on his chest and he pulled me close. I closed my eyes trying to block out the guilt I felt for almost cheating on him. He certainly didn't deserve that.

I felt his warm hand rubbing my back and moaned curving myself against him.

"You're warm."

He chuckled lifting my chin. "Isabella, I love you."

"I love you too."

"There is something you must know. I need you to remain calm my love."

I certainly didn't like the way this was going. I saw Edward appear in the doorway with a certain look on his face, one I couldn't decipher. He looked worried that I could read.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"I had a visitor they are still here and I do not want you to be alarmed."

I knew right them what he was saying without him saying a word, Esme. I felt my legs grow weak but I held myself up. He stroked my cheek.

"She is being watched and has just wished to talk some more. She has done nothing out of the ordinary."

"I am supposed to be relieved by that?" I said upset. I suddenly didn't feel so guilty anymore.

"Isabella, please. Come with me and sit with us. I have told her we are engaged and it is not without me knowing of your attachment to her. She knows I am aware of everything and that it makes no difference."

He has no idea how uncomfortable this is. He placed his hands on my cheeks.

"I won't make you if this is too uncomfortable. Your safety comes before anything so if you are not ready then you may rest and I will simply ask her to leave."

"You would do that?" I asked confused.

He smiled at me.

"Do you even have to ask? You know that I would you are my life now. She is my past you tell me what you wish and I will make it happen."

How could I say no when he was willing to give up so much for me? I took his hand and smiled.

"Lead the way handsome."

He stroked my cheek softly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I inhaled deeply as he kissed my temple and pulled me beside him. He pulled his hand from mine slipping his arm around me and tucking me safely in his side.

"I love you." He whispered kissing my head. I could feel he was proud of me that I had the guts to face her after all of this. I was actually proud of myself. I glanced at Edward and he nodded letting me know he was watching in case anything went wrong.

We walked into the living room and there she was as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but realize here I was in Edward's clothes probably looking all frumpy. She smiled at me.

"Bella." She actually seemed sincere it was scary.

I smiled, "Esme."

She stood to hug me but I didn't move from Carlisle's side. She smiled, "It's ok I don't have anything on me but if you are uncomfortable I understand."

She looked disappointed but sat back down.

"You were always like a daughter to me but you knew that." She said softly. I raised my eyebrows.

"I did for a while but things changed and I wondered."

I sat down and Carlisle sat beside me his hand on my thigh protectively. I knew it was to let me know I was safe with him there.

"Bella I owe you an apology. I used you and a lot of people for my own purposes and in the end it was all a lie. I'm sorry for that I didn't know people could be so cruel. I guess I should he made me out to be just like him."

"Esme." Carlisle said then, "You had no idea of the truth only the lies he fed you. One cannot blame you for being angry."

"I still acted irrationally." She said shaking her head.

"Perhaps, but it is done now." Carlisle said kindly. "Now it is time to put it behind us and move forward."

I was getting nauseated. It was warm in the house and the clothes were now too hot.

"Carlisle, I need to change this is too hot."

He looked at me seeing my pink cheeks and nodded helping me stand.

"Will you be ok alone?"

"I should I…." I felt my stomach churn and gripped his arm. He brushed my hair back.

"Follow me love."

He knew by now when I did that take me to the bathroom. I couldn't believe I was doing this in front of Esme. We barely made it to the bathroom and I was over the commode. He held my hair back as Rose leaned in with a washcloth.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her.

"I can take her upstairs and help her if you'd like." She said that so he could stay with Esme. He nodded.

"Do you want to do that Isabella or do you want me to stay?"

"You." I said when I could catch my breath. He rubbed my back, "Ok my love I won't leave you."

"Rose we won't be long." He helped me up and walked me up the stairs to the bedroom. I brushed my teeth pulling my hair back as he found me a pair of pants and a top. I didn't pay attention to what he grabbed really. Only that it was short sleeved and it felt so much better.

He smiled, "Better?"

"Yes, hormones."

He laughed taking my hand. We walked back downstairs and I glanced at Esme as she sat her magazine down.

"Sorry about that I got too hot." I said returning to my previous seat with him beside me. She nodded looking down at my stomach, "When are you due?"

"What?" I asked in utter shock. I am sure I was pale as a ghost.

I knew I was showing but was it really that obvious? I looked down and what I realized was with the shirt Carlisle had given me which was one of my pre-pregnancy shirts. Yes, it was. I had not even paid attention I just felt better because it was cooler and I could breathe.

I looked at Carlisle and he turned to me stroking my cheek.

"We're not sure yet. As you can surely understand with all that has been going on we've been a little reluctant to have anyone know." Carlisle answered for me.

She leaned forward nodding.

"This is my fault too isn't it?" She said guiltily.

Carlisle sighed, "I don't know how you want me to answer that. It's a difficult question did you cause this to happen, her to be with my child. Is it possible it is your fault? Perhaps, I'd like to think we had a large part in it too, but if it is your fault then god bless you because a child is a wonderful gift."

Esme looked at him in surprise, "You wanted this?"

"Yes. I already knew I wanted to marry her and the child was just an added bonus I never thought I would get. I never thought I would have more children Esme so I didn't plan on it. It happened and how can I say it is anything short of a miracle?"

She seemed hurt and looked down. I wondered what that was about could she not have children? I found myself feeling sorry for her actually and I don't know why.

"Phone." Emmett interrupted. Carlisle leaned to me. "Will you be ok?"

I nodded as he walked into his study. I knew Edward was still close by as were others.

Esme looked up at me her eyes red and sad.

"I know you don't believe me but I am sorry Bella. If I could do things over again I would do them so much differently."

I had a feeling she meant she would have come to Carlisle herself.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned moving closer. She watched me and nodded.

"Are you still in love with him?"

She laughed lightly. "Ah, Bella always so blunt."

"I was never one for subtleties." I answered back.

She met my eyes, "I will always love him. I was a fool to think he would ever betray me and in the end it was I who betrayed him. It doesn't matter now all I want is to see him happy and he is. You make him happy I see his eyes sparkle and that is what he needs."

"What about you?"

"Oh I'll figure something out. I've made it this far right? There are more fish in the sea." She smiled running her hand through her hair.

"You can give him what I can't."

I was uncertain what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused.

"A child. I could never give him that and you can. He says it never bothered him but seeing how happy he is with you pregnant it must have bothered him some or he would not be so happy now."

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be. I sent you here to ruin his life and you save him from my huge mistake. Bella I owe you everything. He was my world before all of this happened and I let the lies Billy told me blacken my heart and turn me against him. Isn't it funny how those you love most are the one's you seem to burn with hate for? I find it most fascinating looking back. Divorced couples and how they fight and they used to love with such passion…."

She seemed to drift off for a moment and then looked back at me and smiled.

"Bella you just keep him happy I know you can."

"I'm not so sure." I said looking down.

I felt her take my hand.

"Bella listen to me I've known you since you were but a mere child so to speak. You can do this I know you can. You've done everything I've ever asked of you with flying colors why would you think you couldn't make someone happy? Look how happy he is already?"

I couldn't help but say it.

"Esme, he fell in love with me because I was like you. You trained me to be like you he loves you."

She sighed lifting my chin, "He did at one point and maybe he does love me but he's in love with you. It is two different things and you know it. Maybe he was attracted to you at first because you were like me it's not what kept you around. I assure you Carlisle get's bored easily you had to do much more to keep his attention."

"I'm pregnant." I said then.

She chuckled. "More than that Carlisle is a man who knows what he wants and he wants you. What I am questioning is why are you running?"

"I…."

I looked at him in his study talking on the phone. He was leaning on the desk looking down two words. Absolutely stunning. I smiled to myself setting my hand on my stomach. He was such a beautiful man he was kind, generous, and loving. He had never shown me anything but generosity. How could I just simply turn him away but seeing him and Esme how could I deny they belonged together? What's worse is they would both give up their happiness for me and the baby just as I would for him and the baby.

This is starting to sound like a familiar song. Who knew what the right thing to do was. I didn't but I knew I should give it a chance to bloom and see because if I didn't I would regret it. I leaned back.

"Esme we are having a cook out on Sunday. Would you like to come?"

She looked at me stunned as did Carlisle who I saw walking toward me from the door.

"I certainly didn't expect that." She said honestly. She looked at Carlisle then back to me. I turned to Carlisle as he sat down and took my hand.

"It's ok isn't it? I mean before all of this Esme and I were really close. She was like my mother if it's ok with you. If not I understand."

Carlisle still looked stunned, "Of course my love if you are comfortable then I don't mind."

I turned to her and smiled, "So it's settled then, please come we can talk more"

She shrugged her petite shoulders and then smiled, "I guess I'll come then."

I smiled, "This is wonderful. We will have so much to catch up on."

"Anyone want a sandwich?" I turned seeing Edward leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

"I do. I am starved."

Carlisle kissed my lips. "Easy love you've been throwing up all day."

"I'll be careful and eat slow." I kissed him again and headed to the kitchen leaving them alone.

He was starting on a sandwich for me when I slipped in between his arms and grabbed a pickle. I went to move but he pinned me.

"So tell me what game are you playing Bella?"

"Game?" I turned looking at him oddly

"With Esme and my father." He said raising an eyebrow.

I took a bite of pickle, "No idea what you mean."

I tried to move but he trapped me again, "Oh yes you do and if you are doing what I think you are you will need my help."

I scoffed, "Why do I need your help?"

He smirked, " Do you want them together or not because honey it's going to take more than just you to pull this off."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously....**_

_**"So tell me what game are you playing Bella?"**_

_**"Game?" I turned looking at him oddly**_

_**"With Esme and my father." He said raising an eyebrow.**_

_**I took a bite of pickle, "No idea what you mean."**_

_**I tried to move but he trapped me again, "Oh yes you do and if you are doing what I think you are you will need my help."**_

_**I scoffed, "Why do I need your help?"**_

_**He smirked, " Do you want them together or not because honey it's going to take more than just you to pull this off."**_

I have no idea why Edward was so convinced I was up to something. Why couldn't he just believe that I want to let the past go and be sociable? Believe it or not, Esme and I were very close and I was so confused I didn't know what side was up. At one time, she would have been the one to point me in the right direction.

Carlisle had gone out for a while and I was watching television when Jasper sat beside me.

"Good show?" he asked, grabbed the remote, and flipped up the menu to see what it was I was watching. I didn't know. I really wasn't paying attention to the damn thing; I was so deep in thought. I think he knew that.

"I guess."

He sighed and laid his head on my lap.

"What are you doing sis? I'm worried."

I looked down at his bright eyes and smiled. He really was handsome. I was glad he had found Alice. She was good for him and she loved him. I toyed with his loose curls that were so much like my fathers.

"I don't know Jazz. I just don't know—I wish I did. All I know is I have to do what's best for my baby. I don't even know what that is. Edward seems to think he's got me figured out."

"Yeah, well, inviting Esme over Sunday was well…unexpected. I can see why he would jump to assumptions." He reached up and grabbed my hand to force it still.

"Bella, what does your heart tell you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I love Carlisle…it's so confusing…I should go to hell–no one deserves this kind of thing. They are both too good for me really. What kind of person am I to do this to either of them?"

I felt my emotions spiraling out of control before the tears started. Jasper sat up and rubbed my arms.

"Bella, you are human. It's not wrong to love someone even if it's confusing, but you can't live your life for this baby. If you aren't happy then he won't be either—he will feel it. You have to do what is right for you, too. "

I smiled at him and Jasper looked at me like I was absolutely nuts.

"What?" he said, confused.

I bit my lip. "You called the baby a 'he'."

He shrugged. " You're ignoring what I said…again."

I really wasn't. I had heard what he said and just chose not to listen. If caring meant I would start worrying…that only made matters worse count me out.

"Jazz, bare with me please, okay. I'll figure it all out."

I wasn't sure quite how, but that wasn't really the point now was it?

I felt the couch dip and turned. Edward was leaning between us. "Can we talk?" he questioned.

I bit my lip and nodded. Jasper made no attempt to leave so I stood and lead him to the study. He shut the doors and turned to me with a look of concern on his handsome face.

"How are you?"

I leaned on Carlisle's desk trying to remain calm. "I'm good, but I'm sure you didn't bring me here to ask how I am." It slipped out before I could stop it.

He nodded while he slipped his nervous hands into his pockets. He was too cute when he was nervous. I looked down toying with my fingers.

"Bella, about the other night…" he started and I knew I was in trouble.

I shook my head. "It's over," I clarified, not wanting to rehash it.

"That doesn't matter don't you think about it?" he asked in wonder.

I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew I needed to get him onto another subject. "How have you been?"

He moved closer to me, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see. I get it. It never happened right? Clearly you held no interest in being with me," he spat at me, growing angry.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "What do you want me to say Edward? Tell me and I'll say it. Yes, I wanted to be with you. Yes, I wanted more. I also think it was a huge mistake because it only left a huge hole in my heart. I can't be who you want. I can't leave him! I can't hurt him that way!" I yelled as tears welled in my eyes.

He watched me, speechless as I fell into a nearby chair. "I feel like the lowest of scum, Edward, because of what I have done to both of you. All I do is hurt you and lie to him. If he knew...where would I be then? It was never my intention and now it's inevitable." I trembled in my chair.

"You both deserve love and I…I only hurt you both." He knelt beside me.

"Bella, I would not know love if you had not come into my life. My father learned to love again because of you. It hasn't been the greatest of circumstances but it is what it is. What do you want from me?"

I looked deeply into his eyes. "I want to see you happy. I can't give you that not now. I think you should date and…."

I saw the look he gave me before his eyes fell to the floor. It hurt to tell him this but I couldn't keep hurting them both. I had to let him go. He deserved to be happy and my dragging him along into this web of deceit wasn't helping.

"I know it's not what you want to hear. Edward, I don't want to hurt you anymore and maybe if I let you go then I won't," I said honestly.

"Is that what you want?" he asked me as his eyes finally met mine. I could see the water in them and it shattered my heart, my soul, me. "You want me to date and find someone new?"

"I…" I started as I looked into his eyes. "Edward, I…." I searched his eyes. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. No words were spoken as his lips met mine. They were hot, wet, and soft, so soft. His hands slid into my hair as he pulled me closer, holding me in place. I found I couldn't breathe, my heart was racing and I knew I needed to let go for all of our sakes. I couldn't do this much longer or I wouldn't be able to hold myself together. I was barely together as it was.

I heard the door and jumped back my eyes wide in fear. I was relieved to see it was Jasper but it didn't mean I felt any better. The look on his face said it all, and I knew it could have been Carlisle. I could never let that happen. I could never rip his heart out like that. This had to end.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Carlisle just pulled up."

I nodded and glanced at Edward. He looked at me with longing as I stood. "Bella," he whispered and reached for my arm.

I hesitated, but didn't turn."This ends now, Edward. I'm sorry, so very sorry."

I didn't look up as I passed Jasper. I knew the look his face held and I didn't want to see it. What purpose did it serve? It only made me feel guilty.

Carlisle met me in the living room. "Hello my sweet how are you feeling?"

"I'm well."

He kissed my forehead and placed a box on the small table beside us. I didn't ask what it was, I figured if he wanted me to know he would show me. I saw that Jasper had sat on the couch, but I had not seen Edward yet. I had no idea where he was.

Carlisle looked around. "I saw Edward's car; is he here?"

I went to speak, but before I could, Edward leaned on the study door."Yes dad. I'm right here."

He looked so sad and broken. I hoped Carlisle didn't noticed the way he looked at me.

"Everything ok son?" Carlisle stepped towards him but Edward shook his head.

Great, he could see something was up.

"Dandy, I hate to run but the band is having technical difficulties and they need me." He walked past us but Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"Edward, I know I haven't exactly been there for you lately. I'm sorry so much has happened. I don't mean to push you away. If you want to talk my door is always open."

Oh god, why is he choosing now to want father and son bonding time. I saw the pain cross Edward's face as he tensed and turned to face him. "If I need you I know where you are, but really, I'm doing fine."

Carlisle nodded and Edward's eyes flashed to me for a moment. I couldn't breathe; I didn't even know what to do. All I knew was the weight I felt was like a ton of bricks on my body.

"You should concentrate on your fiancée."

I swallowed hard. The coldness in his eyes enveloped me as he quickly left. It was what I wanted, right? It was for the best. Carlisle looked down at me confused. "Are you two fighting again? I thought you were getting along better."

I didn't know what to say to that. "We aren't fighting," I disagreed.

He shot me a knowing look. I looked down trying to ignore him.

"How was your day?"

"Isabella," he said sharply. I groaned.

"You know if I wanted to talk I would. As you can see I don't; is it too much to ask that you back off?"

I turned, ran out the door, and slammed it shut. I didn't want to talk and he knew it. There were times when you need to just give someone space and mine was now. I did feel terrible for yelling at him, though. I had never done that. I needed to get away and luckily I had foresight enough to grab my purse on the way out.

I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. I was opening my door when someone leaned around me shutting it. "You aren't going anywhere unless I am with you."

I growled internally. "Don't push me right now, Jasper."

He pushed himself in front of me to block my way. It only served to make me angrier but I didn't have time to speak before he did.

"Let me tell you something, little girl, you want to get mad? Fine. You want to take it out on Carlisle? That's fine too. He's a man, I am sure he can handle you when you get back. You are, however, still my sister and I will not let you go out alone unless you are safe and right now you aren't. You just broke the heart of the love of your life and bewildered the father of your child. Am I making any sense here? You aren't exactly emotionally stable."

"You know nothing!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, well you may be right but you aren't getting in that car and driving. I'll take you any where you want to go but you aren't going alone."

"Get out of my way Jasper!" I attempted to push him.

It wasn't surprising that I got nowhere. He was stronger than I was, and to be honest, I was in the middle of a meltdown. Tears began to flow down my face, and as I pushed less, he simply held my hands in place. He wasn't fighting me but allowing me to vent. I hated him so much right then! Why did he have to be such a great brother? I finally stopped pushing against him and he released my hands. I felt him pull me close as he rocked me slowly. I broke down into a hormonal slobbering heap.

"It's okay, Bella. I promise everything will be okay. Do you remember when we were little and you used to always take care of me?" he said softly.

I nodded against his chest, feeling him caress my head tenderly.

"It's my turn now. I'll take care of you and I'll make sure no one hurts you."

We were silent a while. He simply held me while I cried and finally calmed. I think I had to deal with many issues. One of which was the reality that Edward was gone. I had wanted it that way and now he was. I knew it would be painful, but I never realized how much. I had to do it. I had to focus on Carlisle.

"Jasper?" I recognized the voice. It was Rose.

"You can take her to my room if you'd like. There's no need to stand out here like this."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he responded.

"It's fine. Carlisle suggested it. He doesn't know what happened, but he doesn't want her upset and trying to hide from him. He'd rather she be safe. He won't bother her; she can come to him when she is ready."

"Bella?" he called my name in question.

I leaned back to see his face. I nodded in agreement.

I stayed in Rose's room most of the day. She offered me food but I didn't eat, I was too upset. I found myself sleeping most of the time. I was still sleeping when I felt a gentle hand stroking my hair lightly. I opened my eyes to darkness. The only light was the moonlight from the nearby window. I could make out Carlisle's silhouette. He was looking out the window as he caressed me. He looked lost in thought. I figured he probably was.

"Daddy?" Alice called in a soft whisper from the door.

Carlisle turned quietly.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes darling. She is sleeping, you should go back to Jasper," he whispered back.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. She's never slept this long." She sounded concerned.

He inhaled sharply and sighed. "The life I lead is hard on her, especially with everything that has happened. I don't know if I am being fair to her, Alice. Perhaps I shouldn't ask her to carry this child. I am putting her in the line of fire and she doesn't deserve it." He sounded sad. "Maybe she would be better off without me. She would definitely be safer."

"Daddy, stop." Alice came into the room and knelt beside him.

"She loves you very much and you love her. If she didn't want this baby she wouldn't have it. Bella's very strong willed. She chose to be with you and you need to stop feeling guilty and accept that. Who you are doesn't matter anymore. Your love that is what matters, do you love her?"

Carlisle smiled, and even in the moonlight, I could see the gentle curve of his lips. "Yes, I do."

"Then nothing else matters."

"I suppose not," he agreed.

She hugged him and he kissed her head. "Now go before we wake her up," he said playfully.

"I love you, Daddy." She giggled softly and stood, disappearing from the room. I shut my eyes, because I had a feeling he would turn to check on me. I felt his lips on mine.

"I love you Isabella," he whispered before I felt the bed move and listened as the door shut quietly.

I remained still a few more minutes and then checked to make sure he was gone. I turned to my side and pulled the covers closer around me. He was so sweet. How could I hate him for that? He only wanted the best for me. I had to get over this and move forward tomorrow was a new day.

I got up early the next morning and I did it with a purpose. I was going to start over. I made homemade blueberry waffles because I knew Carlisle loved them. I made him a tray, and tossed a few extra blueberries on the waffles. I made him a bowl of fresh fruit, added a glass of OJ, and some coffee. He was set and I hoped he would like it. I had the staff help me carry it to the bedroom door because I was afraid I might fall or spill something.

He was still asleep when I entered and I smiled as I sat it on the table beside him. I felt sadness creep over me once I looked at his face. He looked tired and I knew I had caused it. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I should probably let him sleep. I backed away but he sensed my presence and stirred, stretched, and opened his eyes.

"Isabella?" he said in surprise.

"Yeah, I…I made you breakfast." I bit my lip, gesturing to the table.

"I thought…you know…since I was such a butt yesterday, and you were so nice about it."

He laughed, sat up, and ran his hand through his hair. I could see the love radiating from his eyes when he looked at me. He reached out and pulled me to the bed beside him.

"Isabella." He reached up and tipped my chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry. You were feeling emotional, it would seem, and I pushed you when you weren't ready. I don't know what happened and you don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter really. What matters is you were hurt and I wasn't there for you."

My eyes fell to the carpeted floor. He tipped my chin back up to look into my eyes. I could feel so many emotions inside me and even more were radiating through him.

"I know you keep things inside. I respect that and if you need me then I am here." He was going to just let this go, seriously? I grabbed his tray and sat it on his lap. He smiled at me.

"It looks wonderful. You outdid yourself and all for me?"

I nodded.

He grinned. "Well then you must help me eat it. I mean the chef has to eat too, right?"

"I do. I have some downstairs. I made this for you so you could enjoy it. I wanted to show you that…."

He watched me curiously as I stopped for a moment. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"The little things, they are important too."

He agreed, "They are. It's the little things that matter the most. It shows us who we really are that we pay attention to detail and each other."

I knew he was right. I moved up beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. He moved his arm around me and pulled me against his chest.

"It was difficult sleeping without you last night. I didn't realize how used to you I had become," he admitted honestly.

I looked up into his eyes as he took a bite of his breakfast. It made me sad to know I had simply done it again, caused him more pain. I was beginning to think it was all I was good for. He set his fork down and stroked my cheek.

"Don't you go feeling bad it's okay, you had some things to deal with and I understand."

"Carlisle, I want to move forward," I said suddenly.

He looked at me surprised and took a drink of his orange juice. "I agree, but I'm not sure what you mean, darling."

I sat up and crossed my legs beside him. I was really going on spur of the moment because my emotions were everywhere. I was trying to shut out certain feelings by moving ahead with others.

"Getting married, you did say you wanted to be married before the baby was born."

He looked at me, silent for a moment. "Isabella, are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I mean, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious. Why would he even ask? He lifted the tray and sat it back on the table.

"I guess with all that has gone on lately, I thought you were second guessing your feelings for me," he said honestly.

I sighed and moved across his lap."I never second guessed how I felt for you. I always loved you, it was never a question."

He cupped my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. It was as if he were searching for answers, only I didn't know which ones. I wish I had, maybe I could defend myself if I knew what he was thinking.

"I want to do what is right for you and I'm not sure this is. I thought it was at one time," he whispered softly.

I was shocked. What did he mean this wasn't right for me? I dumped Edward for him and he had the nerve to tell me this wasn't right after all of this? It hurt and I was angry all in one. I pushed myself back on the bed but he grabbed my arms.

"Isabella, wait, you don't understand."

I struggled with his hands. "Let me go!" I didn't yell but I was close.

"Would you stop fighting me and listen for a moment?" he asked calmly.

I don't know how he always remained so calm. He finally gave up and pushed me to my back, straddling my waist. He pinned my hands above my head.

"You will listen to me," he said finally.

I simply looked at him in shock. He had never gotten upset with me on purpose…not that he was upset now. He was more forceful, and to be honest, it was kind of hot. Ok, not good, I cannot go there with my overworked hormones right now. I felt my breathing pick up and tried to remain calm.

"Isabel, I do want to marry you."

Isabel…he had never called me that…interesting and kind of cute.

"I do love you very much. You've just been very irrational lately and I think you need time to make sure this is what you really want. I'm not going anywhere. I realized maybe I was pushing you and I shouldn't be. I think I put an unfair amount of pressure on you and it's beginning to show. I want you to feel certain of your decision."

"I am," I argued.

"No you aren't. If you were, I would see it, and you wouldn't have gotten so upset when I asked that we wait. You would have known it didn't matter."

I looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

"It wouldn't matter if we married now or later, because our feelings wouldn't change. If you were certain that it is, but I feel you are running more than anything else."

How could he see me so clearly? I struggled with his hands, trying to get loose. I was beginning to panic. Surely he knew something, he just had to.

"That's stupid," I argued.

He watched me, curious. "Maybe, but again, it's probably my fault as well. I know you are concerned about Esme. You don't have to be. I promised you my heart is with you and Isabella, it is."

I swallowed hard, looking into his eyes. That's what he thought this was about, Esme. He had no idea about Edward, he just assumed I was worried about his relationship with her. I pulled against his hands again.

"You are so stubborn," he said as I pushed up, causing him to fall forward. His face was now inches from mine, and dear God, he was stunning. The tension was getting thick and I know he was thinking the same thing I was. He couldn't hide the desire that was evident in his eyes.

"You should eat, are you hungry?" he questioned, attempting to sit up but I held on to his wrists.

Turn about is fair play I always say. Game on, Mr. Cullen and doesn't he look sweet hovering just inches above me with those piercing eyes. He was not quite sure what to think, and guess what? I'm not going to give him much time to assess the situation. He's just too darn pretty to look at.

I lifted my head and captured his lips in a soft kiss. I took it slow, uncertain how he would respond, but it didn't take long for the tables to turn and him to be in charge again. I actually let myself surrender and felt my body slack. He lifted me up against him. I loved when he kissed me like this, it showed his experience.

I rested my hands on his shoulders as he held me close. The warmth of our bodies pressed together intimately, made my head swim. I cried out when his teeth bit my neck playfully.

"Is this what you want, my Bella?" he growled deeply as his hands gripped my hips and repositioned me on the bed.

_How sexy was this man?_ Oh! Please keep talking just like that. I want whatever it is you are willing to give me and probably a little of what you aren't. He looked down at me with an intensity that made my heart skip a beat. His body laid on mine but he lifted his hips so he didn't hurt my stomach. I wasn't that big yet so he wouldn't have, but I didn't say anything.

"You are so breathtaking," he whispered and brushed a stray hair from my forehead.

He rested his cheek against mine for a moment then laced his fingers with mine and looked down at me. He seemed to be struggling with something. "You hold such sway over me, Isabella. I don't seem to have much control anymore."

I didn't know what to say to that. He smiled softly. "If you really want to get married, I can't deny you. I love you too much."

His confession startled me. Did I really hold so much power over him?

He leaned down to my lips. "I need you, Isabella. If that means I have to marry you tomorrow to make you happy, then so be it."

"That's tomorrow; can we just focus on today?" I questioned with a smile.

He laughed and brought his lips to mine. "I would love nothing more than to focus on you."

He kept his word for most of the morning. I think I liked being focused on.

_**Special thanks to Lolafalana for editing and catching my terrible grammar mistakes :) Enjoy!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Previously...._**

**_He leaned down to my lips. "I need you, Isabella. If that means I have to marry you tomorrow to make you happy, then so be it."_**

**_"That's tomorrow; can we just focus on today?" I questioned with a smile._**

**_He laughed and brought his lips to mine. "I would love nothing more than to focus on you."_**

**_He kept his word for most of the morning. I think I liked being focused on._**

It was Sunday before I knew it. I had not spoken to Edward since our blow-out and I missed him terribly. I knew it was for the best, but that didn't heal the ache in my heart. I found myself attached to Carlisle's hip so that I wouldn't be lonely. If he noticed anything unusual he didn't mention it, not that he would he was too much of a gentleman anyway.

I knew our guests would be arriving soon. It was close to eleven and Carlisle had started grilling steaks. I was nervous for many reasons and most of them were my fault. I heard the French doors open and looked up. It was Esme, and she looked beautiful, but I expected as much. I was surprised that I really didn't feel as upset as I thought I would.

"Hello," she said as she walked to where I sat. Carlisle looked up from the grill nearby.

"Hello Esme. Welcome." He greeted her with a warm smile.

She returned his smile and turned to me. I stood and hugged her, noticing she was tense for a moment. I knew I surprised her. It only took a moment for her to return the gesture. I hated that things had ended up the way they had between us. I did miss the relationship we once had.

"You look radiant, Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat next to me. I returned to my seat.

I smiled and shrugged. "I feel good, but I sleep a lot. I don't have as much energy as I once did." I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly and noticed her eyes travel to my stomach.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"No, not yet. I haven't decided if I want to know. We haven't really talked about finding out the sex. I was thinking about waiting and letting it be a surprise." I glanced at Carlisle and he winked at me. I turned back to Esme and she nodded.

"I think that is a great idea. Now-a-days, everyone wants to know the sex. Technology is a wonderful thing, but I sometimes think it has replaced human emotion."

I thought about that a moment. "What do you mean?"

She thanked Carlisle for a glass of lemonade before addressing me. "In my day you never knew what the sex was. It was always such a fantastic surprise to find out together what the baby was. Everyone just bought neutral colors because one never knew."

I smiled as I thought about that. It would be nice to be surprised like that, when I thought about it, I thought it would be very intimate, too. I heard voices and looked up to see Alice, Jasper, and a female I didn't recognize.

"Daddy!" Alice cried and happily ran over to hug him. Carlisle smiled, hugged her and kissed her head.

"Hello my angel. You look beautiful today."

"Stop it, daddy!" She blushed bright red. Alice was always so cute. She hugged me and pulled up a chair, greeting Esme. She was still worried about Esme, as we all were. We were all cautious and I felt like we should be on our guard for a while.

I looked over the unfamiliar female as Edward suddenly walked out. _Please, tell me this is a cruel joke!_ He did not go out and find some girl to bring here and toss in my face? Yes, I told him to find someone, but come on! I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jasper's upset eyes. Oh no! I guess I was out of luck.

Edward grabbed her hand and introduced her to Carlisle. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I saw his mouth move, but it was like there was no sound. My mind couldn't register the fact he was intentionally doing this to me. I knew it was the right thing for him to do, but it still hurt badly. She was even pretty.

I felt my breath catch when he turned towards me. He met my eyes but quickly looked away as he introduced her. It didn't take long for her to fit in. Alice asked her what she did and when she told Alice she was a talent agent, you might as well have given her a key to the house. Alice was in love.

Edward knew exactly what he was doing. He slipped off to speak to Carlisle and left her to be drug off by Alice. I had to give him props on that one, nicely played. Jasper leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I didn't notice the quiver in my voice. He must have because his hand fell on my arm.

"Bella."

I stood, excused myself, and walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen, poured myself some apple juice, and sat on a stool at the island. I just wanted to be alone and not think about Edward. I felt the stool beside me move and jerked my head to the side.

Esme smiled. "May I?"

I nodded, not speaking.

"You know I look at you Bella and I…" She looked down at the floor. "I don't know how to apologize for so many things I've done to you. You probably won't believe this, but I used to be a different person. I was loving and kind. I changed into someone I didn't even recognize."

I turned to face her. "Billy did this Esme, not you."

"I can't blame this on Billy. I believed his lies and I had known Carlisle for years. I didn't question enough, and because of that, I let my hate grow. I let all of this pain overtake us all. So many people got hurt—are still hurting." I let her take my hand in hers. "I remember when I found you. You were so strong and you wanted to do the right thing so bad. You looked up to me and I couldn't have children. You always felt like my own daughter. I was going to…. Oh, Bella, I was so misguided." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Esme, we all live with regret."

"You love him, don't you?" she asked knowingly. I wasn't sure who she meant.

"Who?"

She smiled softly. "I see you, Bella. I know your heart, your expressions. You are in love with Edward and it's entirely my fault. I got you in this mess and now…" She shook her head.

I sighed. "You didn't make me do anything. My heart has a mind of its own."

"Yes, but I asked you to keep him interested. It didn't help you out I'm sure. I assisted you in getting pregnant and now you are obligating yourself to Carlisle. I know you love him. I'm not saying you don't, it's just not the same, is it?"

I didn't answer. I didn't have to, she already knew and I didn't know if that worried me or not. She inhaled deeply and stroked my hair. "In time, when you trust me again, if you need to talk, my door is always open. I don't know what's going to happen with Billy. He's dangerous, that's for sure, but we'll keep you safe. If you'd like I can help you with some baby things. I never had one of my own, but I did help Carlisle with Edward and Alice. It was a wonderful experience."

"I'd like that." I knew how hard it was for her to offer. What she thought was the truth was a lie. She could have been with the man she loved for years and now it was too late. It had to be painful for her.

"I'm sorry Esme," I said honestly. No one should have to go through what she did, to lose a love just because someone else wanted you. I can't even imagine. She knew what I was talking about and shook her head.

"It's done. You don't need to worry about the past. You have enough on your plate, and the past can't be changed. Besides, we must look to the future." She stood and turned away. "I'm going to head back outside. I'll keep them occupied, try and clear your head and join us, okay?" she said with a small smile. I knew she was covering for me and I had to admit it was nice.

"I will." I turned back to the island focusing on the multicolor granite countertop.

"Dad was wondering if you were okay." I jumped when I heard his voice, he took me by surprise. I knew his beautiful voice by heart. I inhaled slowly but didn't look up.

"I'm fine. I'll be right out, Edward, I just needed a minute."

"Why?" he questioned. I looked up at Edward's face. It was clear he was hiding his emotions and I didn't want to push the issue today. I decided to play his little game.

"Why, what?" I asked and turned to face him fully. He rested his elbow on the island and leaned close. I could feel my nervousness increase now that he was here, but I refused to let it show. He was close enough that I could smell him. He smelled of cologne and sunshine. I had to close my eyes for a moment and refocus.

"Why did you need a minute? Is there something bothering you, _mom_?" He spoke with such venom, just hearing the words sounded so wrong. I swallowed and looked at the floor. God, that hurt and he knew it. He was getting his revenge in the worst way.

"Edward, please."

He laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was one I didn't recognize and it scared me. "Please? Why would I do anything to make you happy? Why would I even care?" he said with such anger it made my eyes tear up. He hated me. I deserved it but I never knew it would feel so bad.

"Edward?" a female voice called. Great, it was his new girl of the week. She walked into the kitchen and he made sure to make a show for me. He pulled her close and kissed her. I couldn't help but watch.

"Hey there, beautiful, I was just talking to the stepmom. Are you enjoying yourself?"

I couldn't believe he just addressed me like that, _the stepmom_. What a jerk. I slid from the stool and walked out of the room.

"Hey," he called from the doorway. I debated if I wanted to stop or simply ignore him. I turned, but I didn't speak. I didn't trust what I might say at this point. He smirked at me. "Tell dad we may be a while."

She giggled happily from where she was draped on him and slapped his chest. "Edward!"

I was going to be sick. _He did not just go there!_ He wanted to play then I'll play. I didn't think he would like it, though. I shrugged as if I could care less and smiled. "I'll tell him, just make sure you use a condom. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time. The doctor bills were astronomical."

I watched the shock register on his face. The girl looked shocked as well. "Edward, what is she talking about?"

I smugly turned and walked out the back door. If he's going to hurt me on purpose, then he can deal with my reactions. I walked up to Carlisle and slipped my arms around his waist. I rested my cheek on his back.

"It smells wonderful baby," I commented. I lifted my head as he turned and kissed me tenderly, his slender fingers lifting my chin. "Are you okay, little one? Esme said you were a little nauseated."

I nodded yes and smiled at him. He looked handsome in the sunlight, not that he didn't always look handsome, but he seemed more relaxed. I hadn't seen him that relaxed and calm in a long time. I wondered if it had to do with Esme. He looked over at her and smiled, then kissed my head. I couldn't ignore the bond they shared; it was something they would always share. I had to get used to it.

I heard the door and looked over to see Edward who was furious. _Don't you just hate it when that happens? _I wish I felt guilty about it, but no, I couldn't say that I did. Carlisle turned beside me and rested his hand on my hip.

"Edward is everything okay?" he asked his son, concerned. He had no idea what had happened.

"No, it's not. My date just took a taxi home thanks to Bella." he spat out, shooting me an angry look as he moved closer. Oh, his date left? How sad is that, no nookie for him, darn it! I would have pouted at him, but I could feel all eyes on us. Carlisle looked down at me and then back to Edward.

"I am certain Isabella had no intention of causing conflict between…"

"Save it," Edward cut him off before he could finish. He stepped closer and looked down at me. I had never seen him so angry with me. I think Carlisle sensed it as well and stepped between us, pushing me behind him.

"Edward," he warned. It didn't do much good. His eyes were focused on me as if nothing else existed and he wasn't backing down.

"Did you think that was cute, Bella? Telling her I gave someone some kind of STD." He wasn't really wanting me to answer it, it was more of a statement, really. I felt Carlisle's alarmed eyes on me. I knew he wasn't happy with my actions.

"Isabella? You did this?" Carlisle asked me, stunned. I bit my lip and looked at Edward once again. How do I even begin to explain why I did it?

"Yes, it's not as simple as that. He made me angry." I shrugged innocently. Edward raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Oh, you haven't begun to see angry, _mom,_"he said with venom. I hated when he caled me mom, and he knew it too. He knew it was cruel and he knew it hurt me. I looked away to see Jasper's worried look. I knew he would be grilling me latter.

Carlisle glanced at Edward. "That's quite enough."

"Try telling your fiancée that. I mean, at least my date knew who I was and what my intentions were. I didn't have to lie, and pretend to get pregnant to keep her interested!" he spat out,quickly and angrily. I felt my face redden and my eyes water. Yeah, that was painful in the worst way. He wanted to hurt me and he was succeeding.

"Edward!" Carlisle said, now angry. But I didn't care at this point. I pushed past him and ran into the house. I made my way to our bedroom and slammed the door. I curled up on the bed as emotions overwhelmed me. He was right. I had pretended to be someone else to get Carlisle's attention. I had always known it and buried it in the back of my mind. I didn't want to believe he didn't care for me as I was. It didn't matter how we met as long as we loved each other now. I didn't get pregnant on purpose, though, and it wasn't to keep his attention. Carlisle knew that—they all knew that.

I sobbed uncontrollably. It hurt for him to address my deepest fears. My pillow was soaked and I didn't care. I heard the door open and felt the bed move. I really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, especially Carlisle.

"Come here, sis," Jasper whispered as he lifted me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I broke down, crying harder. He stroked my hair lightly and reassuringly. He always knew what I needed. There must be a brother guide book out there somewhere. I didn't know how long it was before I calmed down. He finally pulled me back, wiping my tear stained cheeks.

"You're going to be fine," he promised me. I sniffed and met his eyes.

"Where is Carlisle?" I had to ask. I really was surprised Jasper had come up here and not Carlisle. It was not like him at all.

He smiled sadly. "He was talking to Edward. I slipped out and told Alice it was probably best if he stayed away a short time," he said calmly. I could only imagine how Carlisle's conversation with Edward went. I wouldn't have wanted to be there. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry I spoiled lunch. I only said what I did because he hurt me. He was using her to push my buttons and I know I asked for it…but it was so painful to watch."

"No, no you didn't ask for anything. You did what you thought was right, but that doesn't mean you deserve him tossing some girl in your face. You loved him enough to let him go. I understand he is hurt, but you are hurting too. What he did was wrong," Jasper said, clearly upset. He pushed my hair back and kissed my cheek. "You've been through so much, Bella. The bad part is he's acting out of pain and it's so obvious. Alice asked me for the first time if there was something going on between you two. I don't know that Carlisle won't see through this."

"It wouldn't matter." I pulled myself from his arms and repositioned myself on the bed. "He told me a while back he thought Edward was interested in me. He'll probably just brush it off."

"Bella, he might if you didn't do what you did. Carlisle is going to have a lot of questions and I hope you have some good answers. He isn't happy." Jasper made sense and he was right, Carlisle was a very intelligent man. He would wonder why I told his date what I did. I didn't have a reason why I said it, really, and what would I say? _Oh, because he wanted to have sex with her?_ That would go over well, I'm sure.

I moved off of the bed and grabbed some clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower and try to relax. It might help me think," I informed Jasper before I headed to the bathroom. I took my time and came out to find Carlisle on the bed. I wasn't surprised. I expected as much. He patted on the bed next to him. I bit my lip as I took a seat, knowing what was coming.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took my hand in his. I had to choose my words carefully and I knew it.

"I'm better."

He squeezed my hand gently and sighed. "I'm sorry about Edward. He gets upset and doesn't think. He's always had trouble with his temper. He did send his apologies since I wouldn't let him give them personally. I think he realized after we spoke it was the wrong thing to say. He did feel bad but that's neither here nor there, it still caused you pain. I am sorry, my love."

I looked up from our hands to gazed into his eyes. He reached up and touched my cheek ever so gently. I couldn't read his expression, but I knew he was thinking. His expression hid any sign of what from me. I knew I should probably explain.

"I asked for it…I mean, maybe not to the extreme that he went, but he ticked me off and I did tell her he had passed along a few STD's." I shrugged and continued. "It was childish and I regret it, but it is done."

I was stunned when I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, confused.

"Well, you have to admit it is funny," he said with a grin. "I can only imagine the look on her face. I don't know many women who would have the guts to say such a thing. I shouldn't be surprised you did."

I relaxed a little and allowed myself to smile. He kissed my head, still searching my face. I knew he was looking for answers he would not ask. He would not push me into a place he didn't see as fair questioning. At this point, he had no reason to doubt my loyalty to him. I had answered what he wondered enough to get by.

I turned, released his hand, and sat across his lap. He moved to accommodate me and rested his hands securely on my thighs. I ran my hands up his chest and gripped his collar. I felt really terrible for ruining everyone's evening. I made a mess of everything, including my relationship with Edward—or what was left of it. It wasn't much.

"Carlisle," I said softly, meeting his piercing eyes. They were soft and accepting. "I'm sorry I ruined today, I really am. I didn't mean to. If I would have known…" He stopped me with two fingers on my lips.

"Isabella," he said simply. I bit my lip when he moved his fingers and looked down at his full lips. I was so drawn to them, especially now, as he moved his head closer to me. I felt his hand tangle itself in my long hair right before our lips met. I had just endured the worst day and yet he still managed to make me feel better. I loved him for that. I wanted to forget what happened, the pain, the look on Edwards face, it was all too much.

I didn't realize the intensity of the kiss. I guess my emotions had gotten the better of me. My hands had worked their way under his shirt and I was pulling him tightly to me. I should have been ashamed of the way I was lustfully grinding against him. He was my escape, and I wanted to forget, that was my goal. He felt so safe and warm. I felt loved and wanted.

He broke our kiss, panting, and ran his fingers down my spine. I trembled in his arms, looking deeply into his eyes, wondering if he knew what I was thinking.

"I love you," he whispered deeply. "You're upset beautiful, I don't want to make this worse." He rested his forehead against mine in an attempt to calm himself. I wanted him and this would not make anything worse. If anything, it would make me feel accepted.

"I need to feel close to you, please," I begged. "…To feel loved." His eyes looked tortured as he stroked my hair gently. I knew he would never deny me.

"You are loved, Isabella," he whispered, looking down at my stomach and caressing it. "I love both of you so very much." I gripped his face in my small hands and lifted it to look at me. He was so calm and serene, beautiful. It was funny how with him everything seemed so simple and yet it never was. I accepted his decision and released his face. I was about to move when he grabbed my hips.

"Where are you going?"

"I…" I was confused. I thought he didn't want to do this. He smiled at me and pulled me closer. My breath left me as soon as his lips met my neck in open mouth kisses. I tried to maintain myself, gripping his shoulders until he stopped at my ear.

"I didn't say no, I would never turn down a chance to make love to you. You are so beautiful my Bella." I felt my body tense as he bit my earlobe gently. "My heart belongs to you," he moaned thickly as he lifted me in his arms and turned to lay me onto the bed. I felt my breathing increase. This was what I wanted, right? His heart and now I had it. I hoped I could keep from crushing it like I did Edward's, he was my future. He had to be, because I was carrying his child. I had to do this; it was the right thing to do. It didn't matter if I was in love with Edward, right?

I had to stop thinking of Edward, he was no longer in my life. I had to focus on the future and my fiancé. My child needed to be put first—what I wanted no longer mattered. God, why did it hurt so bad to see him with someone else? He should be with someone else, I was. He had a right to move on. I couldn't deny him happiness. It didn't matter if it ripped my heart out in the process. Was I seriously thinking of Edward again when Carlisle had his wonderful hands all over me? I was in serious trouble here. My head was so screwed up.

_**Special thanks to Lolafalana for editing and catching me when I keep going back to present tense. :) If you love good reading and I know you do, Laura has a book coming out soon called Shadow of the Sun. You should check her timeless series out on Blogspot or look up Laura Kreitzer on Facebook. Enjoy!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Previously . . . _**

**_I had to stop thinking of Edward, he was no longer in my life. I had to focus on the future and my fiancé. My child needed to be put first—what I wanted no longer mattered. God, why did it hurt so bad to see him with someone else? He should be with someone else, I was. He had a right to move on. I couldn't deny him happiness. It didn't matter if it ripped my heart out in the process. Was I seriously thinking of Edward again when Carlisle had his wonderful hands all over me? I was in serious trouble here. My head was so screwed up._**

I decided the next morning I needed to apologize to Edward. I didn't know if he would accept my apology, but I still owed it to him. What I did was cruel and selfish. He didn't deserve either no matter what he had done. He was simply trying to cope with an impossible situation.

I arrived at his door and swallowed hard. I felt dizzy and sick, and my stomach was doing flip-flops. I had to do this—there was no choice. I closed my eyes to calm myself, but before I could, his door swung open. He looked at me stunned as he held his keys in his hand. We looked at each other in silence for a moment before I broke the silence.

"I . . . Could I talk to you, please?" I looked at the floor. "I mean I . . . I wanted to apologize," I stammered nervously. I couldn't even think straight being close to him—it made my eyes tear up. I knew I was taking a chance by even going there. He had been so upset with me he might have slammed the door in my face.

He stepped back from the door and opened it wider to allow me inside. It took a minute for my brain to register he was giving me a chance, and another for my legs to actually move. I couldn't make myself look at him as I walked past, it hurt too much. I even found myself jumping when he shut the door.

"So," Edward said as his eyes watched me curiously. He sat down carelessly on the couch. "What can I do for you Bella?" He kept his facial expression neutral, but I could tell he was hiding his emotions very carefully. It was hard to think with him staring at me, even in this moment he had a dark sensuality about him.

I felt myself break into a cold sweat as nausea overcame me again. I exhaled slowly and leaned on a nearby chair. I jumped when I felt his warm hand on stomach. _How did he get over there so fast? _

"Come with me," he said softly as he took my hand and led me to the sofa. "Sit here, I'll be right back."

I curled up in a corner of his sofa and rubbed my stomach softly. Okay, I didn't see things going this way—this was not my plan, but it's funny when I'm with Edward it never is. He returned with a cool cloth and sat beside me. We didn't speak as he ran the cloth across my head and then gently across my neck. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. _Oh. God._ His eyes were smoldering and I could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry, Edward. What I said was cruel and . . . and—" _Why can I ever complete a sentence around him?_

He silenced me with a finger on my lips. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much it hurts."

My mouth went dry. It was as if the world came to a shuddering halt. He leaned forward and his lips lingered over mine. "I try to stop but I can't. I can't control how I feel. I've tried distraction, but it doesn't work you haunt me." His eyes fell to my lips. I knew where this was headed and I knew I had to stop it.

"Edward, we shouldn't be so close," I managed to whisper.

"Why? Are you tempted?" He smirked at me. Oh yes, Edward was back. I suddenly didn't feel so guilty, especially when he moved the washcloth and purposely brushed my breast.

"Wow, you really don't miss a beat." I shoved him back and sat up.

"I had to lighten the mood somehow," he countered. "You were going to get all serious on me." He stood and crossed the room, threw me a small smile, and thoughtlessly tossed the cloth in the sink. I watched him while I let my eyes take in his physique. He was quite the specimen; all man just like his father. I was a very lucky woman to have such beautiful men interested in me.

"How is dad this morning?" he questioned. He leaned on nearby chair. I wondered why he would ask but I didn't question him.

"He was in a meeting when I left."

"I see. Typical," he sighed . "Bella, I owe you an apology for what I said last night. I know you didn't get pregnant on purpose. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," I disagreed and looked away.

"You never were a very good liar," he said with a laugh. I looked at him for a moment then crossed my arms. He knew me well. I wasn't sure I liked that, his father knowing me so well was enough. He chuckled and glanced down. I wondered what he found so amusing. I looked down and realized that since I had a growing stomach and ample cleavage, when I crossed my arms they tended to rest on top of my round stomach. It gave a nice little view of my cleavage.

"Pervert."

He shrugged. "I'm a man. You put it out there and I'm going to look."

As if that was a good defense.

"It's not like I can help it right now!" I gestured to my belly. "I'm a little pregnant."

I knew it was coming before he said it. He had that sarcastic look on his face. His lips curled up in that cute little crooked smile before he spoke. "I was going to say a lot . . . but okay."

I slapped at his arm. "Jerk."

He laughed at me and grabbed my hand when I raised it to smack him again.

"You know, Bella, it doesn't matter if you're a little pregnant or a lot. You look fantastic either way. I can't say I've seen a more beautiful pregnant woman." He smiled at me. "You truly are one of a kind."

"I'm a mess is what I am." I glanced at my hand. He stroked it lightly with his thumb. It was more soothing than anything else. He took a deep breath and toyed with our intertwined fingers.

"It happens to the best of us. I guess it just goes to prove everyone is messed up in this world. You have to be willing to take a chance and sometimes that chance isn't a risk you can take." His emerald eyes met mine.

There was hurt in his voice—in his eyes—and I knew what he meant.

"Edward, I never meant for this to happen. If I could go back and fix things . . ." I hesitated because I knew to tell him I would be with him wouldn't make our situation any better. "I asked you to move on and then I saw you and I couldn't accept it."

He reached up and brushed his fingers down my cheek tenderly.

"I wasn't moving on Bella. I was trying to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter, Edward, don't you see?" I stilled his hand on my cheek. "It worked, but I'm with your father. I have to be fair to you and I'm not."

I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks. I shook my head refusing to believe what my heart was telling me. I stood to try and get away from him—his warmth and his touch. It was too much. I just couldn't be near him.

I looked out his living room window. "This is so wrong," I whispered mostly to myself.

I felt his hand on my hip and closed my eyes, trying not to break down.

"Let me in Bella," he whispered. "Tell me what you are thinking." His breath was surprisingly warm against my neck as he leaned closer.

"That would be extremely difficult," I replied.

"Only if you want it to be." He pulled me back against his body and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It doesn't have to be. It's very simple really. I want to hold you and I think you want the same thing."

He didn't push me to go further. He simply held me, knowing that this was something I wanted and would not admit. It made me cry harder.

"_Shhh_," he whispered. "Just relax. You're safe here."

I relaxed some, but not fully. He rocked me gently, his hands caressed my abdomen.

"The baby is growing. It's a beautiful thing Bella, you are beautiful. To give life is such a gift and you have embraced it. You truly are an amazing woman."

His words touched a place deep inside me. A place I didn't want him to touch. It didn't matter. I was helpless to stop him anymore. I loved Carlisle. I did. But it wasn't enough and it never would be. It wasn't the all consuming love I felt for Edward. I tried to feel more, but I just couldn't make myself. In the end I couldn't force love.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked. He pulled the hair back from my neck. I could hear the worry laced through his voice. I had been quiet for a while. I was content with him holding me, allowing my mind to roam.

"Edward?"

I turned in his arms to see his face. He was so handsome, so full of love and passion. How could I ever let him go? The answer was simple. I couldn't and I knew that. I had to quit hurting everyone involved in this mess and try to fix things. It would never be easy and I had to quit making it worse.

"Edward," I started again, "I can't do this anymore."

He smiled tenderly. "I know, you've said that time and time again."

I bit my lip. "No, Edward. I mean I can't . . ." I hesitated. "I can't walk away from you."

He looked at me, confused for a moment as he took in what I had said.

"Bella, what . . . what are you saying?" he questioned, uncertain. He knew but he was too frightened he was wrong. I caressed his cheek.

"I can't lie anymore. I can't hurt myself and everyone else in the process. I simply . . ." I looked down. "I love you and I can't let that go. I don't know what it will do, this situation . . . I mean the relationship between you and your father. I don't want to cause strain, Edward."

"He knows I'm in love with you Bella."

I was shocked at how he said the words as if they were simple. We weren't talking about two complete strangers. We were talking about a father and a son. This could be a very complicated situation.

"I knew he thought you were interested in me," I started before he laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, well after yesterday he figured out it was a little more. I'm not sure what he thinks on your end. He did ask me how close we were. It makes me think maybe he is wondering. It was an odd question for him to ask, at least I thought so."

"Why would he ask you that? He didn't ask me."

Edward shrugged. "No idea. I just know he asked me. I guess because you were so upset. He probably didn't want to upset you further. I don't know. I just know we aren't the only ones talking like this."

I didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. _We weren't the only ones talking like this?_

"What do you mean?"

He kissed my forehead softly and sighed. "It doesn't matter."

I knew it probably shouldn't but it did. I wanted to know what he meant. He shouldn't mention it if he didn't want me to ask. It only made me curious. I looked deeply into his eyes and reached up holding his face still. "Tell me."

"I mean Carlisle and Esme. You can't seriously think they aren't too. Think about it for a moment, all of the love they shared, all of the emotions. And yet, they can't be together. Do you think they don't feel the same pull we do? I highly doubt they aren't discussing the same things we do. I would guess the difference is my father is a lot less . . ." He looked into my eyes sadly. "It doesn't matter."

"I can handle it, say it," I said as I watched his expression.

"Bella, really what does it matter?" he asked. He stroked my cheek. He was trying to distract me now but he started this conversation. I wanted to know the rest. He knew something and he wasn't telling me.

"What do you know Edward?"

He looked at me, concerned. "I don't know anything. It was all hypothetical."

I moved closer but he stopped me.

"Bella, it's like I said. We talk, they talk. I don't know what more you want me to say."

I knew he wasn't being totally honest with me. He knew more but he wasn't going to tell me. I knew he didn't want to upset me. In the end, that was all he worried about. I closed my eyes for a moment and pulled away from his hands and sat on the couch.

"It doesn't matter, right? I mean face it, they belong together. They would be together if it wasn't for Billy. I don't . . ." I sighed shaking my head as I rubbed my stomach. "I love him, it's not like I don't. He's not . . ." I couldn't finish. How could I say what I was thinking? It was all so confusing. I knew what it was but I couldn't seem to get it all out.

"This baby is going to be so confused," I said, feeling my tears on my face.

Edward sat beside me and held my hand in his. I could feel the warmth radiating from him. I hadn't realized I was cold; I guess I was. I looked up and met his peaceful green eyes. Funny how he seemed to have all the answers I didn't.

"Your baby will not be confused. He will be loved very much by everyone around him."

He certainly liked to refer to my baby as a "he." He smiled slightly and wiped the tear that ran freely down my cheek.

"Don't make this difficult. It isn't really. No one wants this baby hurt. I would never hurt this baby and I know my father wouldn't either. You aren't the only one who would put this baby first. I think it will all work itself out if you let it. I never said it would be easy. But Bella," he lifted my chin forcing me to look at him, "you have to think of your heart too. You need to be happy inside for your baby to be happy. I want to be _that_ man, the one to make you smile, and the one who wakes up beside you in the mornings."

"What about the baby?" I asked him, concerned. Edward inhaled deeply and turned to face me more.

"I want to be there for the baby, I never wanted anything more."

I knew he spoke from his heart, but what concerned me was that he had never been in a serious relationship. He didn't know what he was asking for. He wasn't just taking on me; he was taking on the whole shebang.

"Edward, it's a lot of responsibility," I whispered as I cautiously bit my lip.

"You think I don't know that? All my life I've been waiting for that one girl, the one that finally made me want to be with just her. The one woman who made me want to be a better man." He stroked my cheek with such longing it took my breath away. "I _need _you, Bella. I never knew what it was to feel complete until you came along. It's like I finally feel everything is as it should be. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I look forward to it because you are in it. I never felt like this until I met you. I want this . . . Bella I want us," he said with conviction. His hand caressed my abdomen and he glanced down at his hand then back to my eyes. "I want this baby, Bella. I want all of it."

I couldn't contain the elation I felt and the tears began to pour down my cheeks. It felt good to feel wanted, to be accepted, and to know he wanted my child, too. I always worried about that. I didn't know how that would play itself out in any type of scenario. I wiped my face and laughed at myself.

"I'm sorry, hormones."

"Bella," Edward said softly.

I looked up and before I could say a word, he kissed me. I would love to say I wanted to stop him, but that would be a lie. I wanted him to kiss me deeper. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer. Those pesky little things called hormones were getting the best of me and I didn't mind at all, not this time. I was tired of fighting my feelings and to hell with what I had to deal with later. He moaned and gripped my hip tightly.

"Jesus, Bella," he gasped and pulled away to breathe. I could see the desire in his eyes. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I also knew we wouldn't give in until this was all settled. We had waited this long and I didn't see the point in rushing now. Carlisle deserved better and since I was going to wreck everything anyway, the least I could do was keep my clothes on.

"I need to talk to Esme."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me but did not disagree. He leaned back on the couch for a moment then nodded his head. "Probably a good idea; she is the best person to help you in regards to dad. If you are serious about us?" He looked at me in question. I knew he was still worried I might change my mind.

"Edward, I am not backing out. I know what my heart wants and it's better if I follow it. He belongs with Esme. It's something neither of them can deny."

"I fully agree," he admitted as the corner of his lips tilted up in a little smile. "I just keep thinking I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up."

He was so painfully honest sometimes. I wanted him to believe me but I understood why he didn't. I didn't exactly have the greatest track record with him. At the same time I had never told him I was doing this either. He needed to have some faith in me.

"You aren't dreaming."

"Prove it," he challenged. "Make me believe you."

"Edward," I groaned. "I'm pregnant, crabby, and overemotional. I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

I had to hold in a laugh when he batted his long lashes. You have got to be kidding me. _Seriously? _He was so damn cute. I was unprepared for his body to cover mine. I was even more unprepared for my body's response to him. He braced himself on his arms so he wasn't putting much weight on me. Unfortunately, the lower parts of our bodies were conveniently angled together. He was going to give me a stroke.

"This is okay, right?" he asked me in a breathy voice.

_Oh yeah, it's very okay. Is it hot in here? If it wasn't it sure is now._ I was practically in a puddle in the floor. I clutched the couch to keep from touching him. I could control myself. I kept chanting the mantra over and over in my head.

"I know we can't do anything. I just want to feel close to you." It was all he said before he kissed me. I think I lasted maybe one minute before my hands were in that beautiful, silky hair of his. He might have lasted two before he shifted positions and pulled me into his lap. It was easier that way; he didn't have to worry about putting weight on me and he could let his hands roam. _Naughty boy._

He was actually very sweet. He kept his hands in my hair or on my back. One touch was all it took to drive my hormones crazy. This dang pregnancy was screwing up my life. I was the one who had the death grip on his hair and couldn't control myself.

I felt him laughing and leaned back to see his face. He smiled at me and bit his lip, probably to keep from saying what I was thinking. I was hormonal and ready to rape him. I slapped his chest and slid off his lap as he continued to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry. I know it's not. You're just so quick to say wait, but I kiss you and you're like—" He threw his arms out. "—this animal or something; it's kind of funny."

I gasped looking at him in shock.

"An animal? Wow, you really don't want to get laid in the near future."

He smirked. "You know I am teasing you. I know you are hormonal beautiful." He tried to touch me but I slapped his hands away.

"No, no I'm an animal, remember?"

"I'm kind of partial to animals," he teased.

"Fantastic."

"I am, especially when the context is sexual in nature." He winked at me. I couldn't help but smile at him even if he was a pervert. He was going to be _my_ pervert. I glanced at my watch.

"I need to go. I have to figure some things out."

I stood and headed toward the door. He grabbed my arm which forced me to stop.

"Bella, wait. You aren't alone in this. We can figure this out together," he said. He reached up to cup my cheek gently in his hand. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Yes, we will. I need to talk to Esme."

Edward nodded and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes searched mine for answers I couldn't give him. I couldn't tell him what I didn't know.

"I need to see what she thinks; how to handle this. I think she can help. I have a feeling that she saw this coming. I'll tell you once I know something." I hoped to reassure him.

He closed his eyes and slipped his long, nimble fingers around my neck. I heard him inhale deeply before his eyes met mine again.

"I love you." His voice was soft and certain. I opened my mouth to speak but his lips crashed against mine. I didn't hesitate and kissed him back. It felt so right to finally be in his arms, against his lips, just like I always wanted, but never dreamed would actually happen.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and pulled back to look at me.

"Go and hurry back to me."

"I promise."

He smiled and I turned quickly to open the door and head to my car.

I called Esme to make sure she was home and let her know I was going to swing by. She didn't sound the least bit surprised by my call.

I arrived shortly after and knocked on her door. I found I wasn't nervous, I was actually relieved. I wanted Carlisle to be happy and I felt like if Esme was in his life again he would be.

Esme opened the door and smiled. She was stunning as usual. I hoped I was as beautiful as she was at her age. She was naturally radiant and I liked that about her, the self confidence she always had.

"Come in, Bella," she said politely. "I won't pretend I don't have some idea what this is about."

I nodded at her and sat in a nearby chair. I knew she would, she was always very astute. "Yes, I thought you might. The thing is I know you and Carlisle belong together and so do you."

Esme seemed caught off guard by this. I guess she wasn't expecting that, exactly. She sighed and looked at her hands. "Bella as much as I love Carlisle, I can't make that kind of decision alone. He has not expressed any interest in pursuing our relationship."

I was stunned by this. Surely he had to be thinking this. I could not be so far off base. I saw how he looked at her and I saw how she looked at him.

"He loves you."

"He may. That is not the point my, dear. He is never going to do anything about it." She smiled at me and stood from her chair. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

I was flabbergasted. I had no idea what to say. Here I was thinking this was going to be easy. Boy was I wrong. I shook my head no as she left and returned with a glass of tea.

"Bella, tell me what you really want. I know you didn't come here to tell me what you think Carlisle feels," she replied and then she took a sip of her tea and set it on the table. Her eyes met mine and I suddenly became nervous. Was I wrong in my belief she could help me? I looked at my clasped hands and took a deep breath. I had to just tell her and see what happened. It was all I could do. I knew she would listen, but what she would do I had no idea.

"Esme, I love Carlisle. I always have, but the problem is I'm not right for him. I can never be you and that's essentially who I pretended to be. In everything I did I tried to be like you and even though he says it didn't play into him falling for me, it did." I sighed and looked at her. She didn't speak, only nodded. "I knew why he fell for me. I didn't care it was a game right? Edward though, at first he was such a pain in my rear . . ." I swallowed and looked down suddenly very interested in the floor.

"How long?" Esme asked.

I looked up. "What?"

"How long have you been in love with Edward?" she asked me as if it were a simple question. I couldn't answer between the difficulty I had breathing and being frightened she would be upset. I was worried.

"Bella, it's okay. I knew last night I just didn't know it was this bad. I didn't know you were so in love with him. I knew you had feelings but never to this extent. You are considering leaving Carlisle?"

I suddenly felt ashamed.

"I don't want to make him miserable. I will, you know, in the end. He looks at you his eyes light up, Esme. I can't compete with that."

"You never had to."

"Yes I did," I answered honestly. "You knew I did, that was why you trained me to be like you. No one else would have stood a chance at getting close to him." It was the truth and she knew it. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I placed you in this world and you were destined to get caught up. You could give him the one thing I couldn't."

I looked at my stomach. "A baby."

"Yes." She nodded.

"So, we figure out a way to make it right. You helped him raise his other kids. Why should this be any different?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. She looked at me confused.

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking you to do what your heart is telling you to. I'm asking you to stand by his side and help him raise this child. He won't be able to do it alone. He will need a strong woman with him. I know you can do it and I know you can help him understand this was the only choice for me. He should be with you just like I should be with Edward."

Esme inhaled sharply. "Oh Bella, I don't know."

"You don't want to be with him?"

She shook her head. "Yes, I do. I don't know that he is going to want this. You aren't giving him any choice in this. You forget he is very opinionated." She laughed. "He can be very hard to bend Bella."

_Don't I know it._ I agreed by shaking my head and shrugged.

"You are his weakness, tell me how we make this work? How do I do this in the least painful way?"

Esme grabbed her phone and pushed a few buttons watching me as she began to speak.

"Alice. Can you come over?"

_Oh boy. It's about to_ _hit the fan!_

_**Special thanks to Lolafalana for editing !**_


	20. Chapter 20

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Special thank's to my beta's Lolafalana and Shadowcat2009 without them... well, you don't even want to know. Seriously you don't.***_

**_Previously . . . _**

**_"You are his weakness, tell me how we make this work? How do I do this in the least painful way?"_**

**_Esme grabbed her phone and pushed a few buttons watching me as she began to speak._**

**_"Alice. Can you come over?"_**

**_Oh boy. It's about to_ _hit the fan!_**

I paced nervously looking out the window. I had no idea what Alice would think once she arrived.

"Bella, come sit down and relax," Esme called from a nearby chair. I turned to her and tried to smile.

"I'm too nervous."

"It's Alice, she won't judge you. Come and sit, please."

I began to walk towards her when someone knocked on the door. I stopped, swallowed hard, and continued to the chair. I was making myself comfortable when Alice came in and hugged me.

"Is everything okay?" Alice questioned and looked at both of us curiously. I didn't know where to begin or even what to say. I was hoping Esme would, and fortunately for me she did.

"Alice, how much do you know about Bella and Edward?" Esme questioned softly. I watched Alice's expression turn into one of understanding.

"What's going on?" Alice asked me. I could see she wasn't upset, merely concerned.

"I-I love him," I said, unsure, but knew it needed to be said.

"Oh, Bella."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone," I pleaded, and felt my eyes tear up.

Alice smiled at me and took my hand in hers.

"No silly. Edward has waited a lifetime for you. I've seen how he looks at you. I knew for a while that he was in love with you. I just wasn't sure if you were in love with him. You hid it well."

"I did?"

I was unsure of anything I had done lately. Alice smiled and looked at Esme.

"This will certainly take some work. Dad knows he loves you, but he's reluctant because of Bella. We'll have to make him think it's all his idea," Alice said while she tapped her lip.

"How would we do that?" I asked her.

She stood and began to pace in front of the fireplace. "Well, first I have to mention the idea to him. I'm neutral, he'll listen to me. I'll ask if he has seen the way you and Edward are together. I'll casually bring up the fact maybe he should consider following his heart and being with Esme. Maybe you would be better off with Edward."

I didn't know how Carlisle would even take to that idea. He was so hard headed sometimes.

Esme nodded in agreement.

"She's right, Bella. He needs to see you two together. If he sees the love he's more likely to move on. He loves Edward and if he sees that you'll be taken care of he is more likely to accept your relationship and let you go." Esme paused. "He suspects Edward but he is uncertain of you. You'll have to show him."

I inhaled sharply. I didn't want to hurt him and I felt like this was such a slap in this face after everything.

"It's going to hurt him."

"Bella, I know you love my dad. And I know you are in love with Edward. Someone has to get hurt, but in the end everyone will be happier for it. You'll have Edward and he will have Esme. It is how it should be; unfortunately it is not an easy path getting there." Alice slipped her arm around me and smiled sadly. She was right, there was no easy answer.

"He belongs with Esme," I agreed.

I looked up and saw the tears in Esme's eyes. She moved across the small distance to kneel on the floor at my feet. Her small hands on my knees.

"Bella this means so much to me. I don't deserve any of this after what I did to you." Esme looked down. "After what I tried to do to the one man I loved. You don't know what this means to me . . . you allowing me to be in your precious child's life."

The tears began to flow down her flushed cheeks. I saw Alice tear up as well as I leaned forward resting my hands on her shoulders.

"Esme, you didn't deserve what was done to you. A sick and twisted man did that. If it wasn't for him, you and Carlisle would have still been together and happy. You did a wonderful job helping Carlisle raise his children. I have no doubt you will do a wonderful job helping us raise this one as well."

Esme looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I will need advice, keep that in mind. I am a first time mother," I teased. She laughed and pulled me into a hug. It felt good to hug her. It felt like things were going right for once. I knew the next few days would be difficult, so I better relax while I could. I listened with rapt attention while Alice gave us details about what was going to happen. I just hoped everything fell into place like she thought it would.

I arrived home later that evening; Carlisle was relaxed on the couch watching television, but I felt his eyes as soon as I walked in.

"You've been gone a while, everything okay?" he questioned as he watched me. I turned, smiled, and walked over to kiss him lightly.

"It's fine. I spent some time with Alice."

He wrapped a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No. I could fix you something if . . ." I started to say but he sat up, stood, and headed toward the bar. I didn't finish my statement. I simply watched as he poured himself a drink. It was apparent he was unhappy. I just wasn't sure if it was something I had done or something else.

"Is everything okay, Carlisle?" I stood and walked toward the bar. He glanced at me and pulled me in front of him. His warm hands clinched the shirt at my hips.

"Yes, it's just been a rough day. It's nothing for you to worry about, love," he said as he buried his face in my neck. I was concerned but knew Carlisle wouldn't tell me unless he wanted to.

"I'm sorry," I whispered while I slid my fingers into his silky hair, and massaged his scalp. "Is there anything I can do?"

He moaned pressing against me. "Don't stop."

I laughed. He was putty in my hands as long as I was massaging his scalp; spoiled was what he was.

"Someone likes their head scratched," I teased.

He leaned back to look into my eyes. I couldn't miss the darkness that now overtook his. _Crap!_ I had to think of a way to avoid this. I felt like I was cheating, even though officially I was still with Carlisle. My heart was with Edward and I didn't want to break that trust.

"You just keep getting more beautiful Isabella," he whispered as his lips descended on mine. I tensed in his arms. Carlisle knew immediately something was off.

"Isabella?" He released me.

I composed myself, smiled, and relaxed against his chest. His eyes flashed with unknown questions.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'm just tired and not really feeling myself."

I felt my heart break when he looked at me the way he did. He nodded and stroked my cheek. "Perhaps you should lie down," he suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed. I knew it would raised suspicion if I didn't act tired. So, I yawned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to turn in early, will you be up soon?" I asked while I ran my thumb across his lower lip. I hoped that he wouldn't be too worried. He met my eyes and smiled.

"I will. I have a few things to do." He looked down and ran his hand over my swollen stomach. In another life we would have been happy, just not this one. I did love him. I loved him very much, but even I knew he was in love with Esme. My heart belonged to Edward. I guess we both had to be honest with ourselves. I had finally done that, I just hoped he could for the future of our child.

I went to bed, fell asleep quickly, and hoped for the best. I had no idea what Alice had in mind. She hadn't told me and for good reason, she wanted it to be authentic. I guess that made sense. I would have probably panicked if I had known. I had no idea she'd come over that night while I was sleeping. She was a clever little bee.

The next day, I was up early and found Carlisle in the kitchen. He was cooking me breakfast, and if I was honest, I was starving. I leaned on the counter next to him.

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful," he said with a smile. I didn't object to the kiss he placed on my lips before he went back to cooking. He always did look good in front of the stove. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep well?"

I bit my lip as I watched him expertly make his way around the kitchen. "Yes, I did."

"Good, I invited the kids over today. I thought since it was such a beautiful day I would grill," he said softly.

My smile faltered and he noticed. It's hard for anything to get by Carlisle; he pays too close attention to me. He set a plate in front of me and pulled his chair close, and placed his hand on my thigh.

"I know the last time was uncomfortable, so I suggested Edward not bring a date. He promised to behave himself."

"Carlisle," I warned.

"Isabella, do this for me." He lifted my knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. I had no idea what had happened while I was sleeping. I thought he just wanted to make things right. I sighed and looked down at my plate.

"You are afraid?" he questioned as he tilted my chin up. He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. "I will always protect you, you know that."

I drew in a quiet breath. I knew he would; that was never in question. I just wondered why he was scheduling a random cook-out again, especially after what had happened the last time.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Carlisle smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and stood.

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

I nodded and took a bite of my pancakes. I finished my breakfast and rinsed my plate. We spent the morning together snuggled on the couch. We didn't speak much, but I figured it was because he was reading a book. He glanced at his watch and kissed my neck.

"I'm going to go start the grill."

I watched him walk outside and sat up. It wasn't long before the front door opened. I heard Alice and Jasper talking and laughing.

"Hello Sis," Jasper said as he walked in the living room. I stood and walked into his open arms.

"Hey, baby brother. How are you?"

"I'm good, how's my niece or nephew today?" he asked with a grin while he patted my stomach.

I shrugged. "Still growing. I'll be as big as a house before long."

"That's not so bad." He snickered and mussed my hair when he passed to head toward the back door. He certainly knew how to make a girl feel good about herself.

"Don't let him get to you Bella, he doesn't understand how sensitive pregnant woman are," Alice insisted and winked at me. I chuckled as my attention was drawn to the door. Edward walked in looking breathtaking. I was trying to keep my focus on Alice.

"Yes, well you are the one dating him," I replied while I looked back at her.

"I know. I'm sure I'll regret it later," she said with a giggle.

Alice turned to Edward and smiled.

"I'll be outside." She looked at me knowingly and disappeared out the door. I didn't know what the look was, but I'm sure she was trying to tell me something.

Edward approached me and searched my face.

"You didn't call. I was worried, but I didn't want to call you," he whispered softly. I hesitated, worried how to answer him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how this will play out yet. I just know it will."

"You're sure?" his voice trembled. I looked in his eyes and reached out to take his hands in mine.

"Edward, yes I'm sure. I've never felt surer about anything. I-I just can't hurt Carlisle. It just has to be perfect—he has to understand. He deserves to understand. My feelings for you . . ." I shook my head looking down. "It's so hard."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I wish . . ." Edward struggled for the words. "I wish I could take the pain away, for you and my father, I'm afraid I don't know how."

How could I make Edward see that just him wanting to help was enough? It meant so much to me that he felt that way. It made me love him even more. I knew that somehow this had to work out. He reached out and stroked my cheek; my eyes fell closed. It felt so warm, so intimate. I couldn't resist stepping closer to him. My body was drawn to his; he called to me without saying a word. I inhaled and drew his masculine scent into my lungs. The urge to press my body into his was growing deeper by the minute. I opened my eyes and realized I was so close now that I could feel his breath upon my face.

"Bella," Edward's voice was thick and raspy as he shifted forward; his hand fisted in my hair. He was trembling, his eyes burning with need. His free hand gripped my hip as he pulled me to him. I clutched his chest.

"Edward, we have to stop. We can't do this," I insisted, trying to gain some kind of control before we really lost it. I knew where we were heading and it wasn't a good place. He looked at me for a moment as if clearing his thoughts, then stepped back.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. A pained look covered his handsome face.

"It's okay. We just need to get through today."

"Yes, I'll go say hi to dad." Edward smiled at me sadly, turned, and headed for the back door. I went to the bathroom and rinsed my face with cool water. I needed it right now, I really needed a cold shower, but I might have a hard time explaining that one. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered when I had gotten to this place, where so many people had to get hurt just to make my life perfect. I felt terribly guilty and looked down. I knew I was doing what was right. Carlisle should be with Esme, but it still felt like I was committing some kind of crime.

"Isabella?"

I jumped and turned to face Carlisle. He looked concerned.

"Are you all right, love? You look so pale," he said while he stroked my cheek tenderly.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

He leaned down and rested his head against mine.

"I feel like you are so distant."

I didn't know how to take his words or what to say. He was so in tune to me he probably was picking up on my distance. I didn't want him to, but I had little choice at the moment. I had to do this.

"I'm right here," I whispered.

"No, Isabella. You're not." He sighed and stepped back. I bit my lip, took his hand, and led him outside. I didn't want to get into this at the moment. It wouldn't be good with company.

All eyes were on us when we stepped out. I looked at Edward only a moment before I sat beside Alice. She smiled and patted me on the leg in reassurance. She knew something was going on. I looked down, caressed my stomach, and prayed my baby would be safe. My child was the main one I was worried about after all.

Alice and I talked while the boys visited. The day was pleasant for the most part. We ate and enjoyed the company. I decided later to relax a little and sat at the end of the pool with my legs submerged. Edward joined me a short time later.

"Hey," he said as he elbowed me playfully. I smiled at him and looked back down at my feet.

"Hey."

"You okay, baby?" His hand brushed mine but he didn't keep it there. We both knew the implications at this point.

"Yes, I'm just . . . Carlisle knows something is wrong." I sighed. "Not that I didn't think he wouldn't. He's an intelligent man. I've been putting him off; I knew he would catch on."

"I can see this is hurting you. Maybe we should just tell him."

"No, that will make it worse," I disagreed.

"I don't like seeing you like this. What is this doing to the baby?" He pressed his palm to my abdomen. I looked down and rested my hand on his.

"He's fine. It will be okay." I giggled, looked up, and smiled. "Did you feel that? The baby is moving."

He grinned and moved his hand a little, pressing harder. It was so cute the way his face lit up. You would think it was his child. He was so excited about it. Edward's smile faded and he moved his hand.

"Thank you, Bella, for including me like you have. I appreciate it."

"I . . ." I paused and looked around to see what everyone was doing. Carlisle was visiting with Jasper and Alice. I turned back to him, smiled, and placed my hand over his that rested on the concrete between us. "I love you, Edward. I just want you to know that."

"Bella, you say that and it effect's me so deeply." His eyes watered and he looked down. I felt bad for telling him. I hadn't meant to upset him. It just felt right to say it—it was how I felt.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I whispered, distressed now.

"No, you didn't. It's wonderful to hear and I hope to hear it often. It touches me more than I can say. It's so hard to explain to you, for you to understand . . . I've waited so long to find you, Bella. I finally feel complete. It's an incredible feeling."

His honesty was overwhelming sometimes, but definitely in a good way. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his body. He was so handsome. I was pregnant, my hormones were crazy, and just one look at him made me start to sweat.

He smirked at me and leaned closer. "If I didn't know you better, I might think you were getting a little hot under the collar."

_Tease._

"Of course you would, Edward. You might want to keep in mind I know just what makes you tick as well," I purposely ran my wet tongue across my bottom lip and watched the look on his face grow strained. He cleared his throat and stood.

"I think I'll go talk to Jasper for a while."

"You do that," I said with a chuckle.

I watched him leave and my eyes met Carlisle's. He was watching us. How long had he been watching us? His expression was a mystery. It was much like when I first met him; I couldn't decipher what he was thinking. I got out of the pool and made my way over.

"I think we're going to go, Bella." Alice stood and hugged me. "We have a few things to do today. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

Jasper slipped his arm around me and kissed my temple. "Call me later," he whispered close to my ear.

"Okay." I turned to smile at him. I walked them to the door, wanting to be a good host. I had not even closed the door when I felt a hand on my waist.

"Bella." The sultry velvet voice spoke. I shivered and closed my eyes for a moment before I turned to face Edward. He smiled softly.

"I'm going to go, too, dad looks tired."

"Yeah, I should probably clean up," I admitted.

His long fingers lifted my chin. He didn't speak as he looked into my eyes for a moment; he didn't need to. I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing.

"Goodnight." He kissed my forehead, released my chin, and walked out the door. He had no idea how bad I wanted to be with him. I shut the door and walked inside. Carlisle had already brought the things in from outside so I started washing things off and placing them in the dishwasher.

I was surprised when I felt Carlisle hands grip my wrist. His face buried in my neck. He reached up, turned off the water, and grabbed a towel to wipe my hands off.

"I want to talk to you."

I was almost certain he was reading my mind. He knew. He had to. My mouth went dry as I turned and followed him to the living room. I nervously sat down beside him. I wasn't sure what was about to happen. I looked at him warily and waited.

"Do you know what I saw today, Isabella?" he questioned me.

I bit my lip. "No."

"Are you certain of that? The way I see it, that's an easy answer. It's easy because it saves you from being in an uncomfortable situation." He looked at me pointedly.

I gasped. "Carlisle, I don't know what you saw. You have to tell me."

He stood and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Isabella, I've known a long time we would have some difficulty with our ages. I guess I didn't realize there would be so much. I didn't . . ." He paused and sighed. "I didn't see it clearly. I see you with Edward and it's so clear."

"I don't understand." I shook my head. "What's clear?"

"I thought it was only him. I was wrong, wasn't I? It's not just him—you're in love with him."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted this to happen, he needed to know, but now that we were here I was at an impasse. How did I admit he was right? How would he react?

"Carlisle, I don't know what to say."

His face was serious. "Try the truth."

I had to tell him; I would have to live with what happened. It was finally out and I couldn't deny it. I looked at the floor for a moment then back into his eyes.

"I don't know how it happened, Carlisle. It just did. Yes, I love him. I think I'm meant to be with him just like you're meant to be with Esme."

He looked stunned for a moment. I was worried, he could react to this a million ways. He sat down across from me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is unexpected." His voice was sad. It hurt knowing I had done this. I stood to move closer.

"No, don't," he warned me.

The look in his eyes told me not to push him. I sat back down and folded my hands in my lap.

"Carlisle, I haven't betrayed you. I wanted to wait until we were over, if you understood . . . I don't know."

I was met with silence.

"It was so clear to me. I was pretending to be Esme, the one woman you loved, and she was alive all along. The only thing preventing you two from being together was me," I insisted.

"You did no such thing. I told you once: I chose to be with you. I would not abandon you and my child."

"Why do you have to choose?" I asked him. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"I didn't think it was possible either, but Esme helped you with your other children. If she were with you why would this child be any different? I mean, sure, it would live with me part of the time, but we're close Carlisle. I don't think that will change."

"Isabella what are you saying?" he asked me, looking confused.

"I'm saying we could work it out. We could share the baby and be happy. It's not all one sided, you have a close family and I wouldn't change that for anything." I bit my lip and moved closer to him slowly. I wasn't sure if he would still stop me or not. "I'm saying that our baby would be a happy child even if we weren't a couple. Esme and Edward would love it just as much as we would if we were together."

I knew he would never deny the love Esme had for his children. He looked down and shook his head.

"I need time with this, Bella."

I knew I was in trouble if he was calling me Bella. I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"I never meant for this to happen, I don't know how it did, I only know it seems right. I see the way you look at her and it's supposed to be that way. You know it as much as I do."

His head jerked up. "Isabella, I said I need time!" he said sternly, obviously irritated with me. I stepped away from him; I was pushing too fast. I knew I should have backed off sooner.

"Okay." I turned and headed up to our room. I knew he would talk to me when he was ready. Until then I would leave him alone. It was better that way. I lay on the bed and curled up. I knew I was supposed to feel better but it still upset me. I hated when anyone I loved got hurt, but in life it's not like you could control someone getting hurt. Sometimes it's unavoidable.

I was finally drifting off sometime later when I heard the door open. I felt my hair being smoothed back from my face and opened my eyes. Carlisle looked tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, Isabella. You rest, the baby doesn't need to be stressed." He reached out and rested his hand on my stomach. His eyes flashed to mine, uncertain. "Is this-is this okay if I touch the baby?"

I felt terrible that in one conversation we had been reduced to him having to ask to touch me. I felt my eyes begin to tear and I stroked his cheek.

"I still love you, Carlisle. I don't regret anything that happened between us. You are very special to me and you will always be. I don't want you to be afraid to touch me, this is your child." I placed my hand on his.

"Our child," he said softly.

"Yes." I smiled as he leaned in closer. I could see the uncertainty and I reached up to kiss him tenderly. It wasn't intimate, it was simply to connect. It was reassurance, maybe it was for him, maybe it was for me. Either way, it was an understanding that we would be there for each other no matter what happened. It was closure and I felt satisfied with it. He inhaled deeply and rested his head close to mine.

"I'm too tired to think any more tonight. How about tomorrow we discuss the finer details? I think we can come up with something agreeable for both of us."

"I think that sounds good," I agreed.

He nodded, turned, and flipped the light off. It was odd to sleep without him touching me, but I thought of the future and all of the nights Edward would be holding me. I knew that this would all work out in the end because of one simple thing: love. He loved Esme, I loved Edward, and we loved each other. Maybe they were in different ways, but that didn't mean they were any less significant. This baby was important to us all. He was a lucky child and he would be very, very loved.

Okay, you know who you are **STOP ROOTING FOR CARLISLE**!!! He may be sexy and well okay a few other things, but he has Esme and this is an Edward and Bella story. Now on with the love :) Oh........... and I almost forgot.... Go check out Laura's book. Go to **Lolafalana**'s page and I promise you good things will happen. I promise! Also, If you aren't reading **_A Woman Scorned _**by **Bella Baby24** Where are you? You should be. It's really worth your time!


	21. Chapter 21

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I couldn't do any of this without my my fantastic beta's Lolafalana and Shadowcat2009***_

**_I think I drove Laura batty with this one! hahaha. She was spanking me left and right. I think I liked it...:)_**

I awoke early the next morning. I slept well, but I wasn't sure how Carlisle would be feeling after all that had transpired. I gave him a lot to think about. It was a lot for anyone to take on, but I didn't feel like he didn't have options. He had Esme and it wasn't like I was leaving. I would always be here and so would our child.

I felt a little nauseated—probably more from nerves than anything else—so I skipped breakfast and drank some juice instead. I curled up with a throw-blanket in the corner of the couch. I wasn't feeling well. Maybe I didn't sleep as well as I thought.

I was awakened by a cool hand stroking my cheek. I jumped, startled.

" Carlisle."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you, are you feeling okay? You feel warm."

"Just tired," I whispered, curled back into my protective ball, and pulled the covers securely around me. He didn't buy it. I shivered as he brushed his hand over my forehead.

"I'm going to check your temperature."

I drifted off as he headed toward the kitchen. I felt weak and sleep was the best thing for me right then. He returned and kneeled in front of me.

"Open your eyes, precious."

I looked at him and opened my mouth to allow the offending object under my tongue. I was annoyed because I wanted to sleep, but I knew he wouldn't let me until he was certain I was fine. It beeped loudly; he pulled it out and glanced at the handle. I sighed and rolled over, only to shiver again.

"Can you get me another blanket, please?" I asked.

His eyes flashed down to mine. I didn't miss the look on his face—he was worried. He couldn't hide it fast enough.

"No, Bella, but I'll get you some Tylenol."

"What's my temperature?" I asked him as he stood. He ignored me and left the room. I hated when he did that. I could hear him talking and wondered who he was speaking with. I didn't hear anyone come in and he soon returned with medication and some water.

"Here, sweetheart."

"Yeah, now I'm a sweetheart. Only because you want me to take the stupid pills," I mumbled.

"Isabella, take the Tylenol," he said sternly.

I frowned and popped them in my mouth. "Grouchy," I snapped at him.

He sighed, took the water from me, and sat at the foot of my feet.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you. I didn't sleep well." He inhaled sharply and ran his hand through his hair. It reminded me of Edward. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"It will work out," I responded, sure of it.

"I would rather not talk about that right now. Let's just deal with the issue at hand, shall we?" Carlisle was really upset with me. I hurt him more than I imagined. I could see it so clearly in his eyes and I felt terrible for it. I never meant to hurt anyone. He didn't do anything wrong; it wasn't his fault he loved me. It was just better for him to be with Esme—she was his match in so many ways.

He sat silently, his elbows on his knees, as his eyes focused on the floor. I knew he was deep in thought.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"That's irrelevant," he said so low I had to strain to hear him.

"Carlisle I . . ." I sighed and tried to sit up. I felt like a weeble-wabble. I used to play with those when I was a kid. _Stupid toys._ I finally managed to gain my balance and scooted beside him. "What do you want me to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't _want_ you to do anything."

"What can I do then?" I felt lightheaded but I pushed it aside.

He let out a shaky breath. "There is nothing, Isabella. You have told me what you want, I'll deal with it."

I couldn't see his eyes because he was looking down. I somehow felt I needed to, wanted to, had to make him understand. It was important to me. I reached out lifting his jaw tenderly. "Please look at me."

"Isabella, don't." His speech was broken and it tore at my heart. I was now living with the damage I had created—I had done this to him. I alone had caused this. He stood and moved away from me, across the room, to look out the back window.

I watched him for a moment and then laid my blanket beside me while I silently followed him. I hesitantly pressed my hand upon his back. He didn't speak. I took that as an invitation to move closer; I slid my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his shoulder blades.

He sighed and rested his hands on mine. We didn't talk and I didn't think he wanted to. I knew he understood what the gesture meant, even though I never opened my mouth. I felt terrible about the entire situation and even though I was sick I would support him.

"You should be lying down." He turned in my arms and held me.

"I will, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I made a mess of things and it's important to me that I try and make things right."

He cupped my face in his hands. "My beautiful Isabella, you have such a huge heart. It's one of the reasons I love you. You give me strength. I understand everything you have done; I understand every reason you have told me. I even understand some you haven't. I've spoken with Edward, even before you told me. I knew he loved you and I could see how much. It isn't a surprise to see this happen . . . Edward has never been in love. You've changed him." He tenderly brushed my hair behind my ear. "I see new things in him. Good things and I am glad that you are the reason for those changes." He kissed my lips softly. "I'll always love you, Isabella, perhaps more than I should. I'm sorry I cannot change that. You brought me back to life again. You brought my Esme back to me. You will just have to live with that."

I smiled. "I can deal with that, I think."

"Good, you have to. You also gave me another child. I didn't expect that, but it is a blessing none the less. I have a sneaky suspicion you and young Edward will have children of your own as well."

I laughed and smiled knowingly. "I wouldn't mind."

"Yes, I don't think he would, either."

I shrugged. "You never know. I guess only time will tell Carlisle. I will have to wait and see. In the mean time, what about you and Esme?"

He released my face and took my hand to lead me back to the couch.

"Oh, Esme and I will be fine. Our love is very strong. I suppose it always has been. I want to see where we go from here. I would like to start again and see what happens if she is agreeable."

I had to smile at that; I knew Esme would be agreeable. "Something tells me she will be."

"Perhaps," he replied with a small smile.

I sat down and rested my head on the back of the couch. "I just feel so drained."

Carlisle sat beside me and his warm hand reached up to softly stroke my cheek. He was always so tender with me.

"You're breaking the fever. Let's lay you down, okay? I'll call the doctor and see if he wants to stop by. It wouldn't hurt."

"I'm fine, probably just some bug. I haven't been sick in a long time, I mean, if you don't count morning sickness."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, it doesn't hurt."

I nodded as he walked out of the room. My cell phone started to ring. Edward's name popped up and I immediately answered. "Hey, handsome."

"Bella." He paused. I noticed he sounded strained. I couldn't help the feeling of worry that came over me.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

There was a slight paused before he answered me. "Yes, Bella, I'm right outside."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" I tossed my phone on the couch.

I wondered why he didn't just come in. It wasn't like him to wait outside. I rushed up from the couch and out the front door. I didn't bother to tell Carlisle where I was headed. I figured he would know when we came back inside.

I looked around when I saw his car but not him. "Edward?"

"This is the moment when I say don't scream and you say okay, probably because if you do I'll blow your precious little Edward's head off." I heard the deep, threatening voice behind me. I knew exactly who it was. _Billy._

"Please don't hurt him," I begged and felt my eyes tear.

He roughly grabbed my arm. "Well now, I suppose that depends on you. I think you should come along with me nice and quiet. If you want Edward to make through the night, that is. Personally I'm hoping you'll fight me. I find him quite irritating."

I didn't try to fight Billy as he led me to a nearby car. He shoved me face first inside. I trembled and pushed myself up from the seat.

"You don't know how not to fight back, do you? It must be killing you right now," Billy taunted me with an evil glare in his eye. He knew I wouldn't risk it. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up in the corner of the seat.

He appraised me with hateful eyes. I could tell he was looking at my round stomach.

"I'll bet Carlisle is going to go insane! Look at you, tell me who the father is?"

I ignored him, turned away, and looked out the window. He chuckled. "Ah, you are quite a piece of work, aren't you? Had I known you were such a slut, I would have played them against each other. It would have been so easy."

I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks. It wasn't like I hadn't done enough damage own my own. He wasn't helping. Stupid jerk.

"Is Edward okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Well . . . perhaps fine is a little too strong of a word. He's in one piece."

I turned to look at him. "What does that mean?" I ask, worried.

"Now, now, Bella, I had to have a little fun. He was more than willing in order to protect you. He is incredibly strong. I don't think I gave him enough credit. He does love you, but it's not going to be enough. Love is never enough." He smirked at me bitterly and looked down at his knuckles. "He can take quite a punch."

"If you hurt him I swear . . ."

He flew across the car, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me towards him. "You swear what, Isabella? What are you going to do?"

I glared at him silently. He had no idea what I was capable of. I was just as capable as anyone else when pushed. You didn't hurt the ones I loved. Why did I have to toss my cell phone on the couch? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"You are alone, unarmed, and pregnant. You aren't going to do anything." He smirked at me. I wanted to ram his teeth down his fat throat.

We arrived at an unfamiliar location. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the car roughly. I tripped on the edge of the seat. I protected my stomach with my free hand as I fell forward. I didn't fall far, his strong arm pulled me up.

"You are too clumsy. How does Carlisle stand it?"

I shot him a look, but he ignored me and continued to pull me along behind him. I was so upset I hadn't even thought to look around. It finally dawned on me I might want to figure out where I was. It was a large warehouse and very old. I didn't like it at all.

We walked past a few of his associates and he nodded to them. They opened the door and I slowly peeked inside. I gasped immediately and moved forward when I saw Edward. I felt so many emotions in that moment. He was tied up by his hands and he wore no shirt. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how bad he appeared.

There was blood everywhere; I was so worried. I had to make sure he was okay. His head hung down and I had no idea if he was even alive. I realized I was not going anywhere because of Billy's hold on my arm.

I turned and yelled, "Let me go!"

"Now, now, don't we have a temper? You really aren't in a position to order anyone around."

I snapped my arm away. "He didn't deserve this," I barked and tried to rein in my anger. I knew it would only make this worse.

"Maybe not, doesn't matter now, does it?" he turned and slammed the door.

I faced Edward and bit my lip. "Edward?" I whispered, afraid to say his name, afraid he wouldn't answer. I was right. I moved closer and, carefully, I lifted his face as gently as I could. It was swollen and bruised. He had a cut above his eyebrow and possibly a broken nose. I wasn't sure.

"Oh God," I said without thinking. I felt the warm tears rush down my face. I tried to reach the ties around his wrists, but they were too high. I knew they probably hurt him because they held all of his weight.

I searched and found an abandoned chair in the corner. It was worn; I hoped it would hold my weight. I pulled it over and stood on it carefully. I struggled with the knot for what seemed like eternity before it finally loosened. I had just enough time to jump down in order to catch Edward and pray I could hold his full weight. I struggled to maneuver him to a nearby spot that wasn't covered in blood. He moaned a little and gripped my shoulder weakly. "You shouldn't be here," he said hoarsely.

"Neither should you."

"I'll be . . ." he struggled with broken words. "Okay."

I felt fresh tears. It broke my heart to see him like that.

"I know you will. Can you help me? I have to lay you down. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"The baby," Edward said, concerned.

"Edward, just help me," I ordered. I wasn't going to give him a choice. _Hard headed man._

He was so weak and I knew it wouldn't be much help, but something was better than nothing. He reached out and braced one hand on the wall. It didn't last long; his body gave way and crashed to the floor before long, but at least it was a short fall rather than a long one.

I tried to take as much of the impact as I could. He wouldn't let me, even when injured he thought of me. I stood, found the nearby half-empty bottle of water and brought it over. Thank God for small miracles.

"I don't know how long this has been here, it doesn't look like long." I opened the bottle and pulled his head up on my lap. I sniffed the water before I tilted the bottle. "Drink."

He drank small sips and when he was finished I ripped the bottom of my shirt. I was surprised I actually had the strength to do it. I poured some water on it and gently wiped his face.

"Bella, no," Edward pleaded.

"I need to see, baby." I hated to hurt him. I had to know how bad it was. He groaned as I continued to inspect him. It certainly didn't get better. In fact, the further I felt or saw, the worse it became. I was pretty certain he had a few cracked ribs, possibly broken.

"Jesus, Bella!" he jumped and pulled away from my hand. I was leaning more toward broken after his reaction.

"I'm so sorry." I kissed his head and wrapped my arms around him tenderly. I made sure I didn't hurt him in the process.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetheart. You have to be strong. Promise me, Bella. Listen to me. If something happens and I don't make it—"

I jerked up and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Don't say that, don't you ever say that!" I screamed louder than I intended.

"Bella." Edward sighed then ran his palm down my cheek. "God, I love you so much. You have to listen to me, can you do that?" he continued.

I sniffed and tried to focus on his words. It was difficult when I knew they were words I never wanted to hear.

"Promise me that if you get a chance to get away you will. If I have to distract them for you to do that, Bella, I will. You and the baby are the most important things in the world to me." I shook my head furiously as the tears poured. He grabbed my face tenderly. "You must promise me."

"I knew he wouldn't back down on this.

I looked away. I couldn't bare to stare into his eyes and watch my future slip away from me.

"I promise."

"The one thing I know is everything that has happened to me. I would gladly do it over again if it meant you were safe." His voice faded and I looked down to meet his eyes. "I love you, Bella. I'll love you until my heart stops beating."

I whimpered as my eyes welled up with tears right before I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, too," I mumbled against his lips.

He wiped my wet cheeks. "_Shhh_, love, no more tears. We'll be okay."

He continued to promise the impossible just to keep me calm. I supposed I would do the same in his shoes. I took a deep breath and glanced around. I needed to pull myself together and figure a way out of the mess we were in.

"Any clue where we are?" I asked him in an attempt to try and figure out a plan.

"No." He took a shaky breath.

"Does he have a plan?"

Edward chuckled. "You mean for Carlisle or us?"

"Well, either, I suppose."

He repositioned himself a little and held his ribs. "Yes. Bella"—he ehe his tone was serious—"he has no plans on letting me walk out of this alive. It doesn't matter how it goes with Carlisle."

"What?" I felt my heart begin to race.

"Let's not worry about that now," he said while he watched me cautiously.

"No, let's. You knew this and you made me promise?"

"I had no choice. You wouldn't do it any other way, Bella. You can't just worry about me. You have a baby to think about. This isn't just about you anymore. I've made my choice and you've made yours; you're a mother now you have to protect our baby," he said with a sigh.

I didn't even think he realized he said "our." I swallowed hard and slid his head down gently from my lap. I needed air. He watched me as I walked around the room. I tried to wrap my head around the entire situation. It was such a mess, how did Billy even figure any of this out?

I heard the door, jumped, and didn't have enough time to get to Edward.

"Well, look who's free," Billy said as he walked in. He smirked at Edward. "You look a little rough, boy."

I quickly made my way to Edward and kneeled beside him. Edward tried to sit up and pushed me back.

"Get back, Bella."

"Yes, you might get hurt," Billy said with a laugh. I wanted to throw something at him. Why did I have to be pregnant? I didn't get much time to ponder the thought.

"Come with me, Bella. We need to talk."

He moved forward and grabbed my arm in his huge grasp. Edward's beautiful face was covered with concern. "Billy, please. Hurt me but leave her out of this."

"Don't worry young Edward, I will. I have no intention of harming her. I really do need to speak with her. I'll bring her back and, as long as she cooperates, she'll be fine. There is only one female I want to hurt." His face lit up in an evil smile.

"Esme," I said knowingly.

"Yes, you catch on quickly, my dear. I knew you would."

I bit my lip and remained silent as he pulled me out of the room. I didn't want to provoke him any more than I had to. He took me to a room where another man sat at a table. He glanced up from his magazine wordlessly, then stared back down.

"Bella," Billy started, "tell me, where is Esme staying?"

How could he _not_ know this? Wasn't he the super spy and all?

"You don't know this?" It came out before I thought about it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?"

"I just assumed you'd been tracking us. I thought you would know," I said with a shrug.

He smiled and scooted his chair unbearably close. "Yes, one could assume , couldn't they." He slammed a knife on the table.

"Sam, why don't you take this and go have some fun with Edward."

I jumped up so fast the chair fell back. "No, no wait, please," I begged as my heart pounded so hard it made my chest hurt. Billy smiled and shook his head.

"Perhaps another time Sam," He pointed to the chair.

"Sit."

I picked the chair up and sat back down. I gave him the information. I knew Carlisle would have her with him by now. He would already know Billy was responsible. He would have Esme protected. Billy was stupid to think Carlisle wouldn't suspect him.

He questioned me for a while and finally let me go back to a room, but it wasn't to Edward. He said he needed to make sure I hadn't lied to him. I was a nervous wreck with only one thought on my mind: Edward. Billy knew that and he was using my weakness.

I was tired and curled up on the rough, dirty couch in the small dim room. I hadn't planned on falling asleep, but my tired, achy body had other plans. I heard the door and a deep gasp. I opened my eyes with a surprised jump. It took me a moment to orient myself to my surroundings.

"Bella?"

I let my eyes focus and realized it was Jacob. What was he doing here? Was he in on this all along?

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"I followed my dad; he's been acting funny. He just left with a few other guys. There's one of his goons on the other side of the building but not close. Why are you here?"

"He kidnapped me," I whispered, uncertain how he would react. Jacob inhaled softly.

"Jesus, Bella. I knew he was crazy. He hasn't been right in the head, but I had no idea . . . I mean . . ." He groaned and scratched his head, unsure. "I have to get you out of here before he gets back."

"Wait, Edward. He has Edward. I can't go without him."

Jacob nodded. "Do you know where?"

"Yes." I walked towards the door and he stopped me.

"Bella, wait, let me go first. If someone is there I don't want you to get hurt," Jacob insisted as he walked in front of me. I wasn't going to argue, he was young and muscular. I wouldn't want to fight him. Plus, I needed every advantage I could get right then. He was like my guardian angel how he had come along . . . I had no idea. Surely we wouldn't get out of this so easily.

He opened the door and then peeked out cautiously.

"What room?" he asked me when he turned back. I pointed to the room Edward was in. He nodded and reached back to take my hand. I wondered why this place was so easy to get into. If it was so easy why couldn't we just leave?

We opened the door and walked inside. Edward was still lying on the floor, but his back was perched against the wall. I quickly made my way over to him.

"Edward." I smiled and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes after a long moment. I hadn't noticed how pale he was. Was he this pale before?

"Look, Jacob is here. We're going to get you out of here. We have to hurry, though."

I went to rise and he grabbed my hand. "Bella, do you remember what you promised?" he questioned.

Well of course I did but what did it matter now?

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, Jake is here. We're going to get out of here."

Jake had knelt beside him.

"Jake, get her out of here . Take her to safety."

"What? What's going on? What are you talking about?" I questioned, confused. Why would he say that? Why would he want me to leave him? Jake turned to look up at me and I glanced down. I could see Edward's right hand where it held onto his side, but not his ribs, his abdomen. It was soaked in blood. _Soaked in blood!_

"Oh, God, no!" I cried and felt suddenly faint. No wonder he was pale. He was losing blood. It was why it took him so long to respond to me. He was losing consciousness. _That's why Billy separated us!_

"I can't! I can't leave you!" I shouted and fell to the ground in front of him.

"Bella, you have to. I won't make it."

"You will! You have to. You're a father, Edward." I rocked on my knees as my tears began to fall. "I can't do this alone."

"Bella," he started to speak.

"I can't be without you. Not without you!" I didn't even know if anything I said was understandable, but it came out of my mouth anyway. What happened next took me by total surprise.

I felt Jacob pull me up. "So, are we getting him out of here or what? Crying on the floor will be a no-go in my book. I need you to take my shirt and hold it around him. I have to tie it tight so it can hold pressure on his wound. Let's hope he can hold on until we can get him to the hospital," Jacob smiled at me slightly. He was trying to encourage me. God bless his soul. I held the shirt like he showed me.

"He can hold on. He has to; he's held on this long." I kissed his head. Edward smiled at me warmly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward."

I prayed silently that we would make it out of there alive. Jacob inhaled deeply and lifted him. Edward groaned and I knew it was painful for him. I could already see the blood soaking the shirt like wine or rich velvet. Jacob looked down and frowned.

"We need to hurry."

"Okay," I agreed wholeheartedly.

We didn't hesitate once we made sure the coast was clear. I was amazed how Jake had made it in. He had made a trail under this warehouse. The warehouse didn't sit on the ground. It was elevated on some sort of stilts that made it easy for someone to get under. Sneaky little guy; he could come in handy. Unfortunately, it made it hard on Edward, in his condition he wasn't able to kneel or squat. Jake had to pull him while I braced his abdomen. I had only one thought: _Please, God, let Edward make it through this alive._

_OK, so I have the next chapter already ready and in the editing process. So, Yipee it won't take so long! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have to show lots of love to my beta's Lolafalana and Shadowcat2009. I promised Lola I wouldn't Look this time ;) She gives me the evil eye.***_

My arms ached from holding him, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let go; I would never let go of Edward. Jacob halted once we came to the edge of the warehouse.

"I need to look and make sure we are safe. It will be easier if you stay here. He doesn't need to be moved," Jacob said as he looked at Edward. I nodded and looked down. Edward was deathly pale and it scared me. I knew the situation didn't look good. I wouldn't let myself believe I could lose the love of my life.

I resisted the urge to crumble as I brushed my lips against his. He didn't respond but I hadn't expected him to. I just needed to touch him. Edward was unconscious now and I was well aware of the fact he might not wake up. Jacob returned to my side with little sound and felt Edward's neck with two fingers.

"His pulse is weak but I can still feel it." He met my eyes with reassurance. "He'll be okay, Bella. Let's get him out of here."

"What aren't you telling me?" I knew there was something in his eyes; he looked concerned. He grabbed Edward as gently as he could.

"I can't help but think this is too easy. I know my father and I'm trying to figure this out. He would never make things easy unless he had a motive." He paused then shook his head. "It's not right."

I glanced around and noticed what I hadn't all along—it was too easy and I had wondered the same thing. I was so worried about Edward I had been distracted. I bet he counted on that. He wanted us to get away and he wanted Carlisle to know he hurt his son.

"He had an alternate plan. Edward said he had planned to kill him all along," I said knowingly as I tried to keep pressure on Edward's wound.

"Perhaps, but why advertise it unless . . ." He paused and stared at me.

"Unless what?"

Jacob shook his head, "We'll talk later. Let's worry about Edward, he can't wait."

I agree, Edward needed help and fast. Jacob stood to his full height and lifted Edward as if he weighed nothing. I was so glad he was there. I would never have been able to get him out. I would not have been able to save him. I shook the thought out of my head as we ran through some brush and behind some other buildings.

We were careful as we finally arrived at Jacob's car. I was never so glad to see transportation in my life. I climbed in the back with Edward and held his head as Jacob climbed in the front and we took off. I wasn't sure how fast he was driving, but I was pretty sure it wasn't legal.

He held his hand up. I noticed he was holding something but I hadn't really paid attention.

"You want to call Carlisle? He can meet you at the hospital."

I swallowed hard. He would be livid, he would be heartbroken with grief, and he would go ballistic. I couldn't do that. No, I couldn't have this story leaking either. I looked down at Edward as the tears fell and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love," I whispered.

"No," I answered Jacob and peeked out the window. He looked back at me. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to. He let his phone fall and returned his hand to the steering wheel. It hurt when I knew I could cost Carlisle the last moments of his son's life. He might even hate me, but I wouldn't lose him, too. I knew I would have to involve Esme at some point. I needed identification for Edward in order to keep Carlisle out of the loop. He had to be someone else in order to live.

I wiped a stray tear and heard Jacob address me.

"You're doing the right thing Bella."

"Hum?" I turned to see him over the seat.

"I said you're doing the right thing, I mean, I know you're trying to keep everyone safe. It's a hard thing to do and in the end you don't know really what to do."

I inhaled deeply. "I'm dealing with what's in front of me and right now that's Edward. I can't deal with anything else, you know?"

Jacob nodded.

I caressed Edwards head and wished there wasn't so much blood. He was covered in it. I had no idea the extent of his injuries but I knew enough. He started to turn cold. I felt for a pulse and swallowed, thankful it was still there.

"Please hurry, Jake!"

"We're here." He squealed to a stop, ran inside the hospital, and yelled for help before I had even registered we had arrived. A stretcher and four people followed behind him; three men and one female.

Jacob opened the door and one of the men turned to a female who was back at the door waiting.

"Call Dr. Peterson." He turned and leaned in to feel Edward's neck for a pulse.

"Miss, can we get you out of the car? We're going to have to lift him out," he asked me while he lifted Edward's head. They all moved quickly. He didn't have to tell me twice. I knew the urgency and I was out of their way and beside Jake as fast as lightning. I couldn't remember when I started thinking of him as Jake, but I realized that would probably be his nickname from now on. They pulled Edward out, wheeled him inside, and stopped me at the desk.

"Ma'am, can you give us a few minutes to get him set up?" I didn't have time to answer before he turned and was gone. Jake rubbed my arms.

"He'll be okay Bella."

"He's lost so much blood." I felt so lost. What if he didn't return to me? What if I had spoken my last words to him? How could I live with that? There were so many unanswered questions.

"Miss?" I turned.

"Bella."

"Bella, can you tell us his name?" The young red-headed lady waited while I looked up at Jake with confusion. I hadn't even thought of anything yet.

"Edward White," Jacob said without hesitation.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him funny. He shrugged as the lady disappeared. How in the world did he think of that?

"White?" I questioned as he led us to secluded seats in the waiting room.

"It's all I could think of. My last name is Black so White. I found it kind of funny." He smirked at me. I elbowed him and smiled back. In a way it was funny.

"White Family?" A female called.

We both stood and headed towards the petite blonde in blue scrubs. As we passed through a set of automatic doors we were met by a middle aged man in scrubs and a lab coat. I saw his name tag and read it as he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Peterson and you are?"

"Bella and this is Jake," I answered while I bit my lip.

"Okay, Bella. Come with me," he said and gestured for us to follow him. He took us to a quiet room and sat down.

"Can you tell me what happened to Edward? He's your . . ."

I knew what he was hinting for. The whole privacy thing, Hippa laws and so on. He couldn't tell me anything unless I was family.

"He's her husband," Jake interjected.

"Okay, what happened to your husband?" he questioned again.

I looked down while wringing my hands. I felt Jacob slip his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know how much she knows doc. We found him like that. We were supposed to go out, so I went out to my car to grab a change of clothes. When I did he was lying in my back seat with the door open—someone had just dropped him off like that. It was horrible," he lied.

I couldn't believe Jacob was lying for me, but we didn't have a choice. Jacob's facial expressions made him easy to believe. We didn't want the real story out.

"Please tell me he's going to be okay. He has to be okay! I can't . . ." I couldn't finish. I felt overwhelmed again. I knew any physical evidence would be nonexistent, but anything can become relevant if it has to. Any records needed Esme could deliver, it was what she did. It was what _I_ did for a very long time and I still wasn't out of that game yet. I just hoped I could hold it together. I could see the sympathy in the physician's eyes.

"We're doing everything we can. He's been hurt pretty bad. He has some blunt trauma, what appears to be a stab wound, and I'm not sure about broken bones. My guess is a few of his ribs are broken," he said honestly. "We're giving him IV fluids, blood, and doing lab work. I've ordered a CT and we'll see what happens. I have to be honest with you—"

"Dr. Peterson." The nurse called as the door slammed opened. I could see commotion going on.

"Yes?"

"Room one, we need you now." I could see the distress on her face. I knew it was bad. I glanced at the board and saw the name on the room—it was Edward. _OhmyGod! Please let him be okay._

The doctor glanced at me. "Excuse me."

I watched him leave, opened the door, and peered out. I could only hear part of the conversation as the doctor barked orders.

"Let's tube him. I need a Mac and seven and a half. Where are we on the CT?" he asked her.

"He has internal bleeding," she answered.

"Sherry," he called as he tossed his white lab coat over the counter. "Page Dr. Williams, tell him we've got a trauma that needs surgery. I'll be in one. Tell him to come down and do it quick."

I felt numb as he disappeared into Edward's room.

"Bella?" Jacob ran his hand down my arm. "Please, Bella, answer me."

The hours of waiting and not knowing felt like forever. Edward was riding on the delicate edge of a knife and any minute I expected him to fall off. I had answered a million police questions and I was exhausted. I had to call Esme to keep him safe. I needed to make sure not to alert Carlisle so I had Jake call her. He made sure she moved to a secure location and handed me the phone.

"Esme?"

"Bella, are you okay? Dear God, Carlisle is worried sick about you and Edward!" I could hear the worry and concern, but I couldn't do much to alleviate that right then.

"Yes, I know he's worried. I wish I could tell him everything is okay. It's not. I don't have time to explain. I know he will walk in any minute. Listen to me carefully, Billy is watching us. Jacob went and bought this go phone because he thought Billy might have tapped his phone."

"He probably did," she replied.

"Edward is hurt and it's bad. I don't know," I hesitated. "Esme, I need a new identity for he and I. Jacob named him Edward White. I need to keep his hospitalization under wraps from Carlisle. I'm supposed to be his wife. The police are snooping, so I need identification for him. I have to have something," I said as I looked up at Jacob.

"I can have it in a few hours. I'll get it to Jacob. Have him keeps this phone so we can communicate." I could hear background noises on the other end of the phone. Esme's voice softened to a whisper.

"Carlisle just got back, but Bella, I need to know is Edward going to be okay? Carlisle won't survive it if something happened to his son."

"I don't know." It was an honest answer, I didn't know. Esme gasped. I could hear Carlisle ask who she was talking to.

"I'll get you that as soon as possible Jasper, talk to you soon." Her tone of voice disguised her concern.

"Bye, Esme." I hung up and handed Jake the phone.

"She'll have it today."

"That's good. It will help with the police. I know you are worried but I'll go home, get your purse, come back, and then you'll have your new IDs. It will be good as gold." Jake winked at me. I nodded and glanced down at Edward. He was in a private room finally. It was the ICU, but at least it wasn't the emergency room or surgery. I took a warm wash cloth and started to clean Edward's face and arms gently.

"I'm going to run a few errands, Bella. I'll be back in a bit. Want anything?" Jake questioned me.

"No, thanks."

Jake disappeared out the door as I continued to clean. I wanted to at least offer him some comfort. I couldn't do much around all the tubes. He was still intubated and now he had a chest tube in as well. The doctor told me he had thoracic trauma and blood in his lungs. He had to drain it out so he could breathe, not to mention where they had done abdominal surgery. _God, I hate Billy!_

I touched my forehead and realized I was sweating, my fever was back. I hadn't paid much attention to myself. I was so focused on Edward that nothing else mattered, but now he was better and I needed my strength. I found the gift shop and purchased some Tylenol. I also bought some lunch, even though I wasn't really hungry. My child needed nourishment and I didn't want anything to happen because I was being stubborn.

I didn't each much but it was a start. I was exhausted and fell asleep on the couch. Hours later I felt something move at my side, a male voice spoke and pulled me from my peaceful slumber.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes confused and disoriented. _Where was I?_

"Jacob?"

His handsome face was before me. He rested his hand on mine gently.

"I brought you some clothes," he said in a soft, calming voice as he brushed a stray hair from my face. "I also brought you some other things you might need. I knew you didn't want to leave."

"Thank you, Jacob" I meant it, he had been so sweet to me and I was greatful.

"No problem," he replied with a wink. "Sleep you need it. Edward's nurse just came in and gave him some pain medicine. He hasn't changed or anything just a spike in vitals. No worries."

I yawned and stretched. I could feel my hair was matted to my neck from sweating. _Gross._

I was in need of a shower.

"Could you stay with him? I need to shower." I asked slipping my legs off couch.

"It's fine, take your time you need a break." Jacob stood and walked to the window. I smiled as I grabbed the bag he brought me. _God bless, Jacob._

The next day was pretty much mundane. I spoke with the police again and told them nothing. I hate lying, but I didn't have a choice. After they were gone I watched Edward's monitors. I had the nurses explain what each one was so I could monitor him. I spoke with Esme for a short time. She was keeping Carlisle calm and level headed. I didn't know how long that would last, but I hoped until Edward could heal. I knew Carlisle wouldn't call the police; he would get his own revenge that's the way he worked. It's the way they all worked. I prayed for all of us. Time was a necessity and it wasn't on our side.

I ran my fingers gently across Edward's forehead and sighed. His eye lashes were so long. I didn't know if I noticed that before, their dark color in contrast to his usually alabaster skin. It was beautiful. I didn't want to cause him pain so I squeezed his hand briefly and released him.

"How about some music baby? I bought you a radio in the gift shop. I know how you love your music. Couldn't have you harassing the nurses," I teased him. It's not like he could hear me, right? It made me feel better when I talked to him. I felt like he was with me when I did. I turned it on and walked to the window. It was storming outside which reflected how I felt inside. I hadn't left his side in three days. I wouldn't leave his side until he was coming home with me. Until I had taken this job I had cut off my emotions and now I knew why. It hurt to need anyone. If you didn't feel then you didn't get hurt. Was I asking for it or what? What was I thinking and feeling for two men at that. I was a glutton for punishment. The old Bella would have slapped me about, told me I was insane, and shown me what a fool I was.

Was I?

I heard an unfamiliar melody on the radio. It wouldn't have caught my attention accept the piano was haunting. I found myself listening to the words.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged_

_With misery_

_And when our eyes meet_

_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when__I am cut_

I was very aware of the tears that streamed down my face.

It's funny when things seem to go wrong in your life, there was always a song that just seemed to fit. _This sucks._

I was barely holding on to my sanity as it was. I felt utterly alone. I knew the entire reason Billy had let us "slip" out was to alert Carlisle. I was _not_ going to do that. I may live to regret it, but I would not let my child possibly lose both of the people he would learn to know as a father figure.

I let my forehead hit the cool glass of the window. My warm breath caused it to fog and while _she_ may sing on the radio that she was not alone, I most certainly was. I heard the door but didn't turn. I assumed it was a nurse checking on Edward.

"Bella?"

A warm, welcoming voice called to me. I turned, stunned for a moment when I saw that Jasper stood there. I didn't know how or why, but I was so glad to see him. He opened his arms. It was all he had to do. I was across the room and in them in a heartbeat. It was as if the floor fell from beneath my feet. My emotions were a whirlwind as they overflowed. I couldn't control them. I let out every pent up fear I had left and I had plenty left.

Jasper pulled me to a nearby chair, sat down, and pulled me in his lap. He stroked my hair soothingly.

"It's okay little Bell. We'll get through this I promise you. I'm here now and everything is going to be okay," he said softly and lifted my chin. "Look at me. You've got to try and calm down. I know you're worried and you have every right to be, but you have to think about the baby, Bella."

I sniffed and tried to take deep breaths. I had noticed I felt like my stomach was one big knot and, yes, it was probably because it was. The problem was Edward was always the one who calmed me down and he wasn't there to do that.

"Edward always helped me," I hiccupped.

"I know he did. How about I help you?" Jasper smiled at me and placed his hand on my stomach. "Let's get you relaxed and then you're going to eat something. I'll bet this little one is hungry. After that we will discuss the rest issue."

"Jasper," I interrupted.

"No, Bella. You can't help Edward if you hurt yourself," he scolded me.

"How did you know I was here?" I looked at him funny and raised a curious eyebrow."Esme. She had to have my expertise on the paperwork you needed. I am glad you're safe. Emmett's outside, we had to use certain precautions to make sure Carlisle is secure and out of the loop. It's going to be fine, Carlisle is safe and he doesn't know. We all understand why you didn't tell him. Emmett, Rose, and the team have been working on a few things. We all agree Carlisle will go off the deep end once he knows. It's better this way for now."

"Esme? Is she okay?" I asked. "I couldn't tell her much."

"Yes, she's very worried and I do mean worried. I've seen her upset but not like this. She really does care for you two." He paused and looked at the sad expression on my face. "Enough of that." He gently started to caress the tight ball that was my stomach. "Bella, it's hard like a basketball. Why . . . oh Bella," He sighed.

I felt my eyes begin to water. Jasper lifted my chin and kissed my cheek.

"It will be okay, sis."

I rested my head on his shoulder while he spoke to me gently. We were always close, Jasper and I. But it was usually me who was the one that supported him. It was odd that now the roles were reversed. He was surprisingly good at calming me down. Alice might be on to a good thing here. It took a while, but soon I felt relaxed and even a little hungry. He patted my leg.

"Feel better?"

"I do, actually. Thank you."

Jasper pushed my hair back.

"Good, so now on to lunch. What would you like?" he asked me as I slipped off his lap and walked over to check on Edward.

"I don't care, anything sounds okay. What about grilled chicken and vegetables?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Grilled chicken it is," Jasper said as he walked out.

I slid my hand in Edward's. He looked so peaceful and, even though I knew he would be in pain, I wanted to see his beautiful eyes, if only for a moment. It was selfish.

I traced a blue vein on his hand with my fingertip. I just needed to touch him—be near him. I loved him so much. I had always loved him, but I never knew how much until then. I loved him so much that the thought of just taking a breath without him was painful. I knew that it was horrible to even think, but I regretted never having made love to him. Never to have known what it was like to truly be loved by him, held by him, and I may never have that chance again. I pulled up a chair and rested my head on the edge of his bed railing.

"God, Edward if you only knew what I was thinking," I shook my head and sighed while I peered down at him. The only sounds in the room were the steady inhalations of the respirator. "I'm a terrible person. Truly, I am. You're lying here and I love you so much. All I can think about is the things we didn't do. I wish we had made love out in the rain . . . I wanted to so much." I sniffed and wiped a stray tear that now made its way down my cheek.

"I wish you could have held me. If I would have told Carlisle like you asked then you could have. I was too stubborn to admit the truth that I was in love with you. I just ended up hurting us both. I inhaled a shaky breath, reached up, and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You were so strong you didn't falter even when I did. You knew. I guess the worst thing I've done is to my child." I looked down and caressed my stomach. "I love Carlisle, but not like I do you. He's a good man and he'll be a good father. It was wrong of me to sit here and wish this baby was yours. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you. I guess I wanted a part of you inside me, however twisted that is." I closed my eyes for a moment. "I seriously need sleep.

"Pregnancy hormones and being worried and upset didn't go well together that was for certain. I caressed his face and left my palm there as I rested my forehead on my arm. It took me a minute to realize something had moved in my hand. My head jerked up.

"Edward?"

I stood from my chair and moved closer to him. His eyes were open and he looked straight at me. He had cradled his face in my hand. I thought I was going to have a heart attack my heart beat so fast! I smiled and cupped the other side of his face with my other hand. I probably should call the nurse or someone, but I wouldn't leave his side. I wouldn't spoil this moment with exams and impersonal things."Hey baby, there are those beautiful eyes." I tried not to cry. It would be happy tears, but I figured I had cried way too much the last few days. "I love you so much."

It didn't matter. Edward was awake and he was looking at me with his beautiful jade eyes. The tears fell with wild abandon and I didn't care. I was surprised when his hand started to reach up. I looked down and wondered what he wanted.

"They have you restrained, baby. They didn't want you to pull out your tube."

He appeared to huff, blinked once, and a small crease formed on his forehead. I tried not to smile at him as he continued to pull against the restraint that held his hand immobile. What could it hurt? I was there. He couldn't do much with me here. I pulled the Velcro from his wrist and waited. He curled his finger, an invitation for me to move closer.

"Are you okay?" I questioned as I leaned close to his face.

His eyes searched my face as he reached up, his fingers brushed the tears from my cheek softly. He wanted to touch me. _So sweet. _

He was weak and his strength didn't last long. I caught his hand before it fell and kissed his fingers. His eyes met mine. I didn't know what he was thinking, but the look in them told me there was something he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Can I leave your hand untied? You'll be good?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes.

"If you pull the tube out it won't be pretty, mister. You just woke up so don't get cocky."

He watched me but his eyes drooped. I knew he was growing tired. He would have to build up his strength. I kissed his forehead softly.

"Sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

I leaned back to see him watching me again. He looked frightened or perhaps worried. I wasn't sure which. I felt someone behind me and jumped. Jasper leaned down towards Edward. I hadn't even heard him come back in the room.

"Hey Edward, don't worry I'll make sure she is taking care of herself. You just get better she needs you." He patted his arm and looked at me.

"I'll be over here on the couch. I brought your lunch."

"Okay, thank you."

I turned my attention back to Edward who had moved his hand on mine and squeezed it. I smiled at him and stroked his cheek with my fingertip."Sleep and let your body heal," I whispered softly.

I didn't have to say anymore. His eyes drifted shut and he rested peacefully. I waited a few minutes and slid my hand out of his. I turned to Jasper, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"He's awake!" I cried. Jasper stood and pulled me into his arms.

"I know, Bella, I told you everything would be fine. You should listen to me," he commented with a smile. I felt like a ten ton weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"I know you're excited, but if you don't eat I'm going to make Emmett carry you out of here," he said pointedly.

"Emmett's here?"

"Right outside the door," he replied.

I wanted to see him, but I knew I needed to eat first. I sat down and pulled the bedside tray to me. The food was actually pretty tasty. Then again, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Jacob didn't push me like Jasper did. I finished my meal and pushed it away. I stood and checked on Edward, who was still asleep. A nurse came in to check on him and I informed her he had opened his eyes for a short time.

I thought she might be angry I didn't alert her earlier. She smiled and said it was good he was waking up. She would let the doctor know when he came in. I guess I worried over nothing. A little thing to me was probably something they saw all the time here. After she left I turned to face Jasper.

"I need to talk to Emmett."

"I know." Jasper opened the door and I followed him out.

I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't even know what I was going to do. I just knew I had to keep both of these men safe and somehow, even if it cost me everything, I was going to do it.

**Wonder what will happen next? You have to keep reading to know... Hahaha. I'll be good I promise. Please leave me some love and No Carlisle love Lola!**


	23. Chapter 23

_***All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Love to my beta's Lolafalana and Shadowcat2009. Next chapter won't take so long family things are over hopefully, yeah!***_

Emmett tapped his finger on his bottom lip, in thought. I had given him a lot to process and he needed to keep several people safe. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but then was anything in life worth keeping, ever easy? I knew everyone involved in this held a place in Emmett's heart and he would do anything to keep them safe.

"Give me a few days, Bella. Let me and the guys work on a few things. I have a few ideas but here's the thing; I don't know how to keep Carlisle out of the loop." he said honestly.

I nodded in understanding. At least Emmett is upfront.

"We need to get Edward in a safe place and Carlisle in a controlled environment before he's told anything. I know Carlisle. I think he will do something rash." I said with concern.

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, well Carlisle is pretty savvy you know."

"I know, but I can't chance it."

I was worried. The chance that Carlisle would get himself or someone else we loved hurt, was a real possibility. I looked over my shoulder to check on Edward. He still slept soundly. I had to keep him safe - there was no other option.

"Please, Emmett. Carlisle will do something. I just have a feeling." I spoke from my heart. I really had a feeling he would blow a fuse when he saw Edward like this.

The big bear of a man kissed my head and hugged me tightly.

"I know baby girl. I'll keep Carlisle under wraps. Rosie and I will keep him safe. You just keep Eddie on the path to healing, okay? He has to get better so we can get him out of here, ASAP. I've got this place on lockdown, but that doesn't mean Billy isn't observing as well. We all know he is."

The thought made me nauseated. I pushed the fear deep down and focused on the important things. The things I could do something about.

"I'll do everything I can. You know I will."

That was a promise I intended on keeping. I found myself alone with Edward a few hours later. He slept quietly while I watched the rain pour outside. I suppose there is nothing better to do on a rainy day then sleep. I heard a small noise and turned. Edward's beautiful bright eyes were on me. I smiled and crossed the small space to stand at his bedside.

"Hey handsome, you were beginning to make me sleepy."

He reached for my nearby hand and I immediately moved it closer for him. His cool hand squeezed it tightly.

"It's rainy outside." I told him as I leaned over and stroked the hair back on his forehead.

"It's so calming. It's almost like being refreshed. I always loved the smell of rain." I smiled at him and noticed he was pulling at his restraint. I reached down and released his wrist. We had a mutual understanding. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt himself. At least, I had instructed and I hoped he was not too hardheaded and listened.

"That better? You know. The doctor says that they might take the tube out of your throat soon that you are doing really well with your breathing."

He ignored me and reached out blindly. I was confused as to what exactly he was reaching for.

"Edward?"

I could see he was getting aggravated with me, but I had no idea what he wanted. I knew this was frustrating for him and I tried to make it easier.

"Okay, okay. Slow down and we'll figure this out. What are you reaching for?"

I decided maybe I could make this easier and he could write it. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I grabbed some paper and a pen from my purse and handed it to him. I held a magazine under it until he finished. Reading what he wrote I looked from the paper back to him.

"Baby? You want to touch the baby?"

I felt my eyes water as he nodded. He was still thinking of the baby after all that has happened to him. I unfastened the middle rail of his bed and slid it down. I knew he was far enough over to be safe. I didn't want him at any risk for a fall. I stepped closer so my stomach was within his reach and bit my lip. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? It felt so intimate and personal. It wasn't like he hadn't touched me before.

His fingers slid over my tight stomach for only a moment before he pushed under my shirt. I realized he wanted me to lift it. I blushed as our eyes met. I couldn't find it within myself to break his gaze as his fingers intertwined themselves with mine on my stomach. I felt naked, and yet I was fully clothed. The odd thing was I felt beautiful, loved and accepted just by his simple touch. I lifted my shirt with my other hand to expose my stomach for him.

His fingers slid with mine over my stomach. My eyes fell when I felt the baby move.

"He likes you." I smiled, and observed how he now watched my stomach in wonder. I released his hand and let him feel as he pleased. I didn't mind him touching me. In fact, I thought it was sweet. I could actually see the light return to his Edward's eyes. I felt my hope returning. I could tell he was beginning to get tired so I pulled my shirt down and pulled up a chair.

"How about I just hold your hand for a while?" I suggested as I lifted his hand and kissed it softly. He stroked my jaw and gave me a look I haven't seen in a long time. If he wasn't intubated, I would have sworn that he felt a little frisky. There's no way he could right? Certainly not! Not with all of these tubes and contraptions. I decided to let that thought go and move on. I probably had an overactive imagination. The man was seriously hurt and here I was with my mind in the gutter, typical. I laid my head on the bed beside him.

"You rest I'll be right here."

It wasn't long before he drifted off. I decided it would be okay to run to the cafeteria. I was hungry and he would be asleep for a while. This was the longest he had been up. I knew he would be tired. I kissed his forehead and slipped out. I didn't see the figure that slipped in the room behind me.

I wasn't gone long. I preferred to eat at his bedside that way he didn't wake up alone. I ate quietly then checked on Edward. I ran my fingers through his unruly locks for a few minutes before I turned to the window. It was dark outside and the stars shown brightly. I hated nights, they were always lonely.

"Hello Isabella."

I jumped in fear and grabbed my chest as I turned. I knew it was Carlisle when I heard his voice but he still scared me. Not to mention the fact he shouldn't be here.

"Carlisle," I said hesitantly.

I watched his face for any sign of his mood. I knew he had to have been here the entire time I ate, waiting. His arms were crossed as he stepped closer. I could see his face was a mask. Somehow, I expected that. I also knew deep down, he was furious.

"How did you…?"

Carlisle cut me off, "I'm not stupid, Isabella. I knew Esme was hiding something. She was too upset. She had to have a reason. I never would have guessed that she would have hidden this from me."

"She didn't have a choice. I had to keep you both safe," I retaliated quickly.

"Keep us both safe? Is that what you call this?" Carlisle gestured to the room.

"Is this keeping us both safe?"

I swallowed hard.

"Carlisle, I knew if you found out Edward was hurt you would do something and get hurt. I didn't want to take that chance. I couldn't lose you both."

"How is any of that your choice?" He said angrily.

_Oh, shit! _

I turned to check on Edward who still slept peacefully. I didn't want him to be awakened by us arguing. I had to quickly refocus when Carlisle suddenly grabbed my arm. I gasped at the pressure.

_That would leave a mark._

"He was given a sedative Bella. He was restless so I asked the nurse to assist him. I didn't want him to hurt. He will be fine in a few hours."

I couldn't argue with him. I didn't want Edward to hurt either.

"My son could have died Bella! I could have lost him. You had no right to make a decision that affected this entire family, without asking all of us!" His tone was lethal and I cringed. Dear God, he was so angry. I knew he would be but never like this.

"I know Carlisle. I knew you would be hurt, I'm sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry, but all I could think about is how you would do anything because you were so upset."

"You know nothing! Where is your head Isabella? I was shocked when I walked in here and saw that there was a camera that you had not seen. Were you letting him watch on purpose?"

I swallowed hard and looked around. Had I really been so distracted? I looked the room over thoroughly. It wasn't there when I looked. He had to have placed it later. Billy was indeed smart.

"A camera?"

"Yes. It's in the corner of the room. Jasper has it covered but you should have known."

"I did check. I failed to recheck."

I dropped my head and sighed as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I haven't been at my best Carlisle. You're right. He could have easily done lots of things. Clearly, I was distracted and it is inexcusable. I don't know what else to say except, I am sorry."

His warm hands squeezed my arms harder.

"Look at me."

I glanced up slowly afraid to meet his eyes. Frightened of what I would find there. Carlisle was hurt and he was reacting to his pain. He had every right to. I would do the same in his position. He finally turned away from me, buried his face in his hands and wept. I couldn't even move to soothe him. I wondered if he would even allow me to. It broke my heart and I cried with him. No longer able to hold myself up, I walked over to the wall and slid down. I didn't care if I was a blubbery mess on the floor. At that moment, I didn't care about much.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid of losing you both. I didn't want to explain to my child why he lost both of you; to tell Alice why I didn't protect you when I could have," I answered honestly. "I suppose you think I'm selfish and maybe I am, but I was trying to think of more than just myself. I wanted to do what was right."

I sniffed and wiped my face. I was crying so hard it was a struggle to catch my breath. I repositioned myself and realized Carlisle's hand was on my knee. Hesitantly, I met his stormy eyes.

"You always were an easy read," he smiled sadly and brushed some hair from my face. "I suppose that's why I fell in love with you so easily."

His eyes fell to the floor as he exhaled.

"Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?"

I stopped moving when his hand fell on my abdomen. It was odd being touched by him again. It wasn't that I minded; it was just tense. He had just laid into me and now this. Here we were on the floor like this and if I was honest the close proximity made me a little nervous.

"I'm fine."

"And the baby?" His eyes were concerned as they took a physical assessment of me.

"Yes, yes it's fine."

I was really hoping he would move now. He was simply too close for comfort. This felt more intimate than I felt it should. Perhaps it was just me and I was blowing things out of proportion. I realized his hands were on my cheeks and I gasped. We were close enough that I could feel his breath against my face. I didn't think I was imagining the tension anymore. He really was beautiful and he would always hold a very special place in my heart, but I wasn't in love with him.

"Isabella," he whispered softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. "My son means the world to me. I know he and I have had our differences. I know what has happened between us has been difficult for you. Please do not ever think that Edward, or this child you carry, are not important to me. I would do anything to keep them safe."

I could feel the love that radiated from him as he spoke. He smiled as he looked down at my stomach.

"Children are very special. It is a bond that is irreplaceable and I would not do something foolish. I can understand your concern and I appreciate; no, I adore you. I can't express how much I feel for you. You already know and well, it might be bordering on inappropriate given the circumstances."

We laughed together for a moment before he ran his hand across me stomach.

"My point is, I would never risk my life or that of those I love, Isabella. My children are always first and foremost. You had nothing to worry about and I am sorry you had to worry for so long alone. You do not have to be alone any longer," he said calmly. His hypnotizing voice wrapped around me like a calming blanket. I was actually glad he was here with me. Having the world on my shoulders was getting to be a lot of weight.

"Edward is going to be moved. I think it would be safer for him elsewhere. We have it set up and you will travel with him and my team, okay?"

I nodded as he kissed my forehead and stood.

"Let's get you up, beautiful. We're on a schedule. It's another reason, I had Edward sedated," Carlisle managed to say as he pulled me up. I held his biceps for balance and once the world stopped spinning, I was ready to travel. Dizziness was a common thing with me throughout the pregnancy. I couldn't seem to get a break.

Having the Cullen name meant power. I had forgotten just how much power Carlisle wielded. Perhaps, he was making sure I didn't forget again. Since Jasper had the camera in Edward's room and a few others planted nearby linked to his computer, it gave us time to get Edward and me safely to another location. He was set up at Carlisle's house not that it surprised me. Carlisle could afford private care and a personal physician. It was Edward's own private hospital. I was amazed at how much detail Carlisle had taken into making sure his son was safe. I shouldn't have been. He loved him; I knew that. I just never saw the extent of it so vividly. I stretched as I watched the nurse check his vitals before leaving his new room. I was exhausted, but I was glad we were here. I finally felt safe.

"Isabella," I heard Carlisle call from behind me.

I turned to see his handsome face as he leaned on the doorframe. He smiled as he walked over to lean beside me taking in the sleeping form of his son.

"He looks so much like his mother," he whispered softly stroking his cheek. "I loved her, so much. I wish he and Alice could have known her better. I feel like I let them down somehow by not giving them more."

I turned to face him.

"You gave them all you had."

"No. I gave them enough to get by for a while. I drowned myself in sorrow until I met Esme. She made me see life was worth living. I was a fool to waste such precious time. I can never get that back," he sighed as he shook his head. "I suppose it is a mistake that I learned to live with. Edward was always so distant, I couldn't blame him; I made him that way. I pushed him away when he needed me. How could I ask him not to feel anger towards me?"

It hurt to hear him speak this way. I loved them both so much and even though his words were true. I knew there had to be a way to bring them together.

"I don't think he is angry with you," I paused to think a moment. "I think he knows you love him. He realizes it was hard for all of you. I really don't think he holds a grudge."

"Ah, Isabella. I do hope our child is as lovely as you." He stroked my cheek and looked back down.

"You should rest. Edward is safe now and he will be taken care of."

"I know, but I like to be there when he open's his eyes." I disagreed with a small smile.

Carlisle stroked my head, "I know you do. He will sleep a while, please rest. I will stay with him if you'd like."

"What if he…," I started but he soon interrupted me.

"Then I will speak with him. In the meantime you need to take care of yourself. You have another life inside you to think about my love. Go take a relaxing shower and rest. We are always close by," he said soothingly.

I nodded as I glanced at Edward then turned away. I stood in the shower for what felt like forever and just let the drops fall on me. It had been so long since I had been able to relax. I wanted to enjoy it. I finally decided I was finished when my fingers started to look like a prune. Wiping off, I secured the towel around me and brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I looked terrible. Maybe after a good nights sleep, I would look better. Exhaustion was weighing heavily on me.

"Bella?"

I jumped when I heard my name and turned. Alice stood before me with a huge smile on her face. It fell as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, Bella!"

She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.

"You look so tired. Let's get you something to eat, and then it's straight to bed for you," She insisted as she took my hand and began to pull me towards the dressing room. I couldn't help but smile. I had missed her. Alice pulled out a gown with a matching housecoat. I was too tired to argue and my stomach was growling. She arched an eyebrow and I smirked.

"The baby's hungry," I teased.

"Uh-huh. Get dressed. I'll be waiting." She said as she walked out. I dressed and found her sitting on the bed.

"You look so cute. Look at that little belly," She squeaked with a huge grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on mama. Esme is fixing us something to eat. I know you are starving."

She was right about that.

We walked into the kitchen. Jasper stood and pulled me into his arms.

"How are you sis?" he greeted me warmly.

"I've been better." I said honestly.

He leaned back and nodded, "I know. Edward will be fine though. He's strong."

"Yes, he is." I agreed as I took a seat at the table. Esme placed a plate down before I could blink.

"You have to be famished, hospital food is terrible, eat up," She said with a wink.

As soon as I smelt the cheeseburger, I realized just how hungry I was. It smelled delicious and it tasted even better. I was shocked that I devoured the entire thing, french fries included. I patted my stomach groaning.

"I'll regret that." I moaned.

"I think someone was hungry." I heard Carlisle's smooth voice and met his eyes. He smiled and walked over to kiss my temple.

"I'm glad you ate. I have a surprise for you little one."

"You do? What?" I asked curious. I couldn't imagine what he had up his sleeve. He held out his hand. I was uncertain if this made Esme uncomfortable or not, she was busy putting dishes in the dishwasher. Either it didn't faze her or she didn't mind. I knew she had been watching.

"Okay."

I took his hand and slid out of my chair. He led me towards the area where Edward was.

"Did you enjoy your shower? You look more relaxed," he commented but didn't look at me.

"Yes. It was nice to not have a time limit."

Carlisle chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"You are so honest, Isabella. I can always count on that."

I shrugged.

"I suppose. What's the surprise?" I asked as we stopped outside Edward's door.

"Go inside," he gestured towards the door and waited. I raised an eyebrow but opened the door. I was prepared to see what I usually see, tubes, and drips, etc…

I was shocked to see Edward sitting up on a pillow with the tube no longer down his throat.

I stopped breathing.

His beautiful eyes settled on me.

"Oh my god!" I said in shock.

Edward's lips curled up in a small smile. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I raced across the room and into the open arms he held out to me. He still had injuries, bruises, and lines. I still had to be very careful, but that nasty tube was gone from his throat.

I was ecstatic.

"Look at you!" I cried as I cradled his face gently between my hands. "You are so handsome." If he was getting irritated with the kisses I peppered all over his face, he didn't show it. I didn't mean to maul him. I was just a little overly excited to see him and it showed. But, it seemed like forever since I had seen him without a tube down his throat. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"Bel-la." he whispered hoarsely. What a beautiful sound.

I bit my lip and leaned back to give him some room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you," I blushed and looked down. He tilted my chin and shook his head.

"I love you," his voice was husky and broken but audible. I beamed.

"I love you too, so much." I whispered joyfully back.

I had almost forgotten Carlisle was in the room. I turned to check on him but he had disappeared. I knew it was to give us alone time. I would thank him later. I focused my attention on the beautiful man before me.

"Does your throat hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you want something to drink?"

I looked around and saw a glass with some ice chips.

"Maybe some ice?"

I felt his hand on mine and turned to look at him.

"No," he whispered softly. His eyes never left mine. I smiled and leaned closer. I had a feeling he just wanted me close and I wanted the same thing.

"I missed you, baby. I'm glad to see you so alert. I was worried about you." I stroked his cheek. "I knew you would pull through but it didn't make it easier. I missed hearing your voice."

Edward smiled weakly. I knew he wasn't at one hundred percent but he was trying. I also knew he didn't want to talk a lot. It was probably very painful.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but you look tired. You should probably rest."

He frowned at me. I chuckled and smirked.

"What if I said I'll curl up next to you? There's a lot more room on this bed. Would that be okay?"

I knew he didn't want to rest but it was necessary. He had just started to breathe on his own and he needed to recuperate. Edward nodded at me and patted beside him. I smiled and moved beside him cautious not to move too close. I didn't want to hurt him or pull any of his equipment. I reached across and laid my hand on his chest.

"You rest and I'll be right here."

"Bella," his voice traveled softly to my ears.

"Yes, baby?"

I tilted my heard to see his face. I could stare at him forever and not want to look away. He simply takes my breath away. He looked at me intently. I didn't know what he was thinking but I was curious.

"Thank you."

My eyebrows furrowed. I was sure I looked confused because I was.

"For?" I asked in wonder.

"Not giving up on me. I know it was hard on you."

I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at his words. Did he not have any idea how much I loved him? Of course he did. I snuggled into his side carefully and rested my face against his shoulder.

"I could never give up on you. You're my life."

I was being honest. He was. I knew when I first set eyes on the Cullen's, my life would change. I had no idea how much. I don't regret any of it, because if I did I wouldn't be the woman I became. I had a new life and I wanted the future that was being built between us.

"Promise me," he said his voice fading away.

"What sweetheart? Anything."

I kissed his nose and caressed his jaw as he attempted to keep his eyes open. He was exhausted and I knew he wouldn't be able to fight sleep for long.

"Forever," he mumbled.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about. What forever? Promise him forever?

"Edward?" I questioned again but he was drifting off and I didn't want to wake him. I sighed as I laid my head down. Whatever he meant it would wait until he was feeling better to ask. He needed to get better and I wasn't going to bother him. It wasn't long until I was drifting off with him. I knew if I relaxed enough I would sleep; and being at his side was when I felt calmest. It was the first night since we had been kidnapped that I actually slept without nightmares. It was the first night I actually felt safe.

I didn't know what was coming, but I knew that Carlisle wouldn't let what Billy did just go. I also knew I had to trust he wouldn't put himself in harms way. It was so much easier said than done. I worried about his safety but there wasn't anything I could do. He knew how I felt. And I knew he would continue to reassure me. It was just Carlisle. One thing was certain. All of us agreed the days ahead were going to be stressful. Just another day in the neighborhood and I don't even live on Wisteria lane.

**Sigh, I just love me some Carlise too. Both of them are too sexy for words... Leave me lots of love and I'll get right on a new chapter. I promise it won't take as long this time. I am too excited to see what happens!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so this is not beta'd because I am still looking for a new beta. In the meantime I reviewed it. Please forgive any errors. I am terribly sorry. Hey, if you know someone who is a good beta hook me up, LOL!**

The next few days seemed to pass quickly. It was probably because I was so wrapped up in Edward's recovery. But that didn't mean I failed to pay attention to my surroundings, if anything I was more alert. With the baby on the way I had to be.

It was dark outside. I was curled against Edward's body as he radiated warmth behind me. I longed for the quiet moments when he held me like this. The memory of almost losing him was engrained in my soul, like a tortured masterpiece. He was so beautiful. I didn't want to forget a moment of being with him. Yet, the pain he went through was excruciating. I could never live without him. I don't think my heart would survive. It may beat again, but it would be a shell. His strong hands pulled me tightly to him. It had been so long since I had been touched intimately. My body responded to the slightest touch. I moaned automatically as he brought me out of my deep thoughts.

"Baby?" he whispered his voice husky with sleep.

I welcomed the darkness so he couldn't see me blush. I was glad for the relief from my thoughts, but pregnancy hormones were another story. I swallowed hard and repositioned myself giving me some space from him.

"Yes?" I answered in a shaky voice.

I hoped he wouldn't notice my mood. Perhaps he would be too tired to notice. He had been doing so much more than before. He was so much better, walking and spending time with his family. He should be exhausted.

I felt a gentle touch caress my side and my heart fluttered. I tried to control my breathing, but it was easier said than done, especially when the man of my dreams was lying behind me.

His warm lips pressed against the shell of my ear.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

Edward could have been asking this innocently, but in my state it wouldn't have mattered. I nodded too afraid that if I answered he would know I was lying. God, the man is sin on legs.

"Love, I can't hear you." His voice was like satin.

_Fantastic._

His fingers began to stroke my head softly.

"I'm fine sweetheart. You go back to sleep."

I managed finally. I hoped my voice was steady. He didn't stop caressing my head, so I assumed he didn't notice anything was wrong.

"I hate when you lie to me. Did I ever tell you that you can't lie to save your life? It just doesn't become you."

_Damn it!_

I rolled over and faced him, only to have him lift my chin and caress my cheek tenderly. Edward was so affectionate and I loved that about him, but I hated being embarrassed. My hormones could be embarrassing at times. And this was one of those times.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight. I once thought I would never see you again. I couldn't imagine never seeing you again, dancing in the moonlight or shining the sun," he kissed my forehead and sighed. "My beautiful angel, do you know how much I love you? Every day I was asleep I heard you talk to me. I heard you asking me to come back to you. How could I ever leave you without a fight? You own my heart Bella, you and this little one."

Edward smiled as he placed his hand on my stomach. I couldn't help but let the tears stray down my cheeks. I was so overwhelmed with emotions I could no longer fight.

"I love you," he whispered before his soft lips captured mine in a tender kiss. It's hard to explain the depth of my feelings for Edward. I certainly didn't think I could ever feel all of the emotions I did. I was taught so young to be tough. It made expressing myself difficult. And learning how to love and accept love was even harder. He made me feel alive and I enjoyed that feeling. I knew Carlisle had started the process. He started opening me up and little by little made his way into my heart.

Edward had a great teacher and he followed his lead. How did I stand a chance? My heart was done for. The Cullen's, how could I say anything bad about them? I loved them, all of them.

My heart pounded so hard in my chest when our lips broke, I though I might go into cardiac arrest. Edward's green eyes met mine, shining pools of emerald in the moonlight. I could not look away as his nimble fingers slid down my hips and gripped me tightly. I felt butterflies fill my stomach and it wasn't because the baby was moving, even though he was. I was overwhelmed by a much more powerful sensation. I wanted him, desperately.

"I need you, Bella," he pleaded breathlessly.

I whimpered and closed my eyes at the pleasure of his simple words. I had dreamed of this moment for so long. Just the thought of us together caused goose bumps on my flesh.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not sure you're healed enough."

I didn't want to say those words. I didn't want to deny him anything. I just had to be sure he was well.

"Bella, please," he begged as he brought his forehead to rest against mine. His breath was hot against my cheek and my body ached for him. I closed my eyes as his long fingers gripped my hip tighter. I barely had time to register his nearness before he pulled me closer and hitched my thigh over his hip.

_Dear lord, I'm going to spontaneously combust._

I tried to focus on the situation at hand. I was definitely focusing on _his_ hands.

"I need to feel you," he whispered against my neck.

_Did he have any idea what his words meant to me?_

I groaned and closed my eyes as his lips slipped to mine again. I had almost lost him. I couldn't even fathom the thought. We had spent so much time fighting this. I didn't want to anymore. I needed him too bad.

_ I just needed him. _

I gasped when his teeth bit the tender flesh under my ear.

"Make love to me," I whispered shakily.

Edward's body immediately stilled. He leaned back to see my face. I knew it was what he wanted, what we both wanted. But, I knew he thought I might still object. He was still always so careful to put my needs first.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes were full of a million unanswered questions. They begged me not to say no but he had to be sure this was what I wanted. I smiled knowingly. For the first time, in a long time, I was positive. I nodded and slid my fingers into his silky hair.

"Please, I need to be with you."

I didn't need to say more. He understood what I meant, because he was feeling the exact same thing. His lips pressed against mine tenderly before he leaned back and cradled my face in his hands.

"I'm so in love with you, Bella. I could tell you that a million times and it would never be enough," he smiled softly before he kissed me again. "I love you so much."

He leaned back to say something else but he seemed at a loss for words.  
"Edward," I silenced him with my finger on his lips.

He smiled and kissed me again. No more words were needed. It was the best night of my life. He took his time making love to me and it couldn't have been more perfect. Edward was gentle and passionate and I knew I would never love another man.

I awoke the next morning in a tangle of bed sheets. I looked over my shoulder to Edward who was sound asleep peacefully beside me. He was so handsome. I could have watched him sleep all day, but I had a baby pressed against my bladder. And that could not wait. After a quick shower and a change of clothes I checked on Edward. He was still asleep as I slipped quietly out the door.

"What are you doing?" I heard from behind me.

I jumped startled and grabbed my chest. Carlisle laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. You looked like you were sneaking around," he whispered with a smirk.

"I was. I didn't want to wake Edward."

He grinned.

"I see. You should come with me and have some breakfast."

I had little choice when his arm slid around my waist. He patted my growing belly.

"How is the baby today?" he asked curious.

"Good. Did you get the appointment?"

"Yes. Everything is set up for today. It will be fine Isabella. You worry too much for one so young."

I flashed him a knowing look.

"Me, worry? Does that even go in the same sentence?"

Carlisle laughed as we entered the kitchen. Esme was at the stove where she turned and smiled at me. She looked beautiful as always.

"Morning," she said, flashed me a smile, and kissed Carlisle.

They really were cute together. I never had seen her so happy. It was nice to see that kind of light in her eyes, to see her truly happy.

Carlisle pulled out a chair for me. I thanked him and sat down.

"Will you be with me today?"

He sipped his coffee but glanced at me over his mug. I could tell he was thinking of what to say with great care.

"Isabella, I would love to. But I understand you are in a relationship with Edward," Carlisle hesitated. "I don't want to intrude."

He didn't want to intrude? This was his child how could he intrude? I could see a flash of pain before he averted his eyes to the floor.

"There will be other times."

I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Carlisle, this is your child. I _want_ you to be there."

His gaze caught my own.

"You do?" he questioned uncertain.

I chuckled.

"Of course I do. And I know Edward will too. Why would you think we wouldn't want you involved? We are going to see our child for the first time. You should both be there. You are both going to be very important to this baby," I reassured him.

Carlisle lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers.

"Sometimes, I forget just how special you are Isabella. Thank you."

He looked past me as he smiled toward Esme. I knew they were sharing a private moment. They always had that kind of connection. A few moments later Esme set a plate down and leaned by my ear.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

I turned to meet her eyes as she smiled and headed back towards the stove. She didn't have to thank me. Wouldn't anyone have done that same? I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt my favorite lips on my neck.

"Morning, love," Edward said as he sat beside me.

I greeted him and smiled. He looked even better in the mornings. How was that possible? I never looked good in the mornings. The messy look was just his thing.

"Esme, do you need some help?" he asked her as he stood.

"No, no you just sit. I'm fine do you want coffee?"

"I'll get it," Edward responded as he passed behind me.

I toyed with my breakfast. It was great, but I wasn't really hungry. It seemed as the baby grew, I got less hungry.

"You should eat," Carlisle scolded me.

"I know. I'm not hungry."

I looked up as Edward sat down with his coffee.

"He's right you know. You haven't been eating much," Edward added as he looked at my plate.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've been a little _stressed_. I'm a little _pregnant_ and I'm a little _hormonal_ at the moment. If you would please just get off my back!" I growled irritated.

_Whoops!_

I was a lot hormonal I think. I blushed and looked at the two handsome men, who then looked at me dumbstruck.

"Bella why don't you get some fresh air sound good? I bet the baby would love it. You could relax a little before the doctor gets here." Esme suggested as she slid a slender arm around my neck.

"Yes. I think I will."

I quickly made my way out of the kitchen. Crisis averted temporarily. I went out back and relaxed on an oversized lounge chair enjoying the cool shade. It wasn't long before I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to see who it was just as Esme sat a glass of lemonade down on the nearby table.

"I told the guys to take a break for a while. Give us some girl time."

Esme ran her fingers through her long hair then slid her shades on.

"They just don't understand sometimes, Bella. Be patient with them they are trying."

I exhaled softly as I peered down in shame.

"I know. I'm sorry Esme. I didn't mean to be so crabby. I really didn't. I-," I bit my lip as I twisted my hands.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm nervous."

She rested her hand on my arm.

"About today?"

I nodded and met her eyes. I missed having a mom. She smiled and squeezed my arm in gentle reassurance.

"You know what? There is nothing to be nervous about. Everything will be just fine. You are healthy and happy. I bet this baby is going to be excited to get its picture taken. You know the Cullen men look so good in pictures."

"You too, huh?"

Esme seemed puzzled.

"Me too what?" she questioned.

"You think it's a boy," I added as I rested my hand on my stomach.

"Oh, well everyone kind of got me stuck on the idea I guess. I imagine we will all be just as happy if she wears a pair of ballet slippers."

I knew what she meant but I did wonder.

"What do you hope for?" I asked waiting to hear.

"Bella, you know it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy."

I raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Okay, you caught me. Twins would be great," She teased.

"Esme!"

I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I turned and saw Carlisle over my shoulder.

"I'll be back."

I made my way to the door as he opened it for me.

"Where's Edward?"

Carlisle shut the door behind me.

"Taking a shower."

"Oh, can I steal you for a moment?" I asked nervously. I felt bad after the scene earlier.

"My study is quiet. Follow me."

He always did read me like a book. It wasn't that anyone was listening, but I did want the illusion of being alone. He leaned casually on his desk. I couldn't help but think of the many times we had been intimate in this room. It may have been inappropriate, but it was a very real part of who we are and how this child came to be.

"Isabella?" he spoke lightly.

I swallowed and blinked twice trying to refocus. I really was a mess today. He stepped forward and sighed as he rubbed my arms.

"It's going to be fine you know."

"What?"

I was confused.

He flashed me his mega watt million dollar smile.

"This baby and everything that goes with it, we will all be okay."

I smiled up at him.

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I know you, Isabella."

I giggled and pulled him into a hug, resting my face on the muscles of his hard chest. Carlisle kissed my temple and caressed my back.

"Listen to me, stop worrying," he insisted.

"Easy for you to say, you've been through this before."

Carlisle chuckled.

"So, I have. It's been a while and I have forgotten how wonderful it felt. It doesn't mean I don't worry too, but I know it will all be okay if you just relax. Do you know when Edward was little he used to insist I read him a story every night. No matter where I was or what time it was. He refused to go to sleep unless, I read him a story."

I was shocked.

"You never told me that."

I leaned back to see his face.

"I haven't told you a lot of things. I guess special little things, I kept to myself. I suppose I'll have to tell you now."

I shook my head.

"No just our child, I'll bet they will want to know."

He smiled.

"Perhaps."

I glanced around the room again. He must have noticed because he tilted my chin up.

"Isabella, don't let memories haunt you."

I smiled guiltily, "I'm that obvious?"

"I wouldn't say that. But, you are remembering. What we had was not wrong. It happened and it's not necessary to feel guilty about it. You taught me to love again. You brought Esme back to me," he inhaled deeply and looked down at my stomach. "You are giving me a child, Isabella. Life should never be taken for granted. It should be cherished."

"I understand all of that," I bit my lip and looked down. He kissed my head.

"It's confusing. I know emotions and hormones, love and being in love. No one ever said it was easy. I'm sorry this is so hard on you."

"I'm clear on how I feel. I know I'm in love with Edward. I have no confusion on that." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

He smiled softy at me. I looked away knowing I would always love him. No, I was not in love with him and he knew that. It was not the same, but I would always have a special place in my heart for him. I guess that's all he meant.

"I should go check on Edward."

He nodded, "You should. I'll be outside with Esme."

"And Isabella," I heard his voice softly against my ear. "You'll always be in my heart as well. You are the mother of my child and you will be the wife of my son."

I swallowed hard at those words, Edward's wife? Did he really think that? I dared to hope, but I had never said it aloud.

"You really think so?" I managed in a hoarse whisper. "His wife I mean."

He chuckled.

"He is in love with you."

He looked at me knowingly and said no more as he walked passed me. I knew Edward was in love with me. What did Carlisle mean by that? Did that mean something different in his eyes? I decided not to dwell on it and went to our room. I would just get more confused and I still wouldn't know the answer.

I walked in on Edward as he was getting dressed. He didn't notice me standing there and though I should have, I didn't say a word. He was just too beautiful to stop. A million naughty thoughts were dancing in my head. Of course none of them involved me being pregnant, so all of them were out for a while.

Edward slipped his arms into a blue shirt and looked up as he started to button it. God, his washboard abs made my mouth salivate. His body was amazing in every sense of the word. A smiled crossed his all too perfect lips.

"Hey, baby."

I bit my lip as he approached me seemingly unaware of my lingering desires. He tilted his head and kissed me in welcome.

"Did you enjoy the air?"

He questioned as he passed me and took my hand. I felt him tug and turned to follow him to the chair. He sat down, pulled me in his lap, and kissed me again.

"It was nice," I said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well _that_ was convincing."

"No, I mean. _Crap._ I'm sorry I bit your head off at the table. It's just that I feel like this bottle of energy that needs to explode. It's stupid and it makes no sense and I get that, but-,"

Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, it's not stupid. You're carrying a baby and your body is going through a lot of changes. Wonderful changes that I could never understand. You try and act like you are so strong but Bella you don't have to be. I see you, Bella."

I turned away but he forced my face back.

"No, don't do that. Don't look away from me. I see you, Bella and I'm here. You're not alone anymore. You don't have to do this alone. I'm right here by your side and you don't have to be so strong. Whatever is coming we'll be ready for and you're safe. I can't imagine being you. You've been through so much."

"Not really."

He shook his head with a displeased look.

"Bella, you weren't brought up in an environment that wasn't exactly conducive to relationships. Your lifestyle and job wasn't the most perfect fit and then Carlisle and I came along. We complicated things. I know you all too well."

_Yes, he did._

It was hard to admit I had once though of Edward as an arrogant and irritating. Isn't it funny the things we do to protect our hearts?

"I won't lie to you and say our lives will be easy but where's the fun in that?"

He brushed my hair back and kissed my shoulder.

"I'm always fun." I teased him.

"Yes, you are. I always have fun when I am with you."

"Speaking of fun," I mentioned casually as I repositioned myself and cast him a glance through my long eyelashes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-Oh," he huffed with a smirk.

I elbowed him.

"Hey! Your attitude is not appreciated."

"Okay, okay what?"

I giggled and smiled.

"I asked Carlisle to be there today."

He nodded, "As well you should. I think that's a good idea. What did he say?"

"He was concerned about me and you time at first. I informed him that it was his child too and he should be there. I think he understands its okay. I knew you wouldn't mind."

I tapped his chin with my finger.

"You were correct," Edward said as he stroked my cheek.

"I'm not the only one who knows someone very well."

"Maybe," I responded as my eyes closed. My face tilted into the palm of his warm hand. I loved these intimate moments. It was why I always felt so close to him.

"You're so beautiful."

I opened my eyes to see Edward gazing at me with such love and adoration. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I saw the clock on the bedside table and stood.

"We should get going. The doctor will be here."

He agreed and followed me downstairs. I was nervous but I tried to keep as calm as possible. I hadn't had the most ideal of pregnancies and my prenatal care had been lacking at best simply because of my profession. Even with all of my money you can't get the things you need if you're worried about being killed. I didn't venture to ask how Carlisle had arranged this. I was against bringing anyone in but he and Edward had put their foot down. They insisted for the baby it was best and in the end they are right. I walked down the long hallway to where Edward's medical room had been set up. It had been transformed into an exam room.

_How cozy. _

I guess money can buy some things. I ran my hand over the ultrasound machine and inhaled sharply. Edward must have known what I was thinking because he pulled me close.

"The baby is fine, love."

"I know," I agreed with him, but I don't know if I truly felt that way or I just didn't want him to worry about me.

I heard the sound of footsteps and turned. The man who walked in with Carlisle was actually not what I expected. He looked to be in his forties. He was probably experienced but he couldn't be _that _experienced.

"Isabella," Carlisle greeted me. "This is Dr. Reynolds. He is going to take care of you."

He smiled and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

I smiled.

"Bella is fine."

"Okay, Bella. Why don't you lay down on the bed and we'll take a look at your baby. What do you say?"

I nodded and slid myself onto the bed. He was actually very nice. He asked me a bunch of questions about how I was feeling and my pregnancy. How things had progressed. He did a lot of feeling on my stomach. He measured me which was odd. I really didn't want someone telling me how big my belly was. That's a woman's worst night mare. In this case, I suppose it's okay it is my baby in there and he has to grow.

"Okay, Bella this is cold," he said before squirting the cool gel on my stomach. I watched him curiously as both Edward and Carlisle stood beside me. I really was glad they were both here. It was amazing to hear the baby's heartbeat so loudly.

"Here is the heart," Dr. Reynolds said as he pointed to the screen. It's very strong and that's good. Let me get a few measurements here and well continue. I had no idea what he was doing but it was fascinating to see my child on that screen. I couldn't believe that was my baby.

_That was my baby._

I felt a tear slide down my cheek before I realized Edward sat beside me.

"You okay?" He whispered as he kissed my temple.

I sniffed as I wiped my face.

"I just can't believe that's my baby."

He smiled and I noticed his eyes were watery too. Oh God, he was so beautiful. I caressed his jaw with my fingers then kissed him. I glanced back at Carlisle and smiled.

"What do you think daddy?"

"I'm excited. What else can I say?" His voice cracked with emotion, and I knew by the look on his face he was enjoying the moment. I turned back to Dr. Reynolds to focus on our baby.

"Here are the arms and legs as you can see. Would you like to know the sex?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"You can do that?"

"Of course the baby is cooperating. It's really obvious if you want to know. You're measuring twenty-two weeks. Is that accurate?"

"Yes. I think I'm six months." I answered.

Dr. Reynolds agreed with me and waited for my answer. I turned to the men that were so important in my life.

"Is it okay with you?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded yes as Edward squeezed my hand.

"I think it would be wonderful to know. But that is your decision, baby," Edward answered before he placed his warm lips against my cheek. I turned and glanced at the screen and my baby one last time.

"Yes, tell me."

"See right here," Dr. Reynolds spoke and pointed at the screen.

"It's a boy."

I tensed for a moment as the realization came over me. It's a boy. I have a son. It's not just my baby any more. I have a son, my boy inside me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a tender touch on my face. Edward was caressing my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he brushed a tear away with his free hand.

"Bella, I need to do an exam if that's okay."

I turned back to the doctor when I realized what he meant.

"Oh, I suppose I need to change."

Carlisle stood, "I'll wait outside for this part."

I bit my lip and watched him leave. Edward pulled back the bed sheet.

"If you want to undress you can cover with this."

I smiled and slid my pants off. I knew I wouldn't be comfortable with this part but at least Edward was here. It didn't take very long and everything was fine. I knew he just needed to be thorough since I hadn't had the care I should.

"I will be visiting regularly from now on Bella. You need prenatal care. I assured Carlisle you will be well cared for."

I watched him for a moment and then looked down.

"Is everything okay?"

He smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Your baby looks perfect. It's just normal for you to have monthly visits and we want to make sure you are cared for. I know Carlisle is high profile, but there are some things that can't be avoided. You will need to deliver at a hospital. I want to make sure you and your baby have access to care if you should need it."

"Is that safe?"

"It will be fine. Your health is important."

I watched him leave and dressed quietly focused on my thoughts. I was brought back to reality by Edward's warm hands on my hips.

"Love?"

I turned and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

He pulled me close with a breathtaking grin.

"I hope it was good thoughts."

I chuckled as I slid my arms around his neck.

"We have a son."

I could no longer contain the elation I felt. I was so excited about bringing this little boy into the world. I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms.

"Yes, we do," he commented as he looked down at my stomach. "A little boy and maybe later we could have a girl."

I froze meeting his jade eyes.

"A girl? You want a girl?"

He reached up and brushed a stray hair from my face.

"I do. I want a beautiful little girl with sweet little pink cheeks just like her mommy."

I blushed as I shifted my eyes away.

"That is exactly what I mean. You are so beautiful, Bella."

I couldn't resist his fingers as they lifted my chin.

"You are the light in my darkness, Bella." He paused as his long fingers stroked my cheek. "I want to spend my life with you."

I thought of what Carlisle had said and opened my mouth before I thought.

"What does that mean?"

Edward kissed my lips before laughing softly.

"Silly, Bella. Why do you refuse to think anything good will ever happen to you? You see me as I stand before you. I've laid my heart on the line. I will protect you, Bella. Don't you see? For me there is no one else because you own my heart. How much simpler can I say it?" He paused and kissed me tenderly, then rested his forehead against mine. His eyes gazed into mine longingly.

"I want it all, the baby, the house, the happily ever after. I guess what I'm trying to say is marry me, Bella."

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. I'll work on getting a beta ASAP!**


	25. Chapter 25

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry it took so long , but me and my new beta had to get our schedules together and with the holidays we had to take a little more time. I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you to _Countryprincess_ for her wonderful job as my new beta! I look forward to collaborating with her in the future. Now maybe we can get into a quicker flow. I am glad to be back and look forward to starting the next chapter.

**_A Web of Deceit_**

_The clever widow treads carefully, dressed in black & red,  
She's so sly when out walking with not making any noise,  
She'll spin her web of lies to entice & turn one's head,  
You'll find her quite agile & definitely poised;  
So beware when she goes out looking for a mate,  
For this solitary ritual quickly inverts to a deadly game;  
While her taunting & teasing will become your short-lived fate,  
Once she casts her web of deceit, you'll find her afterall not so tame;  
And you'll want to flee, but it will be too late,  
She'll ensnare you & prey on all of your senses;  
While leaving you paralyzed with fear,  
This vamp will spue out her venom of false pretense,  
It's then the Black Widow Spider wins; as she devours her meal & you know that you have edged too near._

_By: __Jean Dament_

Edward had asked me to marry him; and I had said yes. What girl in their right mind would turn him down? I was head over heels in love with him. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. However, there was still lingering fear over Billy. I had my doubts that he was finished with this family. I knew better; he certainly wouldn't just disappear.

It was a week later and I was finishing up the final details of the baby's room, at least the one here. I had hopes of decorating a baby room in a house that was my own. It just wasn't safe yet. I was beginning to wonder if it ever would be. It wasn't that I didn't love the family. But like any normal person I wanted a home of my own with just Edward and me. Of course, that meant both of us getting rid of our apartments. Which neither of us minded, we were never there anyway.

I could hear arguing downstairs and stepped out of the room to find out what was going on. I recognized the voice of Edward immediately as he spoke, "This should have been dealt with already. How long must we sit and wait until he decides it's time to make his move. Dad, I'm tired of keeping Bella in the shadows. Have you seen the sadness in her eyes? I want a home of our own. I want her to be happy and to feel safe. She never deserved this."

I leaned on the stairs and looked down seeing Edward as he sat on the couch, his face buried in his hands.

Carlisle placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "I know son. Please be patient. I do understand and it is being dealt with, but it is a very delicate situation and it has to be addressed as such. There can be no loose ends or else we will never be rid of this nightmare." Carlisle sat beside him, "Edward, I want Isabella safe and I want our baby safe, but realize you are my son also and I want you safe too. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. I know," he paused and looked out the back doors. "I know we haven't been close in a long time. Not like we should have and I regret that. I haven't supported you like I should have. It's not that I was ever against your music, but I wanted you to be like me. And your love of music reminded me so much of your mother. I think in a way I was trying to push away her memory because it was too painful to remember. I'm sorry for that. Isabella helped me see that you shine when you're allowed to do what you love, you're passionate about it. I was wrong to ever push you in any other direction."

Edward shook his head as he looked up at him, "Dad, it's okay. I didn't make it easy for you. I was quite the brat. I've changed a lot. I never knew what I truly wanted until I met Bella."

Carlisle laughed, "Yes, she has definitely been a blessing to this family. She brought my Esme back and she gave me back my son."

"And a new son," Edward teased.

"Indeed." Carlisle stood and happened to glance up catching me at the top of the stairs. He watched me for a minute and I was afraid he might say something, but instead he turned back to Edward,

"We do need to run those errands still. Check with Emmett and see if he is ready will you, son?"

"Sure."

I watched as Edward left and made my way down the stairs. I realized this was getting tougher as the baby grew. He was moving more and it seemed various items got stuck in places they shouldn't be. I rubbed my left rib as I arrived at the last step.

"Are you okay, darling?" Carlisle asked with a look of concern.

I smiled, "Yeah, he's just moving where he shouldn't. I think he's playing basketball or something."

He stroked my cheek softly and took my hand.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you."

_Oh boy. I'm in trouble._

I followed him into his study. I pretended to be calm. I had no reason to panic after all. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about. He closed the doors behind us and I inhaled deeply as he walked past me and took a seat at his desk.

"Please sit down, Isabella."

I sat in the chair across from his and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt like a scolded child.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sincerely, his voice soft and calm.

I looked up to meet his pale eyes, "No, not at all. I'm sorry about earlier. I heard arguing and I-. Well I was worried. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Carlisle chuckled at me, "You always were the inquisitive one. I suppose that's your nature. Edward and I have to run a few errands. Jasper and Alice will be here. Rose as well. I believe she is feeling under the weather today."

_Rose was sick? I'd have to check on her._ "Oh, okay."

I didn't ask about Esme. I knew she was at her office doing a few things. I knew also she would be well protected. I was wondering when he would get to the lecture that I knew was coming. I just wanted it over. As I watched him he seemed to be deciding something.

"Have you thought of any names for the little one?"

I was surprised by that question. I hadn't expected it. I smiled and clasped my hands in my lap, "I like a few, but I don't know what Edward will say. And I wanted to ask you as well."

Carlisle leaned on his desk with a curious expression, "Me?"

"Yes. I know Edward is your middle name. It's a family name. If it's okay, I would like to keep the tradition. I like Masen Edward. There are a few others, but for some reason I really like that name."

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise and I couldn't tell if he was against the idea or for it. He was silent for a moment before shifting in his chair.

_He doesn't like it._ I felt tears sting my eyes but I blinked them back. He stood suddenly and knelt in front of me taking my hand gently in his.

"Isabella, I- ," He paused and looked at me with so much love in his beautiful eyes, eyes that reminded me so much of Edwards. A tear slid down one cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb, then cupped it tenderly in the palm of my hand. He was such a handsome man. I would always treasure him as the father of this child

"What is it, Carlisle ?" I questioned uneasily.

"That… is what we almost named Edward. Sometimes I think if we had met in another time and place..." He trailed off.

I smiled sadly knowing what he was meant. I nodded.

"Perhaps, but not if there was your Esme." I teased trying to lighten the now serious mood.

He closed his eyes as he whispered, "Isabella, I don't know if there

would have been an Esme if I had met you. Yes, I love her with all of my heart. I cannot deny that but under different circumstances, without children and lovers involved. I would have been captivated by you."

His honesty was alarming but not surprising. He was an honest man and he spoke his heart.

I met his eyes and noticed he was lost in thought, "And I you, but that is not the case. Thank you though for telling me I was worth loving. For so long, I thought...I felt I wasn't."

"Oh Isabella, you couldn't be more wrong. Edward is a new man because of you. I can't thank you enough for how happy you have made him."

I laughed as the light in his eyes returned, "Edward makes me happy too. It could have been that damn attitude he had when I first met him. Can't resist a guy who seduces me with his eyes you know. It gets me every time."

Carlisle laughed, kissed my hand, and stood, "Yes, I suppose there is something to be said for lack of manners these days."

I shrugged, "Edward was sexy. Manners didn't matter and he knew it, the jerk. I'm just glad he is my jerk and it was all just a show."

Carlisle leaned on his desk and crossed his arms, "He would not have been so bad had I been a better father. I hold some blame. I wish I could take back the pain I caused him. I only hope that this time I don't make the same mistake," he commented.

"You'll be fine. I'll kick your butt if you step out of line."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't doubt it."

I didn't hear the door open behind me, "And as for Edward, he'll be just fine too," I said just as I felt warm fingers on my neck. I turned to be greeted by his lips on my temple.

"Gossiping while I'm gone are you?" Edward teased.

I caught his lips with mine before he stood and smiled, "Never and you taste like alcohol."

He sighed, "Sorry. I had some scotch to relax. You ready dad?"

He cast a glance at his father before returning his eyes to me.

I stroked his cheek and flashed him a look of concern. Carlisle passed us and gave us a minute alone.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked worried. He pulled me up from my chair and into his strong arms, buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply.

"I love how you smell. You always smell so good."

"Baby?" I massaged his scalp with my fingers lightly and he moaned.

"I'm fine my love. I just want things to be perfect for you. It's like it can't happen fast enough and it bothers me. There's so much that I want to give you." He leaned back and ran his hands along my rounded belly.

"I want him to have so much. You both deserve peace and security and I can't give that to you."

I twisted a strand of his bronze hair around my finger,

"Edward, you gave me your heart. I knew the rest would take time and I can wait. I love you so very much."

"God, Bella. I love you too." He cupped my face in his hands and leaned closer, "You are my life," he whispered before his lips met mine in a searing kiss.

His hands slid from my face and languidly down my back to embrace me and pull me closer to his body. His delicate touch starting a fire deep within me. I hated pregnancy hormones especially when I knew he was leaving in a few minutes, but I did enjoy kissing Edward. He was a wonderful kisser.

We slowly parted and he smiled sweetly at me, "What are you thinking, beautiful?" he asked as he brushed my hair back off of my shoulder.

"How much I love you."

He moaned and kissed my nose, "Keep that thought. I will try not to be gone long. I promise. Jasper and Alice are downstairs working on some computer stuff, I believe if you need them. Rose is somewhere, not sure where but the guards are posted and you have your cell if you need anything pizza, ice cream, pickles."

I grinned and pushed him towards the study door, "Yeah, okay enough with the jokes out with you."

He laughed and started walking towards Carlisle. I couldn't help but admire his butt. Such nice assets the man has.

_Yumtastic, Okay, down girl._

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen and made myself a snack. I ate, watched television for a while and then went back into the kitchen to fix myself something to drink. It was then I heard a female talking and rather loudly. Her voice was unfamiliar, though I knew she had to be someone or the guards wouldn't have let her in.

I peeked out the kitchen and there was a tall blonde on her cell phone. I could overhear her conversation.

"Yes, yes send me the blue one. It's fine, darling. I know I look good in everything."

_I mentally gagged. What a conceited little twit._

"Yes, well let me go I just got to Cullen's and I need to find my boo bear."

_Boo Bear? What the hell?_

Blondie hung up and removed her coat. She tossed it carelessly on the couch and looked around. That was when she saw me.

"Oh. Hello darling. Be a dear and make me a salad would you? I am starving." She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table crossing her long thin legs. She flicked her fake blonde hair over her shoulder.

_She had the audacity to order me to make her a salad?_

"I just got off the flight from Paris. I tell you it was horrible. I called my Boo bear but he wasn't answering. He wasn't at his apartment so I figured he was here. The guard, what's his name… you know the chubby one?" She laughed. "I always call him chubs, I can't remember his name anyway he said my Boo would be back in a little while so I decided to wait and surprise him.

_She did not call the security names and disrespect them like that! How cruel was that? And Boo? Please tell me she does not mean Edward because I was sure thinking that she did. And if she did it was so on._

I stood looking at her floored.

She tapped her fake nails annoyingly on the table and watched me.

"What's your name? I haven't been here in like a year and a half, maybe more. I've been overseas. It's been great for my career, but you know you just really miss American men sometimes. I don't remember you though."

"Bella," I snapped.

"Bella," she repeated. "Well Bella." She looked at my stomach and smirked. "Looks like someone has been busy, I didn't think Carlisle hired young female help around here. It's about time. Those older maids he had here were just too slow. It took forever to get anything done, really. Good for you it's a decent job for someone such as yourself. I'm sure he pays you well, now about that salad I'll just leave you a list of what I want in it and then I'm going to run and take a quick shower in Eddie's room and wait for him to get back, if you could just bring that up and some of your best champagne. I know he'll want it."

_I was so fixing to jack her up. _

I heard giggling and then a male voice and knew it was Jasper and Alice. Jasper walked in and kissed my head.

"Hey sis. How ya feeling?"

I tried not to growl because at the moment I felt like snapping, "I'm good and you?"

He looked at the strange woman at the table, "Good."

I noticed Alice was absent, "Where's Ali?"

"She's checking on Rose real quick. We were going to make something to eat and she wanted to see if Rose needed anything."

He looked back at the girl whose eyes were traveling over his body. How disgusting. She really was a piece of work. Edward was one little confused soul in the past.

Jasper being the kind person he is walked over and extended his hand, "Hey, I'm Jasper."

She grinned and playfully pushed her hair over her shoulder.

_Please!_

"I'm Irina. It's so nice to meet you. Do you model because you look so familiar to me? I model and I'm sure I've seen you somewhere."

_I was sure I threw up in my throat a little._

Jasper stepped back beside me, his head tilted in a curious way. Jasper had a way of feeling people out and I knew he was doing just that. He had an uneasy look on his face.

"No, I'm just a computer geek."

Alice came twirling in with a huge grin and kissed Jasper, "My man is no geek."

She hadn't really noticed Irina until she realized we were all looking behind her. She turned and stopped cold in her tracks.

"Irina?"

"Yes. Hello darling, it is so good to see you."

Irina was out of her seat and hugging Alice like she was her best friend. Alice froze and then cast a glance at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm back in town for a few months. Can you believe it? Finally. I've been calling my Eddie and I came to surprise him. I'm sure he has missed me."

I felt Jasper's arm slip around my waist.

"Have you talked to Edward lately?" Alice asked concerned.

"No, but that's normal for us. He knows I am busy when I am in Europe. We always meet up when I come home."

Irina looked back at me.

"Pregnant girl, salad please I am starving."

_Oh no she didn't!_

I moved to step forward as she turned to walk away but Jasper stopped me.

"Really Alice, where does your father hire these people?"

"My name is Bella," I said furiously as Jasper maintained his grip on my arm.

Irina didn't bother to turn and look at me, "Whatever, I said please."

I thought I would pass out when I heard Edward's voice. I had never felt as proud as I did when he spoke, "You might want to remember her name. Especially her last name, Cullen," he said as walked over and kissed me. Of course it wasn't Cullen yet, but the fact that he did that was just…_HOT._

Jasper smirked at him and moved as Irina turned, "Boo bear?"

Edward's left hand while wrapped around me soothingly stroked my stomach, "I hate being called that Irina. I haven't seen you in God only knows how long and a lot has changed. I'm not the same man I was when you left. I have a family now, a baby on the way and I won't have you treating her like hired help."

Irina's face was contorted in confusion, "Why didn't you call me and tell me. You said you didn't want a family, no kids. Why would you tell me that and then go do this?"

I could see she was now getting angry. This was obviously something she had wanted with him and he had denied her.

"Because Irina, I didn't want this with you. We just weren't right for each other. I can't be with someone who always hurts other people."

"As if you didn't do it too!" She shouted angry.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen and looked at them both, "Perhaps you two should speak in the library. Bella and I will remain in here. She doesn't need this stress."

Edward nodded in agreement then turned to look down at me. His beautiful emerald eyes filled with pain, "I'm sorry for this sweetheart."

I smiled even though it hurt, "It's okay, go."

He walked out not even waiting for her to follow. I suppose he knew simply out of instinct she would, poor girl.

_Wait, who am I feeling sorry for?_

Carlisle smiled at me and poured me a smoothie. I was grateful. I did love my smoothies. I looked around noticing that Jasper and Alice had disappeared. Where to I had no idea but I didn't have time to ponder the thought. Carlisle gripped my elbow in his hand and led me to the table where we sat down.

"I knew Edward had a past. I guess I just thought I would never be confronted with it," I said as I casually took a sip of my drink. It was probably really good, but at the moment I wasn't too sure I tasted it. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and rested his hand on mine giving it a light squeeze. He was such a sweetheart.

Carlisle 's serious eyes met mine, "It doesn't matter now. It is in his past and even if you are confronted with things like this. You are strong enough to handle it."

"I know, doesn't mean I didn't want to smack her."

The huge laugh that came from him was unexpected and it made me want to laugh too. He cleared his throat as he composed himself, "Yes, well you are in no condition to, as you say, smack anyone Isabella."

"I may be pregnant, but I am not defenseless. I can still kick Malibu Barbie's butt."

Carlisle squeezed my hand again as he stood to fix himself a drink, "You do keep me on my toes."

I huffed but didn't argue. I could hear him as he laughed softly behind me.

_Men._

I caught a flash out of the corner of my eye. I knew it was Irina as she ran past, my suspicion was confirmed as she slammed the front door on her way out. She wasn't happy. I wondered what Edward said to her. Then again I didn't want to know. It probably wasn't very nice.

I slid out of my chair and walked into the living room. Edward was on the phone with someone. He seemed frustrated. Poor Edward couldn't seem to catch a break today. He ran his hand through his hair and rested his head face first on the wall. I hated to see him like this. I could almost feel his tension. I moved closer and wrapped my arm around his waist resting my cheek on his tense shoulder blade.

It's funny how the smallest of things can make a difference. Our connection always was strong. I immediately felt him exhale deeply and relax a little, his hand coming to rest on mine. He didn't finish his conversation. In fact, he pushed the off button and tossed his phone on the couch. His raised his arm over my head to avoid hitting me in the face as he turned and enveloped me close to his warm body. I could feel his tension melt away as he inhaled slow and deep.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked softly as I fingered the small curl at the nape of his neck.

"Mmmm hmmm." He managed as he pulled me closer. "It's just been a long day."

"I can tell. Want to talk about it?"

He leaned back to see my face, his hands stroked my neck gently, "Not really. "

I could see he was tired so I turned and took his hand in mine. He followed me as I led him upstairs. I stopped at the baby's room and leaned on the door.

"What do you think?"

He pulled me close as he leaned to my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"It's perfect. I think he will love it."

"Good. Maybe one day…" I decided not to complete that sentence. He had enough stress on him right now.

He sighed and pulled me away from the room and into our bedroom, "I know what you're going to say. You would like a house of our own. I will give you that Bella," He said with conviction. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I will."

He sat on the bed and ran hands over his face. He looked so defeated.

"Look, I'm going to take a shower." He said after a long time.

"Edward, wait please."

I tried to stop him. I knew I had made things worse and that was what I was trying to avoid. He removed his shirt and walked to the bathroom. He had totally ignored what I was saying.

"I didn't mean to imply you can't or that you wouldn't," I said softly following him. "I know you will and I just-."

Edward cut me off when he turned and held my arms, "Bella, I would like to take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes. For now the subject is closed. I love you. I do, but I don't want to do this right now."

I stepped back as he turned and started the shower. I bit my lip in anxiety. He really was irritated. I decided I should let him be. He needed to relax and I certainly wasn't making this any better. I changed into some more relaxing clothes and stepped onto the balcony. He would come to me when he was ready. I thought about him until my mind had other ideas. I was tired after the long day and decided to relax in one of the oversized lounge chairs. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but I awoke when I felt the cool breeze as it blew softly against my skin. It was soothing, but not as much as the warmth against my left side. I snuggled more into it and sighed.

"Sweetheart."

I thought I was hearing voices. Technically, I was still half asleep and not really processing it.

"Bella, let's get you inside. This won't be comfortable all night baby girl."

I felt weightless and then I awoke suddenly, my eyes wide in panic. Edward chuckled when I gripped his shirt frozen in fear.

"It's okay, love. I'm just moving you to the bed. You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you. It was getting late though and I was worried you would stay there all night. It would be extremely uncomfortable for you in the morning."

He laid me down and crawled in bed beside me. His warm body close as I pulled the covers on us. I snuggled against him as he stroked my head, "Bella, about earlier," he started. His voice was laced with worry.

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not. You wanted to talk and I pushed you away."

I smiled into his chest but didn't say anything.

"I promised you I would stop doing that. I just needed a little alone time to figure some things out. You understand?"

I looked up to answer but he was looked down at the same time. His eyes were full of such intensity I didn't know what to say. God, he was beautiful in the moonlight. His skin luminescent and glowing, he was like an angel.

"I love you, Bella. God, I love you so much. It's hard to express to you how much sometimes," He whispered with compassion as his fingertip delicately traced my jaw line. I could feel him tremble,

"You're so beautiful. I waited so long to have what we have together. To build a life with a woman I love the way I love you. I never thought I would have it and now…" He looked down and smiled as he caressed my swollen stomach, "Now, I have everything I've ever wanted."

I felt a tear stray from my cheek as he glanced back up at me. He smiled and kissed it tenderly away. His body took that moment to inch closer to mine as he cradled my face in his strong but gentle hands.

"We will have the house Bella, you and I. Our little one will be safe. I promise you."

His eyes glanced down to my lips for a moment before he tilted his head slowly and met them. I felt like I would explode. There was so much passion in his kiss it felt like we hadn't kissed in ages. Even though it had only been this morning. I couldn't help when my hand fisted the sheet tightly. I felt myself trying to refrain from attacking him. Anymore it seemed like that was all I wanted to do. I could feel him grin against my lips.

"You know. Sometimes it is better to wait than to rush to get to the goal."

I was breathing heavily against him and his words didn't help.

"And why is that?" I asked as my tongue darting out to wet my now dry lips. He slowly slid his warm hand under my shirt and rested it against the delicate skin of my back.

"Because, when you get to the finale." He leaned to my ear and bit it softly before whispering, "It's usually more explosive."

_I think I died and went to heaven._

He doesn't play fair. Doesn't he know you shouldn't toy with a pregnant woman's hormones? That's just wrong. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled his head back forcefully. I could see the look of amusement in his eyes.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm pregnant and my hormones they don't like to wait, understand?" I emphasized by tugging at his hair again. His eyes turned darker right before my own. _Uh oh! Edward likes to play rough._

He reached behind me and adjusted a pillow before he rolled me back. Even as we played he still was considerate of my needs. He knew it was difficult for me to lay flat on my back. He quickly pulled my hands from his hair and held them in one hand as he leaned over to the bedside drawer.

"Edward what are you doing?" I question confused.

He smirked as he returned with one of his silk ties. My mouth fell open as he wrapped it around my wrists and tired it neatly. Is he serious? Not that I was against being tied up. I was just kind of shocked. He gently rested them on my stomach.

"I want to be in control of this and I know with you so far along things have to be adjusted. So, I thought this would work and be comfortable for you."

I couldn't begin to answer that. He grinned flashing his white teeth at me as he kissed my stomach.

"Daddy keeps everyone safe, you see. Everyone is comfortable and Mommy will wait until daddy says he is ready to move forward."

He leaned up to be closer to my face, "This is about so much more isn't it?"

I didn't speak as he hovered over me.

"This is about trust and being open with one another. You have to be honest with me because if you aren't I don't know what feels good."

I swallowed hard as I watched his expression. He was lost in thought.

"Most of all this is about love. I love you Bella and I want to show you. Will you let me do that? Can you trust me to do that with your body, with your heart so open to me like this?"

I smiled at him. It was such a simple answer, "Yes, Edward. I love you."

The relief on his face was instant. He pressed his warm lips to mine only for a moment, "Let me show you how you should be loved. You're a goddess, Bella and you should be treated like one."

_Oh My God!_

He couldn't be serious. Could he? I only asked myself that question for a moment and from that moment on I couldn't think straight. All I saw were stars. I love this man.

Well...I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll be back soon. I know Bella and Edward are just dying to have more romance so I can't keep them waiting. And we all want to know just where Billy is. Let me know what you think and I'll start typing. As always thank you for taking the time to read my work. It means the world to me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to _Countryprincess_ for her wonderul job as beta. Sorry it took so long, but she was ill. Thank goodness she is feeling better now. I didn't want you to read my unedited scribbles, LOL. So, where were we oh yes...on with the drama...**

It was several days later when I was awoken in the middle of the night, by the sound of water running in the bathroom. I wondered why Edward would take a bath this late. I glanced at the clock and it was three am. What was he thinking? I knew he had been out late with Carlisle and Emmett, but worried me.

I slid out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to check on him. The sound of crying made me stop at the door. I had to have been mistaken. Softly I opened the door and peeked in.

Edward was sitting on the floor in the corner of the glass shower. When I saw the red water cascading down his body I knew something was very wrong. On closer inspection I could see the water was washing red stains from his chest. I followed the path of his clothes that were lying on the floor. His blue button up was stained with red. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the metallic smell was.

I dropped the shirt and moved to the shower to make sure he wasn't hurt. Of course he wasn't, or he wouldn't be here, deep down I knew that. I didn't bother to remove my night shirt before opening the shower door and stepping inside. My Edward needed me and that was all that mattered.

He jumped at my cool hand on his shoulder. His beautiful face was contoured with pain.

"Baby, what happened?" I questioned as I brushed the hair from his forehead. He met my eyes for only a brief moment before he looked away.

"You should be sleeping."

"I was, but you woke me up. Are you okay?"

He inhaled deeply trying to disguise his emotions.

"Yes. I was just relaxing. You should go to bed and I'll be in soon."

He should know that I of all people would not believe him. I swallowed hard, it was hard to believe after all that we have been through he would shut me out again.

"Edward, please I..."

"Bella," He cut me off quickly. "I'll be there in just a few minutes okay. Please, besides you are getting soaked."

I lifted my hand to touch his chest but was surprised when he grabbed it rather tightly. Our eyes met and I did my best to keep mine from watering. Who was this man and what did he do with my Edward? I snatched my arm away and rubbed my wrist while I cast him a disapproving look.

I didn't give him time to respond before I clumsily got up and ran out of there. I heard him call my name but it didn't matter. After I changed my shirt and shorts as fast as I could I headed downstairs. I really didn't care to even look at him. Not to mention my wrist hurt.

I realized when I made it down stairs that it was quite cool. I hadn't bothered to dry my dripping hair and the slate floors were cold. Shivering I rubbed my arms.

"Isabella?"

I turned to see Carlisle in his study. He was reading a book in front of his fireplace. I had been so preoccupied I hadn't even noticed. He stood, slid his glasses off, sat his book on the desk then walked out to me. I knew the look on his face was one of surprise.

"Isabella you are soaked. Come here little one."

He gently took my hand and led me into his office and to stand in front of the fire. He looked around a moment before he walked to his couch and returned with a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Give me a moment," he said softly before he rushed out of the room. He returned with a towel and a warm mug that he handed to me promptly.

"Drink this while I dry your hair."

I sniffed the cup, chamomile tea. It was a good choice, but I couldn't drink while he was vigorously rubbing my head. When he was satisfied I took a sip of the liquid enjoying the warmth of it as it slid easily down my throat.

My cold body was finally getting warm when he turned me to face him.

"What happened?"

I shook my head no as I stared at my feet. Carlisle's soft hand tilted my chin up so I couldn't avoid his blazing eyes. He knew me too well, and he always would I supposed. He released me and walked to the door sliding it shut. I moved to the couch and curled up in the blanket. I knew he would soon sit beside me. Avoiding this conversation was something he would not allow me to do.

His lithe frame soon came to sit close in front of me. He was silent for a moment then he ran his hand through his hair. It was a gesture I was used to when Edward was nervous, but not Carlisle. He was older, self assured and I had never seen him nervous.

"I owe you an apology, Isabella."

My thoughts were cluttered. What did he mean by that?

He met my eyes.

"I always swore in this business I would never let Edward get his hands dirty. It is something I swore I would stick by. I made sure he was trained, just as you were, because he needed to know how to handle himself in any situation. Yet, he is my son. I never wanted him put in harms way."

I could feel the pain in his voice. See the confliction he was going through. He stood and shook his head.

"Isabella. Dear God, what have I done?"

He wasn't really asking me. It was of a rhetorical question. It broke my heart to see the tears fall from his beautiful cheeks just as I knew they had from Edwards. I hadn't seen them but I knew. Carlisle moved to lean over the fireplace. His strong hands gripped the mantle.

"How can I justify having any part in our son's life when I am such a monster?"

_Oh no, I was not listening to this. _

I stood and marched over to him ducking under his arm so I could be between him and the fireplace. My face inches from his.

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. Do you hear me! You are not a monster. There is one thing I do know, anything and everything you and Edward have done has been because you had no choice. I don't know what happened but I think you better tell me. You are equipped to handle this but I don't know that he is. He is moving in many directions and all at once. It's taking a lot out of him. I need your help Carlisle."

I placed my hands firmly on his face, "You are no monster. I love you and our son will love you. Esme and Edward, Alice…we all love you. It doesn't matter what you do it is how you handle it. And I know you handle everything with grace and dignity because that is who you are."

His expression was one of surprise for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Always thinking beyond your years, I swear you were sent from another time."

"Perhaps I was and perhaps you were torturing me there too."

He chuckled and looked down as his face grew serious.

"We went to dinner. Emmett was going over some details about Billy. You know how Edward has been about your protection and wanting you to be safe. He has been so determined for you to move on with your life." Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment.

"I knew Billy was watching us. It wasn't much of a surprise when we left and he thought he had the upper hand, only he was surprised to find out he didn't. We were going to question him and Edward wanted to watch him while Emmett and I were speaking with a few of our men. They usually do the dirty work." He looked at me his face full of sorrow.

"I should have known better. I didn't think Edward would-, I mean knew he would protect you and he wanted him-."

Carlisle's eyes fell to the floor.

"When we came back in Edward was on his knees. I didn't know what to say. He looked so empty Isabella. His face was so empty and he was covered in blood. All he said was, 'I had to keep Bella and the baby safe.' He said, 'He told me he would gut her dad, like a whale.'

"He was in shock." Carlisle added.

I swallowed hard at the words he said. I knew Billy was a cruel and sadistic man but I had no idea. No wonder Edward went off. But I could only imagine what he was feeling at the moment cold, empty and probably very much alone.

I felt sick to my stomach and weak in my knees. Carlisle grabbed my waist and held me up.

"Let's get you to the couch."

I couldn't believe all of this was happening. He sat me down and brushed my hair back.

"Isabella it is all taken care of. Edward will never be implicated, but emotionally I can't heal the scars."

I nodded and ran a hand over my now fluttering stomach. Our son was upset because I was. I tried to calm myself but how does one calm themselves when they find out their lover just committed murder, even if it was for the greater good?

Billy was the epitome of scum but Edward was no murderer, except now, he was. I didn't know what this meant for us. How would he recover? How would we get through this? I felt my wrist ache again and rubbed it absentmindedly.

"Isabella what happened to your wrist?" Carlisle asked. I answered without thought.

"Edward grabbed me in the shower. He wanted me to leave."

"Did he grab you anywhere else?"

I didn't answer lost in thought until he called my name again.

"Isabella," Carlisle said urgently.

I looked at him curiously, "No, why?"

He pushed the blanket up further as he inspected what was my rapidly bruising wrist.

_Fantastic! Edward was going to freak._

"Carlisle he didn't mean to. He was not himself."

The look he shot me could have stopped a speeding car.

_Oh, shit._

"Is it sore?" he questioned, but got his answer as I flinched when he moved it. He sighed.

"I'll get an ice pack."

"Wait, Carlisle really," I stood and followed him. "It's fine. It wasn't anything done on purpose. It was an accident." I certainly didn't want this blown out of proportion.

He made his way to the freezer and handed me an ice pack.

"No one should ever touch you like that."

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice floated over the air and straight into my heart. I turned to meet his handsome face. His eyes were immediately drawn to my wrist.

"Oh God, no please tell me I-," he stepped closer and lifted the ice pack. His face paled when he saw the bruises.

"Edward its fine it was an accident."

I could see by his face I did absolutely nothing to calm him. He shook his head as he retreated from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Bella, so, so sorry."

The haunted look of fear and shame on his face killed my heart. I followed him as he started up the stairs.

"No. Edward, wait. Please you can't keep running." I pleaded as I held onto the bottom of the staircase. I felt Carlisle behind me.

"I love you and we can work through this together but you have to let me in. I can't do this alone. Our son needs you."

He stopped for a moment but didn't turn.

"Isn't this what this was all for? Didn't everything happen because of us? If you walk away now then it was for nothing and I need you now more than ever. We need you."

I felt a pain and groaned. Edward turned immediately and was down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his hand covered mine on my stomach.

"Yes, it was just a small pain. He's reacting to me."

"She needs to relax, Edward. She's under too much stress unless you want this baby to come early." Carlisle warned him pointedly.

Edward looked at his father and then me.

"Of course, let's get you upstairs. I'll try and calm him maybe I can sing to him."

I smiled, "I'll bet he would like that."

He rested his hand on my back as we went up the stairs. At the top I heard his father call him. I continued to walk but I could hear him clearly.

"Edward, if you hurt her again we are going to have a talk that you will not like. Do you understand?" The tone of Carlisle's voice was one I've never heard before.

"Dad, I never meant to hurt her. I love her." Edward responded in a soft whisper. I knew he meant it.

"Just reign in your emotions and do it quickly," Carlisle said before I heard his study doors shut. I bit my lip as I walked into our bedroom and pretended not to hear their conversation. Edward was under a lot of pressure and while I understood Carlisle didn't want me hurt, this particular time in my opinion it was forgivable, but only this one time.

I lay on the bed and pulled the warm covers up. Edward was soon close beside me. He lifted my wrist and kissed it softly.

"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am, Bella. There really is no excuse for that. I just- I had so much on my mind and I wasn't thinking clearly."

I bit my lip as his hand began to gently caress my swollen abdomen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I gauged his reaction. His eyes never left my belly.

"No, not really it's something I regret. I don't regret the reason I did it. I would do it a thousand times over but it just isn't me."

"Do you think it defines who you are?"

Edward's eyes met mine. Their soft green depths held so many mysteries. He sighed and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I wish I knew the answer to that beautiful. I just don't right now."

I stroked the small dimple in his left cheek.

"Well I know the answer," I said smugly.

He smirked at me.

"You do huh?"

I nodded.

"Yes, one mistake doesn't define who you are. It takes a lifetime of love and achievements to define who you are. You are a son, a musician, a brother, a friend so many things."

His hand left my abdomen and traveled to my cheek, so many strong emotions in his handsome face. I wasn't sure which one held my attention more.

"What am I to you?"

"You are many things now and you will be more. My lover, my friend, father-," his lips cut me off as he kissed me deeply. I moaned gripping his thick hair.

"What about husband?" he teased.

"That remains to be seen but I suppose you will be that as well. Would you like that title?"

"Most definitely, I kind of like the father title too."

I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up when he spoke about this.

"It will be so amazing to just walk down the street and hold my son in my arms, to look down into his beautiful eyes and know this precious soul belongs to me."

I felt tears prick my eyes but tried to hold them back.

"It's funny, I never really though of myself being a father and then you came along. Now I can't wait to buy all the little clothes and slip on the cute little socks. Do you know how powerful it is to be a parent? That baby looks up to us and thinks we hold the key to everything. We are literally its little world, we shape who this little one grows to be. We have that power."

I smiled at him.

"Yes we do."

"Wow," he said in amazement. "How could anyone not be in awe of that? It's just amazing."

I giggled, "I don't know. I do know one thing though."

Edward stroked my hair leisurely.

"What's that love?"

"Mason Edward is going to be very, very loved."

He kissed me gently, barely pulling away from my lips before he spoke.

"Yes my angel, he is and so are you. I love you Bella."

He pressed his soft lips against me again and I smiled. I am so in love with this man. I know whatever the difficulties we will be able to get through them. Getting him to open up about what happened? Well, that may be another story but we'll work on that one.

I was awakened to the most wonderful smell.

"Time to wake up beautiful," Edward called from somewhere in our bedroom. I opened one eye to see him placing a tray at my bedside.

"What is this?" I questioned as I sat up.

"Fresh cinnamon rolls and fruit, juice and milk. You have to eat because we have an engagement."

I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Engagement, you make that sound to formal. What kind of engagement?"

He smiled was he looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his already perfect hair. Damn, the man could wear a pair of jeans. Was I sweating?

He caught me staring and shook his finger at me.

"No, no you are not getting me back in the bed so quit looking at me that way. Eat we have houses to look at."

That caught my attention.

"Houses?"

"Yes, little mama. You do want a house right? You know white picket fence and yada, yada. Our son needs a place to lay his little head, and me personally, I would like to get out of the family home. I'm kind of old to live with dad."

I grinned and started eating. I was excited. We were going to look at a house, finally so something good was going to come from the bad. I wondered if the bad was actually over but I would worry about that later, for now I was house hunting.

**Do you think Edward will be ok after all of this drama? And how about Bella? Wow lots of stuff going on, huh? A house and a baby and a dead Billy... Wonder what happens next... Guess I better get to writing so you will know.**


End file.
